The Other Path Season 1
by Thomas Mc
Summary: How might the first Season have gone if Catherine and Vincent had known each other since they were children? - An experiment in alternate episodes - ( Each Chapter is a separate story or episode. )
1. Prologue

** **The Other Path ~ Season 1******  
><strong>_By Thomas Mc_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Notes :<em>**

_This work is a sequel to 'The Road Not Taken'. It is a look at the first season of 'Beauty and The Beast', as seen from an 'Alternate Universe' in which Vincent and Catherine first met when they were still children. _

_After I finished 'The Road Not Taken' I thought I was finished with that particular story line but I received many messages requesting more and wanting to know how the altered reality affected the two television seasons. Eventually my mind started taking side trips to this 'Alternate Universe' and this little experiment is the result. _

_This work is a new experimental idea and is set up so that each Chapter represents a weekly episode from the TV show. Therefore each chapter is a complete stand alone story. Because of the nature of this work the updates will be fairly irregular but since each chapter is a separate episode you will not be left hanging between chapters by cliffhangers (probably)._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : The road Not Taken<strong>

**_~ Author's Note:_**_ If you have already read  
>my story '<span>The Road Not Taken<span>' then you may  
>wish to skip this Prologue and Episode 1 since<br>they only a rehash events from that story. ~_

~ o ~

It all started on an unseasonably warm day in the middle of December. It was less than a year since ten year old Catherine's mother had died and she was still feeling the loss very keenly. Her father, Charles Chandler, had intended to spend the day working at home but then, looking down at his daughter's sad features, he decided to change his plans for the day and took her to Central Park to take advantage of the warm day and cheer her up.

(This single decision completely changed the course of their lives in ways that Charles could never have imagined.)

~ o ~

While at the park, Catherine become involved in a game of freeze tag with several other children. During the game one of the children fell and skinned himself. The sight of the boy's mother soothing her child of his hurt had been too much for Catherine to bear and she had run off, crying, into the park. She eventually became lost and had taken shelter in a large concrete storm drain pipe to escape the rapidly cooling wind and her own despair. In that storm drain she met a shadowy figure, named Vincent, that would not allow her to see what he looked like. For a couple of months the two children continued to meet occasionally in that same storm drain. Vincent always stayed in the shadows and wouldn't let Catherine see his face. They talked and he helped her to deal with her grief while she helped him deal with the loss of his best friend. Catherine's father knew about her mysterious friend from the park but he had assumed that it was an imaginary friend that Catherine had created to help her deal with her grief.

Eventually Catherine talked Vincent into letting her see his face. She was amazed at what she saw and told him that he was a lion-man and looked 'cool'. Three weeks later on a foggy overcast day Catherine talked Vincent into coming out into a very secluded and sheltered culvert to play. They spent most the day playing together and Catherine was enjoying herself so much that she forgot about lunch with her father. Becoming very worried about his daughter's continued absence, Charles and his oldest friend, Doctor Peter Alcott had gone into the park looking for her. They both stumbled across Catherine and Vincent playing together in their little culvert at the same time that Jacob Wells came to the surface looking for Vincent.

Charles learned that Peter already knew about Vincent but not about the friendship between Catherine and Vincent. He met Jacob that day and learned about the tunnels. Charles and Jacob became very close friends as Vincent and Catherine's friendship deepened. Catherine and her father became regular fixtures down in the tunnels and did many good things for the tunnel inhabitants - especially for the children of the tunnels. They even began a custom of yearly trips out to the Chandler's Connecticut lake house each Fall and Spring for all of the tunnel children (including Vincent). It had all been Catherine's idea.

By the time Catherine began College, she and Vincent had become lovers and were planning to get married. Their respective parents knew of the bond that had formed between Catherine and Vincent as children and had resigned themselves to the inevitable. By the time Catherine and Vincent were married Charles and Jacob had not only accepted the relationship but actually welcomed it. After overhearing a classmate's stories of her vacation in the Australian outback, Catherine located Devin and got him to come back to New York. Catherine and Charles helped facilitate the reconciliation between Devin and Jacob. Though he still followed the wild goose, Devin often returned to visit Jacob and Vincent. Catherine joined the DA office one year after her graduation from law school.

There were several other developments during the ten years after Catherine and Vincent meet. Catherine discovered that Mitch had killed the father of Joe Maxwell and was responsible for his banishment from the tunnels and his eventual capture. During a sleepover birthday party Catherine's two best friends, Nancy and Rebecca found out about Vincent. In college Catherine showed no interest in Steven Bass and he went to prison after attempting to rape her. This led to Jenny finding out about Vincent. In law school Catherine befriends Joe Maxwell and they became close friends. Joe discovered that Catherine was secretly married to a very mysterious person named Vincent. Catherine recognized Roley when he was arrested on drug charges and she got him to open up about what his brother did to Roley's music teacher. Roley went into a drug rehab program and his brother was charged with the death of the music teacher and dealing drugs.

This led to the brother's drug supplier and that turned into the discovery of the corruption of DA John Moreno and finally to the downfall of Gabriel and his organization. Joe finally met Vincent face-to-face when he saved Joe and Catherine from Gabriel's hitman, Snow. Later, during the capture of Gabriel, Judge Sanders and Detective Henderson also learned about Vincent's existence and were able to accept him.

Just before the beginning of Episode 1 Jacob and Peter witnessed Charles have an unusual weak spell and insisted that he get tested. The tests discover an aneurysm in his brain that would have eventually burst and killed him. The aneurysm was repaired saving Charles from the specter of a premature death.

_**Continued in Episode 1**_

* * *

><p>'<strong>Beauty and the Beast'<strong> and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	2. Episode 1 : Once Upon A Time In The City

** **The Other Path ~ Season 1******  
><strong>_By Thomas Mc_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once Upon A Time In The City Of New York<strong>

As Catherine made her way to her father's office, she greeted all the familiar faces. It had been a week since her father had returned to work and, thought everyone thought he had come back too soon, he seemed to be doing just fine. She opened his door to see him on the phone. He waved her in. "Hal, let me call you back." He hung up the phone and leaned forward. "Hal Sherwood is coming up from Atlanta tonight. Will you have dinner with us?"

At that moment, Jerry stuck his head in the door. "Tom Gunther is having a party for the architects of the new project." He shrugged. "Another excuse to wine and dine the planning commission." He smiled at Catherine. "Hi Cathy. Tom asked about you. I think he would like to get to know you better."

"I'm afraid Tom just isn't my type." She shrugged and turned to Charles. "I would love to have dinner with you and Hal." She paused before continuing. "In the meantime, how about lunch?"

Jerry left to go about his business. Charles glanced at his watch then his desk calendar. He reached over and hit the intercom button on his phone. "Christina, I'm going to be out of the office for lunch. I should be back in about an hour and a half."

"Sure thing Mister Chandler." Replied the voice from the intercom.

Charles stood up and smiled at his daughter as he grabbed his coat. "Shall we go?"

~ o ~

It was after dark and Vincent was in the park, his leonine features all but invisible within the deep hood of his cloak. He had become restless waiting for Catherine to return from her dinner with her father and his friend. Just as he sensed that Catherine was approaching, he heard the screech of tires coming from the direction of the nearby road. A dark van came to a screeching stop near his location and the side door slid open. He caught a glimpse of shadowy figures inside the van then something that looked a lot like a human body was thrown out of it. The body landed on the damp grass with a thud and rolled down the slope away from the road then another much smaller object flew out the closing side door as the van pulled away. Vincent heard a faint groan and felt a great deal of _pain_ and _despair_ that was rapidly fading into unconsciousness as he raced over to where the body had come to rest.

She was lying face down on the wet grass. Vincent gently turned her over and gasped in horror at what he saw. Her face had been badly slashed up. There was also a nasty looking wound in her side. There was a lot of bleeding from all of her wounds and Vincent knew that he had very little time to get her to help. Father wouldn't like it but his infirmary was the nearest source of help and her best chance of survival. With a quick check Vincent also discovered that two ribs in her back were also broken. He quickly weighed his options. He couldn't carry her in front of him because it would put too much pressure on those two broken ribs. He also couldn't risk her waking up and seeing his face which might cause her to struggle. He also needed one hand free for safety since he would be descending those spiral stairs as quickly as he dared. He had to settle for the fireman's carry though it was far from ideal. As gently as he could, he lifted her and draped her over his shoulder then headed below at a fast trot.

Catherine had just started for home when she felt Vincent's presence in the park so she directed the taxi driver to take the park route. As the taxi entered the park they were nearly run off the road by a dark van speeding out of the park. At that same moment she felt Vincent's sudden distress and ordered the cab driver to let her out in the middle of Central Park where the road was closest to the north secret park access. The driver thought she was crazy but he let her out. Catherine ran to the tunnel entrance and then raced down, following her sense of his presence and spurred on by the depth of his distress. She burst into the infirmary to see Vincent standing there stained with blood and looking a bit dazed.

Vincent looked up at Catherine then spoke. "Catherine it was horrible. They cut up her face 'til she was unrecognizable and beat and stabbed her. They threw her out of a dark van and left her there in the park to die." He looked over at the tapestry covered doorway to Father's little surgery chamber. "I don't know if she is going to survive."

Catherine took one of Vincent's blood smeared arms and pulled him out of the infirmary. "Come on. Father will probably be working on her for a while yet. Let's go get you cleaned up."

~ o ~

A while later Catherine and a cleaned up Vincent were back in the infirmary. Vincent was talking. ". . . Her size and shape, even her hair color was so much like you. Her face was so badly cut up that I couldn't tell what she really looked like. Even with our bond, for a moment I had this terrible feeling that it might have been you."

Catherine caressed his cheek. "Well it wasn't me but I will find out who she is and who did this to her." There was a fire of determination in her eyes. She and Joe were particularly passionate about prosecuting this type of crime.

Father came out of the operating chamber, his face grim. "I did the best I could for her." He took a deep breath. "She will live but the scaring on her face will be pretty severe. There was nothing I could do about that."

Catherine gripped his forearm. "You saved her life, Father and once she has had a chance to heal, I know some excellent plastic surgeons that can probably fix up her face." She glanced through the opening at the deathly still, mummy like, figure. "You've completely wrapped her face, even her eyes. Was she blinded?"

"No." Jacob responded as he glanced back at the poor woman. "Her eyes are OK, but one eyelid was sliced and I don't want her opening her eyes until that eyelid has sufficiently healed." He looked back at Catherine. "That should take about sixteen days. I wouldn't recommend removing the bandage before then. Meanwhile what are we going to do with her?"

Catherine responded. "You could put her in that unoccupied chamber next to our chamber. That way, she will be safe from whoever did that to her. Vincent and I will look after her. Then when she's well enough we can move her to one of the spare rooms of our brownstone before removing the bandage. She'll never know she was ever here."

~ BB ~

Carol awoke from a nightmare filled with flashing blades, searing pain, the taste of blood, the stink of sweat and the sound of her own screams . . . to a new nightmare of darkness, dull insistent aches, dry swollen mouth, the smell of earth and the irregular clanking of metal on metal. The seemingly unending fear threatened to overwhelm her. Fragments of memories of the attack swirled through her mind, accompanied by the erratic clanking sound that seemed to permeate her dark environment. On top of that she felt weak and slightly woozy. With a weak hoarse voice she expressed her denial. "No . . . No."

From out of the darkness floated a kind gentle female voice. "You're safe . . . Your safe now."

Carol swallowed as she tried to get control of her voice. "W . . . where . . . am I?" She barely managed to get out.

This time a male voice came out of the darkness. "No one will hurt you . . . you're safe here." The silk over gravel voice had quality that reached down to her very core. It was the most beautiful male voice she had ever heard and just the sound of it soothed her mind. Despite her pain and the oppressive darkness she wanted, more than anything, to hear it again.

"Hospital?" The weakness of her voice frustrated her.

"No." Replied that male voice.

"But you're going to be alright." The female added.

She tried again this time her voice was a little stronger. "Why aren't I in a hospital?"

Again that wonderful male voice responded. "There was no time . . . you were bleeding."

She brought her hands up to her aching face and found it covered in bandages. "What did they do to me . . . My eyes!?"

The soothing male voice responded. "You're eyes were not hurt; of that we're sure." Again the female added. "You must Rest now."

She wanted to say more, but her body was so tired and she slipped back into sleep. Her dreams were filled with flashing knives in the darkness but this time there was a dark shadowy figure with a kind voice standing between her and the knives.

~ o ~

She awoke to the awareness of the sounds of movement, the rustle of cloth, barely audible voices and the still ever-present clanking. "Who's there?" The voices stopped. "Who are you?"

"Vincent." Replied the male voice. It had not been her imagination. The voice was real.

"Vincent." She repeated the name.

Then the kind female voice returned. "I'm Catherine."

The voice now identified as Vincent continued. "My father treated your injuries." There was a pause and she thought she heard whispering then he continued. "My wife and I are taking care of you 'til you are strong enough to return home." Pain shot through her side when she tried to sit up and Vincent's voice gently admonished her. "You have broken ribs, you need to be still."

Carol asked again. "Where am I?"

Catherine's voice responded softly. "Where no one can hurt you."

Then a twinge in her cheek reminded Carol of the dull ever-present pain in her face and side. "My Face hurts."

To divert her attention, Vincent responded to her comment with a request. "Tell me your name."

"Carol . . . Stabler." She was distracted by a shift in the erratic metallic tapping sound. "That tapping, it never stops."

Vincent replied to her comment. "It's just people, talking to each other by tapping on the master pipes."

"They're messages!?" She responded.

Vincent spoke. "Carol, try to rest."

Catherine added. "If you need anything, one of us will be close by." Carol felt her bed shift as a heavy weight lifted from it. Vincent's voice returned. "Don't be afraid. Please don't be afraid."

"I'll try." She replied as she felt herself now being lulled by the ever-present tapping, wondering what messages they conveyed.

~ BB ~

Over the following, darkness shrouded, days, things seem to settle into a routine. Catherine usually fed her and tended to her needs. There was always someone there to talk to when she was awake. Vincent and Catherine took turns reading "Great Expectations" to her. Twice she had been fed and entertained by someone with a very young sounding voice that identified himself as Geoffrey. Once she was attended by a new male voice full of brashness and humor that identified itself as Devin, brother to Vincent. He entertained her with wild, first person, tales of adventure in faraway places all around the world. Several times she asked them where she was but they always avoided the question or they told her outright that it was a secret. Finally after several days, Catherine told her that they were underground beneath the subways of New York.

The days seemed to run together until she lost count. On this particular day she was being fed a delicious soup by Vincent when she reached up to touch the hand that belonged to that beautiful voice. Her hand touched fur. She gasped in surprise as she jerked her hand away. All that day she couldn't get that moment when she had touched Vincent's fur covered hand out of her mind. She was confused, uncertain. That was the last time Vincent came near her. It was almost like he was keeping his distance because he sensed her uncertainty about him.

Two days later Catherine had been reading to her and had gone to get her some of that tea that she had developed a taste for. Carol began brooding about her situation and what had happened to her. Finally she could no longer stand it. She had to know what they had done to her. She began to unwind the bandage that covered her head and face. Once she had the bandage off, she looked around the chamber, almost totally oblivious to the strangeness of her environment, and spotted a small vanity with a mirror.

She looked into the mirror. "Oh, God . . . No!" It had felt horrible. It looked worse. Her face was covered with stitches. She looked like Frankenstein. Then she heard her name and a frightening creature appeared in the mirror behind her. She turned, screamed and fell back against the vanity. The creature turned away from her then after one quick glance back at her, it started moving away from her.

The next instant a very beautiful woman, dressed in elegantly tailored clothes, ran into the underground chamber. The woman barely paused glancing over at Carol, taking in the situation, then rushed into the arms of the fearsome creature. The woman gently caressed the side of the creature's face. "Vincent, it's OK. I'll take care of this. You go fetch Father." Then as Carol looked on in stunned surprise, the woman - kissed the creature, on the lips!? - and released him from her embrace.

As the creature left the chamber two thoughts hit Carol like a ton of bricks. She had recognized the woman's voice as the voice she had identified as Catherine . . . and Catherine had called that creature Vincent. That gentle, very masculine, voice that often touched her to her core and sent shivers of desire up her spine had come from that creature. For a moment she thought she was losing her mind.

Then Catherine stepped up to her and gently took her arm. "You've just had a few shocks, Carol. Why don't you come over to the bed and sit down 'til you can regain your equilibrium." She led Carol over to the bed and eased her down.

Carol looked up at Catherine. "Was that really Vincent?"

"Yes, that was Vincent." Catherine replied.

"How? . . . What? . . ." She shrugged when she didn't know what to say.

Catherine cocked her head. "What he is, is my husband. How he came to be, is simply that he was born that way. Why he was born that way is anybody's guess." Catherine pulled the chair over beside the bed sat down and took hold of Carol's hands. "Who did this to you, why did they do it?"

Carol looked down at her hands a moment before answering. "I . . . I was working for this, ah, escort service." She reluctantly looked up at Catherine. "It's called Mayfair. They've got a pretty good clientele, you know businessmen from out of town." She shrugged. "That sort of thing."

Keeping her voice neutral, Catherine remarked encouragingly. "And you'd go out with them."

Carol nodded without looking up. "Yea, more or less. But it's run by this man, Marty Belmont, a real bad character. He was using the service to shake down his customers. Sometimes he would have the girls carry tape recorders. Sometimes he'd, ah, get it on film."

"I see. And how did you get into trouble?" Catherine inquired.

Carol shrugged. "When I wouldn't go along with it, Belmont got it into his head that I was going to spill everything to the cops so he sent his men . . . to get me."

Catherine knew she was coming to it. "So the men that attacked you, they were Belmont's men."

Carol nodded. "Yea, I recognized two of them, Ralph Manconi and Lyle Van Gelder."

Catherine pondered for a moment. "If those three men were arrested, would you be willing to testify against them?"

Carol reached up touched her cheek feeling the prominent stitching as a single tear slid down it. She looked up at Catherine and her eyes hardened. "Yes."

They were interrupted by an unfamiliar male voice. "Catherine, may I come in?"

Catherine glanced at the tapestry covered door and smiled. "Yes Father, you may come in." Then she looked back at Carol. "Father is the doctor down here. He saved your life."

An older man dressed in layers of patched together clothing with a rough wood cane in one hand and a black doctor's bag in the other, entered the chamber. He set his bag on the bed and scowled at Carol a moment then spoke. "Those bandages were not supposed to come off for another two days young lady." Then his expression softened as he gently touched her chin and tilted her head, left then right. "Close your eyes please." She closed her eyes and felt a very slight pull on her left eyelid. "Ok now open them." She complied and saw him nodding to himself. "Good, good. I was afraid you might have pulled the stitches in your eyelid but it seems to be healing well. Removing the bandages early doesn't seem to have done you any harm after all." The 'doctor' that Catherine had called Father checked the rest of Carol's injuries and pronounced them all healing well.

At this point Carol looked down at herself and realized that she was dressed in very much the same style as the doctor. She touched the strange patchwork clothing that she was wearing, it felt so soft and warm, and then she looked up at Catherine. "What happened to my clothes?"

Catherine shrugged. "I'm afraid your clothes were ruined." She cocked her head appraisingly. "You appear to be very close to my size and I have plenty of spare clothes. You're welcome to pick-out something more appropriate for your return above."

Carol ran her hands over the soft warm fabric. "I guess it's OK for now but I don't think it would be very appropriate in public. They might think that I'm a homeless person." Her brows furrowed as she again looked at Catherine. "You asked me earlier if I would be willing to testify. What has that got to do with you?"

Catherine nodded. "I wondered when that question would occur to you. I work for the New York District Attorney's Office as an ADA. If we file charges and you do agree to testify, there is a high probability that I will be involved in the case." Catherine paused looking Carol straight in the eyes. "Carol, are you sure you understand the risks?" Catherine shook her head. "Don't do this for me. I don't want you to do anything that doesn't feel right."

Carol gazed back just as seriously as she again touched the stitches on her face. "I'm doing this for me."

They were interrupted by a voice that Carol recognized as Devin coming from the direction of the tapestry that apparently served as a door. "May I come in?"

Catherine seemed to be watching Carol to see how she would respond. Carol thought back to that time Devin had watched over her and remembered that he had called Vincent his brother. After a moment she shrugged. "I guess it's OK."

A tall rather handsome man entered the room. The first thing Carol noticed, however, was the three prominent scars on Devin's left cheek. He came over and stood before Carol a moment before speaking. "I hear my little brother gave you a bit of a surprise earlier."

Carol lowered her head, as much to hide her embarrassment as to hide her scarred face. "I . . . He scared me."

"He's been watching over you for two weeks and he was the one that found you and brought you to us." Devin remarked with just a hint of asperity in his voice. "He really is a very nice person once you get to know him."

"I know that now." Carol snapped back then a little softer she continued. "I just didn't know what he looked like and he surprised me." She looked down a couple of seconds. "Do you think he will come back?"

"If you want him to, he will. Otherwise he won't come near you." Devin replied. "He won't go where he's not welcome." There was just a hint of displeasure in his voice. Catherine gave him a quick admonishing glare over his tone.

Carol looked over at Catherine. "Would you ask him to come back . . . please? I, ah, I really want to thank him for all he's done for me."

Carol noticed that Catherine's eyes seemed to momentarily lose focus. Devin also noticed it and remarked. "I think Vincent will be here shortly."

Catherine smiled "He's on his way."

Carol glanced curiously from Catherine to Devin and Back to Catherine wondering what that was all about. A minute later Vincent's voice called from outside the chamber asking if he could come in. "Please come in." Carol called out as she tried to mentally prepare herself for what she would see.

Vincent entered the chamber and Catherine introduced him to Carol. "Carol, this is my husband, Vincent."

This time she knew what to expect and decided that he actually looked rather magnificent.

Vincent stopped when he was about halfway between Carol and the doorway, and nodded his head. "It's good to see you are feeling better, Carol. I apologize for frightening you earlier. I was afraid that you might cause more damage to your injuries by removing the bandage too soon."

Carol felt that familiar feeling deep inside at the sound of his voice. At the mention of her injuries she remembered her face and lowered her head. "I'm sorry I screamed at you."

"Please don't worry about it." Vincent replied.

Carol glanced up to see that Catherine had moved over next to Vincent and put her arm around his waist. Vincent had his arm around her shoulder, his fingers curled around her upper arm. Her eye was drawn to his very sharp looking claws that were resting against Catherine's upper arm. Catherine was leaning into him, apparently completely unconcerned about those deadly looking claws. It occurred to Carol that it could feel very safe and protected within those arms if you were not afraid of those claws, and how could any woman resist that voice. Carol looked back down at the ground, her hair falling across her scarred face.

Carol felt an arm across her shoulder and glanced up to see Devin seated beside her, sympathy clearly showing on his face. "I know you feel like your life is over because of what happened to you but, I assure you, you still have a lot of good living ahead of you."

Catherine spoke up. "Tomorrow morning, if you feel up to it and still wish to testify, I will take you above to the DA's office where you can give your statement."

Devin was looking at Carol's lowered head as he spoke. "I'll take care of her until then."

She looked up and saw that bit of mischievous sparkle hidden in his eyes that she had half expected would be there since the day he had spent with her. She smiled tentatively at him. He smiled back.

Catherine tilted her head and her eyebrows arched. "Right . . . In that case, Vincent and I have other things to do so we'll leave you in Devin's hands."

Vincent added. "Watch out for my big brother. He can be a bit of a character sometimes."

With that Catherine and Vincent exited her chamber leaving Carol alone with Devin. Carol was a bit surprised by their rather sudden exit and looked over at Devin. "What happened?" She asked perplexed.

Devin shrugged. "I guess Vincent sensed that I wanted to spend some time with you and decided to give us some space." That mischievous sparkle she had seen was a little more pronounced.

She hung her head. "Why would you be interested in me? I look hideous."

She felt his hand on her chin as he gently forced her to look back up at him. "If there is one thing that I've learned in my rather chaotic life, it's that true beauty comes from inside." He touched his own scars with his other hand. "Besides I'm not exactly unmarked myself."

"How did that happen?" She asked a bit unsure how her question would be received.

"Vincent and I got into a fight as kids. I was really mad at him and I hit him, knocking him down. He struck back. When he realized what he had done it took the fight right out of him. It was the only time we ever came to blows and we were both devastated by what we had done." Devin shrugged.

She shrugged shaking her head. "You're scars give you a kinda rakish look, more like the hero of an adventure movie." She would have dropped her head again as tears formed in her eyes, but his hand on her chin prevented it. "I look like something from a horror movie. The monster that the hero battles."

She stared uncomfortably back at him as Devin cocked his head to the side and studied her face for a long time then he shook his head. "No . . . the stitches may stand out at present but you really do not look all that bad. I can still see the beauty that is there." He tilted his head the other way. "Besides there are several excellent plastic surgeons in this town that could fix you up as good as new, if that's what you want. I was talking with Catherine about it a couple of days ago. She told me that after a couple of months, once your face has healed up, she was going to take you to one that she knew was very good."

Carol shook her head dejectedly. "I could never afford anything like that."

"Cathy can." Devin replied simply. "It would be pocket change to her and I know that she has already talked to the surgeon about your case."

Carol felt the stirrings of hope at Devin's words. "But why would she do that for someone like me?"

"Because that's the type of people Cathy and Vincent are." Devin responded. "Vincent could care less about money and Cathy sees her wealth as a convenient tool for helping others." He smiled. "All of us that live and grew up down here are like that." He suddenly stood up and held out his hand. "Why don't I give you a quick tour of our little world down here."

After a few moment's hesitation, she stood up and shyly took his hand.

~ BB ~

Carol awoke to the ever present sound of the tapping of the pipes. She stretched and smiled remembering the time she had spent with Devin yesterday. He had been so sweet and considerate to her as he had shown her around this amazing underground community while occasionally regaling her with more tales of his adventures all around the world. His life sounded like heaven to her. It had been her own adventurous spirit that had brought her to New York. Unfortunately she had been a bit naïve and had fallen in with the wrong people. Now Devin was telling her that she could start fresh. She had not felt this happy and alive in a long time. Even the pull of the stitches reminding her of her face could not banish her good feelings this morning.

After a moment she got out of the bed and got ready for her first morning back in the world above. She put on the clothes that Catherine had given her for this return. It was actually a rather smart and sophisticated outfit, much better than anything she had ever owned. Then she saw her face and the effect was lost as she touched the stitches.

She heard the sound of a throat being cleared from beyond the tapestry covered doorway. "Carol, it's Cathy and Vincent. May we come in?"

Carol smiled, glanced once more at herself in the mirror, shrugged and responded. "Sure, come on in."

Catherine and Vincent entered the chamber. "It looks like you're ready to go." He remarked

Carol shrugged. "I guess so."

Catherine nodded. "Good. Our first stop will be to see a doctor friend of ours. He will then take us to a specialist on your type of injuries. The specialist will examine you for the official record and probably testify at the trial." Vincent held back the tapestry and Catherine indicated that they should go. "You have to understand that the doctor that Peter will be taking us to, knows nothing about Vincent or this place. In fact, once we get above it is best if you assume that no one you meet is aware of this place."

"What do I say if someone asks where I've been?" Carol asked.

"If it comes up, the simplest thing is to say that you were found and helped by a group of homeless people and I came for you once they informed me that they had you and that it was the doctor we are seeing first that removed your bandages. That way you can claim that you don't know exactly where you were before the bandages were removed. Other than keeping the secret of Vincent and the tunnels, just answer any questions as honestly as you can. For instance all you know about the doctor that fixed you up was that everyone else called him Father and you don't know where you were because of the bandages."

Carol nodded her understanding. She glanced at Vincent. She could imagine how bad things could get if knowledge of his existence ever got out.

~ o ~

After nearly an hour of walking through the complex maze of various types of tunnels they ended up in a very nice home where they were met by a tall distinguished looking gentleman. "Catherine, Vincent, good to see you." He looked at Carol. "And this must be the young woman you mentioned." He gave no indication that he even noticed the damage to her face.

Vincent responded. "Peter this is Carol Stabler." He then addressed Carol. "This is Doctor Peter Alcott."

Peter responded. "Pleasure to meet you. The doctor I'm taking you to is Doctor Keysha Turner. She is a trauma specialist. She will be examining your injuries and making a report for the police and the court."

After giving Catherine a quick hug and kiss, Vincent handed Carol his hooded cape, telling her that he understood that she might not want other people staring at her, then he headed back below. Peter drove Catherine and Carol to another brownstone on the other side of the park from his home.

~ o ~

They were greeted by a tall elegant dark skinned woman who introduced herself as Doctor Keysha Turner. Carol followed Doctor Keysha into the examination room where her injuries were very thoroughly examined as the woman questioned her about what had happened.

Carol told her more or less the story that Catherine had suggested. She had been attacked, lost consciousness when thrown out of the van, woke up with her head and face completely bandaged so that she was blind while they cared for her for two weeks, Then she was turned over to Catherine who brought her to Doctor Peter Alcott who removed the bandages covering her face.

Doctor Keysha then took a few pictures of her injuries. Carol dressed herself while the doctor wrote up a report on her examination. Once she was dressed Carol asked the doctor how bad it was.

Doctor Keysha replied. "I won't lie to you. The injuries were very severe. I suspect that the only reason you are alive is because these unknown people got to you so quickly. With those injuries, I doubt an ambulance could have reached you in time." She studied Carol's face a moment then continued. "Fortunately the doctor that fixed you up did a very careful and skillful job so the scaring won't be as bad as it could be." Touching Carol's chin and adjusting her head first left then right Doctor Keysha continued. "With the exception of this one next to your left ear, most of the scaring can be easily removed by a good plastic surgeon."

A few minutes later Doctor Keysha escorted Carol back out to her parlor where Catherine and Peter had been waiting. She handed Catherine a folder containing her report and the pictures. Doctor Alcott and Catherine thanked her and the three of them headed for the district attorney's office.

~ o ~

Catherine took Carol in to meet Joe and he took her statement which was the same story she told the doctor. Joe pulled up the police reports on the three attackers while Carol's statement was being taken down. Finally it was done.

Joe shook Carol's hand as he complemented her. "We really appreciate your willingness to help us with this case Miss Stabler." He glanced at Catherine. "These men are all very bad characters, have you made arrangements for Miss Stabler's safety?"

Catherine nodded. "She's staying with some friends of mine until the case is finished."

Joe nodded in response, giving Catherine a knowing grin. "Very good. I'll see to it that the arrest warrants are issued right away. We should have these men in custody by tomorrow." He smiled at Carol as he continued. "I'm going to recommend that they be held without bail on the grounds that this attack was to eliminate a potential witness and they are a danger to everyone involved in this case."

After Carol and Catherine left Joes office. Carol pulled up the hood to hide her face when the plainclothes detective that they met at the elevators did a poorly concealed double take. The officer escorted them out of the building to a car that was waiting for them. As they passed through the building's lobby they did not notice the rough looking character that was standing in the half hidden alcove.

~ o ~

The officer dropped Carol and Catherine off at Catherine's apartment. A fairly ordinary looking sedan pulled over and stopped a short distance up the street.

As they entered Catherine's brownstone the first thing Carol noticed was the understated elegance of the place and the furnishings. She was a bit startled by the sight of Vincent coming out of the kitchen at the back of the brownstone a second after Catherine closed the front door. "I'm sorry I jumped." Carol remarked after a moment's hesitation. "Even though I have become used to you, I still never would have expected to run into you in a place like this."

Vincent nodded as he smiled at Catherine. "Why not, after all it is our home."

Catherine chuckled as she approached him. "Makes sense to me. Where else would you expect to meet a fantasy than in a fantastical environment?" She put her arm around his waist. "You're my greatest fantasy and I still am amazed to find you beside me when I wake up." She stretched up as he kissed her.

Carol glanced away quietly mumbling, "Get a room," under her breath.

Carol was surprised by Vincent's chuckle. "Actually we have a room. It's upstairs. And I have very good hearing."

Catherine giggled at Vincent's comment. "His acute sense of hearing can be a bit frustrating sometimes." She patted Vincent on his chest. "I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry. How about lunch?" At a nod from Vincent she headed back to the kitchen.

~ o ~

Carol pushed back from the table with a sigh. "That was a very good meal." She glanced over at Vincent as he picked up his plate and started toward the kitchen. "And I really enjoyed your company."

Vincent paused at the kitchen door and smiled back at her. Then he frowned and his attention switched toward the front of the building. An instant later Catherine jumped up and grabbed Carol. "We have to move now!" Then the sound of gunshots rang out followed a half second later by the thud of something heavy hitting the front door.

Three men burst through the front door as Catherine pulled Carol toward the back staircase then a shot rang out.

Time seemed to slip into slow motion as Carol glanced back at the three men running toward them. Martin Belmont and Lyle Vangelder were carrying guns; Ralph Manconi, as usual, had a knife. There was no way they could make the back stairs before they were shot down. They were trapped. Then Carol caught sight of Vincent just out of the invader's sight in the kitchen. There was a wild, feral, look on his leonine face.

Martin was speaking as he moved in rapidly. "Uh, Uh, Uh." Then they were right in front of them. "Say good night." Ralph was moving in waving his knife in front of Catherine's face as Martin pointed his gun into Carol's face

Then everyone was startled as the room was filled by a roar of primal rage. Carol stared in horror as the next instant Vincent was among the three men and bodies flew in all directions. In less than a second, two of the men lay crumple unconscious on opposite sides of the room. Vincent stood over a cowering Martin Belmont poised to strike again when Carol issued a squeak of fear turning away. A second later as Martin's frightened blather continued, Carol looked back to see the positions unchanged. As she watched she saw the fire slowly fade from Vincent's eyes.

Catherine entered the kitchen and a short time later she returned carrying a roll of duct tape. As Martin cowered before the overbearing mass of a glowering Vincent, Catherine got Carol to help her tie him into one of the dining room chairs. Next they secured the two unconscious men to other dining room chairs. Catherine then quickly checked over all three men. There were plenty of bruises and abrasions but there wasn't a claw mark among them.

She breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Martin her eyes as cold as ice as she spoke to him in a low controlled tone. "Something to consider," She glanced over at Vincent, and Carol saw a hint of a smile flash across her face before she turned back. "The only thing standing between you and him . . . is me." She then turned her back on Martin and approached Vincent. At that moment everything that Carol had been through came together in one irresistible need and every bit of it was released in a single punch that sent Marten, chair and all over backwards with a loud painful grunt.

"Wow, Stabler, remind me never to get on your bad side." They looked over to see Devin approaching from the back basement stairs.

Carol looked at Martin then back to Devin, her eyes slightly glazed over. Then as she started to shake in reaction to what had happened, Devin stepped up and put his arms around her. The tears started to flow as she clung to him.

As Devin held the severely shaken Carol, Catherine checked out Martin Belmont. He was dazed, there was a large bruise forming on the side of his face, and he had a bloody nose. Catherine then went over to her phone and called Detective Henderson. She told him that there had been a break-in at her home but the attackers had been subdued and were currently tied up in her dining room. Next she called up Joe and told him what had happened. By the time she got off the phone with Joe, Carol had regained control of herself.

Catherine turned to Vincent, her manor a bit subdued, and spoke to him quietly. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"It may have been harsh," Vincent glanced at the three invaders, looked down then back into her eyes. "But it was essentially the truth."

Catherine glanced over at the three invaders. Martin was groaning and gingerly shaking his head. The other two were still out. She looked back at Vincent taking his hands. "You had better make yourself scarce before the police arrive."

After a quick kiss, Vincent headed below. Just before Detective Henderson and the police arrived, Winslow came up and was there representing himself as the big man that took out the three invaders. Henderson gave Catherine a suspicious look and received a grin and a wink from her in response. With a nod he ordered the police officers to take the three men away while he took the witnesses statements. After the other officers were gone, Vincent returned and gave his version of what had really happened. Henderson then took down the edited version with Winslow substituting for Vincent.

~ BB ~

**Three months later :**

It was late evening when Catherine and Vincent stepped out onto their rooftop garden. They both smiled at the sight that greeted them. Devin and Carol were cuddled up on the outdoor chase and watching the brilliant colors of the sunset spread across the sky. Vincent politely cleared his throat and the two lovers turned to face them as they approached.

Catherine spoke. "I hear that you saw the plastic surgeon today. Was it good news?"

Carol smiled. "More or less. He has me scheduled for next month. He said that he believes he will be able to fix most of the scars." She shrugged. "No guarantees."

Catherine nodded. "The court cases are all over now and Belmont and his men are going away for a very long time, so what do you plan to do until then ?"

Devin replied. "We thought we'd spend our honeymoon down under with Mick and the gang at Never Never Safaris.

"Honeymoon?" Vincent cocked his head as he looked at Carol. "You sure about this? You know, Devin will never be the type to settle down, whether you follow him or not. He will drag you over half of creation if you stay with him."

Carol broke into a big grin. "I'm kinda counting on it and I will follow wherever the wild goose takes him."

Devin added. "It's already done. We got the license and saw the justice of the peace before we went to see the doctor."

Catherine and Vincent looked on in surprised shock. Finally Vincent spoke. "Congratulations big brother, Father will kill you when he hears, assuming he survives the heart attack."

Catherine merely shook her head. "It ought to be an interesting life."

**_The End (of episode 1)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>**_Beauty and the Beast_**_' __and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given._


	3. Episode 2 : Terrible Savior

** **The Other Path ~ Season 1******  
><strong>_By Thomas Mc_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I wish to thank those responsible for the **Beauty and the Beast Scripts and Transcription Project** with out which it would have taken me many frustrating days to recreate some of the dialog from this episode._

* * *

><p><strong>Terrible Savior<strong>

Catherine leaned back on her heels. She maintained her grip on the side of the toilet bowl for fear of falling over if she let go. Then just as Vincent arrived at the bathroom door another wave hit and she leaned back over losing what little might have been left in her stomach. Once the wave had passed she became aware of Vincent's arm around her waist as his other hand held her hair out of the way. "Catherine?"

She looked bleary eyed up into his worried face. "I . . . I'm ok . . ." Then it was back for another round of dry heaves. When it was over Vincent handed her a glass of water to rinse the foul taste out of her mouth. "I'll be fine Vincent. Peter said that it wouldn't last too much longer."

"I know Catherine but it still pains me and I feel responsible." He gently helped her to her feet.

She cupped his jaw line with her hand. "Now, now, my love, as I recall it took the whole hearted cooperation of both of us to get me in this state." She patted his cheek. "And for your part, it seems that you're going to have to suffer through it with me, poor dear." She took a long drink of the last of the glass of water. "Now I'd better get ready for work. Joe says that morning sickness is no excuse to miss work."

Vincent chuckled. "I don't know which of us is more protective of you lately, me or Joe. He may be the tough as nails District Attorney, but where you are concerned it is all bluster." He grinned in appreciation as she dropped her bathrobe.

Catherine smiled back at him. "I don't know who was more surprised when Peter reported I was pregnant, You, Joe or Father. I think Daddy was the only one that wasn't surprised." Catherine stepped into the shower.

Vincent shrugged. "Well, up until it happened, no one was at all sure that it could happen." He picked up her bathrobe and placed it on the hook by the door. "I think you and your father were the only ones that really believed that this dream was a possibility."

~ o ~

Joe called out to Catherine as she walked past his office on her way into work that morning. She stopped and approached his door while apologizing for being a few minutes late. Joe raised his hand and silently waved her into his office. A bit ill at ease over the serious look on his face, she entered his office and her attention was immediately drawn to the news report playing on his radio. ". . . subway slasher struck again last night, killing two armed men who allegedly assaulted an elderly woman. Joe Maxwell of the DA's office has issued a statement saying they are working with transit authority police on a number of leads."

Joe reached over and shut off the radio. "Close the door and sit down, Radcliffe."

She did as instructed and then looked at her boss, her face displaying uncertainty and worry as she glanced at the crime scene pictures on his desk. "I have a horrible suspicion those are for me."

Joe Maxwell looked her straight in the eye, his voice dead serious now. "This is an ugly one, Cathy." She gulped nervously as she looked at the photographs of the bodies of the two punks while Joe continued. "Seventeen and sixteen. They look like they tried to go a couple of rounds with Vincent and lost."

Cathy is clearly shaken by his words. "Joe, I . . ."

Joe held up his hand to forestall whatever she had meant to say. "If you tell me that he had nothing to do with this then I believe you but you would have a hard time convincing an outsider of that." He took a deep breath. "I should keep you as far away from this as possible but I want you in on this. You will be able to look at this from a perspective that others would not have."

Catherine looked Joe in the eyes. "Sure, Joe. What do you want me to do?"

Joe nodded once. "Our subway slasher knows how to take care of himself." He picked up the pile of files that had been sitting on the corner of his desk. "So what you have here . . . You got your karate schools, kung fu instructors, self-defense classes." He smiled for the first time since she had entered his office. "Be the first debutant on your block to collect the whole set." He handed the stack of files to her. "Now you know the profile we're looking for. Recent crime victims, maybe someone who's lost a family member. Flag anything subway-related." He stood up from his desk and escorted her to his office door. He stopped before opening the door. "Tell Vincent to stay away from the subways. You and I know that he will want to do something about this but we can't have him getting involved and muddying the waters." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "If anyone were to see him anywhere near this it could all be over for him."

Catherine opened the door then faced Joe. "I will tell him."

Joe responded. "Good."

As Catherine left his office Joe headed back to his desk, his face again creased by a frown. He had already fielded calls from Detective Henderson and Judge Sanderson, both of whom had seen Vincent and were uneasy about the situation. He had assured them both that there was no way that Vincent could be involved in the attacks. He had even gone out on a limb saying that there were witnesses to Vincent's whereabouts at the time of the attacks. The problem was that Cathy was the only possible witness at the time they happened and Joe knew what Vincent was capable of under the right circumstances.

Joe sat down heavily into his chair and pressed his palms into his forehead. He found himself wishing that he had never met Vincent and didn't have to worry about whether he and Cathy were involved in this mess.

After separating the folders into the Likely and Unlikely stack Catherine looked at the top folder of the Likely stack. It was the folder that contained information about Isaac Stubbs. She had taken self defense classes from him after the Carol Stabler affair and he was a perfect fit for the profile of the slasher. Catherine didn't really think he would be involved but he would probably know about the type of people that would be involved. She decided to make his place her first stop.

~ o ~

Catherine stepped into the dimly lit interior of Isaac's Gym. As she looked around there was apparently no one in sight but she wasn't fooled. She knew that he was waiting just out of sight as usual. She called out as she walked farther into the room. "Isaac!" She looked around as she stepped past the one of the hanging dummies. "You can come out, Isaac. I know you're there."

Isaac stepped out from behind one of the heavy punching bags. He gave a short laugh. "Can't fool you anymore." He smiled at her. He had developed a fondness for her during their lessons. He knew of her rich girl background and had not really expected much from her. She had really surprised him.

Catherine responded. "I had a good teacher." She gave him a big hug. "Hi."

Isaac returned the hug. "So…Did you come for the refresher course, or is this a social call?"

Catherine's face turned a bit more serious. "Neither, I'm afraid. I need to ask you some questions."

Isaac looked at her a bit warily. "Anything makes you sound that serious, got to be pretty heavy." He wiped the swat from his face. "We talking, baseball, money or love here?"

Catherine replied. "We're talking the subway slasher."

Isaac's smile faded along with the easy-going manner."Who am I talking to here . . . friend or DA?"

Catherine shrugged. "Me."

Isaac looked away. "Wrong answer." He then turned toward the heavy bag and began punching it hard.

Catherine stepped closer to him as she spoke again using her most persuasive voice. "He's killing people, Isaac."

"That so?" He continued punching the bag. "I notice . . . you don't say . . . innocent people."

"Innocence or guilt is not the point. If you know something . . ." She let it drop at the closed look on his face.

Isaac shot back harshly. "I don't know nothing . . . and if I did . . . I wouldn't tell no DA."

Catherine was getting a little worried about her friend's intransigent attitude and blurted out. "Whose side are you on?"

Isaac stopped punching the large bag and turned to face Catherine, a look of determination on his face. "You give me ten minutes to shower and change. I'll show you."

Catherine silently nodded her acceptance as he turned away from her. Fifteen minutes later they left his gym together and climbed into her car.

~ o ~

"Here it is." Isaac reported.

Catherine recognized the seedy Lower East Side building that she pulled up to. Even if she hadn't the two people in the white berets coming out the front door would have given it away. The Law had had a few brushes with this group before and Joe had more than once referred to them as being just one step short of becoming vigilantes. She glanced at Isaac as she stepped out of her car. "The Protectors?"

Issac looked at her over the roof of her car. "The nuts in the white hats who ride around on the subways looking for trouble, right?" He came around the car and took her arm. "C'mon."

They entered a large gymnasium full of groups of people and their instructors practicing various self-defense maneuvers. Isaac spoke above the noise that filled the room. "Look around. These people ain't crazed vigilantes in training, Cathy, just ordinary people trying to take care of each other." He paused as she glanced around. "You wanted to know whose side I was on?" He pointed to one corner where a young woman was giving instructions to a white haired elderly woman. "I'm on their side."

Catherine shook her head. "Is that responsible? A woman that old could get hurt trying to resist a mugger."

Catherine was startled by another voice from behind her. "She didn't resist the last time. She couldn't get her wedding ring off her finger." Catherine turned and saw a familiar person standing just behind Isaac. The new person continued. "The mugger figured he'd make it easy for her by cutting off the finger. One of our people stopped him." The new man was Jason Walker, an accomplished martial arts expert as well as both leader and spokesman of The Protectors group.

Isaac began the introductions. "This is the man who put this whole place together. Cathy Chandler, Jason Walker."

Jason smiled his standard dazzling public smile at her as he turned on the charm that he was famous for. "Jace, please." He held out his hand to her.

Catherin took his hand as she responded. "I've seen reports of you on TV."

"None of it's true, I swear." He responded as he spread on the charm. "Stubbs, how does someone as ugly as you happen to know so many beautiful women?"

Isaac ignored his humorous insult as he replied. "Cathy was one of my students."

Jason gave a short laugh. "You mean you actually paid this man money?"

Isaac practically stepped on his line. "She's with the DA now."

Though Jason continued to smile, there was suddenly no humor in his eyes. "Oh. Are we in trouble again?"

Catherine's smile had also lost its shine as she began to spar in earnest. "I don't know. Have you done anything?"

Jason's expression became more serious. "Not as much as we'd like to." He indicated that they should follow him up to his office.

They entered the upstairs office and Catherine noticed that one wall was full of martial arts weapons. Her eyes went straight to a set of metal claws as Jason moved past it toward the window that overlooked the gym.

He began speaking. "If a transit cop had rescued that lady, he'd get a commendation. This guy is minus a badge, so that makes him a psychopathic monster." Jason's voice now dripped with sarcasm."

Catherine shook her head as she responded. "No. Ripping two teenagers to pieces makes him a psychopathic monster." She turned from the wall of weapons to face Jason. "A transit cop would have arrested them."

Jason just shook his head. "Right. Right. Then seeing as how they were juveniles, they would have had to serve a little soft time and they would have been back on the subways, kicking another old lady to death. Great system you got there, Ms. D.A."

Catherine shrugged. "It's not perfect."

Jason responded a bit wryly. "Tell me about it." He turned and walked over to the window and looked down at the people working out on the gym floor. "This is where they come, Cathy. The old people. They have steel bars on their windows and still can't sleep at night." He shook his head. He seemed to be speaking more to himself than to his audience. "The woman, who can't understand why the boy who killed her son walked free. The rape victims who scream when their husbands touch them. This is where they come, when the plea bargaining is over. Believe me, they know the system isn't perfect."

Catherine took a step toward Jason. "I don't know a better one. Do you? Of course you can find failures to point at, but most of the time the system works. It's all we've got."

Jason faced her. "Well we have ourselves. Our courage, our strength, our compassion. We have each other." His gaze seemed to lose its focus for a moment then he continued a bit more quietly as though he were no longer speaking to them. "And now we have him, whoever the hell he is."

After that Jason seemed to lose interest in talking to Catherine so she and Isaac left.

As they got into her car Catherine remarked to Isaac. "What he said gave me a lot to think about."

Isaac responded as he closed the passenger door. "That was the whole point."

As she pulled away from the old building Catherin glanced over at Isaac. Maybe it was the conversation in Jason's office or the look in Jason's eyes when talking about the slasher, but something seemed to have bothered him. The frown on his face convinced her that Isaac was teetering on the edge. If she was going to find the slasher and expose him while keeping Vincent out of it, she was going to need him on her side when the time came. She rapidly went over in her mind what she wanted to say.

"Isaac, there's something I want you to think about too." She glanced over at him and saw that he was listening. "You heard what Jason said about the failures of the system. This slasher, whoever he is, has put himself above the law . . . made himself judge, jury, and executioner. Those two boys never had the chance to defend their innocence. That is why the system works the way it does, to be sure the innocent don't suffer for crimes that they did not commit. What happened on the subway, happened very fast." She glanced again at Isaac and saw that he was listening. He had not yet tuned her out. "What if next time the slasher misinterprets the situation? There will be no inquiry or trial to find out what really happened until it is too late. An innocent person could die at his hands."

The rest of the drive back to Isaac's gym was very quiet as they both thought about what they had seen and heard at the Protectors headquarters and what Catherine had said to Isaac after they left.

~ o ~

That evening as she glanced at the evening paper while entering her home she made a snort of disgust over the headline. "**SUBWAY SLASHER -PSYCHOPATH OR SAVIOR?**" it proclaimed in large bold letters. Leave it to the media to stir things up in their usual way. She shut the front door and tossed the paper onto the small library table beside the door, along with her briefcase. She looked up into Vincent's face as he approached then smiled, and entered his waiting embrace.

They kissed then she smile up at him. "You have no idea how much I needed that."

"Rough day?" He inquired.

She pulled back slightly from their embrace. "Just frustrating. Joe has me on this subway slasher case."

Vincent looked down at her worriedly. "Should you be getting involved in this? It sounds very dangerous and you have your child to think about now."

She smiled up at him. "Our child, Vincent, our child." She then frowned. "I have to be involved. I have to make sure that this case doesn't endanger you or the tunnels below. People are already bringing up that urban legend and there are those that have seen you but do not really know you." She shook her head. "I **have** to be involved." She looked up into his worried eyes and her expression softened. "I **will** be careful, Vincent. I promise."

They headed toward the kitchen as she continued to grouse both to Vincent and to herself. "Half the people I talked to think this guy is a hero. They just don't see the danger."

Vincent glanced over at her and expressed the thought that had been worrying him since this morning. "And how is this any different than some of the things that I have had to do?"

Catherine shook her head in denial. "That was different. You were fighting for your life and the lives of those you care about. You have always tried to avoid killing if you could. And there is a big difference between self-defense when it is unavoidable and vigilante justice. They are **not** the same thing."

She stopped and pulled Vincent around to face her then looked into his eyes. "By the way Joe told me to tell you to stay as far away from this case as possible. He doesn't want the wrong person catching sight of you and mucking things up, both with this case and with you."

He nodded his understanding then they continued into the kitchen.

~ BB ~

All the next day Catherine brooded over the slasher case as she sifted through the files and made notes. Finally just before quitting time Catherine entered the computer room. There was a very determined look on her face as she approached Edie at her computer console. Edie looked up at Catherine with an expectant smirk on her face.

"I need to see the file on a Mrs. Beatrice Dalby." Catherine remarked casually.

Edie frowned. "That's the cleaning lady saved by the slasher, right?"

"Right."

Edie cocked her head suspiciously. "I didn't know you were supposed to question her."

"I'm not."

"Then, why?"

Catherine shrugged. "Let's just say I have a very dirty brownstone."

Edie sighed then shook her head. With the tiniest of conspiratorial smiles Edie started typing on her computer. A Minute later Catherine left with the information.

~ o ~

A few hours later Catherine pulled up before the nearly empty office building in midtown Manhattan. She easily gained entrance by flashing her ID to the night security guard. After a couple of quick inquiries about the night staff, she took the elevator to the floor indicated on the small piece of note paper that the guard had handed her. By following the sound of the vacuum cleaner she was easily able to find Mrs. Dalby in one of the empty offices.

As soon as the woman shut off the vacuum Catherine entered the office. "Mrs. Dalby? I'm Catherine Chandler, from the District Attorney's office."

The woman looked up. She was obviously not happy to see Catherine. "When are you people going to leave me alone? I got work to do. I've already told the police everything I know." She continued dusting as though hoping Catherine would get the hint and go away.

Catherine took a step closer. "This won't take long, I promise. You say you never got a good look at the slasher."

The woman glared angrily at Catherine. "Don't call him that! That man **saved** me, and all you people want to do is hunt him down like some animal. Where were all you people when those boys were kicking on me?" She turned her back to Catherine, the glimmer of threatened tears in her eyes. After a moment she reluctantly turned back to face Catherine and shook her head. "I didn't see him. I told you people that . . . I told you and told you. The lights were going on and off." She paused then looked straight at Catherine. "What kind of subway is that, we can't even keep the lights on?"

"But those times when the lights did come on, you must have seen something, if only for a second . . ."

The woman looked away. "I was on the floor, hurting. I still have bruises where those boys kicked me. I didn't see **no** part of that man."

Catherine knew that the woman was protecting the slasher and decided to change tact. She continued with a more pleading tone in her voice. "Mrs. Dalby, I'm not even supposed to be here. This is personal for me. I have a friend." She paused and looked down for a moment. "I don't know what to think. I'm afraid that he may have been involved." She looked up into the woman's eyes. "If you could tell me what you saw, anything . . . his face . . . his hands."

The woman gazed at Catherine for a second, looked down then seemed to stare out into space as she spoke softly. "His face? . . . His hands? . . . He didn't **have** hands . . . just claws . . . and his face, I'll never forget that face. He wasn't a man. He wasn't a human man at all. He was like . . . like . . . an angel, a terrible angel, come to save me."

With every word the woman spoke Catherine felt as though she was being punched in the gut as the air in the room seemed to abandon her. The woman could easily be describing Vincent just as Catherine had seen him the few times that he had come to her rescue. Catherine could barely utter a half hearted 'Thank you' as she turned toward the door.

"I got to ride that same train tonight, Ms. Chandler. You won't tell them, will you?" The woman begged.

Catherine stopped, one hand on the doorframe, and glanced over her shoulder at the woman. "No." Then she left the office almost stumbling in her haste to get as far away from that woman and the unwanted fear that her words had instilled. It couldn't have been Vincent, she reminded herself as she stepped into the elevator. She punched the ground floor button and leaned against the back wall of the elevator telling herself over and over that it couldn't be Vincent, as she tried to get her emotions under control.

~ o ~

Vincent was there waiting for Catherine when she got home. "I could feel your fear, Catherine. Even now . . ."

Catherine plunged into his embrace, needing the comfort that being held by him afforded her. After a few moments she began to speak. "You taught me to face my fears, always, Vincent." She pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked up into his eyes. "I went to see the woman from the slasher case on my way home." She blinked back the tears that had suddenly threatened to form. "I finally got her to open up to me."

"Tell me." Vincent spoke softly, encouragingly to her.

Catherine continued. "Her description of the attacker . . . Vincent, what she described could have been you."

Vincent softly replied. "What shall I tell you? You know my soul. You know that I am telling the truth when I say that I am not this shadow, this man-monster that you hunt?"

Catherine responded a hint of anguish in her voice. "I know that it cannot be you, but still her words were like daggers to my heart making me momentarily doubt my certainty . . . to doubt you, even if only for an instant."

Vincent pulled her back close against his breast. "Even the best of us experiences doubts on occasion."

Catherine shook her head against his chest. "But not between us. **Never** between us."

Vincent did not respond. He simply held her close and projected _love_ and _reassurance_ to her. His projected emotions were the one thing that he knew that she could never doubt.

That night Catherine's dreams were jumbled, disjointed. She saw a dark faceless cloaked figure that became Vincent roaring then back to the dark faceless cloaked figure again. Vincent appeared imploring her, saying that it was not him. The faceless figure returned as the woman's voice spoke. "A terrible angel."

Her conversation with Jason replayed through the dream. "Have you done anything?" . . . "Not as much as we'd like to."

That final line repeated several times as the faceless cloaked figure moved slowly closer gradually the face was illuminated as it got closer. It was Jason Walker.

Cather suddenly sat up in bed waking Vincent. "Catherine, what is it?"

She pulled herself together and looked at Vincent. "I think I know who it is."

~ BB ~

The next morning Catherine arrived back at Jason Walker's office. Jason stood up from behind his desk and gave her his classic publicity smile. "Well…I hadn't expected to see you again so soon. You come to sign up?"

Catherine smiled back. "I'd look really silly in one of those white hats."

"I disagree. Besides, the guys in the white hats always win."

Catherine wandered over toward the wall of weapons looking them over. "Do they?"

"At least in fairy tales." He countered. After a pause he continued. "You know, the city has its own myths. We're all so rational, so sophisticated and cynical, but we still need our gods and demons, our heroes and villains." He paused, again getting that faraway look in his eyes. "I knew a man used to work the IRT. He swore he saw a monster down there once when he was troubleshooting some track. You hear the street people talk about it too." His eyes focused on her as he spoke. "Some terrible fierce creature who haunts the dark places. Some . . . thing with the face of a demon and the soul of an angel."

Catherine finally looked directly at Jason. "You can't possibly believe that, can you?"

Jason's expression turned a bit wistful. "They believe it. Don't you see? Because they need to believe. Inside, we're all children, scared of the dark, wishing there really was a Batman . . ."

As Jason continued to rant Catherine was beginning to suspect that the man was losing his grip on sanity. She responded. "But Batman was never half as formidable as you . . . was he?" She asked almost casually.

Jason smiled as he shrugged. "I can take care of myself. But I tell you, all the fighting techniques in the world don't equal what I learned from Isaac Stubbs in one afternoon. You remember his first rule?"

Catherine parroted the phrase that Isaac had drummed into her during their lessons. "On the streets... there are no rules."

Jason smiled as he studied her. "That's the problem with doing things your way. You believe in rules. The predators don't."

Catherine was again moving casually along the wall apparently fascinated by Jason's weapons collection. As Catherine reached out to touch one of the swords Jason warned her. "I wouldn't touch that sword. The samurai kept their blades razor sharp."

Catherine pulled her hand back then moved further down the wall of weapons. She barely glanced at the metal claws as she passed them finally stopping at the collection of throwing stars. "And what are these?"

"Those are throwing stars. I can see you don't make it to many ninja movies."

Catherine wandered back along the wall her gaze again flickered momentarily at the metal claws then she turned to find Jason staring at her through narrowed eyes.

She stepped away from the wall, thanked Jason for speaking to her and told him that she needed to get back to the office. Jason escorted her out of the building. They shook hands and she walked away. Another man glanced at Jason and, at his nod, followed after Catherine's retreating figure.

~ o ~

Later that day Catherine was discussing the case with Joe Maxwell. "We should move on Jason Walker."

Joe stopped and looked directly at Catherine. "This is the Jason Walker who heads the Protectors, right? Heavily into karate, aikido, ju-jitsu, ninjutsu, He's been sued maybe half-dozen times by perps he's brought in on citizen's arrest. Collects secret ninja death toys. Pops up on TV and says how the subway slasher is a hero and not a nut case, and isn't it too bad we don't have a dozen guys just like him." He paused a moment watching her face. We talking about the same Jason Walker here?"

Catherine looked back at Joe chagrin spreading across her face. "I have a sinking feeling you're ahead of me?"

Joe chuckled. "Don't be fooled by the gravy stains on their ties, Radcliffe. Cops aren't as dumb as they look. There's only one problem. He's also got an alibi."

Catherine frowned. "Could someone be covering for him?"

Joe shook his head. "Who? The cops? Jason Walker has been under twenty-four hour police surveillance since this investigation began."

Catherine shook her head. "I'm not wrong about this, Joe." She turned and walked away.

~ o ~

Catherine was in her home office listening to the radio as Vincent entered the room.

"As the city awaits the next attack of the subway slasher, many New Yorkers are hailing him as a hero, the savior of the subways. According to the young woman who was rescued by him last night, the mysterious beast-like creature with claws, wearing a black cloak, appeared out of nowhere, slashed her assailant to death, and critically wounding a transit policeman then escaped out the window of the moving train. In a joint news conference, Police Chief Reardon and acting District Attorney Joe Maxwell confirmed that they are following several leads, but declined to comment further. And now more news from Metro Station . . ."

Catherine reached over and switched off the radio.

Vincent placed his hands on her shoulders and she leaned her head over rubbing her cheek against one furry hand. After a moment Vincent spoke. "We've seen your vigilante. He has a secret door from your subways to the older tunnels . . . the secret tunnels."

Catherine swiveled her chair around and looked up at Vincent. "How close is it to our home tunnels?"

Vincent responded. "There are a thousand miles of tunnels beneath this city, all of them connected. This place was not that close but . . ."

Catherine nodded her head. "Then we can't bring the police in on it from that direction. Once they start investigating those tunnels from that subway entrance, they won't stop 'til they find something. . . I will have to find another way."

Vincent frowned as he looked into her face. "They hunt for this man as they might hunt me, if they dreamed of my existence."

Catherine stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Those that know about you, know that this is not your doing and they will protect the secret of your existence."

~ o ~

Later that night Vincent and Catherine went out onto their rooftop garden to relax and enjoy the fresh night air. They felt secure in their privacy because there were no other windows or balconies that overlooked their roof top garden. But unknown to them one of Jason's men was perched precariously on the normally inaccessible roof of an unoccupied brownstone across and just up the street from them. He was watching their home through a pair of binoculars. The man lowered his binoculars trying to wrap his mind around what he had just seen.

~ BB ~

As she passed through the door, Catherine glanced at the brass plaque.

**BENNETT HISTORICAL LIBRARY - JOURNALISM ARCHIVES.**

When other sources failed she could sometimes find the information she wanted in the archives of this building.

Soon she was set up in a private room surrounded by old copies of newspapers in huge binders. She didn't even look up when a man brought in another great binder and set it on the table beside her. Closing the binder she had just scanned through in frustration, she set it on the discard pile and pulled over the one that the man had just brought in.

Edie had not been able to find out much about the building where Jason's office was located. The building was so old that there were no computerized records of its architecture. Finally Catherine had come here to try to find the information that she needed.

After several more minutes of searching Catherine found what she was looking for. On the page she was looking at she found the headline 'DREADFUL MURDERS IN SEAMAN'S SAFE HAVEN' The article went on to state that twenty sailors were thought to have been killed and that the culprits had escaped through secret tunnels beneath the building.

This was what she was looking for. Here was proof that there was a hidden way out of the Protector's building. She began taking notes. This would give the police the leverage they needed to move on Jason without them needing to search through the tunnels.

Once she had what she needed she hurried out of the building.

~ o ~

Vincent paced in the parlor waiting for Catherine to get home. She was working later than usual. He stopped and smiled. Catherine was excited; she must have found what she was looking for. She would be starting for home very soon. A few minutes later her emotions changed radically. He grabbed up the phone and dialed.

"Joe? It's Vincent. Catherine is in trouble." . . .

"No, I don't know for sure. She's moving. I'm going to try to follow." . . .

"I cannot promise you that." . . .

"If her life is in danger I must act, but I will call you with her location when she stops, if I can."

Vincent hung up without giving Joe a chance to argue then raced down into the tunnels trying to catch up with his wife.

~ o ~

As Catherine started to climb into her car, a man suddenly appeared behind her, shoved her roughly across into the passenger's side and jumped into the driver's seat. At the same time a woman jumped into the back seat behind Catherine

Before Catherine could even start to fight back the man spoke. "Don't even think about it, Miss Chandler. I know you're good, but you don't want to go up against the two of us."

The woman in the back seat added her voice. "Just take it easy and nobody will get hurt. Jace just wants to talk."

Resigned to the situation, Cathy settled back in her seat. Vincent knew where she was and he could call on Joe and possibly Detective Henderson.

~ o ~

Isaac stood on the corner just down the street from the Protectors headquarters. Ever since he and Catherine had visited Jason's office, doubt had been insidiously worming its way into his mind. He never would have believed that Jason would be capable of anything like the slasher attacks. But the Jason he knew had changed. There had been something in his eyes that hadn't looked quite right. And some of what Cathy had said to him after they left had struck a chord. So here he was, spying on his friend and wondering what had happened to all his certainties.

At that moment Cathy's car pulled up and Red got out of the driver's seat. Then Suki got out of the back seat. Together they 'escorted' Cathy into the building. Even from this far away it was obvious to him that Cathy had not come here willingly. He knew that he could not just stand by and do nothing, especially if Cathy was in danger.

As soon as the three of them entered the building, Isaac went into the little diner on the other end of the block and called Joe. He told Joe what he had seen then, after hanging up, went back to his post at the corner.

~ o ~

Catherine soon found herself in Jason Walker's office. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble. Really."

Jason looked her up and down putting on his usual false charm. "You don't scare easy, do you? Please, sit down." When Catherine remained standing Jason's smile slipped just a bit. "Don't make this difficult, Cathy. There's no need for melodrama. I'm not going to hurt you." The other man pushed her down into the chair.

Catherine maintained a stony silence. She could feel Vincent's approach and she knew that she had to get control of the situation or Vincent would end up bursting in here and all hell would break loose. Once that happened she might not be able to put the genie back into the bottle and Vincent would be exposed under the worst possible circumstances.

Jason started pacing. "Cathy, you're trying to protect him. Fine, I admire that, but it's pointless. Red saw you together. He watched you for more than twenty minutes."

Catherine swallowed her fear. They had been seen? How? Where? She had to think fast. She gave the other man her most derisive look mixed with a tone of pity. "Sounds to me like Red needs a reality check."

At her look and the tone of her voice Red's face quickly matched his name. "Hey, I know what I saw . . ." A quick glance from Jason silenced him.

Jason turned his attention back on Catherine. "Cathy, whoever he is, he has nothing to fear from me." That slightly glazed look invaded his eyes as he continued. "And we're alike, he and I. We're mirror images, twins. We're the same . . ."

Catherine knew then that she had been right. Jason **was** the slasher and his sanity was not quite up to par. She was getting worried now. Jason was a fanatic and he was dangerous. She could no longer count on his sense of self-preservation to protect her. Vincent was getting close and she had to keep it together.

Catherine stood up displaying righteous indignation. "I've had enough of this. You kidnap a district attorney and then start spouting crap about some urban legend. You're all out of your minds."

Suki grabbed her shoulder stopping her from moving any further.

Catherine glared at Suki then addressed her words to the girl. "This has gone too far. You've got to help me reason with him. If he keeps on, he'll destroy himself and all the good he's done, all for the sake of something that doesn't even exist." Vincent was almost here. "In the end he'll take you down with him."

Catherine saw a hint of doubt in Suki's eyes but she didn't budge. Catherine turned her attention on Jason. "Am I going to be allowed to leave?" Vincent was here just beyond the wall of weapons.

Jason cocked his head. "If you insist." He walked over to the wall of weapons followed by Suki and Red Pulling Catherine along. Jason shifted one of the samurai swords. A section of the wall swung open, revealing an entrance to a tunnel and a snarling Vincent. Vincent backhanded Red sending him flying across the room Catherine drove her elbow into Suki's midsection knocking the breath out of her. Jason stared at Vincent momentarily stunned.

Vincent suddenly turned and ran. At the same instant that the office door burst open and Henderson charged in followed by a half dozen police officers with Isaac Stubbs bringing up the rear.

"Jason Walker you're under arrest for kidnapping and suspicion of murder." Bellowed Detective Henderson as four of the officers and Isaac surrounded Jason. Then he indicated Red and Suki. "And arrest those two for kidnapping and accessory to murder." Henderson looked at the half open secret door. "Well, well, what have we here?" He glanced over at the subdued and handcuffed Jason. "Kinda blows away your alibi doesn't it."

After reading the three suspects their rights Henderson ordered the three taken away then he, Isaac, Catherine and one of the police officers cautiously entered the concealed passageway.

~ BB ~

Joe was perched on the edge of Catherine's desk expounding on a successful case. ". . . and after Red and Suki both rolled on Jason for a much lighter sentence and Jason's little rant in court, the fight just went out of his lawyer and he begged for a deal." He shook his head. "Jason really had gone around the bend and he may spend the rest of his life in the psyche ward. Those steel claws were nasty looking and that costume you and Detective Henderson found was downright creepy." Joe shuddered. "Anyway that was good work Radcliffe. You flushed out the bad guy and managed to keep Vincent out of it . . . more or less."

Catherine smiled back. "Thank-you, Joe."

Joe tilted his head and frowned. "All though, Henderson tells me that it was a close thing. He caught a glimpse of something through the secret door." He held up a finger when Catherine opened her mouth to reply. "But nobody else but Jason seems to have seen anything, so Henderson says that it must have been his imagination." Joe looked around and, smiling, leaned in lowering his voice conspiratorially. "By the way Radcliffe, we need to work out the details of your maternity leave. Since this is Vincent's kid we need to make sure nobody suspects. After you see what it looks like you can decide whether or not to let the cat out of the bag." Joe snickered at his own joke while Catherine shook her head, rolled her eyes and groaned.

**_The End (of episode 2)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>**_Beauty and the Beast_**_' __and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given._


	4. Episode 3 : Seige

** **The Other Path ~ Season 1******  
><strong>_By Thomas Mc_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_I have never thought that Elloit was evil or bad, just misguided and that is reflected in this story_._

_I wish to thank those responsible for the **Beauty and the Beast Scripts and Transcription Project** with out which it would have taken me many frustrating days to recreate some of the dialog from this episode._

* * *

><p><strong>Seige<strong>

Vincent had become antsy sitting at home alone and most of his friends down in the tunnels had already settled in for the night. Catherine was going to be gone the majority of the evening attending a charity function at a high end art museum (it was a very worthy cause and he had insisted that she go). So Vincent had ended up roaming the dark streets near Catherine's present location. He paused when he heard the sound of a piano playing Beethoven's piano sonata "Pathetique". The music was apparently coming from the lighted basement window of an apartment building that he had been walking past. Vincent stopped and settled against the building wall between two dumpsters that were across the alley from the lighted basement window that was the source of the beautiful music. As he leaned against the brick wall he closed his eyes and smiled as he listened to the music.

The soothing music came to an end and the light in the basement window went out. Vincent pushed himself away from the wall but before he could step out the peace was suddenly broken by the squeal of tires as a car careened into the alleyway. Vincent crouched down, hiding between the dumpsters and watched as two men jumped out of the car. A moment later the two men produced Molotov cocktails, lit them, and threw them through the now darkened window. They immediately jumped into their car and quickly sped out of the alley on screeching tires.

As a flickering light began to show through the window Vincent heard a quavering voice cry out from inside. "My God!" He sensed _horror_ from someone in the basement then the same voice cried out a bit louder. "Help! Somebody help me!" This was quickly followed by the sound coughing as black smoke began billowing out from the two shattered glass panes.

Without hesitation, Vincent acted, crashing feet first through the window. He spotted movement from the far side of the piano as he quickly took in the desperate situation. The fire was spreading rapidly and, seeing no fire extinguisher, Vincent immediately whipped off his cloak and begins beating out the flames with it. Out of the corner of his eye, Vincent saw an old man sink to the floor as he succumbed to the smoke that was filling the room. Because of the flammable liquid from the shattered bottles the fire was proving stubborn and his hands, his face, and his cloak were getting singed while he fought the blaze. As he continued to beat at the flames he became aware in the back of his mind of Catherine's rapid approach as well as her emotional distress. He pushed that to the background as he continued to battle the stubborn flames.

Twenty minutes later Vincent finally won the battle and the flames were completely out. He pulled the still barely smoldering cloak across his shoulders and turned his attention on the figure that lay on the floor near the piano. The old man groaned and began to move. Vincent backed up into the deeper shadows as the man lifted his head, then he turned to leave.

The old man called out weakly. "Wait! I owe you my life." With another groan the old man used the piano to pull himself to a sitting position then with another groan and a cough he struggled to his feet. Bracing himself against the piano, the old man took a step toward Vincent.

Vincent looked for an escape route. There was a stairway that lead into the building and a previous unnoticed door that must lead to the alley. Unfortunately, taking either exit would require passing much closer to the old man. Pulling deeper into the shadow, Vincent turned away from the man as he spoke. "Come no closer."

Puzzled, the old man took another step closer to the dark hooded figure. "Why do you hide? Let me see you."

Vincent responded with a simple "No." He had nowhere left to retreat now.

The old man tried to take another step but with another groan he collapsed back down onto the cold floor. Almost instinctively Vincent moved forward to help him just as the old man looked back up at his mysterious rescuer. The light coming through the shattered window fell across Vincent's face and the old man gasped in surprise as he caught his first glimpse of his rescuer's face. Then they both looked over at the shattered window as they heard a woman's voice call out, "Vincent?"

~ o ~

Inside the Art Museum a large very expensive grand piano was being played. Catherine was standing with some of her society acquaintances admiring the paintings. They were talking about the man who had donated them to the museum.

The woman standing next to Catherine commented enviously. "It's hard to imagine a better private collection."

The man with her replied. "Can you imagine being rich enough to give it away?"

The woman shook her head as she responded. "And he started with nothing! Elliot Burch is beyond anyone's imagination."

Catherine nodded her head as she studied the painting before her. From the other side of the room the tall handsome man currently being discussed looked up and caught a glimpse of the profile of a particularly beautiful woman. He had already noticed her earlier and was fascinated by her quiet self-possessed yet unassuming demeanor. He had already established that the woman's name was Catherine Chandler, her father was a wealthy corporate lawyer, and she worked in the District Attorney's Office as a relatively low paid ADA. He found the dichotomy between what her job paid and what she was actually worth totally fascinating.

The reporter that was interviewing Elliot Burch continued speaking to him, unaware of his distracted state. "Mr. Burch, what is the estimated value of your collection, and what prompted you to donate it to the museum?"

Elliot dragged his attention partially back to the reporter, though his mind was still on Catherine Chandler as it had been through most of the evening. "Can you put a price tag on magic? The true value of great art lies in its ability to influence and enhance the quality of humanity and, contrary to popular opinion, I believe New Yorkers still qualify."

The photographers' flash bulbs went off as Elliot was speaking but he appeared to be unaware of them. The reporter tried to draw his attention. "Excuse me, Mr. Burch, could you look this way. Just one more picture, please."

A few minutes later Elliot Burch came up behind Catherine and spoke. "Incredible isn't it? Everything happening at the same time: passion, humor, danger."

Catherine turned halfway toward Elliot and, recognizing him, gave him a polite smile. "A little like life."

Elliot responded. "More than a little." He gave her his patented charming smile. "I'm Elliot Burch."

Catherine nodded. "Of course you are. I'm sorry, but you **are** the reason we're all here."

Elliot shrugged. "I suppose I am."

Catherine held out her hand. "And I'm Catherine Chandler."

Elliot smiled back at her "I know." He took her hand and gallantly kissed it.

Catherine cocked her head as he released her hand. "You do?"

Elliot's smile widened. "I asked one of your friends." A hint of boyish sparkle appeared in Elliot's eyes as he felt himself rising to the challenge presented by Catherine Chandler who refused to quickly fall prey to his charming personality. Something about the woman just intrigued him.

At that moment a man walked up to Eliot, interrupting their conversation. He leaned toward Elliot speaking quietly. "Elliot . . . ah . . . I need a word with you."

Elliot barely glanced at the man. "I really don't have a moment to spare right now?" He returned his full attention on Catherine. "Lewis is my lawyer, he's a professional worrier and I will be in the office very early . . ." His voice trailed off at the look on Catherine's face.

The polite smile on Catherine's face had suddenly shifted to a worried frown and she seemed to no longer even be aware of her surroundings. Then the look of worry became a look of fear and she uttered on word. "Vincent!" Without another word she turned and nearly ran from the room. Both men stared after the departing woman in surprise.

After a moment Elliot broke from his stunned state and spoke. "Later Lewis." Then he took off striding quickly in the direction that Catherine had gone, leaving the lawyer staring after him in exasperation. He easily followed the startled looks scattered through the crowd in Catherine's wake, which led him to the outside door then looked around trying to discern where she had gone. Then about twenty feet to the right he saw a single high heeled shoe lying on the sidewalk.

~ o ~

Leaving a trail of startled people in her wake, Catherine raced as fast as her high heels would allow through the building and out the front door. She stopped on the sidewalk and removed the annoying shoes, as she zeroed in on the direction to Vincent through their bond, then took of running full out, heedless of what she was doing to her expensive stockings. Vincent was in danger and in pain. She never even noticed when one of her shoes slipped out of her grasp.

Twenty minutes later and only slightly winded Catherine was approaching an old rundown apartment building through the alley. Vincent was in that building just beyond the shattered basement window. The smell of smoke and burned gasoline hung heavy in the air as she called out his name.

~ o ~

The lion-man and Mischa both stared at the shattered window for a moment then to Mischa's surprise the large impossible lion-man responded. "I'm in here Catherine." The lion-man then moved to the outside door and after a few seconds of difficulty managed to open it.

Mischa's already stunned mind was barely able to process what happened next. The door swung open and a petite, very beautiful, elegantly dressed woman rushed through the door and into the huge lion-man's arms hugging him fiercely.

She looked up into his leonine face. "I felt your fear and your pain." Then she stepped back and gently took hold of the creature's wrists as she spoke. "Vincent, your hands . . . they're burned."

The lion-man named Vincent responded. "It is nothing, Catherine, they are only minor burns. I will be fine." His voice was soothing as he was trying to reassure the woman. At that moment they both became aware of the old man, still on the floor, that was staring transfixed at them.

Vincent spoke. "This man was caught down here when the fire broke out. We need to help him."

Catherine cautiously approached the old man as he continued to glance back and forth between Catherine and Vincent. "Sir, you are safe, Vincent will not harm you. Are you alright?"

The old man blinked twice then replied. "I know." He looked over at Vincent. "He has already saved my life."

They were all three surprised by a new voice coming from the, still open, outside door. "Catherine, where are . . . Oh, my God. What the hell . . ." They all looked over to see a well dressed handsome man standing in the doorway staring in shocked disbelief at Vincent. "What are you?"

Catherine froze momentarily in fear then a cough and groan from the old man broke her out of her shock. She glanced at the old man then took charge. "Elliot, help me get this man up off the floor." She set the shoe she was still holding on the piano then crouched down to help the old man.

Vincent backed away two steps as Elliot stepped forward drawn by the demanding tone in Catherine's voice. He absentmindedly set Catherine's other shoe on the piano beside the first on and crouched on the other side of the old man. Together, Elliot and Catherine got the old man up into a sheet covered chair. All the while both men kept glancing uncertainly over at the lion-man creature.

Once the old man was settled Catherine spoke again. "Sir, can you tell me your name?"

The old man dragged his attention from the lion-man now standing beside the piano and focused on the elegant woman before him. "Mischa, my name is Mischa Langer."

"Hello Mischa. My name is Catherine Chandler." She indicated Elliot Burch. "This is Elliot Burch." She then gestured toward the lion-man. "And my friend over there is Vincent." Then she turned her attention to Vincent and took a step toward him. "Vincent, what happened here?"

Vincent took a step toward her. "Two men, in a dark car, came down the alley and threw fire bombs through that window then sped away."

Elliot stared in surprise at the strong cultured speech of the creature called Vincent. Almost as surprising as the creatures appearance and voice was the fact that Catherine Chandler apparently knew him.

Then they were all startled when the overhead light suddenly switched on and a voice called from the top of the stairs. "Mischa? They all looked up to see an old woman starting down the stairs. "Mischa? Are you all right, Mischa?" She took another cautious step down the stairs as Vincent stepped back into the shadows under the stairs. "It's freezing down here. You're going to catch your death . . ." She froze as she took in the signs of fire and the two elegantly dressed people standing beside Mischa. "My God! Mischa, Mischa what . . . what happened?" She quickly descended the rest of the way down the stairs.

Mischa spoke reassuringly. "Don't worry, don't worry, I'm fine, Sophie. Those punks threw a firebomb through the window. But my new friends showed up to help." He struggled to his feet and Catherine took his arm to help him up. The old woman also stepped forward to help him.

Elliot finally spoke. "It is a bit cold down here." He glanced over at the dark corner where Vincent stood. "Maybe we should go upstairs where it will be warmer."

Mischa took a step toward Vincent. "What about you, my friend? You burned your hands putting out the fire."

Sophie turned and followed Mischa's gaze then gasped in surprise and fear as she caught sight of Vincent. She stepped back and Mischa put his arms around her.

Vincent took a step forward. "There is no need to worry about me."

Catherine stepped into Vincent's arms. "Mr Langer is right. You should go straight to father and have him treat those burns. I'll take care of things here." She glanced around at the others in the room, shrugged, then gave Vincent a quick peck of a kiss. "Now get out of here before anyone else sees you." Vincent nodded and quickly exited through the alley door. Then Catherine turned to the other three. "Elliot was right. We need to get out of this cold basement." She looked directly at Elliot. "You might want to get back to your party at the museum."

Elliot glanced at the now closed alley door then at the fire damaged basement and finally at the most intriguing woman who had just **kissed** that lion-man creature. He found his curiosity and his sense of adventure peaked by what had happened. "I think maybe I'll stay for a while."

Mischa spoke up. "I think we should go up to the apartment where we can be more comfortable."

~ o ~

Elliot felt a sense of nostalgia as he looked around the surprisingly comfortable little apartment. As a young child he had grown up in a place much like this before he had left home filled with burning ambition. The four of them were seated in the old fashioned parlor that looked like it had not changed since the early 50's.

Mischa was speaking. "Without the help of your friend, those punks would have killed us all."

Elliot inquired a bit surprised. "All?" From the outside and the ground floor the building looked nearly abandoned.

Mischa responded to Eliot's questing tone. "The other tenants, those who refuse to be chased from their apartments."

Sophie was sitting beside Mischa holding his hand and shaking her head. "When will it stop? When are they going to leave us in peace?" There was more than a hint of despair in her voice and face.

Catherine leaned forward. "These men that did this, why do they try to drive you from your homes?"

Mischa responded a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Because we're old and there's a dollar to be made." He glanced over at Sophie then back at Catherine. "So we stay inside behind locked doors like frightened children. They come and turn off our heat, break the elevators, stop up the plumbing . . ."

Sophie jumped in. "We are being driven from our homes . . . terrorized. Some been beaten . . . robbed . . ."

Mischa patted her hand as tears threatened to well up in her eyes. He shook his head. "These people must be stopped. They send punks to rough us up, vandalize our apartment. The elevator's broken a week; they don't fix it; we have to climb. Now we don't have any hot water."

Elliot frowned and seemed to be deep in thought then he looked directly at Mischa and Sophie. "And you believe all of this is organized?"

Mischa nodded as he replied. "This is a rent-controlled building; the law says they cannot evict us or raise our rents. The only way they can make us move is to drive us out."

Catherine spoke authoritatively to them her eyes flashing her determination. "I'm an ADA with the District Attorney's office. I will definitely look into this."

Sophie looked at Catherine both surprised and hopeful. "Do you really think you can do anything?"

Catherine replied. "It is impossible to promise anything but I will certainly try." She then glanced over at Elliot. There was a pensive look on his face and he seemed very deep in thought. "Elliot?"

Elliot looked up a bit startled. "Hu, what?"

"You looked like you were miles away." She remarked.

Elliot seemed to focus in on her. "Oh, nothing." He paused glancing at Mischa and Sophie. "Just thinking about a project that I have been working on recently."

"Always thinking about business?" Sophie commented. "Sometimes you need to slow down and smell the flowers."

Elliot nodded slowly. "I have been told that before." He glanced at his watch. "May I use your phone? I want to call for my limo." Then he looked over at Catherine. "Catherine, if you need a ride, I can have my driver drop you off wherever you need to go."

Catherine nodded. "I would appreciate that Elliot. Thank-you."

Elliot made a quick phone call then sat back down. "My car will be here in fifteen minutes." He announced generally then turned his attention to Catherine. "About, Vincent . . . I got the impression that you were more than just acquainted with him. Who is he, where did he come from, and how did you come to know him?" There was curiosity written all over his face.

Catherine noticed that Mischa and Sophie also showed interest in his question. She thought a minute then answered. "To begin with Vincent was found, abandoned, as a newborn infant in the trash behind Saint Vincent Hospital . . ." She paused at the gasps from both Mischa and Sophie. Elliot merely frowned. She continued. "That is where he got his name. Those that found him took him in and raised him as one of their own in secret. I stumbled across him when I was ten years old. We practically grew up together. As to what he is . . . No one really knows. As far as I'm concerned he is a very good man with a wonderful personality and a very unique appearance."

Mischa spoke up. "It looked to me like you and Vincent are more than just friends."

Catherine blushed as she looked down at her clasped hands then looked directly at Mischa her eyes flashing. "Yes we are . . . much more." Her gaze swept all three of them. "Of course you can understand why, for his own safety, Vincent's existence must be kept secret."

Mischa and Sophie both nodded. Their faces showed that they understood and respected her implied request.

Elliot sighed deeply and nodded. "I suppose that with him in your life that leaves little hope for me?" He glanced at his watch again and jumped up. "My driver should be arriving right about now." He looked at Mischa and Sophie. "I want to thank you both for your hospitality." He turned to Catherine. "Catherine are you ready to go?"

Catherine also thanked Misca and Sophie and left the apartment with Elliot. The walk down the stairs was quiet as both were deep in their own thoughts. When they exited the building, she saw a very expensive black limo waiting at the curb. Elliot paused, turned and looked up at the face of the building. Then he walked over to glance at the street sign on the corner. There was a deep frown on his face as he walked back to Catherine and the limo. The driver opened the door for them and raised his eyebrows as they both climbed in. Elliot asked Catherine her address and instructed the driver to take them there.

For most of the drive Elliot appeared to be brooding about something. Finally he looked over at Catherine. "Do you really think that you can do anything about their troubles?"

Catherine responded. "I think so. First I need to find out who really owns that building, then look for a connection to the ones who are orchestrating these attacks. I'm really a pretty good investigator and If I can, I'll put away everyone involved from the punks doing the dirty work all the way to the top."

For the last three minutes of the drive Elliot seemed to be very deep in thought.

When they arrived at Catherine's brownstone, Elliot helped her out of the limo then commented. "You seem to have left your shoes behind."

Catherine snorted then shrugged. "Too much on my mind."

Elliot escorted her up to her door. He glanced up at the building then commented. "This is a pretty nice place you have here . . . a bit nicer than you would expect on an ADA salary."

Catherine took her key out of her purse. "It helps to have a substantial trust fund to draw on." She opened the door. "It was a pleasure meeting you Elliot."

Elliot nodded with a thoughtful smile. "It was a very interesting evening, Catherine. One I won't soon forget."

As Catherine entered her home Elliot returned to his limo.

~ o ~

Moments after she closed the door Vincent came up behind her and put his arms around her. "Welcome home."

She turned in his arms, placed her arms around his neck, and pulled him in close for a very passionate kiss. After several seconds she pulled back. "It is good to be home." Then she took his wrists and looked down at his bandaged hands. "How bad is it?"

Vincent replied. "Not as bad as it could have been. Father said that it was mostly second degree burns." He chuckled. "That is after a long rant about getting myself hurt in the first place and about how reckless it was of me to allow someone from above see me."

Catherine smiled. "So Father was being Father."

Vincent nodded, also smiling, then his face turned serious. "But you are obviously troubled about something." He led her over to the parlor sofa. "Tell me about it."

They sat down and Catherine told him everything that had been said in Mischa and Sophie's apartment. After she finished Vincent thought for several seconds before he responded. "Can you help stop the ones hired to chase them out.?"

Catherine shrugged. "I'll try . . . of course." She shook her head. "I'll do everything I can."

Vincent nodded. "Good." He reached out and caressed her cheek. "You have a generous heart, Catherine."

Catherine smiled back. "Something I learned from you."

Vincent shook his head. "No . . . it can't be taught . . . it's from the soul, and you have always had a very generous soul, even when we were children." Vincent stood up and, taking her hand, helped her to her feet. He smiled at her. "I think that while you work to help them from your end, I will see if I can arrange some help from my end as well." He gently caressed her back as he led her up the stairs. "For now, though, I think that we could both use a little tender loving care and a good nights rest."

She frowned at his bandaged hands. "What about your burns?"

He guided her into the bedroom. "A night spent with you wrapped in my arms is the best medicine that I know."

~ BB ~

First thing the next morning Catherine went to Edie and asked her to find out what she could about who owned the building that Mischa and Sophie lived in. A little before lunch she went over to see Mischa and Sophie to let them know that she was working on their problem. When she arrived there was a moving truck parked out front and men were busy loading furniture into it. Mischa and Sophia were both out front talking to another older couple.

Catherine approached the small group. At the same time another man crossed the street and approached the group.

Mischa pointed to the approaching man. "He's the one that sends the punks to try and scare us off." He turned angrily toward the man. "I told you to stay away from us. Leave us alone."

The man ignored Mischa's outburst. "I just came by to congratulate Herman and Sylvia on the deal they made: five thousand dollars, new condominium in Jersey. The offer is more than generous."

Mischa responded. "Our life is here; we are not interested in your offer. This is our home."

The man never lost his false smile as he replied. "I don't know how much more I can do for you people. The company won't wait forever. Please, think it over very hard. What if they have the building condemned? Then what? You'd be out on the street with nothing. Will your pride keep you warm then?"

Catherine stepped forward to confront the man, her hackles already up over his attitude. "Are you threatening these people?"

The man faced Catherine and eyed her speculatively. "I'm just telling them the way it is. Be careful in this neighborhood, lady, it can get pretty rough." Then he gave her a rude smirk, turned dismissively and walked back to his car.

Catherine turned to Mischa. "Do you know his name?"

Still seething, he replied. "Mundy, he works for the managing company that took over when they sold the building two months ago. I've dealt with bullies like him before, only then they wore the brown shirts."

~ o ~

After lunch Catherine was in Joe's office pacing. Joe shook his head a deep frown creasing his brows. "Leo Mundy, what a prince. Bounced off the force on a brutality beef in '78, six arrests since then, all strong-arm stuff, no convictions; bad and smart, that's a tough combination. Now he calls himself a security consultant, hangs out at a downtown saloon? . . . boy, this guy's a class act all the way."

Catherine stopped pacing. "Can we move on him?"

Joe shook his head. "Not with what we have. You've got nothing tying Mundy into these punks. He's got some sharp lawyers behind him. You give me the tools, find me a solid connection and I'll nail him to the wall." He held up his hand as she started to reply. "And tell Vincent to watch himself. We both know that he's going to get involved and these people are dangerous."

"Ok." She left Joe's office. She met Edie who fell in step beside her. "Edie, did you find out who owns that building I asked you about?"

Edie shook her head. "No, because you need special authorization just to gain . . . Whoa, ho,ho" Edie had just spotted a very handsome, well dressed man standing by Catherine's desk. "Who's that guy? Come on, what's the story? Does he have a darker brother? I expect all the juicy details at eleven."

Catherine paused. "There are no juicy details. I met him at an art exhibit opening last night." She handed Edie a note with Leo Mundy's name on it. "Could you check out this guy for me? I also need particulars of any real estate transactions in the area immediately around that building in the last year. Looks like someone's trying to buy themselves a whole block down there; I want to know who."

Edie glanced again at the handsome man before responding. "It's gonna take a little while; they got me swamped here."

Catherine nodded, also looking curiously at Elliot Burch. "I know, just get it to me as soon as you can."

Elliot waited patiently as Catherine came over and sat down at her desk. He looked uncomfortable. After a second she spoke. "Elliot I'm a bit surprised to see you here. What can I do for you?"

Elliot seemed to hesitate then a look of resolve overtook him. "I just came to tell you that you need to tread very carefully on this thing with Mischa and Sophie. It could be very dangerous for you."

Catherine's eyes narrowed wondering if this was an implied threat. "What exactly do you mean, Elliot?"

Again the hesitant pause then Elliot responded. "I know who is buying up the land around Mischa's building."

Catherine leaned forward intently. "Who?"

Elliot pulled himself up a little straighter. "I am." At Catherine's surprised look he rushed forward. "I just wanted the land for my project. I told the lawyer handling the acquisition of the property to get it. When he informed me that there were some problems, I told him to handle it. I didn't want to be bothered with the details. I didn't know what was happening until last night when we met them." He glanced down. "I guess I didn't want to know. All I saw was my great project. I convinced myself that it would produce jobs, generate capital. I didn't see the down side." Again he looked her in the eyes. "I tried to stop what was happening but there's a cartel of very powerful investors backing this project and I'm fairly sure they are the ones pulling the strings but I have no way to prove it."

~ o ~

On slightly rundown street in a neighborhood that wasn't very nice Sophie and Mischa were walking arm in arm. Sophie was talking. "Thank you for coming with me. I thought my medicine would last till tomorrow."

Mischa replied. "Remember when the drug store delivered?" He shook his head. "Nobody cares about service anymore. And they had the soda fountain?"

Sophie smiled. "Oh yes." Her mind went back to Sunday visits to the soda fountain.

Mischa smiled back. "Egg creams, how you loved egg creams."

Suddenly A punk grabbed Mischa from behind and dragged him into an alley while a car pulled in alongside them. Sophie whimpered in fear as they are dragged her into the alley. While Sophie cowered against the wall in horror the punks started shoving Mischa around between them. The next second Vincent came roaring out of a dark corner of the alley and grabbed the punk that had just started hitting Mischa. He lifted the punk and threw him into a nearby garbage dumpster. In a flash Vincent whirled and grabbed the coat of the punk that was holding Mischa. The punk bolted in a blind panic. His coat was ripped off his back as Vincent's claws shredded the shirt beneath. Meanwhile the first punk had clambered out of the dumpster and they both dove into their still running car then exited the alley on squealing tires. Vincent noticed a wallet on the ground and picked it up. He turned to face Mischa and Sophie. "Are you two alright?"

Sophie just stared at Vincent dumbfounded. Mischa was the one that responded. "We will be fine . . . but you had better get out of here before somebody sees you."

Vincent turned and sprinted off into the deeper shadows of the alley.

About two hours after lunch time Catherine was thinking about what Elliot had told her. She doubted that she would ever be able to pin anything on the members of the cartel that had been financing Elliot's project. However if they could catch those doing the dirty work then maybe they could get them to roll on Leo Mundy. Then they could use that as legal leverage to stymie the investing cartel and stop Elliot's project. She knew that Vincent had been watching over the remaining residents of the apartment building in question. All she needed was one break. Just after Elliot had talked to her she got impressions over the bond that led her to believe that Vincent may have just broken up another attempted attack. Maybe the break they needed was near.

Several minutes later she had realized that she could feel Vincent getting closer. Ten minutes after that he had stopped moving and was very close by. She could feel Vincent's _anticipation_ and knew that he was waiting for her in the building across the street. She jumped up from her desk and walked over to Joe's office where she leaned in the door. "Hey, Joe, I'm hungry. How about a late Lunch?"

Joe looked up and noticed that she was tracing a V on the wall beside his door with her finger. "Sure, Radcliffe, I could use a bit of a break." He jumped up from his desk, grabbed his coat and joined her.

As the elevator door closed he turned to her. "What's up?"

She shrugged as she responded. "Vincent is waiting across the street. From what I'm sensing, he wants to see me about something serious."

Joe looked at her thoughtfully. "You think it could be about that apartment building case, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes I do."

Soon they arrived at the tunnel entrance of the building next door to the government building. Vincent was waiting there for them. Catherine and Vincent enjoyed a brief embrace. Then Joe spoke with just a hint of a smile as Vincent looked at him. "Hello Vincent."

Vincent responded. "Hello Joe, I'm glad you came. I have something for you." He reached into a pocket. "Mischa and Sophie were attacked on the street today but I was able to stop it."

"In broad daylight?" Catherine gasped. "Were they hurt; were you seen?"

Vincent shook his head. "Mischa was a bit roughed up but I stopped it before he was hurt. The punks that did this didn't want to be seen either so they picked an out of the way location for their attack. Vincent handed the wallet to Catherine. "This might help. It fell from one of the attacker's jacket."

Joe nodded and grinned at Vincent. "This could be the break we have been looking for."

~ o ~

About an hour later Catherine was seated at her desk speaking on the phone.

"Mischa, we have a good lead on the men who attacked you." . . .

"When we pick them up, we'll need you to identify them in a line up." . . .

"Are you prepared to testify when they come to trial?" . . .

"Good, and Sophie feels the same way?" . . .

"Terrific!" . . .

"Well, I'll call you as soon as we have any news."

She hung up the phone just as Edie rushes up to her desk.

Edie set some printouts triumphantly on Catherine's desk. "Ok. All the buildings on that block are owned by different holding companies but I managed to trace them all, through several layers, back to one holding company. Given just a little time I'll find out who owns it. The three empty buildings are scheduled and ready for demolition. The only thing stopping the wrecking ball on the fourth is your old people who won't move out."

Catherine nodded up at her. "Thanks Edie, I appreciate this."

Edie looked at her in confusion. "How come you're not looking thrilled?"

Catherine looked up at her. "I found out who the man at the top is but I don't think he really knew what was going on. There is a mostly faceless investment cartel pulling the strings. If you can find out who those faceless investors are is would be great but that may not be possible."

"You're probably right." Edie responded. "But I'll give it a shot."

At that same time Joe was seated at his desk speaking on his phone.

"Yeah, that's right aggravated assault." . . .

"Hey, don't sweat it, all right?" . . .

"You pick them up; my witnesses will testify." . . .

"I want to know the second you got these guys." . . .

"Right." . . .

He hung up his phone as Catherine approached his office door. She leaned in the doorway. "What about Leo Mundy?"

Joe shook his head. "The old folks say he beat them up?" He stood up. "Hey look, we're getting two hard cases off the street that's better than nothing." He moved around his desk to his file cabinet. Hi frown showed that he was as dissatisfied as she was.

Catherine cocked her head. "Will you deal? Let them plead to lesser charges if they testify against Mundy?"

Joe looked over at her raising his eyes momentarily heavenward. "Now she's playing public defender." He then looked at her as a ghost of a smile flitted across his face. "You're pushy, Radcliffe, I like your style." Then his smile widened a bit. "Let's just say . . . it's possible. Ok?"

~ BB ~

Late the next morning Catherine was escorting Mischa and Sophie out of the government building into her car. As she was helping the couple get into the car, she noticed Mundy sitting in a car across the street.

Mischa noticed Catherine's shift in attitude and glanced over where she was looking. "Trouble?"

Catherine frowned and shook her head. "Don't worry. He's just trying to frighten you so you won't testify." She began to get into the car then hesitated, turned, and walked purposefully over to Mundy's car.

Mundy looked up at her with a smirk on his face. "You got a problem, lady?"

Catherine glared back at him, her eyes cold green steel. "My witnesses are testifying, and if any harm comes to them, I'll know where to look, so stay away."

Mundy's expression didn't change. "I don't know what you're talking about."

A hint of a smile flashed across her face then was gone. "Well then, you better do a bed check, Mundy. Two of your campers are in a holding cell downtown. I'm going to put you away, you and whoever you work for."

The smirk on his face faded a bit. "Maybe some day you and me will get a chance to dance together, lady, in the dark; I'd like that."

Ignoring his last remark, she turned her back on him and walked back to her car. Catherine drove them out to one of her favorite restaurants where she treated them to lunch then she took them home. Though she put up an unconcerned front, she was a little bit worried. As soon as she returned to the office she called a helper that lived near the apartment and asked him to spread the word to others to keep an eye on Mischa's apartment building through the afternoon. She decided that she would make it a point to go by and check on Mischa and Sophie right after work.

~ o ~

Because of her workload she was still at her desk at six when she received a disturbing message. She went over to Joe's office and started to push the door open. She was startled when a dart whizzed past her face; she quickly pulled back.

Joe's voice called from within the office. "Come in."

Catherine stepped in and got straight to the point. "I just found out Mundy's leg breakers are back on the street."

Joe sat up straight in his chair as he responded. "Yeah, I know, it kind of surprised me too, bail being as high as it was. No self-respecting bonds man would touch it."

Catherine frowned. "Leo Mundy seems to have connections."

Joe frowned back. "Do you have a name?"

Catherine shook her head. "I know who heads the project but he seems to have lost control of it. The real power behind what's going on is some faceless money cartel."

Joe shook his head. "There is no way I can get any additional police protection for them." He took a deep breath and his frown deepened. "I really hate to get him involved in this . . . but you might ask Vincent to kinda keep an eye on those people, at least for tonight."

Catherine nodded. "He is already involved and was planning to do that anyway. And I'm going to head over there to check on them as well."

Now Joe's expression took on an added element of worry. "Are you sure that is wise? Things could get dicey over there and there is your condition to consider."

Catherine smiled back at him for his concern. "You men . . . I'm only a few months into it. Not even enough yet to slow me down and besides Vincent will be very close by." She reached out and patted his forearm. "I will be just fine Joe." She turned and headed out of his office.

Joe glanced at the ceiling and mumbled. "That girls going to drive me prematurely grey." He closed his eyes. "Watch over her, Vincent."

~ o ~

As Catherine approached the door to Mischa and Sophie's apartment she could hear the strains of 'The Pathetique' coming from within. She knocked on the door. A second later she heard Sophie's voice call out. "Coming!" Then a second later she thought she heard a man's voice then from closer to the door Sophie called out. "Who's there?"

Catherine responded. "Sophie, it's Cathy."

Sophie unlocked and opened the door. She smiled at Catherine and invited her in. "Just in time I'm making dinner." Catherine quickly entered then turned and closed the door, re-locked it and set the security bar against the doorknob. A worried frown crossed Sophie's face at her actions. "Something new about the case?"

Catherine began to explain as she turned to face the older woman. "Mundy's punks got out of jail."

Sophie moved away from the door. "Come, sit."

Though Sophie tried to hide it Catherine could see the worry in her eyes. At that moment Catherine became aware of another guest seated in the room. It was Elliot Burch. After a startled pause Catherine continued speaking while keeping a wary eye on Elliot. "Sophie, there's some very powerful people behind all this. The whole block is being leveled for a new development. The most important thing now is your safety. You must all use every precaution."

Sophie spoke up as she gestured Catherine to the sofa beside Elliot. "Mister Burch got here about an hour ago and was just telling us the same thing. He was explaining to us what had been going on and why. He said that he was unable to do much about it at present but he wanted to help in any way he could. I've asked him to stay for dinner."

Catherine raised an eyebrow at Elliot then spoke. "I've asked for extra patrols but they couldn't give me much and what I could get may not be much help." She glanced around. "Where's Mischa?

Sophie glanced toward another door. "He's laying down." Then she hurried to add. "He's fine, don't worry. This whole business has him worn out. You should have known him when he was young, full of energy, strong." She looked downward. "They broke him; they crushed his spirit, made him old, now this." After a pause she looked up. "You'll, please, eat with us there's plenty."

Catherine nodded. "I'd love to."

Dinner proved to be a very pleasant time. Elliot told them that their apartment reminded him of the happier times of his early childhood spend very near this neighborhood. He related some humorous events from his childhood. He also told them that it was a tough neighborhood back then and the drive to escape that life is what fueled his rise to his current life.

After dinner Sophie noticed Catherine glancing at the locked door and asked about it. "Mundy's punks? You think they'll come for us now?"

Elliot nodded his head. "Sophie, it might get worse. Are you sure it's worth all of this?"

Sophie nodded back, a look of determination flashing in her eyes. "Oh yes, someone has to stand up to them and say no and refuse to run. It starts with one person, even an old man or and old woman." For a moment she seemed to be seeing a far away place or time.

Mischa jumped in at this point. "If nobody says no, stands up and fights this madness, then the nightmare begins again."

Sophie pulled back the sleeve of her dress. Catherine and Elliot could both see a number tattooed on her forearm. "Believe me we know."

A grim expression clouded Elliot's face. "If it's that important to you then you have my support . . . for what little it seems to be worth."

~ o ~

All four of them were seated around the table as Sophie and Mischa were showing Catherine and Elliot a picture album. Mischa was smiling wistfully. "Look at my Sophie, she's eighteen here, the year we were married."

Sophie smiled at him. "You were so tall and handsome." She looked over at Catherine. "No wonder I fell in love with him."

The telephone rang and Sophie stood up. "Excuse me." She went over to answer it.

"Hello?" . . .

"In the building? Call the police." . . .

"Hello. . . Hello?"

The power suddenly went off.

Elliot Jumped to his feet. "They're in the building." He looked at Sophie. "Cathy, Mischa, Sophie, we must leave the apartment, now. They will probably come here first after you."

Sophie shook her head. "We'll fight, all of us together."

Mischa shook his head. "Please, Mama, go with Cathy and Elliot; I'll get the others. The last apartment on the left is empty."

Elliot nodded. "Mischa is right, Sophie. You and Cathy hide in the empty apartment. Mischa and I will get the other tenants together and drive them out."

Catherine took Sophie's arm as they exited the apartment. "Quick, Sophie." She and Sophie hurried down the hall as Mischa and Elliot went the other way disappearing down the stairs.

After a few quiet minutes Catherine and Sophie heard the sounds of smashing doors coming from down the hall. Then with a loud crash the door of the apartment they were hiding in crashed open and Mundy stood there flanked by the same two thugs that she and Joe had tried to put away. The two punks rushed in and grabbed Catherine dragging her out into the hall. Sophie cried out in fear as Catherine fought to free herself. She managed to get a couple of painful kicks in and Mundy raised the bat he was carrying.

The next instant Mischa's voice could be heard yelling. "Get out of our building!" Mundy paused and saw that Mischa and Elliot were leading a group of residents up the hall toward them.

The three invaders faced the approaching group with raised bats when Vincent's roar came from the other end of the hallway. Everyone in the hall stood stunned as Vincent pulled the thug that was still holding Catherine away from her and threw him against the wall. Mundy and the other thug both stumbled back in fear at the ferocity of Vincent's advance. The other resident's closed in as the two remaining invaders stumbled back into them and bore the invaders to the ground.

Everyone stared in fear and amazement as Catherine approached the frightening creature. "We're all right . . . go!"

Vincent gave Catherine a quick hug then turned and quickly climbed out the window that he had come in by."

An older woman turned to Mischa. "Did you see that?"

The older man beside her also asked. "What was it?"

The rest of the group started commenting among themselves. Mischa faced the group and responded. "Enough, he's a friend." Mischa indicated Elliot and Catherine. "A friend like these two and no one must ever know about him."

Elliot turned to the crowd. "Mischa is right and I also can not be associated with this incident." He glanced at Catherine and Sophie then continued. "But I promise you that after today things will start to get better around here."

~ BB ~

Joe was sitting on the edge of Catherine's desk commenting on the latest developments. "Mundy and his two goons are locked up and the bonds on all three of them have been denied. They did after all try to attack the witnesses. That lawyer that hired Mundy is trying to wrangle his way out of trouble by blaming it on Elliot Burch. Unfortunately some of his own records seized by the police show that he was getting his orders from the cartel. Elliot was not aware of what was happening but his lawyer was in it up to his eyeballs."

"What about the money cartel?" Catherine asked. "Did we get anything on any of them."

Joe shook his head. "As soon as they started investigating the cartel it seemed to vanish like a puff of smoke. No faces, no money, no records, no employees. Just an empty office, on empty off shore bank account, a disconnected telephone and one very put out lawyer left hanging out to dry."

Catherine sighed. "So we got nothing on the ones really responsible."

Joe shrugged. "That's hard to tell." At Catherine's raised eyebrows he continued. "Detective Henderson said that they did come up with one very tentative piece of information but they had no idea if it would eventually lead to anything useful." He shrugged again. "That's all he would tell me." Joe cocked his head. "So what is the story on Burch?"

Catherine smiled. "Like you said, Elliot was determined to not be responsible, so no legal charges." Her smile widened. "He is going ahead with his project, my dad is helping him find more legitimate funding, but with a major change in the design. Mischa's building is being renovated as a historical landmark and everyone gets to keep their apartments. Elliot is having the business park he is going to build around the apartment redesigned to match the architecture of the apartment building."

Joe nodded. "For a single minded rich snob that Elliot turned out to be a descent sort. He even did the right thing once he had his nose rubbed in." Joe glanced down at Catherine's slightly expanded middle. "By the way, Radcliffe, week after next, you begin your unspecified leave of absence."

She smiled. "So what reason are you giving?"

Joe grinned back. "Classified."

**_The End (of episode 3)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>**_Beauty and the Beast_**_' __and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given._


	5. Episode 4 : No Way Down

** **The Other Path ~ Season 1******  
><strong>_By Thomas Mc_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong> _This will be a shorter chapter. Because of Catherine's advancing pregnancy she is not involved in the incident with the Silks gang. But that doesn't mean that she stays out of trouble.__

* * *

><p><strong>No Way Down<br>**

Catherine stood before Joe's desk, glaring at him. Joe glared back with equal intensity. The volume of their voices was starting to become elevated.

"It's not that big a deal. It's just a simple meet to check out a potential witness." She retorted insistently.

Joe shook his head. "In that part of town, nothing is simple. That is in the middle of disputed gang territory."

Catherine responded. "He specifically requested to see me alone . . ."

"Demanded, would be more accurate." Joe rebutted before she could finish.

Catherine sighed in exasperation. "This is a very important and very high profile case."

Joe shook his head, his mouth set in a stubborn line that she had seen before. "I don't care if he could give us 'Jack the Ripper' on a silver platter. There is no way I will allow you to go into a situation like that. Vincent would personally rip me a new one, literally, if I let anything happen to you or your baby." Joe paused and took a deep breath to calm himself then in a lower tone of voice he continued. "Besides in just two days you will be starting your leave-of-absence after work Friday. This case is no longer yours. Jacobson will be handling it. Next to you, he's the best I have."

Catherine sighed. She knew that when Joe got like this it was impossible to budge him. Besides that, much as she hated to admit it, Joe was right. She had her baby to think about. She relaxed and let a hint of a smile show through. "OK Joe, but if Jacobson messes this up he's going to answer to me . . . and he doesn't want to tangle with an angry pregnant woman."

Joe also relaxed. "I'll tell him, Radcliffe." He grinned. "You know, I'm gonna miss you while you're on leave."

Catherine grinned back. "You know that you're welcome to stop by anytime, Joe."

"Yea, Yea." He made a waving motion toward his door. "Now get out of here before I start getting sloppy sentimental."

Catherine returned to her desk. She still had several other cases that had to be wound up or handed off over the next two days. She sighed and picked up the next folder in the pile and opened it.

~ o ~

Vincent met Catherine at the front door as she arrived home from work. As soon as she closed the door he enveloped her in his arms. "Rough day?" He rubbed his hands up and down her back in the way that he knew that she liked it. "I felt you getting tense and exasperated a few hours ago."

Catherine relaxed to his ministrations. He always knew what she needed. "I already love this baby dearly but some times I get frustrated when he interferes with my plans. And Joe is such a mother hen."

"Joe cares a great deal about you and personally I'm glad he does." Vincent kissed the top of her head. "You are the most important thing in my life." Vincent led her over to the sofa and they sat there and talked about their day while Vincent continued to rub her back. After a short time she felt a hint of amusement coming from Vincent then he quietly commented. "By the way Elliot Burch is at the door." At that moment the door chime sounded.

Catherine jumped up and strode to the door. Glancing over her shoulder she saw that Vincent had not moved from his place on the sofa. She cocked her head at him in inquiry over his not retreating from sight like normal. The set of his smile and the _possessive determination_ she sensed from him over the bond told her that he had no intention of moving. Elliot knew of Vincent's existence ever since that night at Mischa and Sophie's apartment building last week but she had not told him anything about the nature of her relationship with Vincent. Finally she shrugged and opened the door.

Elliot stood there, a charmingly mischievous grin on his face and holding a pair of high heeled shoes. "Good evening, Miss, I happened to be in the neighborhood looking for the lady that fits this shoe."

Then Elliot's eyes fell on Vincent who had just stood up from the sofa. His smile seemed to freeze as he glanced back and forth between Catherine and Vincent. As Catherine's hand came up to cover her mouth, his eyes locked on to her wedding ring then his eyebrows shot up to his neatly styled hairline. Catherine quickly dropped her hand but she knew that it was too late.

After a couple of stunned seconds Elliot spoke. "I knew that Vincent would be pretty stiff competition but I hadn't realized that the game was already over. I guess the Cinderella ploy isn't going to work." He handed the shoes over to Catherine then continued. "I met with the contractors that will be doing the renovation of Mischa and Sophie's apartment building then after the meeting I dropped in to see them. Mischa said that he found your shoes sitting on top of that old piano in the basement. I told him that I would drop them off." He tilted his head. "By the way Mischa and Sophie said 'hi'." He looked down a moment as though unsure what to say then looked up. "I had better go. Uh, congratulations . . . to both of you." Then he turned and retreated to his waiting limo.

Catherine sighed as she closed the door then looked over at her husband. "Vincent?"

Vincent came over to her. "Don't worry Catherine, Elliot will keep our secret. He is not a bad person. Like he said, he had not realized that the contest he had intended to enter was already over." He wrapped his arms around her. "Fortunately for me."

Catherine snuggled into his embrace. "There never was any contest. I was yours from the day we met."

~ BB ~

Vincent felt Catherine's emotional upset clear as a bell and quickly descended the stairs to see her frowning at the morning paper and shaking her head. "Catherine, what is wrong?"

Catherine blinked up and mutely held out the newspaper to him. The bold headline proclaimed:

**EXPLOSION AND POLICE SHOOTOUT ROCKS SOUTH BRONX**

Nine killed and five wounded in gang related violence and police shootout in South Bronx. ADA Ben Jacobson and police detective Greg Hughs are reported to be among the injured.

The story told of a meeting between the members of a local gang and the District Attorney's office had been disrupted by an attack by a second gang which had turned into a gun battle with three police officers that had been there as backup for the ADA. The gun battle had culminated with a pipe bomb that was set off by the second gang when additional police backup had arrived.

Catherine and Vincent looked at each other for a couple of seconds then Vincent spoke. "That could have been you."

Catherine barely nodded. "It was just supposed to be a simple meeting to feel out a possible source."

An hour later Catherine went by the hospital. She was relieved to find that Ben Jacobson, though shot, was going to be OK. Greg Hughs had been hit by a piece of debris when the bomb went off. The wound, however, was minor and he was being released as Catherine had arrived. After assuring herself that Hughs and Jacobson were alright Catherine headed off to the District Attorney's office for her last day of work before her leave started.

~ o ~

Around lunch time Catherine headed off for her last work related errand of the day. Detectives Hughs and Henderson had been able to identify the accountant that had handled the empty off shore account left behind by the shadowy finance cartel involved in Elliot's project. Catherine had met with him two days ago and talked him into turning state's evidence in exchange for immunity and protection for his family. From information the man gave Catherine, Edie had also managed to identify a second offshore account used by the cartel. This second account still had a large amount of money in it and had been flagged so that the FBI would be notified if there was any activity in it. Catherine was meeting the family this afternoon along with an FBI agent to escort the family to a safe house where they would be processed into the witness protection system.

Catherine arrived a few minutes before the FBI agent and helped the family pack up two weeks' worth of clothes their clothes and a few very personal possessions to take with them.

Around one o'clock Detective Bill Henderson arrived. A half-hour later the FBI van arrived. Soon they were all in the anonymous van heading north away from mid-town Manhattan. Bill Henderson was following the van in his car. The van was being driven by a uniformed officer and an FBI agent by the name of James McClendon occupied the front passenger seat. Catherine, the Neil family and their possessions were in the back. Catherine glanced around looking over the family. There was Clifton Neil, the accountant and witness, Loretta Neil, his wife, Kyle Neil, his brother, Jerry Neil, his young son, and finally Naomi Neil, his three year old daughter.

They were less than a few blocks from the Bronx when the van was suddenly thrown sideways with a loud crash as the van rolled over on its side. Agent McClendon carefully climbed over the groaning bodies scattered haphazardly in the van and kicked open the rear doors. He picked up little Naomi and bullied everyone else into following him out of the van and down the alley, where the van had come to rest, just as the sound of gunfire broke out. Agent McClendon handed Naomi over to Loretta then pulled out his gun to return fire.

Catherine glanced around to assess their situation. She was not familiar with this part of town. They were crouched in a dead end alley. There appeared to be several punks wearing gang colors firing at them from across the street. The police officer was crouched behind the overturned van that was blocking off most of the alley entrance and firing back at the punks. Agent McClendon had taken up position at the other end of the van and was also firing back. Henderson had pulled his car up near the van and was now next to the FBI agent, also firing back. As near as Catherine could tell, they were trapped in this dead end alley. She could feel Vincent rapidly approaching their location but she didn't know if there was any tunnel access in this area. Even if there was tunnel access she didn't know what Vincent could do in broad daylight, surrounded by so many armed punks.

FBI Agent James McClendon took stock of their perilous situation. They were trapped in a dead end alley by a heavily armed street gang. He had spotted two doors at the end of the alley but they were heavy steel security doors. Even if they could manage to get through one of them they only opened into shops that faced the street occupied by the gang. James had found out that Detective Henderson's radio had been damaged before he could call for help so there was no backup coming to their aid. With only three guns and limited ammunition among them he knew that the current stalemate could not last long. It looked like only a miracle would get them out of this alive.

Detective Henderson was cursing himself for being three kinds of a fool. His car radio had been broken for over a week and he had not gotten around to getting it fixed. His portable radio that had been sitting on the dashboard had been damaged when he swerved to avoid the van and the old station wagon that had crashed into the van just before the gunfire had started. He had grabbed the radio as he dived out of his car and ran for the cover of the overturned bus. When he had tried to call for help the radio had not worked. It had only taken a quick look to find the bullet hole in the back of the case.

After about three minutes of a fairly constant barrage of gunfire the police officer was hit and went down. Henderson quickly ascertained that the officer was dead and moved into his position. Catherine was soon concentrating on helping Loretta keep her two children calmed down and praying for a miracle.

Another couple of minutes into the battle Catherine heard the sound of a gun being cocked behind her and turned. There were three armed men coming at them from the end of the alley, guns aimed at the small family group, murder in their eyes. The next instant Vincent dropped down from above with a roar and took out two of the gunmen before they knew what had happened. The third gunman swung his gun on Vincent his eyes wide with fear. With one quick swipe of his claws the gunman dropped his gun and screamed as he fell back, three bloody gouges across his chest. Loretta screamed and the rest of the family cried out in surprise and fear at the frightening apparition before them.

Agent McClendon swung around, gun at the ready, and stared, stunned at the large fearsome creature standing among the three downed gunman. Before he could react the pretty female ADA, she had been introduced as Cathy Chandler, was in the creature's arms and blocking him from getting a clear shot at it. Then the woman 'kissed' the creature and pushed him over against the brick wall out of the line of fire.

FBI agent James McClendon was stunned, not sure what to make of this when Detective Henderson suddenly sprinted over to the creature and Miss Chandler and engaged them in a conversation. Agent McClendon had to turn back around and return fire to keep the street gang at bay. A moment later Henderson was back at his place also returning fire. James glanced over his shoulder and saw that Miss Chandler was herding the family toward the back of the alley with the creature leading the way. A minute later he again glanced over his shoulder and the creature had disappeared. While he watched the family members also began disappearing through one of the doorways he had noticed at the end of the alley.

At this point Detective Henderson called out to him. "Give them another five minutes then we bug out. Just stay close to me. Vincent told me where to go."

James realized that he was no longer in control of this strange situation and could only nod his acknowledgement. Apparently their fate was now in the hands of that creature and he had no idea what might be in store for them. Five minutes later after emptying his clip in a quick burst of fire at the punks that had pinned them down, James broke off and followed Detective Henderson to the end of the alley and through the door that the others had gone through. Henderson pulled the metal door shut then quickly led James down some stairs into a dusty basement. At the other side of the basement was an open four by four foot utility inspection panel. The creature was standing next to the open panel, apparently waiting for them.

Detective Henderson pointed to the opening. "Down there. I'll be right behind you." Then he turned to the creature. "I thought we were done for. Thanks for your help, Vincent."

James shook his head trying to make sense of what was happening. Henderson had called that creature Vincent. He knew its name. He shoved those thoughts aside temporarily and crawled through the opening. There was a ten foot deep pit on the other side of the opening. Ladder like rungs mounted in the wall next to the opening gave access to the bottom. By the time James reached the bottom Henderson was already on his way down. James looked around the small room that opened off the pit and saw Cathy Chandler and the Neil family standing under a beam of light that shone from some unknown source overhead. James looked back up and saw the creature at the top of the ladder closing the inspection hatch.

The creature quickly descended and looked at the group of people gathered in the small room. He started across the room speaking as he went by them. "Follow me." He bent and opened another inspection hatch on the far side of the room and crawled through it.

Catherine herded the family through the new opening followed by James with Henderson coming through last. James stood up looking around as the creature closed the hatch. They were now standing in some type of brick lined tunnel with over a dozen pipes of various size and color running along the walls. To his surprise the creature proceeded to begin tapping on one of the pipes. The staccato pattern sounded like some sort of code. To the agent's greater surprise they received an answering series of taps from the same pipe.

Cathy Chandler stepped up to the creature and he put his arm around her then he spoke again. "We go this way." The Creature and Cathy started off down the tunnel. The family that he was supposed to protect was clinging to each other for what little comfort it provided as they kept glancing warily at the fearsome creature ahead of them. The family followed that creature's lead under Henderson's encouragement and James ended up taking the rear so he could better keep an eye on his frightened charges.

James couldn't help wondering what had he gotten himself into. He was below ground in a strange tunnel following a frighteningly powerful and dangerous creature that looked like something out of a fantastic movie. He had no ammunition left and no idea where they were going. As they continued down the maze like tunnels James noticed a steady increase in the sound of staccato banging on the various pipes that ran along the walls. He had already realized that the banging was messages. Based on the frequency and variety of styles he suspected that there were a lot more residents down here than he would have guessed. He wondered how many others like their most unusual guide there might be down here. His buddies in the FBI Witness Protection and Relocation office would never believe this. For that matter he wasn't sure he believed it.

For, what his watch said was, nearly an hour they had walked through a series several different styles of tunnels when they were met by three very unusual people. One was a large formidable looking black man. The second looked like a teenage girl but he noticed that she sported a very wicked looking crossbow attached to her wrist. The third was a rather gnome like man that had twelve inch lengths of metal pipe dangling from leather straps attached to each wrist. The three of them showed no indication that they found the creature's appearance the least bit unusual. There was a quick quiet conference between Cathy, the creature and the three newcomers. Then the black man and the teenage girl headed up the tunnel that the refugees had just come down. The gnome like man turned and headed back the way he had come. They were again moving along the tunnel.

A minute later the banging on the pipes went silent then a second later a new message went out over the pipes. This message was stronger, more assured like from a very competent hand. Then after a few seconds of silence other messages by other hands began to fly along the pipes.

Another fifteen minutes and they came to a stop in the middle of another of the brick lined tunnels. James glanced at the unbroken walls wondering why they had stopped when the creature pushed on a spot and a section of the brick wall swung inward. He led them through into a small utility room similar to the one they had started from. Then he led them up into another basement that was cluttered by all types of furniture and boxes.

The creature now faced the rest of them and spoke. "This is as far as I can take you. Catherine will have to lead you the rest of the way."

Cathy Chandler, (Catherine?), hugged the creature. "Thank you, Vincent."

Then to everyone's surprise little Naomi stepped up and threw her arms around the creature's legs in a child's hug. She looked up at the huge fearsome creature and spoke. "Thank you for helping Mommy and Daddy and Jerry and Uncle Kyle."

The creature gently laid one clawed, fur covered, hand on the little girls shoulder and responded in that incredible voice of his. "You are most welcome little one." The little girl released him and returned to her father's side as the creature turned his attention to Miss Chandler. "You be very careful Catherine. You have much more to protect now." The creature looked down at her middle as she rested her hand on the same spot on her belly. Then the creature turned and disappeared through the inspection hatch, closing it behind him.

With a deep sigh ADA Cathy Chandler faced the rest of them. "Change of plans." With those words she seemed to take charge of the situation. "Those punks knew where we were going and were waiting for us so I'm taking you to a place where I know they won't be looking for you. You will be safe as long as no one else knows where you are." She turned her rather commanding stare on James. "I don't know whether the leak is with my people or your people but until this is over, I suggest that the fewer that know about this, the better." Her gaze swept the rest of the group. "And for reasons that should be obvious, it would be best if no one said anything about Vincent."

Clifton Neil responded with a shrug. "Who would believe us?"

Miss Chandler herded them all into the elevator at the other end of the basement. They stopped on the ground floor and saw the lobby of what appeared to be a very upscale apartment building. Catherine spoke to the security guard for a moment then returned with a set of keys. She then took them to the tenth floor and led them into a very nice furnished three bedroom apartment.

"This is where you will be staying for the time being." She handed the keys to Clifton along with a business card. "If you need anything my office number is on that card. Ask for Joe Maxwell. I'm sure Agent McClendon can explain to you the rules on how Witness Protection works." She looked over at James. "I will be on leave of absence after today but I will keep an eye on this family and Joe will know how to reach me in an emergency." She turned her attention on Detective Henderson. "You will keep an eye on them for me as well I hope."

"Of course I will Cathy." Henderson replied.

Cathy Chandler smiled at them then turned and left the apartment.

A few seconds later Kyle Neil's voice called from the open balcony door. "Wow, we're right across the street from Central Park!"

James glanced again around at the very upscale apartment then faced Henderson who was sporting a knowing smile. "Just where are we?"

Henderson replied. "It seems that we are in the Central Park West apartment building owned by Cathy's father." He shrugged. Cathy never does anything by half measure. The monthly rent on this apartment is probably more than three years of my salary and we're getting the use of it for free. No one will ever think of looking for your witness and his family here." He glanced over at the family which was now all standing out on the balcony enjoying the spectacular view. "And I'm sure that they won't have any complaints."

James looked curiously at Henderson. "What do you know about that creature?"

"Vincent?" Henderson shrugged. "Very little. I've only encountered him twice and both times he saved my life. If you want to know about Vincent, Cathy is the one to ask. I understand that she has known him most of her life."

~ o ~

Down in the sub-basement utility room Catherine entered Vincent's waiting arms. "Take me home Vincent." Vincent nodded and after a quick kiss opened the hidden door in the brick wall.

A few minutes later, as they walked toward their own home, Catherine sighed. "I just hope Agent McClendon will not turn out to be a problem later."

Vincent responded. "He is a good honest man and I could sense that he had accepted me, though not without a great deal of curiosity. He will keep our secret." Vincent smiled at her. "I suspect that the next time you meet him he will have a lot of questions." He chuckled. "As for your witness and his family . . . they will not talk because they think no one would believe them and they are grateful for their lives."

They entered their brownstone just as the phone began to ring. Catherine answered it, listened for a moment then responded.

"I'm fine Joe, Vincent saved us." . . .

"I've put the family up in Daddy's building where they will be safe." . . .

"I'll tell you all about it later. For now I plan to spend some quality time with my husband." . . .

"I will. Bye Joe."

She hung up the phone and turned to Vincent. "Now, about that quality time I just mentioned . . ."

**_**_The End (of episode 4)_**_**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>**_Beauty and the Beast_**_' __and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given._


	6. Episode 5 : Masques

** **The Other Path ~ Season 1******  
><strong>_By Thomas Mc_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_ _As before I wish to thank those responsible for the **Beauty and the Beast Scripts and Transcription Project** without which it would have taken me many frustrating days to recreate some of the dialog from this episode.___

* * *

><p><strong>Masques<strong>

Vincent chuckled to himself as he caught a hint of Catherine's annoyance. Something about her costume must be giving her difficulty. She had insisted that Vincent not see her or her costume until she was ready. He paused at the sound of the doorbell and glanced over at the little video monitor that showed a view from the front door camera. It showed a bunch of children in Halloween costumes. He walked to the door and grabbed up the bowl of candy from the small table by the door. After just a moment's hesitation he gave a shrug and opened the door.

Vincent was greeted by a chorus of, "Trick-or . . . oooh . . . wow . . . cool . . ." by the suddenly wide-eyed children.

Vincent looked down on the awe struck children with a half smile that didn't quite show his fangs. "Don't you all look just great!" Then he held out the candy bowl. "Happy Halloween."

The children suddenly recovered and each grabbed a handful of the candy, some of them saying a quick thank-you as they dumped their booty into their bags. Then they all turned as a group and started down the walkway toward the brownstone next door. One little girl turned back to Vincent as she reached the bottom of the front steps. "Thank you."

Vincent smiled as he replied. "You're welcome."

The little girl's eyes got huge and she gasped as she caught sight of his fangs. She blinked twice, smiled shyly, turned and ran to catch up to her friends. She barely missed running into Charles Chandler coming toward the front steps. He was dressed up in a Civil War Confederate officer's uniform complete with saber. Charles paused and glanced with an indulgent smile at the retreating children.

Vincent's smile got wider as Charles came up the steps. "Hello, sir, Catherine is still getting ready. She should be down shortly."

Charles stepped through the door looking Vincent up and down as he closed the door. Vincent was dressed in his best Winterfest clothes. Charles grinned. "You look a lot like my son-in-law but it's hard to tell with that elaborate costume."

Vincent laughed at their yearly Halloween joke. Vincent's normal Halloween costume was to simply go as himself.

At that moment Catherine's voice could be heard calling from somewhere up-stairs. "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

Charles dropped his hat and gloves on the coffee table and sat down, or more precisely tried to sit down. His saber made the attempt a little difficult, but he finally managed to get himself arranged. Charles grinned at Vincent as he sat in the chair across from him. "I suppose Jacob is below telling ghost stories to the children."

Vincent chuckled. Memories of him and Devin then later him and Catherine sitting among the rest of the children soaking up Father's Halloween stories floated through his mind. "Just like every year that I can remember."

~ o ~

About twenty minutes later Catherine came down the main stairs dressed in an eighteenth-century ball gown. The two men stood as she reached the bottom of the stairs and spun around to let both of them take in the full affect of her costume.

Charles smiled as he remarked. "Whoa!"

Vincent chimed in as he approached her. "Well, a bit more than fifteen minutes, but well worth waiting for."

Charles responded. "Defiantly worth the wait."

Catherine smiled and commented as Vincent put his arm possessively around her. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Charles nodded. "Beautiful." He took in the sight of Vincent and Catherine standing together and smiled. "You both look fantastic. Well, you don't know how happy I am that you let me talk the both of you into this. I know how much you both love her books."

Catherine responded. "Vincent is really looking forward to meeting Brigit O'Donnell, and so am I."

Charles swept his arm indicating the door with a courtly bow. "Then I suggest we be on our way."

~ o ~

After a short ride, with a cab driver that kept looking at Vincent in his rear view mirror, they arrived at the apartment building where the party was being held. They rode up in the elevator with several others who also noticed Vincent. Though they noticed him, they all assumed that it was an elaborate Halloween costume. Some even complemented him on it. As the elevator door opened Catherine donned the white owl mask that she had bought on a whim when renting her costume.

They got off the elevator at the penthouse and presented their invitations to the butler, his face was completely painted blue with two antennae bobbing over his head, and joined the rest of the partiers. Charles turned to Catherine and Vincent. "Now don't be shy about leaving me to fend for myself. I'm not so old that I don't remember how romantic these affairs can be and I know how you two like to stay out the entire night together on Halloween. Also remember that a lot of your old friends are going to be there tonight so be careful."

Catherine smiled at her father. "We're going to this party to be with you as well."

Charles smiled back at her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?" He sighed as a hint of remembered sadness crossed his face. "Sometimes you remind me so much of your mother."

Vincent tightened his arm around her ever so slightly as Catherine responded. "I miss her too, Daddy."

Charles smiled at them both. "I have my memories and I have you. And you have Vincent. I think that we were two of the lucky ones."

After a moment of companionable silence the three of them looked around the room. The masked musicians were playing an unfamiliar tune. The crowded room was filled with guests dressed in a wide assortment of imaginative costumes. Catherine spotted Zorro, an Arab with his belly dancer, a vampire and numerous other people and creatures of fantasy.

A waiter approached the three of them. "Champagne? Madam? Sirs?"

Each of them took a glass as a silver knight came toward them. "Charles, is that you? Hi." The knight turned to Catherine. "Surely, not Cathy?"

Catherine responded. "Hi, Mr. Brennan."

Brennan took her hand and kissed it then turned toward Vincent. "And who is the Beast escorting his Beauty?"

Before anyone could respond, Marie, a co-worker from her father's firm called out as she approached. "Cathy!"

Catherine turned at the sound of her name. "Marie, you look wonderful."

Marie responded. "You do too."

Catherine then spoke to Marie's escort. "Hi, Jeff."

Jeff responded. "Hi, Cathy. You meet Brigit yet? She's a remarkable woman."

Catherine shook her head. "No. we just arrived."

Marie remarked. "Jeff's taken a tremendous interest in her cause."

Brennan spoke up at this point. "Cathy, would you like to meet Brigit?"

Catherine put her arm around Vincent's waist. "That's one of the reasons that we came."

Escorted by Brennan the three of them approached a woman in a dark green ball gown and wearing a dark owl mask similar to Catherine's,

Before they could be introduced, a man stopped them and indicated the saber that Charles was wearing. "Hold up there. Let's have a look at that."

Brennan spoke as Charles handed over the saber for inspection. "I'm terribly sorry, Charles; Thomas Cavanaugh, here, is one of Brigit's bodyguards."

Thomas responded as he handed the sheathed saber back to Charles. "No offense, sir, but there have been threats . . . orange men, croppies."

Charles looked at Thomas puzzled. "Croppies, did he say? I'm afraid I don't understand."

The woman in the dark owl mask approached the group. "No reason you should. It's from an old war; an Irish Catholic uprising against the British and their protestant allies. The rebels had short-cropped hair, you see."

Catherine frowned. "That was what, 200 years ago? That's a long time to remember a haircut."

Brigit shook her head, a hint of sadness in the shape of her mouth. "We, Irish, have long memories. My father taught me all the songs about the brave croppy boys when I was still in the cradle." As she spoke she kept glancing at Vincent.

Charles nodded to Brigit. "I stand instructed. I'm afraid history was never my subject. Most of what I did learn, I managed to forget."

Brigit responded with a shrug. "Forgetting is a trick Ulster could stand to learn."

Brennan interrupted. "Charles, there's Samantha; she'll never forgive me if I don't take you over to say hello."

Charles nodded to the rest. "Duty beckons." He moved off with Brennan, leaving Catherine and Vincent with Brigit.

Brigit smiled at Catherine. "I like your mask. I wrote a story about an owl woman once, just a little fable for children."

Catherine smiled back. "For children of all ages, I read it just last year and I loved it."

Brigit cocked her head a bit. "Did you now? Well, it's not easy to find, that one."

Catherine leaned into Vincent with a soft smile. "It was given to me by Vincent. You have a real gift. I only wish you wrote more children's stories."

Brigit's smile turned sad. "I wish I could. There are darker things than ghosts in Ireland now . . . and you can't hear the fairy music for the gunfire." After a moment Brigit glanced around at the noisy room then her frown softened into a wisp of a smile. "Would you like walk with me out to the balcony where we can talk?"

Vincent replied. "We would like that."

Brigit started toward the balcony doors then stopped as Thomas started to follow. "There is no need to shadow me so closely, Thomas, I'm sure the balcony is perfectly safe." Thomas barely nodded and reluctantly backed off as Brigit, Vincent and Catherine passed through the doors out into the large penthouse balcony.

Brigit kept glancing over at Vincent as they walked toward the outer balcony wall. There she stopped then she turned and looked Vincent straight in the eyes. There was a look of open wonder in her eyes that could be seen even through her mask as she spoke. "Extraordinary! You look as though you might have ridden with Cú Chulainn, or sailed with Theseus."

Vincent smiled in response, his sharp canines barely peeking out. "Only in my dreams . . . and sometimes in books like yours. Your writing has helped me through some dark times. You've touched me, made me think. I just wanted . . . to tell you . . . to thank you."

Brigit looked up into the night sky. "The night has a special magic to it, don't you think? This night, especially."

Catherine responded with a hint of a smile for Vincent. "For us, it does. Especially Halloween."

Brigit looked at both Catherine and Vincent standing together then spoke. "In the old religion they call this night Saowen. It's a night when the walls between the worlds grow thin and spirits of the underworld walk the earth." Her gaze centered again on Vincent. "A night of masks and bale fires when **anything** is possible and **nothing** is quite as it seems." She gave Vincent a knowing smile then turned and looked out over the city. "Your city . . ." She paused and removed her mask. "It has its own magic as well: the lights, the towers, listen to it." Her smile again became a melancholy frown. "In Derry, the night has a darker music; bombs . . . gunfire . . . the screams of dying men."

Vincent leaned against the railing beside her. "Yet, you always returned."

Brigit looked up at him. "Oh, I've thought of leaving, but Derry's my home, and whatever else I might be, I'm still a Bogside girl, me fathers daughter, and me husband, Ian's, widow."

Catherine leaned against the railing on the other side of Vincent from Brigit. After a second's silence Catherine spoke. "When you wrote of Ian in '300 Days,' I almost felt as though I knew him. You made him live again with your words."

Brigit sighed as she again looked out onto the city. "It's been two years since he got into that car, and not an hour has passed that I haven't spoken of him . . . written of him, thought of him."

Vincent responded his voice full of sympathy. "We're sorry if we have awakened painful memories."

Brigit nodded and continued to stare outward. "Oh, it hurts . . . it hurts . . . but it's such a sweet pain. Ian and I were born six streets apart and, yet, in different worlds. A stiff-necked orange man and a croppy girl from Bogside we were. Daft enough to fall in love, but not so big a pair of fools that we thought he could live in my world or me in his; so, we tried to create a new world that we could share together." She looked down at her hands on the railing. "Well, you know how that ended. It could have been me you know. There are times . . . I wish it had been." Brigit turned to face Vincent and Catherine. "Me father used to tell me of New York when I was just a little girl. He came here a dozen times, never quite legally, of course, raising money for the cause, collecting for the widows and the orphans . . . and the weapons to make more of them. He always promised that one day he'd take me across the ocean with him . . . one day." She looked down a moment as a wave of sorrow washed over her then continued. "Me father cast me out. It t'was three years ago . . . my wedding day. He came to the church, called me a traitor and an orange man's whore. I've not seen him since. By rights, I ought to hate him."

Vincent shook his head. "You have no hate in you, only grief."

Brigit shook her head. "Aye, how can you hate the man who taught you what love meant?" She shivered.

Vincent frowned in concern. "You're cold."

Brigit shook her head. "Cold? No. Why it's not but a brisk fall evening, but I'd borrow your cloak if you're willing to lend it."

Vincent cocked his head sensing a sudden _determination_ in her. "My cloak?"

Brigit nodded as she glanced from Vincent to Catherine and back. "Thomas and the others, they'd give their lives for me, and I love 'em for it, but sometimes I want nothing more than to just get away from them for a few hours."

Catherine frowned. "They're only trying to keep you safe."

Brigit shook her head. "Oh, I'm sickened unto death of safety. I look at the city, and I want to touch it, to walk its streets, meet its people, and listen to its music. I want to see all the things my father told me of and I can't." She looked earnestly into Vincent's eyes. "Can you imagine how that feels?"

Vincent and Catherine glanced at each other then they both responded. "Yes."

Brigit's looked at the doors into the penthouse with the same determination that Vincent had sensed in her soul. "To hell with the risks!" She looked at Vincent and Catherine and seemed to stand just a bit straighter. "Sometimes we must leave our safe places, Vincent, and walk empty handed among our enemies."

Vincent and Catherine glanced at each other, sensing the other's feelings through the bond, then without a word Vincent whipped off his cloak and put it around Brigit's shoulders. They both moved aside leaving the way open for Brigit.

Brigit gazed a moment at the doors then turned toward Catherine and Vincent. "Will you leave this safe place and walk empty handed with me?"

Vincent bowed his head to her then looked into her eyes. "We would be honored to walk with you."

Catherine glanced at Vincent then spoke. "Brigit, why don't you and I leave by way of the elevator and Vincent can meet us at the front lobby door?"

Vincent responded with a grin and a nod. "That is actually a good idea. Those inside will think it is Catherine and I that are leaving."

Brigit looked at Vincent quizzically then nodded and pulled the hood over her head. After another quick glance at Vincent, Brigit and Catherine headed through the balcony doors and calmly work their way through the crowd inside.

Charles glanced up when he saw the pair making their way toward the elevator then he frowned. Who was that wearing Vincent's cloak and where was Vincent? At the same time a man dressed as a pirate was watching Catherine and started toward her as she and Brigit stepped into the elevator. He rushed to catch up with them but the elevator doors closed before he could reach it. He jabbed the call button hard in frustration cursing quietly. At the same time another man dressed as a clown started heading for the emergency stairwell.

After observing all this Charles mumbled to himself. "Something very strange is going on here. I wonder what she has gotten herself into this time?"

Vincent climbed over the balcony railing and quickly made his way down the side of the building to the ground in the alley then walked around to the front of the building. Brigit and Catherine came out of the front doors, nodded to the doorman, and looked around. Vincent stepped away from the side of the building to meet them. "Are you ready?"

Brigit lowered the hood and moved forward taking hold of his offered left arm. At the same time Catherine took possession of his right arm. They crossed the street and headed into the park.

Just as they were entering the park the clown came out of the front doors and looked anxiously around. He spotted part of Catherine's gown just before she disappeared behind the bushes lining the path. He took off heading for the spot where she had disappeared. Just as he reached the other side of the street the pirate came out the front doors and, after a brief moment on indecision took off for the spot where the clown had just disappeared.

~ o ~

Catherine, Brigit, and Vincent had been strolling along one of the many foot paths in central park for several minutes talking about their surroundings and about Brigit's home.

Brigit looked over at Catherine on Vincent's other arm. "How long have you two been together?"

After a moment Vincent answered. "We have known each other since childhood. We have been married for several years now."

Brigit nodded then got quiet for several seconds. Finally she continued. "I'm beholden to you, Vincent and Catherine. You cannot know what this means to me." Her eyes narrowed slightly as her gaze shifted to Vincent. "Or perhaps you can at that." She cocked her head slightly. "Will you be telling me of what magical realm you come from?"

Vincent looked down at her in surprise. "What?"

Brigit stopped walking, turned to face them, and backed up a step to look at Catherine and Vincent. "I have been watching you since the balcony. The love you two feel for each other shines in your faces. It reminds me so much of what Ian and I had." She cocked her head a bit to the side. "It's in your eyes. It's in your smiles; the way the corners of your lips turn up ever so slightly when you look at each other. It's in every subtle shift and twitch of your faces." Then her gaze centered on Vincent. "Aye, and that is the rub, Vincent. It's in every subtle movement of your face. Things far too subtle for any type of mask." She paused and tilted her head the other way. "I do not think that is a mask . . . I think that is the real you." Her glance flicker over to Catherine's face that showed surprise with the barest hint of fear then returned to Vincent, a hint of a smile now on her face. "Am I not right?"

For a couple of seconds there was a stunned silence then Vincent opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Catherine hugged Vincent even closer then finally she spoke. "You are not wrong . . . you see my husband as he really is."

Brigit's eyes went wide. It was one thing to suspect but quite another to have it confirmed. "Saints preserve us. It really is like a fairy tale from the old country." She shook herself. "Where do you come from . . .?"

Then Vincent suddenly held up his clawed hand and looked up with a very alert expression on his face.

Brigit's expression turned to confusion. "What is it?"

"Someone is coming." Vincent glanced back in the direction they had come from. "We are being followed." He glanced back at them then faded into the shadows among the trees.

Alarmed, Brigit looked up the path in the same direction that Vincent had looked. Catherine took her arm and started leading her in the same direction that they had been going.

~ o ~

Vincent waited quietly in the shadows behind a corps of trees. Very soon he spotted a man dressed as a clown slowly advancing up the pathway. He stopped moving just before reaching Vincent's location and pulled out a gun then continued forward his eyes scanning the trail ahead. As the clown came abreast of the trees Vincent sprung from his hiding place knocking the gun from the man's hand as he threw him against a tree. With a grunt and a thud the man fell to the ground unconscious.

Moments later Catherine and Brigit came running up to Vincent and looked down at the man on the ground.

Catherine knelt down and pulled the mask from the face of the clown. She looked up at Brigit. "Do you know him?"

Brigit nodded, a look combining sorrow and distain on her face. "Aye, I know him. He and his sort I've known all my life." She shook her head. "Michael McPhee is his name. He's one of the boys . . . a good IRA man."

Vincent glanced back down the path and once again quickly faded into the shadows behind the trees. Brigit glanced over at the trees in surprise then their attention was drawn to a man dressed as a pirate that was jogging quickly up the path. He stopped next to the two women and looked down at the unconscious man.

"What the hell?" The pirate squatted down checking the unconscious man for a pulse. He then stood up and addressed Catherine. "Brigit O'Donnell?"

Catherine replied. "You have the wrong person."

The pirate looked back at her suspiciously. "I was told that Brigit was wearing an owl mask and I saw you leaving the party." He then glanced over at Brigit a look of uncertainty flashed across his face."

Catherine responded. "The information was correct but your assumption was not. Brigit was also wearing an owl mask."

Brigit added with a hint of a smile. "All owls look alike by night."

Catherine again looked down at the unconscious clown. "I guess we better call the police."

The pirate spoke. "No need, actually I think I can handle it from here, thank you."

Catherine cocked her head. "You?"

The pirate took out a badge and showed it to them. "Donald Pratt, Interpol."

Catherine responded in surprise. "Interpol?"

Donald switched his attention to Brigit as he .replied. "My apologies, Mrs. O'Donnell?" Brigit barely nodded and the pirate continued. "We received a tip that an attempt would be made on your life. I was supposed to stay close by you, but unfortunately you left the party before I could make contact."

As the pirate had been speaking Catherine was getting a strong feeling of _caution_ from Vincent. Something about this man must not feel right to him.

Donald reached down and picked up the gun that had fallen to the ground and wrapped it up in a handkerchief. "Evidence, have to be thorough." He turned his attention to Catherine. "We'll drop you off back at the party. No reason why everyone's Halloween should be ruined."

Catherine responded. "Oh no, I'll see this through. As long as the masks are coming off, I'm with the District Attorney's office."

The pirate looked at Catherine in surprise. "Are you? Well, this is a night for surprises. If you'll keep an eye on sleeping beauty here, I'll go bring my car around."

Catherine shook her head. Vincent didn't trust this guy and she trusted his sense of people. "There is no need Mr. Pratt. I have already sent an associate to call the police. They should arrive here very shortly."

Donald turned an angry glare on Catherine then he was pointing the unconscious man's gun at them. "In that case we had better move quickly."

With a roar, Vincent again sprang from the shadows and threw the pirate against the same trees. His unconscious body landed next to the clown. Catherine quickly retrieved the gun then turned toward Vincent as he spoke. "That man was not telling the truth. He was consumed by a seething hate and I think he intended to kill both of you."

Catherine nodded. "Vincent, go find a telephone and call Henderson. Tell him where we are and what happened. Then I think you had better make yourself scarce until after all this has been dealt with. We can meet up later when it's safe." Vincent hesitated. Catherine could feel his _worry_ for her and shook her head. "Don't worry about us." She waved the gun. "You know that I can take care of myself."

Vincent nodded then embraced Catherine while stealing a quick peck of a kiss. "Just be careful, Catherine." Then he ran off moving at a speed that left Brigit staring after him in surprise.

Catherine quickly checked both men over for more weapons. Besides his very sharp cutlass, she also found another gun on Donald Pratt. She also found a hotel key with the name of a hotel printed on the plastic fob on the clown. Just as she placed the gun and sword behind the stand of trees, well out of reach of the two men, the clown shifted slightly and groaned.

Catherine glanced down at the man and remarked. "He's coming to."

Michael shifted painfully and groaned again. His eyes fluttered open and he looked puzzled up at the two women. After a couple of seconds he struggled painfully into a sitting position. "Where? Oh." He blinked and placed his hand over the side of his head. "Oh, my head hurts something fierce."

Brigit's eyes flashed her anger as she spoke. "You ought to be grateful it's still attached to your shoulders, Michael McPhee."

Michael struggled to his feet noticing the gun in Catherine's hand before responding. "Don't take that tone with me, woman. You know I wouldn't harm you. Damn it all, it was Sean himself who sent me."

Brigit responded angrily to him a hint of tears shimmering in her eyes. "And am I supposed to care? He made it quite clear he does not have a daughter."

Michael shook his head then groaned and blinked at the pain the action had caused before responding. "He's dying, girl; there's not much time left to him. He wants to see you again. He sent me to you."

Brigit responded blinking back tears of anger and frustration. "Aye, that he did with a gun in your hand! My own flesh and blood! What did I ever do to make him hate me so?"

Michael looked back at her in surprise. "You've got it all wrong, girl; it wasn't you I was after. It was that fella that was with you. The fella in the black hood and lion head."

Catherine stared back at Michael in surprise. "What? Vincent?"

Brigit glanced at Catherine then shook her head. "He was a friend."

Michael responded angrily. "A murdering orange man is what he was. We had the word, girl. It's Sean they're after, and they don't have a lot of love for you, either." His voice took on a slightly pleading tone. "I was to keep you safe and bring you secretly to your father."

Brigit shook her head in disgust. "Your hatred has blinded you to even the simplest truth."

Catherine gestured at the other man, still lying unconscious on the ground. "There's your assassin. Vincent **is** a friend. He came to the party with me."

Michael glanced down, really looking at the man. His eyebrows shot up and his face twisted with hate. "Jamie Harland; you murdering Orangeman." He drew back his foot aiming for a kick to the downed man's head.

Moving quickly, Catherine shoved Michael back as Brigit shouted at him. "Stop it! Just stop!"

Catherine shook her head at such hate. "Don't bother yourself, He'll stand trial and pay for his crimes."

Michael continued to glare at the pirate. "He'll pay for his crimes when I put him in the ground."

Brigit shook her head. "It's no use, Catherine. You can't talk sense to them, to any of them. It's like a sickness now, and there's not a drop of human decency left in the lot of them."

Catherine shrugged and shook her head. "I think we will all wait here until the police arrive. Let the court sort this out."

Michael shifted nervously at the mention of the police. He turned to Brigit. "If you turn me over to the police you will never be able to find your father." He glanced at the gun in Catherine's hand.

Catherine held up the hotel key that she had found on Michael. "Oh, I think that I may be able to figure out where Brigit's father is hiding."

At that moment they became aware of the sound of approaching sirens. Michael quickly glanced around looking for any avenue of escape. Seeing none he again looked nervously down at his own gun then up at Catherine's determined face. From the look he saw there, he had no doubt that she knew how to use it and wouldn't hesitate if she had to.

~ o ~

Catherine and Brigit were standing out in front of the hotel as the paramedics brought Brigit's father out and loaded him into an ambulance. Catherine sensed Vincent's presence and looked up at the roof of the building. Vincent was there looking down at her. She smiled up at him and then turned her attention to Brigit. "Tomorrow, I can arrange for you to stay with your father at the hospital if you like."

Brigit nodded.

Catherine paused looking down at the ground then looked back up at Brigit. "Brigit, you know that . . ."

Brigit jumped in before Catherine could finish. "There are warrants out on the man, and he must be arrested? Yes, I've lived with that since I was six years old. We won't have much time together, not even 300 days. But we must take what we're given, 300 days, a few months . . ." Brigit sighed then smiled at Catherine and the two women embraced.

As the ambulance and police car pulled away Catherine turned as Vincent stepped up to her. Catherine hooked her arm through Vincent's elbow then looked over at Brigit who was gazing sadly after the retreating ambulance. "Brigit?" She turned back in response to her name. "The night is still young and I think it is time that we took advantage of this special night, when the walls . . ."

Vincent jumped in. "When the walls between the worlds grow thin."

Brigit looked back at Vincent and cocked her head. "And spirits of the underworld walk the earth." She smiled softly then looked up at the night sky. "Tis indeed a wondrous Saowen night, is it not?"

Vincent gazed at Catherine for a long moment then finally nodded his head. Glancing up the street he spotted a horse drawn carriage. He took Brigit's elbow in one hand and Catherine's in the other and started toward it. "Shall we go for a ride?"

Catherine smiled at him. "I would love to."

Brigit resisted momentarily. "I would not want to intrude."

Catherine responded with a smile. "We want you to come with us. You did say that wanted to see the city."

Vincent jumped in. "It would be my honor to escort both of you lovely ladies."

~ o ~

The female carriage driver looked up at in surprise at the two owl women, one dark and one light, escorted by a powerfully fearsome lion-man, that were approaching her. She had seen many unusual things around the park since she took over her grandfather's carriage business but this certainly topped them all. She shrugged and put on her best professional smile as they stepped up to her.

The lion-man spoke in a voice that sent nearly erotic shivers up her spine. "We would like to hire your carriage for the night. Is that possible?"

She quickly recovered her composure and looked over the trio appraisingly, making a quick decision. "I normally go off duty at midnight, but I think I can do that for tonight."

Once they were seated in the carriage Catherine asked her. "What is your name?"

She responded. "My name is Charlie." She pointed to the old dappled tan and white horse. "And that is Spock." She grinned at them. "My grandfather was a big Star Trek fan."

Vincent responded, indicating the two women in turn. "This is Catherine, and Brigit." He paused then nodded to her. "And my name is Vincent." Vincent dug into a pocket and pulled out a wad of cash that he had grabbed from the petty cash jar before leaving their brownstone. "Will this be enough for the night?" He handed it to Charlie.

Charlie blinked at the cash in her hand then nodded her acknowledgement. "That is more than enough." Then she inquired. "Where do you want to go?"

Catherine smiled and responded. "Everywhere. This is Brigit's first time in New York. Take us on a tour of the city."

Charlie smiled in response. "The City it is." She faced forward. "Get-up Spock." The Carriage pulled away from the curb as Charlie shoved the cash into a small lock box mounted to the seat beside her.

~ o ~

For the rest of the night Charlie did her best to show them her city at its very best. She knew Manhattan like the back of her hand and she drove the three of them to many of the more spectacular and beautiful places as well as some of the quietly romantic out of the way corners of the city.

As the first hints of morning light appeared in the sky Charlie stopped at a park along the East River where her passengers could sit on the park bench and watch the sunrise come up over one of the bridges that spanned that waterway. While her magical trio had watched the sunrise, she watched them with a contented sigh. It had truly been a wondrous night that she would long remember.

As Vincent, Catherine and Brigit sat together in companionable silence on a park bench, they marveled at the beautiful sunrise. Just after the sun cleared the horizon a jogger came along the path. With a start of surprise, the jogger stopped, staring at them, and gave a startled exclamation. "What the . . . ! Geez! You gave me a real scare. Hey man, Halloween was yesterday."

The three of them glanced at the Jogger as he turned to continue down the path then looked back at each other. Vincent chuckled. "He's right. Halloween **is** over."

Brigit sighed. "I suppose that means it is time to return to the real world."

Catherine and Vincent stood up then Vincent offered his hand to Brigit. "Shall we go?"

Catherine added. "Come on. We'll drop you off at your hotel and tomorrow at lunch I'll pick you up and take you to see your father."

Brigit accepted Vincent's hand and stood up. She grinned at Vincent and Catherine. "Thomas and the other's will be very cross with me for sneaking off like I did." She cocked her head a bit and her grin got even wider. "But this magical night you both gave me was well worth it. Thank you both."

Vincent nodded. "It was our pleasure." He swept his hand toward the street and the two women preceded him back to the carriage. He handed each of them up into the carriage and then took his seat across from them. Brigit told Charlie the name of her hotel and then the carriage pulled out into the street.

~ o ~

After they dropped Brigit off, Vincent switched over to sit next to Catherine then leaned toward Charlie. "How about one more circuit of the park and then you can take us home?"

Charlie smiled at them. "It's fine with me. You paid me very well for my time, and I'm in no hurry."

Vincent gave Charlie the address of their brownstone and Charlie headed the carriage back toward Central Park. Charlie glanced back at the Vincent and Catherine a couple of times and grinned. They were far more interested in each other than in the scenery around them. Charlie chose a route through the park with the least amount of traffic to give the couple a little bit more privacy. A little while later she pulled up before the, fairly nice, brownstone at the address that Vincent had given her. She glanced back to see Vincent and Catherine kissing and smiled to herself. After a minute Catherine and Vincent broke

"Here we are folks." Charlie announced.

Catherine glanced over at the brownstone then smiled impishly. "Then I guess we will just have to continue this at home."

Vincent chuckled as he stepped down. He held his hand out to Catherine. "Shall we?"

She giggled as she took his hand and stepped down. Then, after glancing up at the bright morning sky, she turned toward Charlie. "Thank-you, Charlie, for that wonderful tour last night. We all had a great time."

Charlie smiled back at them. "I think I enjoyed it just as much as you did." She tipped her top hat. "You have a good morning." Then she pulled out as Catherine and Vincent entered their home.

**_The End (of episode 5)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notes :<em>**

_Cú Chulainn is an Irish mythological hero who appears in the stories of the Ulster Cycle,_

_The Bogside is a neighborhood outside the city walls of Derry, Northern Ireland._

_'_**_Beauty and the Beast_**_' __and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given._


	7. Episode 6 : The Beast Within

** **The Other Path ~ Season 1******  
><strong>_By Thomas Mc_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Because of events in the story "The Road Not Taken" and Catherine's advancing pregnancy this chapter will have nothing to do with the subject of the original episode of this name. But that doesn't mean that there isn't an alternate story for this episode.___

* * *

><p><strong>The Beast Within<strong>

Catherine frowned as she looked discontentedly down at her expanding middle. She knew that this was what she wanted very much. She wanted it as much for Vincent as for herself, but that thought didn't make her feel any less fat and ungainly.

After a few seconds she felt her soul suddenly become flooded with _love_ and _compassion_ from an outside source. She smiled. Vincent must have noted her emotions and was sending his _love_ to her in response to lighten her mood. It worked. Her mood had just brightened considerably.

She glanced at the clock over on the wall by the main stairs. In another four hours she was supposed to be meeting Vincent over at Doctor Peter Alcott's special clinic for an ultra-sound.

Because of the very special nature of her pregnancy and the nature of the baby's father, Peter had decided to wait until much later in the pregnancy than normal before doing this test. For the same reasons they were doing it after hours when all the staff had gone home for the day. He wanted to be sure that the baby was developing normally . . . well as normally as possible considering the situation. Hopefully, tonight, they would also find out whether the baby was a boy or a girl.

She glanced again at the clock and resisted the urge to check it to be sure it was working. Damn this day was going so slowly.

~ o ~

Dennis McCormick glanced up as his new boss Jenny Aronson approached his desk. He had only been working at the publishing house as new submissions proofreader for a little over a month but he loved the work and he liked his boss.

"How is it coming?" She inquired as she approached his desk.

"That depends. The plot and pacing are very good. The characterizations are excellent." He paused and shook his head before continuing. "But the writing style is terrible. The spelling is so bad that many of the words are unintelligible and the grammar is abysmal. I'm wondering if this author even speaks English."

"What do you suggest?

"A complete rewrite, probably by a good ghost writer, as long as the ghost writer doesn't try to monkey with the plot or the characters."

"I'll see if I can arrange it if you really think it would be worthwhile."

"With corrected grammar and style I think that this has best seller potential." He looked over at an opened letter that was sitting out on his desk. "Oh, ah, Jenny, my dad is in town this week end. Would it be alright if I took off a little early today?"

"I thank that will be just fine." Jenny reached down and picked up the manuscript. "And I'll see if I can get a ghost writer for this. Now get out of here and I'll see you Monday morning."

As Jenny walked away from his desk she again thought about that young man's remarkable eye color. She couldn't help but notice how closely his eyes matched the unique color of Vincent's eyes. She had been thinking about mentioning it to Cathy since the day she first met Dennis face to face three weeks ago but she just hadn't gotten around to it. She really needed to get together with Cathy and Vincent sometime soon but she had been swamped lately and the workload showed no signs of letting up anytime soon. Once she got back to her desk she wrote up a quick note and stuck it into the manuscript then dropped it onto her 'to-do' pile. With a long suffering sigh, she pulled out her notebook that contained lists of useful people and flopped to the section that contained a list of available ghost writers.

~ o ~

Bill McCormick glanced at his watch. His son Dennis should be here any time now. He glanced at the door as another patron, silhouetted by the bright sunlight, entered the little restaurant. Then the figure waved and started moving toward Bill.

Dennis entered the restaurant where he was supposed to meet his father for a late lunch. After a few seconds scanning the interior he spotted his father at a booth half way back. He waved and went over to join him. His father looked uncertain until he was halfway to the table then his father's face lit up with a welcoming smile.

Bill indicated the chair across from him. "It's great to see you Dennis. Your mother sends her love."

Dennis smiled back as he sat down. "It's good to see you too, Dad. What brings you to New York?"

Bill responded. "Just a business trip. My company is planning on expanding the branch office here in New York and I'm here to evaluate the situation and make recommendations. How is your new job going?"

"It's great dad. They've got me proofing new submissions from first time authors. I've had to slog through some unbelievably bad crap but I have also gotten the chance to read some fascinating and unique stories. So far the good has far outweighed the bad." He grinned. "And my boss is great. She's very good looking and a real character. I could write a best seller just by writing a story about her."

Bill cocked his head quizzically. "Do I detect a note of interest here?"

Dennis shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. She is fascinating but she's my boss and I'm just a wet-behind-the-ears, rookie. I'm too new to the company to get involved in anything like that."

Bill chuckled. "Too soon to rock the boat, eh." They were interrupted by the waiter who had arrived to take their order. After the waiter left Bill continued. "So how do you like living in New York?"

Dennis responded. "I love it here. The hustle and bustle, the life. Every time you turn a corner you see something that you've never seen before. And the people are fascinating. Just last Sunday I was walking in Central Park and came across dozens of street performers." His grin widened. "I saw this great gray haired street magician, the little sign called him 'The Great Sebastian'. I swear he was the best sleight-of-hand artist I have ever seen." Dennis had always had a great love of magic acts. "And the stories that these New Yorkers tell." He grinned shaking his head. "I've never heard so many local urban legends in my life." Another of his passions was local urban legends.

Bill's chuckled. It seemed that New York had everything that his son loved. Then he asked the question that he knew was bound to get Dennis going. "So, what kinds of urban legends have you heard about, besides alligators in the sewers?"

That did it. Dennis launched into the subject with enthusiasm as he told his father about the more unusual New York urban legends, the ones that were very specifically unique to New York. They stopped for a moment as the food was served but Dennis was soon back on the subject, much to the amusement of his father. As Dennis talked, Bill would comment on the stories and occasionally ask questions or remark on other similar stories. Dennis was deep into one of the most unique legends that he had come across, about a Lion-man type creature that was referred to as 'The Creature of Central Park', when he became aware of his father's unusual silence and a surprised look on his face. As Dennis continued his father's expression changed to speculative then to deeply thoughtful. Dennis started to wind down and his father started asking him all sorts of questions about the lion-man creature Then out of the blue his father changed the subject, by mentioning his mother's latest art project, and they were soon talking about his mother.

As they left the restaurant Bill reminded Dennis that they were planning on going to a play that night then they parted until that evening.

~ o ~

Catherine and Vincent watched nervously as Doctor Peter Alcott stared, frowning, at the screen of the machine on the roll around stand beside the examining table for a moment. Peter cocked his head then shifted the smaller probe a few inches to the right on Catherine's belly. Again he studied the screen intently for a few seconds then he broke into a grin. He turned a knob on the machine and the tense silence of the room was suddenly filled with a rhythmic whooshing sound. Catherine and Vincent both grinned at each other as they realized that they were hearing their baby's heartbeat.

The next second Peter looked back at them and spoke. "Well, you two, she's got a strong heart and she appears to be developing right on schedule."

After another second Catherine's eyes opened wide. "**She!** You said **she!** We're having a little **girl**!" She looked over at Vincent, her eyes shining. "Vincent, we're having a little girl."

Vincent chuckled at her excitement. "Yes, I kind of gathered that." He got a rush of warmth at the _joy_ that he felt radiating off her over their bond they shared. He shifted his gaze over to Peter and asked the question that was always sitting there at the back of his mind. "Can you tell which of us she will favor?"

Peter knew exactly what Vincent meant by his question. "I'm afraid that there's no way to tell at this stage of her development whether she will inherit any of your more unique features." He shut off the machine. "It is quite likely that we won't be able to tell that until the day that she is born." He wiped off the probe then began cleaning the jelly off of Catherine's belly. "I could have a DNA test done but the results would probably be inconclusive since our understanding of that is still fairly limited." He looked up at Vincent. "Even if we compared it to a sample of your DNA the most we would be able to tell for sure would be your relationship to her and it might cause the lab staff to start asking a few questions that we don't want asked."

Catherine squeezed Vincent's hand. "It doesn't really matter what she looks like; we'll love her just the same whether she takes after you or me." She smiled kissed the back of his hand. "Regardless of whether she looks like you or not, she'll be **your** daughter and that alone will make her very precious to me."

Vincent squeezed Catherine's hand in return. The empathic link between them made it impossible for him to doubt her sincerity. "It's the fact that she is also **your** daughter that will make her very precious to me." Vincent responded to her.

Peter cleared his throat drawing their attention back to him. "Like I said, she appears to be developing normally and there do not appear to be any problems or complications so just take the normal reasonable precautions and I want you in here again next month for your next checkup."

~ o ~

Later that evening Dennis met his father over at his hotel room and they took a cab to Broadway where they saw the currently hottest play.

After a while Denis noticed that his father seemed to have again become unusually thoughtful; very much like he had been at lunch. As they were leaving the theater Dennis asked his father about what was on his mind. Bill told him it was nothing important and changed the subject to discussion of the play that they had just seen.

~ x x x x x ~

Two days later Dennis was seeing his father off at the airport. "I really enjoyed seeing you again, Dad."

Bill quickly embraced his son then picked up his carry-on bag. "And I enjoyed spending some time with you too." He started to turn away then stopped. His brows creased and he appeared to be thinking very hard about something, then he turned back to Dennis and, without quite making eye contact, spoke as though considering each word. "This legend about the Creature of Central Park, interests me." He glanced down then looked intensely into his son's eyes. "I need you to do something for me. I want you to find out everything you can about that Central Park Creature urban legend you told me about." He glanced at the floor again then again made eye contact. "I can't really explain why I want this, but it is important to me . . . and don't say anything to your mother about this. Can you do that for me?"

Dennis was a bit unsure about all this but he nodded his head. "Sure, Dad, I can do that for you."

Bill's expression relaxed and he smiled at his son. "Thanks, son. I can't really explain why but this really means a lot to me." He reached out and gripped his son's shoulder. "And remember, This is very important, not a word to your mother about this. I wouldn't want to needlessly upset her." With a quick squeeze he turned and headed up the jetway onto his plane.

Dennis stood there for a long time mulling over what had just happened. Why was his father suddenly so interested in that particular urban legend? Dennis found the Creature of Central Park to be very intriguing but his father's reaction went far beyond simple curiosity. And why was his father so insistent that he say nothing to his mother about it? Finally, shaking his head in uncertainty, Dennis made his way out of the terminal. All the way back home he kept going over in his mind what his father had said. He also realized that his father had been a bit distracted from the time that he had told him about New York urban legends over lunch.

~ x x x x x ~

For the next few weeks Dennis seriously threw himself into his research on his father's request whenever he could get the time. He spent most of his free time at the library searching through old newspapers and magazines, looking for any articles that mentioned the Central Park Creature or references to a lion-man. The more he looked into it the more intrigued he became.

Once he realized that there had been a few occurrences that involved police he even used the publishing company's background fact checking division to get access to police reports on the grounds that he was doing research for a book that he was editing. That led him to the oldest reported observation that he had yet encountered. It had involved a mounted officer in the park late at night over at the carrousel. The police report described a group of kids that had broken into the carrousel. According to the report one of the kids was wearing a lion mask and had 'roared' at the officer.

Over all, what he found was very sparse but there were a few interesting elements. Most of the few sightings were in and around Central Park and were relatively benign. He could find nothing older than about twenty years ago. Most urban legends could be traced back in one form or another much further back than a mere twenty years. All the sightings were very similar in their description. Also most urban legends contained some moral or warning about inadvisable actions. The Central Park Creature stories tended to consist mostly of glimpses of it from a distance.

The majority of the sightings involved homeless or street people so he spent that weekend wandering the area around the park and speaking to the locals, particularly the homeless. Most of what he got was second, third and fourth hand stories.

~ x x x x x ~

By the next weekend he had located two people that were supposed to have had first hand sightings. One was an old woman that lived in an apartment building next to the park, the other was the police officer, now retired, that was supposed to have seen a boy in a lion mask by the carrousel almost twenty years ago. The retired officer insisted that the child must have been wearing a mask but he was unable to explain away the roar that he swore had come from that child. Next he talked to the old woman. She had a telescope set up at her window overlooking the park. Through the telescope she showed him the area where she had spotted the lion-man on three separate occasions.

Twice during those three weeks his father called to 'talk'. Both times the subject soon came around to the Central Park Creature. Each time he reported the near dearth of information. After which he could clearly hear the disappointment in his father's voice. It seemed to have become almost an obsession with his father and Dennis was beginning to wonder why.

~ x x x x x ~

The day before his father was due to return to New York, Dennis was about to give up on the whole lion-man search as useless. He had only found two highly dubious firsthand accounts and no real concrete leads. He was just going to scan the last few reports he had pulled up when he came across a report that didn't seem to belong with the current group. At first he was going to skip it wondering how it had ended up among the results of his search. For one thing it had nothing to do with New York or Central Park. The police report was about the kidnapping and attempted rape of a Catherine Elizabeth Chandler at Radcliffe College in Cambridge, Massachusetts in the spring of 1979, over eight years ago.

He wasn't quite sure why he took a second look but, when he did, the statement by the kidnapper caught his eye. The man was in an institution for the criminally insane. He claimed that he had been attacked in the woods near his house by a rabid lion-man. The psychiatrist discounted the man's story as psychotic ravings though he did have markings on his body that resembled claw marks but a broken branch was found nearby that the police believed could have caused that damage. The kidnapper's description however matched perfectly with most of the more detailed descriptions of the Central Park Creature.

His attention was also caught by the names of the other witnesses in the case. They were Nancy Wilson, Rebecca Jennings and "**Jenny Aronson!**" His boss, Jenny Aronson, was involved and he knew that Jenny had a best friend named Cathy Chandler. This definitely demanded closer investigation.

~ x x x x x ~

The following morning Dennis met his father at the airport. As they walked toward the baggage claim area Bill noticed that his son kept giving him very speculative looks. Finally he came out and asked. "Dennis you seem to have something on your mind. Would you care to talk about it?"

Dennis stopped walking and his father stopped a half step later. Dennis wondered for a moment if he should really bring up the subject of the lion-man. His father's obsession with it worried him. Finally he shrugged his shoulders. I had just about given up on the whole lion-man deal as useless when last night I found something that may involve my boss and a friend of hers. I didn't want to say anything until I got a chance to check into it."

Bill's eyes lit up with excitement. "What is it? What did you find?"

Dennis took a moment before responding. The intensity of the look in his father's eyes worried him. "It's just some nine year old police report that I stumbled across. It's probably nothing . . . the ravings of a lunatic . . . but there is a very slim chance that it could lead to something. I just don't want to say anything until I've had a chance to check it out."

After a long moment Bill sighed. "OK, son, do whatever you need to do."

They again were walking toward Baggage Claim as Dennis remarked to his father. "Believe me, Dad, the minute I find anything concrete I'll let you know.

As they collected the luggage and headed to his father's hotel, Dennis noticed how his father seemed to alternate between curiously subdued and almost bouncing eagerness. As soon as he dropped his father off, Dennis headed in to work. First chance he got, he was going to ask Jenny about that police report.

~ o ~

Dennis managed to corner Jenny at lunch. He waited until she had just started to eat and sat down next to her. After a few innocuous conversational forays, he jumped right in. "Jenny, what can you tell me about the lion-man creature of Central Park?"

Jenny gave him a startled look. "What do you mean?" There was something very defensive about her response.

Dennis pressed his perceived advantage. "I found a report that mentioned you and a woman named Catherine Chandler being involved in a sighting of the Creature of Central Park."

Jenny shook her head. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She glanced at her watch. "I have to go." She jumped up and made a hasty retreat.

Dennis stared after her in surprise. He wasn't sure what he had expected but he had not expected her reaction to be this extreme.

Dennis had always had an innate ability to tell when someone was lying to him. He was pretty sure that he had inherited that ability from his mother, along with his very unique eye color. There was no doubt about it; Jenny had been very disturbed by his questions and she was lying, big time. She definitely knew something about the Central Park Creature. The big question now was: What did she know?

Dennis left the lunch room immediately after Jenny and was able to follow her back to her desk without her noticing. While standing unobtrusively just beyond her office door he was able to overhear part of a telephone conversation.

"Cathy, I have to see you right away." . . .

"It's very important." . . .

"Someone up at work has made a connection between you and me and Vincent." . . .

"I think there's a lot more to this than we know. I can't talk now . . . I'm afraid someone might overhear." . . .

"OK, I'll come by your place right after work." . . .

Dennis moved quickly, quietly and unnoticed away from Jenny's office. As soon as he got to his desk he called his father.

"Dad, something very strange just happened here." . . .

"I'm not sure but I certainly stirred something up."

"I don't see how it could be possible but it seems that my boss may actually know something about that particular urban legend." . . .

"Look, can you meet me here where I work about an hour before quitting time?"

"OK, that's great. I'll see you then." . . .

The rest of the afternoon, every time Dennis spotted Jenny, she appeared to be very fidgety and he twice spotted her staring at him with a very serious look on her face.

~ o ~

An hour before quitting time Dennis left work saying that he had some personal business to take care of. He went out to the street and five minutes later his father drove up in a rented car. Dennis jumped into the car and directed his father into an adjacent parking garage that was used by the employees of the publishing company. They parked on the street where they could clearly see all the cars as they left.

Bill turned to his son. "Now what is this all about?"

Dennis glanced at his father. "I'm not really sure. I just know that when I asked Jenny about the Central Park Creature, she got very agitated. Then just minutes later I heard her talking to her friend Cathy about it. I got the impression that both of them may actually have firsthand knowledge related to that legend." He glanced around to verify that they were in a good location to watch the front door of the publishing house and see inside any car leaving the parking structure. "On the phone, Jenny made plans to meet with Cathy at her place right after work." He glanced at his father. "Jenny told Cathy that I was asking questions about someone named Vincent."

Dennis noticed his father was visibly startled as he responded. "Vincent!"

Dennis replied. "That's what she said. She told her friend that I was asking about Vincent."

For the next forty-five minutes, Dennis kept a close eye on the front door of the publishing house and the main parking garage exit. During that time he noticed that his father kept glancing at a folder that was stuffed between the driver's seat and the center console. He was thinking of asking about it when he spotted a light blue sedan coming out of the garage with Jenny at the wheel. He pointed the car out to his father. "That's Jenny in that blue car. Follow her but don't get too close."

Jenny finally ended up stopping in front of a nice brownstone located two blocks from Central Park. Jenny got out of her car and sprinted up the steps to be admitted inside a few seconds later. Dennis and Bill looked at each other. Neither had missed the significance of the brownstone's location.

Dennis turned to his father. "Well, we've come this far." He nodded toward the building. "The answer to whatever it is you're looking for may be inside that place. What do you want to do?"

~ o ~

As soon as the front door was closed Catherine glanced over at Vincent then turned to Jenny. "OK, Jen, now what is this all about?"

Jenny moved further into the front parlor. "There is a new employee, a young man, where I work. He started about a month ago. I had been intending to tell you about him because his eyes are the same color as Vincent's. I've never seen anyone with eyes that color before I met Vincent." They stopped at the sofa group. "Anyway, today at lunch he started talking to me then out of the blue he was asking about you, me and Vincent. It really surprised me, catching me completely off guard, and I don't think I did a very good job of covering. I felt that I had to warn you, as soon as I could, that someone was getting uncomfortably close."

At that moment they were startled by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Vincent sprinted up the stairs as Catherine advanced cautiously to the door. A quick check told her that there were two men at the door that she did not know. "Jenny do you recognize those two?"

After a quick check Jenny nodded. "I know the younger man. He's the one that I was telling you about. I don't know who the older man is." She glanced over her shoulder at the staircase. "Can Vincent get some kind of read on those two out there?"

At that same moment Catherine was inquiring about that very thing from Vincent over their link. In response he echoed their emotions back to her and she responded. "Vincent is only getting _anticipation_, _uncertainty_ and a hint of _worry_, but there is no _hostility_ from either of them." With a quick nod she pulled open the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

The younger man stared at Catherine for a few seconds then he finally spoke up. "Ah, yes. Ah. My name is Dennis McCormick and this is my father Bill McCormick." He glanced at the older man then back at Catherine. "We're here to speak with Cathy Chandler and Jenny Aronson about a very important matter. May we come in?"

Catherine was still getting a reflection of the two men's emotional state from Vincent and _anxious uncertainty_ was most predominant. The thing that drew Catherine's gaze like a magnet was the younger man's eyes. They were the same startlingly brilliant blue as Vincent's. She stepped back, her own curiosity shooting through the roof. "Please come in."

The two men stepped into the home. As Catherine closed the door behind them her mind had already shifted to lawyer mode. She turned to direct them toward the parlor initiating the first gambit hoping to get a little enlightenment. "Those contacts of yours are a very interesting color."

Dennis looked at her a bit surprised by the remark. "I don't wear contacts. This is my natural eye color."

So far so good Catherine thought. Now to push for details. "I've never heard of eyes that color." She glanced at the older man. "You didn't get it from your father."

Dennis shrugged wondering why the interest in his eye color. He decided to play it close for now. "Neither have I."

Round one, net gain zero. As they reached the sofa where Jenny was seated Catherine inquired. "Now what, may I ask, is it that you want from us?"

Dennis responded. "As Miss Aronson has probably already told you, my father and I are looking for any information about the urban legend of the Creature of Central Park and I think you two may know a lot more about the subject. As far as why . . . you will have to ask my father since he has not explained to me what this is about or why it is so important to him."

Catherine sat down on the sofa next to Jenny. They all three faced the older man expectantly. Catherine could feel Vincent's _curiosity_ building as he listened in from just beyond the top of the stairs.

Bill McCormick shuffled his feet nervously and finally cleared his throat. His gaze took in the three expectant faces then finally he cleared his throat again then began speaking. "The reason I am trying to find that creature or lion-man is for my wife's sake. If he is real, and I think, I hope he is, then it would mean a great deal to her . . . more than I could ever understand." He paused glancing at the three of them again. "This is going to sound very strange but it is the absolute truth."

Bill nervously shifted the folder that he was carrying then after clearing his throat one more time launched into his story. "On January twelfth twenty-seven years ago I encountered a young seventeen year old girl collapsed on the Brooklyn Bridge. She was in bad shape physically and almost completely spent emotionally. She told me that there was a very powerful and very evil man after her and she had to get as far away from New York as quickly as possible. As I was heading out of Manhattan she told me that she had just given birth to a stillborn baby while on the run from those evil men that had intended to take her baby and kill her. I took her all the way back to Arizona with me and we were eventually married." He paused looking at the two women standing before him clutching the folder close to his chest. "For months after I found her, she was plagued by nightmares. My mother suggested that she needed to talk to someone about what happened but Jennifer insisted that it was too dangerous and she wouldn't be believed anyway. So my mother then suggested that she write about it in a diary or journal to help her sort it out." He glanced down at the folder again. "She never let me read her journal but I once managed to get a look in it when she didn't know. When Dennis was born Jennifer burned the journal but I was able remove these eight pages, without her knowledge, before she destroyed it." He took a deep breath and reluctantly held the folder out to the two women. "This should explain why I think that the Central Park creature could be real and need to find him."

Catherine took the folder and opened it. She gingerly removed the old weathered pages and began to read, passing each page to Jenny as she finished it. Both of their eyes got wider and wider as they read the eight old pages. His curiosity growing by leaps and bounds, Dennis asked to see the pages. Jenny handed each page to Dennis as she finished it. After the first page Dennis collapsed into the large chair sitting next to the sofa. Once he finished the last page he handed them back to his father. What he had read there had left him staring at his father in disbelief.

The pages told of a young teenage girl that had been held hostage by some evil man named Julian that did unfathomable experiments on her that made her pregnant. She had managed to escape just as she was starting to go into labor. She finally ended up behind, what had to be, Saint Vincent Hospital where she gave birth to a baby with strong feline features that apparently died in her arms minutes after birth. She had left the body hidden among the trash and tried to make her way out of New York. The story ended with her collapsing on a bridge her strength and will having given out. - - ( **_Note:_**_ If you are interested, the complete text of the eight pages can be found in the second half of the first chapter of my story 'A Mother's Diary' found on this same web site. _)

Bill looked down at the pages that his son had just handed back to him for a moment then spoke up. "I know how absurd it sounds but, as you can see by these pages, if the lion-man or Creature of Central Park is real then he could very well be my wife's lost first child."

Catherine felt Vincent's emotions swirl chaotically as he had overheard that last statement. For several seconds Catherine locked eyes with Dennis as the room was engulfed in a pregnant silence. Finally she spoke directly to Dennis. "Dennis, just where did you get your unique eye color?"

Dennis blinked then looked over at his father who shrugged back then he responded. "From my mom. She's the only one I know of with this same eye color. My pediatrician once told me that he thinks that it was just a random mutation that produced this color in my mom and she passed it on to me." Then he shrugged.

After another moment of silence Catherine turned her head and called out. "Vincent, you need to get down here and see these people right now."

As Dennis and Bill turned toward the stairs a very large and powerful figure was coming down. The first thing that really got their attention was his furry clawed hand on the banister. Then his face came into view. There was no better way to describe him than 'Lion-man'. Bill and Dennis stared at Vincent in opened mouth shock.

As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs Catherine took the eight pages from Bill's nerveless hands and handed them to Vincent. "You had better read this, Vincent." She put her arm around his waist as he began to read.

Bill collapsed into the other chair beside the one Dennis was in. Father and son stared in amazement as the huge powerful lion-man that stood there, big as life, reading the eight pages. Neither of them could miss the color of Vincent's eyes, so much like Dennis and his mother.

After finishing the last page, Vincent looked over at Catherine and spoke quietly. "This answers so many of the questions that have haunted me all my life." His gaze shifted to Bill. "If the woman that wrote this is your wife then you must tell me. What is her name, is she alive, is she well, do I have any other siblings?"

Bill shook off the shock that had taken over his body and responded. "She is my wife and her name is Jennifer. She is well and living at home back in Arizona. Dennis is our only son. That would make Dennis your half brother. Your eyes proclaim your relationship to Dennis and Jennifer." He leaned forward in his chair. "I have to bring Jennifer here to meet you."

Dennis finally managed to shake his paralysis and inquired of Catherine. "How have you come to be involved with . . . Vincent?"

Catherine smiled at him. "We have known each other since we were children."

Bill jumped in. "Then you were raised together like brother and sister."

Catherine shook her head. "No, more like best friends. We didn't meet until I was ten." She looked up into Vincent's face. "Now he is my husband."

After a moment of shocked silence Dennis and Bill's eyes shifted, almost involuntarily toward Catherine's middle where her pregnant state was very obvious. Noticing the direction of their gaze, Catherine remarked. "Yes the baby is Vincent's and no, we do not know yet whether or not she will favor her father. Personally, it makes no difference to me. We will love her just the same no matter which of us she favors."

Vincent stepped in at this point. "Please is it possible for my mother to come here so that I can meet her?"

Bill thought a moment. "As you can tell from what she wrote, there are good reasons why she wanted to stay as far away from New York as possible. It will be very difficult to get her to come. I may have to get a little sneaky." Bill stopped and thought about the problem then he looked at Catherine and got an idea. "But I think I know a way to talk her into coming. I just need to book her on an early flight tomorrow morning." He glanced at the others. "May I use your phone?"

As Bill picked up the phone he could be heard muttering to himself. "She's going to kill me for doing this to her . . . but it will be worth it when she sees him."

~ x x x x x ~

Jennifer approached the airline ticket counter a bit warily. The phone call from her husband had been very unusual and just a bit cryptic. Bill knew that she had always refused to go anywhere near New York yet he had insisted that she must fly out there first thing this morning. What had finally goaded her into making the trip were her husband's final words, spoken to her before hanging up without any further explanation.

~ o ~

"Jennifer, you have to come out to New York." He had inexplicably declared.

"But, Bill, you know I can't go to New York." She had complained.

He had responded. "I know you don't want to, but your reasons for staying away no longer exist. You will be perfectly safe and it's the only way you will be able to meet your daughter-in-law."

All she could say was, "What?"

In an impossibly calm tone he had continued. "I can't really explain why it has to be this way but believe me you will be very glad you came. I've already arranged for your tickets; they will be waiting for you at the American ticket counter at the airport. I have to go now. Bye honey, I love you." Then he had hung up before she could respond.

When had Dennis gotten married and why had he not told them? And why couldn't Dennis and his bride just fly down to Arizona to see her? She had tried to call her son immediately afterward but had gotten no answer. She had spent most of the night agonizing over whether to go. She finally decided to trust her husband and go.

~ o ~

This was so scary going back to that place that loomed so darkly in her memory but she had to go. She swallowed her fear and gave the ticket agent her name.

"Jennifer McCormick . . . Ah, here you are." He handed her a ticket and boarding pass. "The plane will start boarding in twenty minutes." He consulted something on the computer screen that she could not see then continued. "The other member of your party is waiting for you in the first class lounge." With that she found herself dismissed and he turned his attention to the next person in line. "Next."

She stepped away from the counter feeling a bit stunned. Other member of my party? First class lounge? She looked more closely at her ticket. It really was a first class ticket! But who was the other person? After a few indecisive seconds she finally made her hesitant way to the glassed in area labeled 'First Class Lounge' and a very uncertain day.

As Jennifer stepped into the lounge she first noticed that there were only about a dozen people here. Her gaze immediately locked on to the very beautiful and elegantly dressed woman standing at the bar. The woman had been watching the doorway and started over as soon as Jennifer entered. As the woman approached, Jennifer couldn't help noticing that the woman was apparently pregnant and looked just a bit tired.

The woman broke into big friendly smile as she walked right up to Jennifer and held out her hand in greeting. "Hello." After a momentary pause Jennifer took the woman's hand. "My name is Catherine Chandler and you must be Jennifer McCormick . . . your eye color is unmistakable." The woman broke into a big yawn. "I apologize. I just arrived about an hour ago on the red-eye from New York. It's been a long night for me."

One thing that Jennifer had learned when dealing with people was to trust was her innate ability to accurately judge people on first sight. The one time she had ignored her first impression had been nearly thirty years ago and it had lead to the worst months of her entire life. It was only by luck and guts that she had gotten out of the situation alive. Her instincts were telling her that this woman meant her no harm and was actually very happy to meet her.

"Um, ah, pleased to meet you. But why are you here?" Jennifer responded to the unfamiliar woman.

Catherine paused and cocked her head. "Let's get a seat over there so we can talk more comfortably." Her smile remained the same but her eyes became just a bit more serious. "We have a lot to talk about."

Jennifer followed Catherine over to the corner table. She noticed that this particular corner booth was one of the five isolated booths designed to give its occupants a fair amount of privacy. As they both sat down she looked closely at this unknown woman. "Can you tell me just what exactly is going on here and what your part in this is?" She asked Catherine.

Catherine took a deep breath. "First off after Bill talked to you it occurred to me that this trip might be easier for you if you had a friendly face to accompany you and someone to better prepare you for what you would encounter when you arrived. Since Dennis and Bill had obligations today and I was free, I was the obvious one to come down to get you. As to my part in this, I am the daughter-in-law you are supposed to be coming out to meet." Catherine held up her hand as Jennifer started to speak. "No, I am not married to Dennis." She paused a moment and gently placed her hand over Jennifer's hand. "I'm married to your **other** son."

Jennifer stared at Catherine in shock. Finally she managed to sputter out in anguish. "I have no other son." Jennifer tried to pull back her hand but Catherine held on to it.

Catherine's expression changed becoming very earnest. "I'm talking about your **older** son . . . the one you thought died in that alley behind the hospital." Catherine's gaze bored into Jennifer's eyes and held them. "Your first son did **not** die that night . . . though, from what I've been told, it's not surprising that you mistakenly thought that he had died. Some friends found him where you had hidden him among the trash and took him to a safe place. He was very close to death when they found him, but one of them was a doctor. He and a second doctor fought for the infant's life and the child survived. They named him Vincent because they found him behind Saint Vincent Hospital and raised him as one of their own regardless of his very unique appearance."

Jennifer opened her mouth to deny the possibility but Catherine pushed on, not allowing her to get a word in. "I first met Vincent when I was ten. At that age I thought his leonine appearance was 'cool'." Catherine gave a self depreciating shrug. "We quickly became best friends. Eventually we fell in love and were married on July 4th 1980." Catherine broke into a short chuckle. "To be honest, I still think he looks 'cool'. Naturally, because of Vincent's rather distinctive appearance we have had to keep him a secret but despite that we have managed to make a pretty good life for ourselves."

At the mention of marriage Jennifer's gaze involuntarily shifted downward toward Catherine's middle which was now mostly hidden by the table. Catherine's free hand came to rest on the bulge and she smiled when Jennifer's eyes came back up with a guiltily embarrassed start. "Yes, this is Vincent's child. We know she is a girl but we don't know yet if she will favor Vincent or me or some unique combination." Catherine shrugged. "Personally, it makes no difference to me other than effecting where she will be raised. I only want her to be healthy and, if I have anything to do with it, happy."

Catherine fell silent as she gazed into Jennifer's eyes watching for her reaction. They were interrupted by the first call for boarding. Catherine glanced at her watch. "We've still got thirty minutes 'til departure. There's no rush." She then watched quietly while Jennifer tried to process what she had just been told.

After a few minutes Jennifer looked up at Catherine, her eyes full of questions. "But even if it is all true, how did you find me?"

Catherine nodded. "That was your husband's doing. Even though you burned your journal, Bill had already read it and saved the eight pages that described your escape from Julian and Vincent's birth in that alley. When he visited Dennis last month he heard about one of our newer urban legends about a creature that haunts Central Park. Vincent often likes to walk through Central Park at night. Bill immediately made the connection to what he had read in your journal and with his son's help tracked us down in hopes of finding your missing son for you." Catherine squeezed Jennifer's hand. "So now here I am to help bring the two of you back together."

After a minute Jennifer spoke again. "Bill said I would be safe but I can't help worrying about those people that I escaped from. What if they find out that I'm back and come after us again?"

Catherine shook her head. "That won't happen. The Julian mentioned in your story was killed a long time ago. His son Gabriel is in prison and their criminal organization has been broken up. Most of them have also been sent to prison and I work for the New York District Attorney's office so your family and mine are safe." Catherine tilted her head and grinned. "Vincent and my boss have become good friends." The second boarding announcement blared out of the loud speakers. Catherine glanced around the now empty lounge, took a deep breath and stood up. "Well, I guess we may as well get on board the plane."

As they reached the jetway they found that they were nearly the last to board the plane. Jennifer discovered that their seats were in the second row of first class. Also the row directly behind them and the row in front of them were both empty. Noticing this Jennifer looked inquisitively at Catherine.

Catherine tilted her head. "I bought all three rows out so that we could have a little privacy to talk freely on the trip back." She shrugged at the incredulous look on Jennifer's face. "My mother left me a pretty substantial trust fund so this was little more than pocket change to me, especially for something this important."

Jennifer shook her head and took her seat. As soon as they were both seated the stewardess stopped by to see if they needed anything to make them more comfortable.

While they were waiting for the plane to take off Catherine told Jennifer how she and Vincent first met. Once the plane was in the air the stewardess came by to get their orders for lunch, which would be served in about two hours. It was going to be a six hour flight. Jennifer was amazed at the menu options and finally settled on the lobster dinner. Catherine selected the steak and shrimp. Right behind her came another stewardess that was taking drink orders.

For the next two hours of the flight Catherine talked about her and Vincent's history together. Then the lunch was served. To Jennifer's delight the food was excellent. For the next hour Catherine simply answered Jennifer's questions. Jennifer noticed that Catherine was really dragging and suggested a break. About ten minutes later Catherine finally succumbed to her fatigue and fell asleep. The rest of the trip Jennifer spent thinking about everything that Catherine had told her and trying to picture in her mind what Vincent must look like. A lot of her images were a bit cartoonish and some were quite amusing. The best that she was able to come up with in her imagination was a fairly ordinary man with a strong hint of feline in the shape of his face and a bit hairier than normal. Finally it was announced that they would be landing in thirty minutes so Jennifer woke Catherine.

~ o ~

As Jennifer glanced around the inside of the chauffer driven limousine she wondered just how rich her daughter-in-law really was. Then the limousine pulled up to a brownstone that was only two blocks from Central Park. As they got out of the limo the front door opened and there stood Bill smiling at her. Now as she realized that she was about to meet unusual son that she thought had died twenty seven years ago she began to get very nervous and was barely able to make it up the steps with Catherine's assistance. Ever since she had boarded that plane the whole situation had taken on a feeling of unreality. She began to wonder if she was about to wake up and find it was all a dream. Or was this all some elaborate charade for some purpose that she could not yet fathom.

Bill took Jennifer's arm at the door and led her into the home. "Easy there Jennifer. Everything's going to be just fine."

There sitting on the sofa was Dennis grinning back at her. "Hi, Mom. I'm glad you were able to come."

The sense of unreality persisted as Bill eased Jennifer into the sofa next to her son while Catherine called out. "Vincent, your mother is here."

The most incredible voice Jennifer had ever heard came from the other end of the home. "I know. I will be out there in just a minute."

Two minutes later he came around the corner. Reality suddenly snapped back into sharp focus as the two stared at each other. Nothing that Jennifer had imagined had been even close to the impressively magnificent lion-man that stood there before her. His size combined with his unconscious aura of power and feline grace was overwhelming. Most importantly there was no doubt in her mind that this really was the son that she though long dead. His intense blue eyes alone proved that.

After a few moment's Vincent spoke. "Hello mother. You have no idea how long I have dreamed of one day meeting you." There was cautions hope in his blue eyes as he gazed back at her.

Jennifer felt a lump in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes as she felt twenty seven years of regret crash in on her at once. "I thought you had died. I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

Vincent hesitated a moment in uncertainty then rushed over and kneeled before her. "Mother don't cry. The past doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are here now." He tentatively reached out to touch her hand. "I have a beautiful wife that is also my best friend and I have a fascinating new half-brother. You have a wonderful husband and a fine son in Dennis. If you had acted differently we might have missed out on these things. You and I have both had good lives and now we have found each other. No regrets."

Jennifer looked up into Vincent's eyes for a long moment then swallowed. She shook her head. "No regrets, Vincent."

Vincent stood up and pulled her into his embrace and her tears of regret became tears of comfort and joy. Soon Bill and Dennis were pulled into the hug and a few seconds later Catherine joined in. This group hug lasted several minutes before it finally broke up.

Jennifer craned her neck to look up at Vincent from her tiny five foot height. "For years I have dreaded the idea of ever returning to this city . . . now I find that I'm dreading having to return home. Now that I've found you I don't want to be separated from you again."

Bill cleared his throat then began addressing his next remarks directly to Jennifer. "I have been offered the manager's position for the expanded New York office. I had intended to turn it down because of your strong aversion to going anywhere near New York but now I think that I shall reconsider that decision - that is, if you would like to move to New York to be nearer your sons and future grandchildren."

Jennifer turned and embraced her husband. "Oh, Bill, That would be wonderful."

Bill grinned. "In that case, as soon as we get back to Arizona, I will tell my boss that I am accepting the company's offer. If everything goes well we can be moved back here in time to be here for the birth of our first grandchild."

**_The End (of episode 6)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>**_Beauty and the Beast_**_' __and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given._


	8. Episode 7 : Nor Iron Bars A Cage

** **The Other Path ~ Season 1******  
><strong>_By Thomas Mc_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note :<em>**_ As with previous episodes, I wish to thank those responsible for the **Beauty and the Beast Scripts and Transcription Project** which saves me all of the frustrating days it would take to recreate some of the dialog from this episode._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Nor Iron Bars A Cage<strong>**

As they walked along the pathway through the park, Catherine looked sympathetically up at Vincent. "Is there no hope?" She had just heard the bad news earlier this afternoon.

Vincent shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. The doctors say that the cancer is too advanced for any effective treatment. They figure that Maggie has a month, two on the outside. Even if they could have caught it early, this type of cancer has a very low survival rate. At this late stage there is nothing that they can do."

"Is there any chance that they could be mistaken?" Catherine asked without really believing it herself.

"Peter said that all three doctors came up with the same prognosis and they are the finest three doctors in this field."

Catherine stopped walking, turned to face Vincent and gave him a comforting hug, as much for her own comfort as for his. She was very fond of Margaret Chase and this afternoon's news of her cancer prognosis had been devastating for both her and Vincent. "How is Father taking the news?"

Vincent again shook his head. "Father is taking it pretty hard. Peter and your father both went below to lend their support to Father and Maggie."

~ o ~

Professor Edward Hughes looked up from the viewfinder of his sophisticated low light level video camera as he panned slowly from left to right. He paused as he saw a man and a woman jogging in the park. The joggers passed by and proceeded deeper into the park then a man and his dog entered the view-screen. The dog, a Doberman, growled at something.

Professor Hughes paned the camera further to the right and adjusted the focus He glanced up from the viewfinder a moment then pan to the left. He paused at the image of an owl perched on the limb of a tree then looked away to take down a few notes on a pad of paper. After a moment the owl flew away.

He placed the pencil in his teeth and bent to the camera again as he continued slowly panning to the left. He caught a dark shape moving through the trees. He looked up from the viewfinder and stared at the spot for a moment. He immediately returned his attention to the camera viewfinder. He was able to make out two hooded figures though the branches. The two figures stopped moving and turned slightly toward each other. The larger of the two was more than a head taller than the shorter one. The taller one was turned partially toward Hughes but the shadow under the hood was so deep that he could not make out a face. His curiosity getting the better of him, Hughes continued to watch the unusually garbed couple. A short distance away a car came around a curve with its high beams on and the car's headlights flashed past the unusual couple. For the briefest moment the inside of the larger one's hood was illuminated before he turned away from the light. Then the couple moved quickly deeper into the trees until they disappeared from sight.

The professor's eyes grew wide with surprise as he looked up from the viewfinder. He pulled the pencil out of his mouth and hurried down a hill until he came to a stop and stared at the spot where he had seen the two figures. There was no movement anywhere nearby and there was no one else around.

Professor Hughes ran back up the hill, to his van with all his equipment. He stopped the videotape machine and rewound it then played the last five minutes of the videotape while carefully watching the television screen. He jumped, freezing it on the instant when the taller figures hood had been illuminated. He stepped back and sat down hard on a stool, never taking his eyes off the screen. There on the slightly fuzzy image was a face that appeared to be more lion than human. Hughes reached out a bit nervously and snagged a mug, taking a sip from it as he continued to stare at the impossible face on his screen.

~ o ~

Vincent and Catherine moved quickly deeper into the wooded area. They had not gone far when Vincent stopped. Catherine's advancing pregnancy did not allow her to move very quickly or for very long. Vincent shook his head and looked apologetically at his wife. "I am so sorry Catherine; I did not realize that we had wondered so close to the road." He studied her as she leaned against the trunk of a tree. "This was a big mistake. I should never have taken you out into the park with me in your condition."

Catherine shook her head with more than usual intensity a hint of annoyance flashed in her eyes. "No Vincent. Do not blame yourself. I wanted to go with you." Her eyes softened as her head tilted up at him and she reached out to gently caress the side of his face. A little thrill went up her back, like always, at the feel of his soft facial fuzz on the palm of her hand. "One of my great pleasures in life is going for these nighttime strolls in the park with you." She took a deep breath. "Now, just give me a minute or two to catch my breath and we can start back for home." A mischievous spark appeared in her eyes. "Then maybe we settle before the fireplace and engage in another of my favorite pastimes."

"Catherine!" Vincent looked at her a bit surprised and uncertain.

Catherine laughed. "No, not that pastime." She glanced down at her much expanded girth. "I'm a little too far along I think for that particular pastime." She looked back up at Vincent. "But we can still engage in a lot of cuddling, Kissing and genera in front of a warm fire while listening to some romantic music or just reading to each other." She tilted her head a bit. "Or we could read to each other. I love listening to the sound of your voice . . ." Then she again looked down as she laid her hand gently on her belly. ". . . and I'm sure that wouldn't disturb little Caroline here."

Vincent grinned back at her. "I can get into that."

She again looked up at Vincent with humor in her eyes. "And I've heard that studies suggest that it may actually improve her I Q."

Vincent quickly scooped Catherine up into his arms. "Then the sooner we get started, the better." He turned and started off at a fast walk toward the nearby tunnel access.

~ BB ~

Back on the campus of Columbia University the next day, Professor Hughes was talking excitedly as he pointed to the image on the video screen. "This is the best shot. Extraordinary, isn't it?"

Two men were looking at pictures of Vincent's slightly blurred face. A third man was standing back, grimly watching the proceedings.

Leland looked Hughes in the eye. "You have something more? . . . You can't seriously expect me to go to the provost with this, Edward." He shook his head. "A research team? Funding? For what?" He waved his hand dismissively at the image. "Our own Loch Ness monster? Why, I'd be laughed out of the office."

Hughes shook his head. "I'm not asking for a grant."

Leland shook his head. "I know you're not."

Hughes responded. "I'm asking for a week, maybe two, in our own backyard."

Leland again shook his head. "I'm sorry, Edward."

Hughes pleaded. "But, you saw the evidence!"

Leland waved his hand dismissively at the video screen. "A four second video clip and some inconclusive enlargements?"

Hughes started getting more desperate. "I was there, Leland! I saw the creature! I looked into his eyes!"

Leland shook his head sadly and responded. "You're wasting your time - imagining things."

Hughes responded. "At least I'm not blind to them." He hung his head. "Forgive me. I didn't mean that."

Leland responded to him coolly. "You're here largely because this university has chosen to humor you."

Hughes spat back angrily. "This university owes me something."

Leland responded just as angrily. "We owe you nothing. You haven't published in God knows how long. You're still full of self-pity because someone else received the credit for your work 15 years ago." Leland felt a bit guilty for saying that because he knew that Hughes was right.

Hughes responded with an angry retort. "Stole the credit." He knew that Leland was well aware of what had really happened. The credit had been stolen by someone that had connections so the university had backed him.

Leland turned his back on Hughes. "Well, I'm sorry, Edward, but its ancient history."

~ o ~

Professor Hughes was sitting behind his desk, a pencil gripped in his mouth as he stared disconsolately at the items cluttering the top of the desk. He glanced up at the knock on the door. "Come in." He called out

A blond haired, bespectacled young man peered around the office door. "Professor Hughes?"

Hughes didn't even look up from his desk. "Yes?"

"My name is Jonathan Gould. I'm a grad student. I'm in your section this semester."

Hughes finally looked up at the young man. "Yes, how can I help you?"

Jonathan Gould entered the room, closing the door behind him. Hughes thought there was something almost creepy about the grin on the young man's face. "You may have that backward." Gould responded. "I was here yesterday in your office, dropping off a paper. Leland Quint is a fool. Do you mind if I sit?"

Hughes shook his head indicating that Jonathon should sit. He pulled a chair close to the desk as Hughes inquired. "So, ah, what is your interest in this matter exactly?"

Gould leaned toward Hughes. "The truth. I'm only interested in finding out the truth."

Hughes again shook his head sadly. "The truth is an abstraction."

Gould responded. "Yes, but that creature is no abstraction. It's real, isn't it?"

Hughes shrugged. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, Mr. Gould. I once felt that way myself, believe me." He looked at the top of his desk, his expression full of sadness and disillusionment. "Probably before you were born. But I think it would be wise to forget it."

"I can't do that." Gould insisted. "Think of what you saw. What it would mean."

Hughes shook his head sadly. "I've already jeopardized what little is left of my career. Take my advice. You're young. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

Gould shook his head. "I guess I'm wasting my time." He stood up and headed for the door.

Hughes remarked to the young man's retreating back. "You don't understand. There's, um, no support, no funding."

Gould stopped and turned toward Hughes. "With all due respect, Professor Hughes, I do understand." Gould walked back to the desk. "That's why I'm here." There was something coldly calculating in the young man's expression

~ BB ~

Gould and Hughes were sitting in the van arguing. "It's been two weeks and no sighting." Gould ground out angrily. "I'm beginning to think the whole thing really was a hoax. You've been taking me for a ride the whole time."

Hughes responded his tone almost pleading. "This is where I saw it over by that road and I saw tracks down by that group of trees. The creature has to show up around here eventually."

~ o ~

Vincent slowly exited the tunnel. His cloak swayed silently as he strode into the park. He glanced up at the three quarter moon. Catherine was off with her three best friends. They had thrown her a baby shower, no men allowed, so Vincent had decided to take a walk in the park. Lately Catherine's advanced pregnancy had been sapping a lot of her endurance making walks in the park un-feasible so it had been two weeks since the last time he had come out here. Vincent heard a noise and stopped for a moment. He glanced around spotting a van parked nearby. He quickly moved away from the parked van. Suddenly bright lights speared out from the van and illuminated Vincent and his surroundings. Vincent glanced behind and raises his right arm to shield his eyes from the light. Gould, armed with a tranquillizer gun, shot a dart that caught Vincent just below his left shoulder. Vincent reached back and pulled the dart out. Gould quickly reloaded as Vincent turned to flee then chased after him. At the same time Hughes pulled out in the van and followed the fleeing pair, keeping them both in the beams of the spotlights. Vincent was soon feeling the effects of the drug as he struggled to continue running. Vincent stopped and leaned back against a tree trying to shake off the effects of the drugged dart. He was momentarily blinded by the spotlights on the van and tried to hide in the thicker trees close by.

Gould could just make out the shape of the creature hiding in the trees and slowly made his way toward him. With a roar, Vincent lashed out and knocks Gould to the ground. Vincent then turned and ran, stumbling, on and was soon in sight of the drainage tunnel when he staggered and falls. He struggled back up to his feet and continued on, but Hughes suddenly pulled up in front of him blocking his way. Hughes jumped out of the van and cocked a pistol that he was holding. Hughes fired another dart into Vincent's chests and he stumbled a few steps forward. Hughes reloaded and fired another dart. Vincent determinately staggered onward, staring at Hughes, his hood back and his face fully exposed. Just befor Hughes fired another dart Vincent finally collapsed in front of the van. Cautiously Hughes squated down beside Vincent as Gould ran up, blood on his face.

Hughes looked up at Gould. "I'll kill the lights."

~ o ~

At the party with her friends Catherine suddenly stiffened, fear in her eyes. "No!" She looked toward thegeneral location of Central Park. "Vincent's in trouble!"

"What, where?" Jenny asked.

"Central Park I think." Catherine replied.

Jenny jumped up and grabbed her coat. "Then let's go."

Nancy and Rebecca also jumped up and grabbed their coats. Nancy helped Catherine struggle into her coat and then they all four headed out of the apartment door. Though Catherine was moving as fast as she could it still took them several minutes to get to Nancy's minivan, which was the closest vehicle to the elevator door.

As soon as they reached the street Catherine directed. "Head that way. He's close to the north culvert entrance. Oh, Nancy hurry. Something is very wrong. The bond feels strange, the feeling from him are jumbled." A few minutes later. "No, I'm losing him." Then her face fell. "I've lost him."

Jenny looked at Catherine in horror. "He's dead?"

Catherine looked at Jenny through teary eyes. "No, he's still alive but unconscious. I can still feel him but the link is too weak for me to tell where he is."

Nancy spoke up. "Then we'll go to his last known position." She glanced over at Catherine. "I learned that from talking to you."

About eight minutes later Nancy pulled her minivan onto the grass as near to the north culvert entrance as she dared. "You stay in the van Cathy." Nancy ordered then Catherine's three friends jumped out and began searching the area.

A short time later, just as Catherine was about to get out of the minivan, her three friends returned. Jenny spoke for the group. "We found tire tracks and a lot of footprints down by the culvert." She paused. "And we found this." Jenny opened her hand to show Catherine the tranquilizer dart that Rebecca had found. Catherine gave a little gasp of despair. Then Jenny continued. "Don't worry Cathy, the minute that stuff they gave him wears off you will home in on him and we'll get him back."

Nancy jumped in. "We can go back to your place and wait for Vincent to come around."

~ o ~

Inside one of the University's biology laboratories Gould was checking a monitor with Hughes standing right behind him. They both glanced nervously at the large powerful lion-man figure laid out on the examination table. Gould reported from the monitors. "The tranquillizer seems to be wearing off. Heartbeat still constant. Twenty-one beats a minute."

Hughes moves to the table where Vincent was laying, flat on his back, strapped down, and stripped of his outer layers of clothing. "Remarkable." He continued moving around the table, inspecting Vincent. "His lungs are just as powerful and the blood is so highly oxygenated, he's a miracle. Like nothing I even dreamed of." He stopped and stared in amazement at Vincent's face. "Jonathan, we saw him running. Complete bipedal locomotion. That can only suggest one thing."

Gould looked at Hughes skeptically. "Human? You think he's human?"

Hughes looked back at Gould. "He's clothed. He stood upright. What other conclusion could you draw?"

Gould retorted. "Large lower canine teeth, exaggerated musculature, extensive facial and body hair . . . an animal."

Hughes responded. "But with anthropomorphic features."

Gould stared down at Vincent. "Even if you're right, we'd have to do a complete cellular analysis to determine his DNA code and we don't have that kind of equipment here."

Hughes shook his head. "We don't need it . . . yet. We run all the preliminary tests first and compile a body of knowledge . . ." The creature's breathing deepened as his head shifted from side to side. Hughes noticed that hungry, slightly creepy, look that he had noticed earlier had returned to Gould's face

"Why wait?" Gould responded. "Why not issue a public statement right now? Tomorrow, we could have the entire scientific community at our feet."

Hughes shook his head. "I can't risk it."

Gould looked over at Hughes. "What's at risk?"

Hughes looked worriedly back. "Jonathan, don't you see? It could happen again. They could take him away. They could steal my work, the benefit of my research . . . like they did before."

Gould responded menacingly. "He's ours, Professor, and we will decide what to do with him. Remember that."

Startled Hughes looks from Gould's face to the creature's face. At that moment the creature grew agitated as the effects of the tranquilizer began to wear off. Hughes glanced over at the paper print out which showed the creature's brain waves growing more agitated by the second. Then as Hughes pulled back from the creature he heard it whisper one word. "Catherine." Then as he leaned closer the creature opened his eyes and raises his head. The next second the creature was fighting to free itself from the restraints. In the following mad scramble Gould was able to tranquilize the creature just as it had broken free.

~ o ~

Back at their brownstone stone Catherine put down her cup of coffee and looked up staring out into space then she whispered. "I feel you Vincent . . . be well. I'm coming for you tonight." She turned to face her friends seated around the dining table. "He regained consciousness for a few seconds." She picked up the tranquilizer dart. "I think he's somewhere at the University."

"Then let's go." Nancy exclaimed. If we go there now then next time he wakes up we should be close enough for you to pinpoint him."

Jenny added. "Maybe you should call Joe for backup."

Rebecca chimed in. "That sounds like a good idea."

~ o ~

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in Nancy's van in the parking lot nearest the University science building. A black sedan pulled up next to the van and Joe got out of the passenger side. The car's lights went out and two seconds later Detective Henderson stepped out of the driver's side.

~ o ~

Inside the laboratory Hughes stared at the creature. He was starting to feel troubled by what they were doing. He turned back to Gould and restated his earlier argument, speaking insistently. "I'm telling you he spoke. It was the name of a woman . . . Catherine."

Gould shook his head as he was preparing a syringe. "It's probably mimicry; He heard the name somewhere and learned to reproduce it."

Hughes continued. "But the cortical areas of his brain are developed enough for language.

Vincent was again conscious and watching the two men. He growled low in his throat. He couldn't let them know that he could think or they would be even more cautious around him and he might lose any chance of escape.

Gould glanced over at the creature. "If what you're saying is true, why doesn't he speak now and explain himself?" He walked over to Vincent with the syringe in his hand.

Hughes remarked. "He's disoriented."

Gould responded cynically. "And dangerous. Who know the extent of his strength?" He approached the examination table to give Vincent another injection.

Hughes reached out, touching Gould's arm. "Don't!"

Gould shook off his hand. "We have to keep him sedated!"

Hughes responded insistently. "He has intelligence, Jonathan!"

Gould shot back. "You're romanticizing him. We don't know that."

At that point Vincent growled, showing his teeth.

Hughes pressed his argument. "I'm telling you . . . he's not what you think."

Gould responded sarcastically. "What, you think he fell from the sky?"

Hughes clutched Gould's arm as the younger man prepared to inject the creature. "Jonathan NO!"

At that instant Vincent roared, yanking one arm free and swatted the syringe out of Gould's hand. He then knocked Gould away sending him flying into a lab cart. Vincent jumps off the table, but sinks to the floor, still suffering the effects of the tranquillizers. Gould grabed a dart gun, loaded it and shot Vincent in chest. Vincent pulled it out and stood up but Gould shot another dart and Vincent collapsed on the floor at Gould's feet. Hughes was crouching beside the table as he looked on horrified.

Gould gathered his composure and remarked sarcastically, looking at Hughes. "Intelligent, all right."

~ o ~

Outside the science building Catherine became alert. "That is the wrong building. He's over there." She pointed to the medical building sitting a block and a half away. "Damn, I've lost him again."

They all piled into the minivan and Linda drove over park next to the indicated building. Catherine felt a lump of fear grow inside her at the sight of the sign next to the building identifying it as the University Medical Research Building.

Detective Henderson addressed the other three friends. "I want you three girls to stay way back. We need Catherine to lead Joe and me to Vincent but I don't want you three in harm's way. Understand?"

Half an hour later, Catherine, Joe and Detective Henderson were advancing purposefully through the Medical building's hallways, Catherine in the lead. Jenny, Nancy and Rebecca were staying well back at the end of the hall

~ o ~

Gould looked at the creature lying unmoving in a small animal cage where he and Hughes had moved him. He turned back to Hughes. "You can't possibly be that naïve, Professor."

Hughes was standing face to face with Gould. "What do you mean?"

Gould shook his head. "When the research is completed and the articles published, what do you think happens then?"

Hughes responded forcefully. "I won't allow it."

Gould shot back. "There won't be any choice."

Hughes shook his head in disappointment. "When you first introduced yourself to me, you said you were only interested in the truth." He pointed at the creature. "Well there it is. Why do you insist on . . . on perverting and degrading it?"

Gould stared back at Hughes. "The truth isn't meant to be hoarded like a secret!"

Hughes retorted. "Nor is it meant to be twisted and exploited! Yes, the creature is extraordinary and should be shared, but only when we know what we're dealing with first!"

"I'll tell you what we're dealing with." Gould looked down at the creature. "A freak of nature . . . a genetic accident. You saw what he was capable of."

"He was provoked!"

"You really believe this thing has a conscience, don't you?" Gould shook his head. "Well for his sake I hope you're wrong. For his sake, I hope he's an imbecile, because like it or not the world's about to make a circus act out of him." Gould headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hughes inquired

Gould looked back and responded menacingly. "You and I made a deal Professor. Now it's time to see it through.

"Please!" Hughes rushes past Gould to bar the door.

"Out of my way, Hughes."

Hughes shook his head as he glared beck. "I won't let you do this!"

Gould shoved Hughes causing him to fall to the floor. As he pushed himself upright, he stared at the creature.

As his mind slowly cleared Vincent could feel Catherine's approach and finally speaks. "Please, I beg of you, let me out."

"You heard that." Hughes called out as he grabbed the key to the cage and approached it.

Gould intercepted him. "It doesn't matter."

They struggled for a few seconds then Gould shoved Hughes against the wall then took the key from him. A lies atop. Hughes noticed a crowbar on top of one of the boxes next to him and grabbed it. He swung it striking Gould in the head. Gould fell backward into a fire hose box, breaking the glass then dropped to the floor, dazed.

Hughes gazed sorrowfully at Gould. "I'm sorry, Jonathan, but I can't allow you to do this!" He moved over to Gould, knelt beside him and retrieved the key. "Not now! Not with what we know!"

Gould picked up a large screwdriver that he noticed on the floor

Hughes approached the cage still speaking. "We have no right."

With a guttural growl Gould rose up from the floor and jumped Hughes, stabbing him in the stomach with the screwdriver as he grabbed the keys. At that same instant Henderson and Joe burst through the door. Henderson shouted, "FREEZE!"

Gould turned toward them, his eyes blazing as he brandished the screwdriver. Henderson fired once and Gould went down dropping the key to the floor.

Catherine entered the room and cried out "Vincent!" as she scooped up the keys and rushed to the cage. She unlocked the door and settled to Vincent's side putting her arms protectively around him. "Vincent, are you OK?"

Vincent spoke to Catherine. "Hughes . . ."

Detective Henderson knelt down beside Hughes. The professor was breathing shallowly and blood was oozing at an alarming rate from the wound. Gently, he lifted the man's head.

Hughes looked over at Catherine and Vincent and spoke in a faltering voice. "Forget me. Take him away. Far away."

Catherine glanced over at Hughes. "I will."

Hughes closed his eyes for a moment then opened them. "I wish I co . . . could have known him better. Vincent . . . forgive me . . . Forgive me." Hughes passed out and Henderson lowered his head to the floor then turned to Catherine. "You and Joe get Vincent out of here quickly. I'll do what I can here. I'll see you tomorrow and bring you up to date."

Joe and Catherine helped Vincent to his feet. They quickly made their way out of the room and met the other three girls in the hallway. Jenny forcefully relieved Catherin of her burden and the five of them made their way back to Nancy's van. Twenty minutes later they were all back at the brownstone.

~ o ~

Henderson found the nearest phone and called for the police and an ambulance. He reported that he had received an anonymous tip of a disturbance and when he arrived saw the younger man stab the older man then turn and attack him. He had been forced to fire in self defense.

The older man was taken away in the ambulance, in critical condition.

~ BB ~

Late the next morning Vincent and Catherine remained in bed long after they had awoken. Vincent was listening as Catherine read to him.

"But how could I forget thee?  
>Through what power,<br>even for the least division of an hour  
>have I been so beguiled as to be blind<br>to my most grievous loss?  
>That thought's return was the worst pang<br>that sorrow ever bore, save one,  
>one only, when I stood forlorn knowing<br>my heart's best treasure was no more.  
>That neither present time<br>nor years unborn could to my sight . . ."

Catherine looks up from the book and gazed at Vincent her expression full of the love that still filled her soul.

". . . that heavenly face restore."

Vincent and Catherine leaned in and kissed. Catherine placed the book on the nightstand as they settle down in each other's arms.

~ o ~

At that moment few miles away Detective Henderson gazed down at the unconscious face of Professor Edward Hughes. The doctors said that he had lost a lot of blood and his heat had stopped for several minutes but they thought he had a good chance at recovery. Only time would tell if there was any brain damage.

**_The End (of episode 7)_**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>**_Beauty and the Beast_**_' __and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given._


	9. Episode 8 : Song Of Orpheus

** **The Other Path ~ Season 1******  
><strong>_By Thomas Mc_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note :<em>**_ Because of events in the story "The Road Not Taken" this episode will have very little in common with the original episode of this name. But, as before, that doesn't mean that there isn't an alternate story line for this episode._

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Song Of Orpheus<strong>****

Vincent and Catherine were stretched out on the sofa watching a movie called 'The Quiet Man' on their new big screen TV. It had been a month since that terrible night that those two scientists that had captured Vincent and still she could see the effects of that time in Vincent's quieter than normal demeanor. Ever since their childhood Catherine had worked to remind Vincent that he was as good as anybody else and better than most yet in one unfortunate incident those two men had nearly undone everything she had spent her life building. In two days it would be Winterfest and she was hoping that celebrating with all his friends would help to restore Vincent's normal spirit.

A feeling of movement combined with a sharp tightening of the muscles across her very distended belly brought her attention to what that condition portended. She had been having these mild false labor pains for a couple of days now. According to Peter she was due in about a week and a half but Father said that it could happen any time though he expected to have plenty of warning when the time came. First babies were always slow to arrive. Father had announced that the day after Winterfest he would be moving into one of the brownstone's guest rooms so that he would be there for the big event. Peter was also going to be back from Chicago tomorrow so that he could be there for her.

Catherine's musing was interrupted when the door chime sounded. With a groan Catherine hit the pause button on the Beta tape player remote. Then she tried to get up.

After three unsuccessful attempts she turned to Vincent. "Hey I could use a little help here. After all it's your fault that I'm having such difficulty getting up." Then she giggled at the look of comical chagrin on his beautiful face.

Vincent gave her a little push, on her butt, to help her stand up as his mood lightened. He grinned and responded. "I seem to recall that you were a willing, even enthusiastic, co-conspirator at the time."

"Fine." She turned toward him with upraised eyebrow and retorted, grinning back. "But next time you get to carry the kid and watch your body go all wonky on you. And don't think I didn't notice where you put your hand, you Beast."

"Next Time?" Vincent looked up at her inquisitively. There was just a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Well of course." She replied with a soft loving grin. "Every child needs a few siblings to fight with." She looked up as the door chime sounded again. "You'd better get out of sight while I get this."

Vincent popped up from the sofa, there was a puzzled look on his face. "I'm sensing something very familiar from whoever is at the door but I can't place it." He moved quickly around the corner into the stairway to the basement.

Once Vincent was out of sight Catherine waddled over to the door. "I'm coming," she called out.

She glanced through the spy hole in the door but only saw the back of a balding head. She pulled the door open just a few inches then gave out with a startled gasp and her heart went cold with fear as the man turned back around. After a stunned moment she finally managed to stutter out. "Mm .. . . ah . . . Doctor . . . ah, Hughes. Ah, what can I do for you?"

Despite his condition there was no doubt that it was the same Doctor Edward Hughes that had captured and caged Vincent four weeks ago. She thought he had died in the fight with Jonathan Gould the night she and Henderson had rescued Vincent. Then a bit over a week ago she had heard he was still alive but he had slipped into a coma. He still looked like he was hovering at death's door and she was surprised that he was able to stand under his own steam.

After a few moment's Hughes spoke. "I, um, I'm not entirely sure what happened between us. And I don't really know how you feel about me but, if you will allow it, I would like to speak to you for a few minutes." He swayed as though about to fall down and reached out to grab the doorjamb for support. "I apologize for my appearance. I'm not really in the best of health right now."

After a moment's indecision she picked up _sympathy_ and _curiosity_ from Vincent, which did a lot to mediate her own animosity toward the man, and decided on a still reluctant response. "Yes, Doctor Hughes." She sighed and pulled the door fully open. "Won't you come in?" She stepped aside to allow him to pass then closed the door. As she turned back to face him Hughes wobbled again and Catherine quickly reached out to give him some support. In an uncomfortable silence she helped him over to the sofa and eased him down. Then she eased herself down into the adjacent loveseat. She then reached over with some difficulty, grabbed a couple of remotes and turned off the tape machine and the TV.

Hughes commented. "I always liked John Wayne movies." He reluctantly looked directly at the woman, uncertain of his reception. Then he took in her very pregnant state. "I'm sorry for bothering you at such an inopportune time."

Again the silence stretched for several seconds before Catherine finally spoke. "What is it that you want?"

Hughes looked away from her belly for a second then returned to her face before responding. "That is kinda hard to say exactly." He paused looking at his hands, that she now noticed were shaking slightly, then looked up at her. "I guess what I want to know is . . . how much of what I remember was real?" He looked back down at his hands.

Catherine blinked twice as she stared at this man who had caused her and Vincent so much torment. Finally she asked him. "And just what **do** you remember?"

Hughes continued staring at his hands for another second then he took a deep breath and scrubbed his hands on his legs. He took another deep breath. "I woke up in the hospital yesterday and I'm beginning to doubt my own sanity. My memories are foggy, jumbled and spotty. Mostly it is a collection of random illogical images of the college laboratory, a basement with a cage and night in Central Park." Again he paused. "I vaguely remember fighting with some young man. I think his name was Jonathon something." Hughes seemed to sink into an introspective silence.

After a couple of seconds of silence Catherine inquired uncertainly. "And what has all this to do with me?"

Hughes focused in on her face. There was fear, uncertainty and a hint of doubtful hope in his eyes. "One image that appears in several of my memory fragments is a strange creature . . . man . . . whatever that appears to be half man, half lion. One sequence that stands out is of the creature in a cage in the basement of the school and you are helping him out of the cage. That one sequence in particular seems to fill me with sorrow and self loathing." There was now a pleading element to his gaze. "Can you tell me? . . . Am I going crazy? Was he real?"

"If I were to tell you that you are crazy?" She inquired with upraised eyebrow. That was what she wanted most to say to him and send him away out of their lives but she felt a hint of disapproval from Vincent at that impulse.

Hughes took a deep breath. "Then I will return to the hospital and hope that someday my mind will be whole again."

"And if I were to tell you that that . . . '**creature**' you remember is real?" She inquired a bit patronizingly.

Hughes paused for a long time before responding. "In that case I will thank you for putting my mind at ease and ask you to pass on a message for me then I will be on my way."

"And what message is that?" She asked.

He looked her in the eyes with the barest hint of hope mixed with remorse. "I would ask you to tell him that I apologize foe whatever I may have put him through and to wish him well."

Catherine felt her cool reserve melt just a bit at the sincerity she saw in his eyes. Then her eyes opened wide in surprise as a gentle commanding male voice interrupted them. "You can tell me yourself."

Hughes head swiveled around then his eyes bugged out as he saw the big-as-life creature from his shattered memory approach and stop behind the sofa Hughes was sitting in. Hughes blinked several times, barely able to believe his eyes. It had **not** been a delusion! It was **real**!

Vincent circled the sofa moving with cat-like grace and sat on the love seat next to Catherine. Her hand reached out blindly to interlace with the fingers of the creature's clawed hand. The creature's other hand closed around her wrist and they glanced momentarily at each other.

The image of this woman helping this creature out of the cage again played through Hughes mind and this time a new detail stood out. She had been obviously pregnant and they had had exchanged that exact same look when she had taken his hand to draw him out of the cage. Hughes became aware of the wedding rings adorning their fingers then his gaze shifted again to Catherine's very pregnant belly. His mouth fell open as he flopped back against the back of the sofa in stunned realization of the implications. After a couple of seconds he spoke in a barely heard voice. "Oh . . . my . . ."

Again stunned silence descended on the room as Catherine glanced down at the telltale bulge of her abdomen.

Catherine sighed deeply. "Yes Doctor Hughes, I am pregnant." She glanced lovingly at her husband as she continued. "And the baby is Vincent's."

Hughes blinked owlishly at them as though his brain was stuck trying to analyze something that simply made no sense. Everything he knew about biology and cross specie fertility was telling him that this was not possible. It was strange enough that something like this Vincent creature could suddenly appear out of nowhere but now she was trying to claim that he was able to get her pregnant. A thought flashed through his mind and he voiced it without thinking. "That is not possible Miss Chandler. No matter how much you might wish it, he could not possibly be the baby's father." He glanced nervously back and forth between them. "It must have been someone else." He shrugged helplessly. They might not like what he was telling them but biological facts could not be ignored. Two species as widely divergent as they were could not reproduce no matter how active their physical relationship might be.

Catherine merely smiled, not at all upset by his words. "I'm afraid you are the one that is mistaken. Vincent is the only one that could possibly be the father. There is no one else."

Hughes shook his head confused by how calm they both were over what must be a case of infidelity where they were concerned. "I understand how you might want to spare his feeling but the facts are irrefutable."

Catherine and Vincent both produce short laughs. "Then your facts are in error." Catherine replied. "Vincent is an empath. I cannot lie to him. We grew up together and he is the only one I have ever been with." They glanced at each other smiling then she continued. "In fact we are so closely linked that we can feel each other's emotions at any time and at any distance." She paused a moment to let that sink in. "That is how I was able to track him down to where you had taken him. We always know where the other is . . . and how the other is feeling." She looked Hughes straight in the eye. "So you see, professor, if I were to be with another man, Vincent would know immediately. I wouldn't even have the chance to lie to him." She shrugged at the obviousness of her argument.

Again Hughes sat there in shocked silence as these new ideas whirled in his brain.

They were all startled when the door chime sounded at that same moment that the phone rang. "Oh lord, what now?" Catherin mumbled to herself. Then she turned to Vincent. "Dear, could you help me up?" With a gentle nudge from Vincent she pushed herself to her feet. "Why don't you get the phone in the kitchen while I get the door." She watched him move quickly around the corner into the kitchen then she waddled over to the front door. A quick peek through the spy hole revealed the newest visitor to be FBI Agent James McClendon.

She pulled the door open. "James, how nice to see you."

James nodded to Catherine. "May I come in?"

Catherine opened the door and stepped back. "Of course James, please come in." As he stepped through the doorway she closed it behind him. "What can we do for you . . . or is this a social call."

James nodded solemnly. "There have been a few very important recent developments that you need to know about." He paused dramatically then noticed for the first time the haggard looking man sitting on the sofa. "Cathy, um, this is very confidential. Can we talk in private."

At that moment Vincent came back from the kitchen. "That was Joe on the phone. He called to warn us that Doctor Hughes has woken up and disappeared from the hospital. I told him that we were already aware of the situation and that Doctor Hughes was currently in our parlor." He nodded to James. "Hello Agent McClendon."

James looked suspiciously at Hughes. "Is this the guy that . . ."

Catherine nodded. "James, may I introduce Doctor Edward Hughes. Doctor Hughes this is a friend of ours Agent James McClendon of the FBI." To say that Hughes was stunned would have been a gross understatement as he glanced back and forth between the FBI agent and the creature Vincent. Catherine turned her attention back to the agent. "James, let's go into the office." She then addressed Hughes. "We shouldn't be too long Doctor Hughes. Just make yourself comfortable." She and Vincent led James to the small room behind the kitchen that had been turned into a small office space.

James jumped right in as soon as the door was closed. "Cathy, have you hear from the Neil family recently?"

Catherine matched the agent's serious expression. "Yes I have. Vincent stopped by to check up on them two days ago. They were all doing fine." She chuckled and looked over at Vincent. "Little Naomi absolutely adores Vincent." Her face turned serious again as she looked at James. "Why do you ask?"

James took a deep breath. "There have been rumors stirring on the grapevine. The cartel is apparently actively looking for them. I am afraid that there is probably a leak in my department which means that your involvement in this may be known to them." He shook his head a look of dismay on his face. "The cartel we are after is very rich and powerful and will not fall easily. It will take time to bring them down. Meanwhile we really don't know how far their reach extends. I'm not sure how safe they are in that apartment building of yours is."

Catherine reached out and toughed James' shoulder. "So far only four people, you, me, Vincent and Rudy, Dad's building security manager, know where the Neil family is hidden." She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Considering the rates in that building, no one will think of looking there for a government witness. If there is even a hint that their location has been compromised, I can quickly have them moved to a place where no one will ever be able to find them, even you."

James cocked his head and frowned. "This has something to do with those underground tunnels you led us through, doesn't it."

Catherine merely nodded as she looked him in the eye. She looked again at Vincent as she responded to the other concern that he hadn't yet mentioned directly. "And if that cartel is fool enough to send their goons after me, I'm sure Vincent will have no trouble dissuading them."

James took deep breath and sighed. "Very well, I'll leave things in your hands then and if I hear anything new I'll let you know immediately."

Vincent reached out and clasped James' hand. "That's settled and tonight I'll go by and check up on them and let them know how things stand. I'll also let father know that there is a possibility we may have to bring the family 'Below'."

James raised one eyebrow at Vincent's use of the term 'Below'. He had apparently guessed right.

Catherine led James back to the door and let him out then turned back to face Vincent and Doctor Hughes over by the sofa. "Well that was an interesting development." She commented as she waddled back over toward the sofa.

"The FBI knows about him?!" Hughes inquired incredulously.

Catherin shrugged. "No. Just the head of 'Witness Protection' knows Vincent." She smiled. "As you might guess Vincent is very good at hiding from the public."

Catherine paused as she felt another of those mild contractions. Then it suddenly turned into a strong sharp pain the caused her to double over and her knees to give way. Vincent leaped over the sofa, causing Hughes to cry out in surprise, and caught her before she could hit the floor. When the pain subsided they all became aware of a puddle of pale reddish fluid at her feet.

Catherine looked up at Vincent in surprise and fear. "The baby!"

Vincent swept her up into his arms and carried her swiftly up into one of the second floor guest bedrooms. As he laid her onto the bed she was hit by another severe contraction. "Too close." Catherine gritted out through clenched teeth.

Vincent was feeling a hint of panic. He had been present at a few births and he knew that this just wasn't right. The pain eased off and Catherine saw Hughes arrive at the bedroom door.

"I'll call for an ambulance." Hughes announced from the door.

Catherine called out. "We can't do that. This is Vincent's baby. We don't know whether it will look like Vincent."

Vincent turned toward Hughes. "I remember you discussing my biology. Do you have any medical experience?"

Hughes looked at Vincent in dismay. "I've had medical training but I went into research. I have no practical experience. I'm no medical doctor."

Vincent now looked at Hughes a hint of desperate pleading in his unique eyes. "Please Doctor Hughes, she needs help right now and you're all we've got. There's no time."

After a moment's hesitation during which Hughes thought about how he owed these two after what he did to them. Tentatively he approached the bed then began to feel around her abdomen. After a minute he frowned and his touch became more secure. He cocked his head and his frown got deeper then he looked up at Vincent. "It's a breach the baby has to be turned around for proper delivery." He paused as another strong contraction hit then spoke to Vincent. "I need your help to turn the baby and we must do it quickly before the mother and baby are damaged."

"What do I do?" Vincent asked, the hint of panic edging closer to the surface.

Hughes took Vincent's hands and put them on her abdomen as he spoke. "Place your hands here and here." He then placed his hands on her as well. "Now very carefully help me ease the baby around until his head is pointed down and be careful not to apply too much pressure."

For the next few minutes, following Doctor Hughes instructions, they carefully got the baby turned. Hughes internal self assurance, his calm instructions helped Vincent to fight the sense of panic. As they worked, having something to do as well as the physical contact with Catherine soon helped Vincent to push the threatening panic even further into the background.

"There, the baby is turned." Doctor Hughes relaxed and checked Catherine's progress. "It looks like she is already fully dilated. I know it's not supposed to happen this fast." He frown again as he concentrated on trying to remember what he had learned in medical school about giving birth. Finally he addressed Vincent. "Take her hand and hold on to her."

Vincent's face still showed deep worry. "Doctor, the baby is in distress. I can feel it getting weaker."

Catherine groaned as another, less painful but still very strong contraction hit her. Hughes looked up in surprise. "Oh, God, it's coming." Then his eyes got wide as he caught sight of a distinctly feline face. The next moment his eyes got wider still and he called out. "Stop pushing! The umbilical is around its neck."

Vincent held her hand tightly encouraging her to relax as she fought to resist the overwhelming urge to push. Meanwhile Hughes was working the umbilical away from the infant's neck and over the now exposed head. The contraction eased and while Catherine relaxed Hughes freed the head from the umbilical.

The next contraction hit. "Push!" Hughes called out and Catherine did just that.

Then it was over and they heard a mewling cry. They looked over to see Doctor Hughes holding the newborn, a look of wonder suffusing his expression. Hughes looked up at Catherine and Vincent. "It's a boy . . . and he definitely favors his father."

~ o ~

Two hours later Father, Charles several friends from below were gathered in the brownstone to admire the new addition to their extended family. Doctor Hughes was in a chair in the corner of the room sound asleep, a soft smile graced his face.

At that moment Joe entered the room. "Cathy . . ." He paused at the sight of the newborn in her arms. He smiled at the sight then remarked. "Cathy, he is amazing. There's no doubt who his father is but I also see a lot of you in him."

"Thank-you Joe." Catherine responded.

Joe paused a moment as his face turned more serious. "Vincent said the Hughes was here in your house."

Catherine put her finger to her lips then pointed to where the man was sleeping in the corner. "He's over there." She smiled. "I guess delivering my son turned out to be to exhausting for him."

"Delivering your son?" Joe enquired with a puzzled frown.

Catherine shrugged. "It was an emergency and he was the only one present at the time." She glanced over in the corner and smiled at the sleeping man.

~ BB ~

Catherine sat off to the side holding her son as she watched the guests swirling around her. The brownstone was filled nearly to overflowing with eager guests. Bill and Jennifer McCormick were seated to one side of her and couldn't get enough of their very unusual new grandson. Vincent sat to her other side. On the love seat she could see Father and Maggie sitting together leaning on each other. The cancer that was eating away at her had left her little energy and they didn't expect her to last much longer but she had insisted on being here for this event and she swore that even the Grim Reaper himself wasn't going to keep her away from this ceremony nor would he keep her away from Winterfest tonight.

Over on the other side of the Parlor Doctor Hughes stood leaning against the wall with a confused look on face as he wondered what the party was about and why he had been invited.

Then Charles called the group to order and began the naming ceremony ritual. Doctor Hughes' interest peaked once the naming ceremony began. Finally it came to the part where Catherine and Vincent announced the new baby's name.

Vincent spoke up. "After much discussion Catherine and I are in full agreement. We have named our son Edward, in honor of Doctor Edward Hughes; who delivered him under difficult circumstances and thereby saving both Catherine's and Little Edward's lives."

Hughes was stunned. He had never expected anything like this. It made him feel very humbled that Vincent and Catherine would have even considering bestowing such an honor on him, of all people. Soon he was surrounded by strangers congratulating him. Catherine and Vincent simply smiled and nodded at him.

**_The End (of episode 8)_**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>**_Beauty and the Beast_**_' __and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given._


	10. Episode 9 : Dark Spirit

** **The Other Path ~ Season 1******  
><strong>_By Thomas Mc_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note :<em>**_ As with previous episodes, I wish to thank those responsible for the **Beauty and the Beast Scripts and Transcription Project** which saves me all of the frustrating days it would take to recreate some of the dialog from this episode.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Spirit<br>**

It was the day after Winterfest and Catherine sat in the loveseat feeding little Edward while Vincent perched on the arm of the chair. His arm was draped across the back of the chair and resting against her shoulders. They both watched their friend, a hint of amusement in their eyes over his agitated state.

Catherine remarked to Peter. "Never the less, as you saw a few minutes ago when you helped me change him, Edward is definitely a boy."

Peter paced absentmindedly, brow furrowed, as he stared at the chaotic black and white image in his hand. "It just makes no sense. This is definitely a girl." The lights in the room glinted off the silver frame as he gestured at the image. "This is a surprisingly good image for a sonogram." He stopped pacing as he pointed at different spots on the picture. "Here's the head . . . the hand . . . the heart . . ." He shook his head as his finger moved to another point on the image. "You can clearly see where the umbilical curves around here and passes . . ."

Peter's eyes narrowed as he looked closer at the image. He became very still. Then his eyebrows shot up almost into his hairline. "Oh . . . my . . ."

He stared silently at the image for a couple more seconds then was shaking his head as he began to snicker. He emitted a slightly garbled, "Oh, my", through his snickering. He placed his hand on the back of the long sofa as the snickering became more pronounced, turning into a chuckle. Suddenly he sat down rather heavily on the sofa, still shaking his head, as he continued staring at the sonogram image. Finally the chuckle turned into a full out belly laugh.

Vincent smiled at Peter's antics. Catherine couldn't help but chuckle a bit as well.

Vincent finally commented. "Would you mind cluing us into what is so amusing?"

Peter slowly got his laughter under control and responded. "It's the umbilical." He again pointed to the image. "Right here where the umbilical passes next to his . . . um . . . attributes . . . the slight thickening at that point isn't the umbilical . . . it's his, ah, pertinent, attribute hidden by the umbilical." He shook his head. We completely missed it and since this image looked so unusually clear we never thought to analyze it any closer." Peter looked over at Catherine and Vincent. "I ah, apologize if our error caused you any difficulties."

Catherine responded. "Not really a problem." She smiled up at Vincent. "We think he is just perfect and it doesn't matter if he turned out a bit different than we expected."

~ BB ~

It was Catherine's first day back on the job and she was surprised how much she had missed the place. It almost felt like returning home. She thought about how surprised Joe had been when she had called him last Friday expressing a desire to return to work as soon as possible. After a short discussion he had decided that she could start back the following Monday and now here she was. She had no sooner settled in at her desk when Joe had called her into his office.

"You wanted me Joe?" Catherine inquired as she entered the open door to Joe Maxwell's office.

Joe looked up from his desk nodded. "How are you doing Cathy?" He tilted his head a bit. "I was surprised that you wanted to come back this soon. It's only been a few weeks since, ahh . . ." He let the words trail off. They both knew what he was referring to but the rest of the office was still in the dark about the reason for her absence for obvious reasons. Except for a cryptic message stating that '_The eagle has landed_', he had not heard any more from her. He had assumed it to mean that their new little girl favored her father.

Catherine closed his door and sat in the chair across the desk from him before speaking. "I'm feeling great Joe." She paused a moment glancing at the frosted glass door before continuing. "I didn't want to extend my leave any more than necessary." She barely shrugged. "Didn't want to edge into maternity leave territory. Besides I kinda missed the place." She glanced again at the door. "By the way, when are you going to come by and meet little Edward?"

"It's been really hectic around here lately." Joe smiled. "How about this weekend?" Then he blinked in surprise as her words sank in. "Edward?! I thought you were going to have a girl."

Catherine smiled back as she replied. "It seems the little guy fooled us all." She shrugged. "He was apparently hiding his . . . assets . . . behind the umbilical cord when they did the ultrasound."

Joe's face was blank for a moment then turned red he caught on and chuckled. "I see. I assume by your desire for continued secrecy that little Edward tends to favor Vincent?" His eyebrows rose just a bit in inquiry.

Catherine's smile flashed nearly incandescent as she responded. "He is his father's spitting image and the most adorable little guy you have ever seen. At first Vincent was afraid that our child would look like him but now he is so proud that he wants to show his son off to anyone that will look. You'd think he produced the little guy all by himself."

Joe chuckled. "Sounds like your typical proud poppa to me." Then he picked up a file from his desk and handed it to Catherine. "Got a choice one Radcliffe. It's a bit weird but it should be fairly simple for your first case back. Wealthy socialite throws himself out of a window. Turns out he was poisoned by a loyal servant."

Catherine couldn't help the slight grin that snuck across her face nor the slight chuckle that escaped her lips. "You mean I finally get a case where the . . . butler did it?" She took the offered file and opened it.

Joe grinned back and shrugged. "Hey, good help's hard to find." He paused a moment and his face became more serious. "Suspects name is Hector Ocala. Cops found the poison in his room. Lab says it was Haitian just like Hector."

Catherine had also become more serious. "Awfully damning. Do we have a motive?"

Joe shrugged. "His boss left him $50,000 in his will."

Catherine glanced down at the file. "That'll do." She nodded. "Sounds like this one **is** open and shut."

Joe shook his head and responded ruefully. "Yeah well, up until about an hour ago. Now the public defender claims Hector Ocala is incapacitated. Unable to stand trial."

Catherine's left eyebrow raised as she looked back at Joe. "On what grounds?"

Joe snorted in disgust and shook his head again. "Get this. The PD says Hector Ocala is some sort of voodoo priest. They say he's gone into a trance." He looked into Catherine's eyes. "Go check it out."

Catherine shook her head. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Joe grinned. "In this job you gotta take your fun where you can."

Catherine stood up and left the office muttering to herself and shaking her head. "Always get the weird ones."

~ o ~

As the guard was escorting Catherine through the jail he was commenting on the situation. "We get all types." He shrugged as he shook his head. "But this guy is too much." They stopped before one of the cells. A small dark skinned man was sitting cross legged on his bunk, rocking back and forth while chanting. The guard continued as they both looked through the bars. "See for yourself. He's been like that ever since he got here. He don't eat, he don't sleep."

Catherine called out to the man in the cell but got no response. The guard told her that the man wouldn't respond to anyone. The guard confided that the prisoner was spooking everybody with his crazy talk and people were saying that it was a voodoo spell. Catherine glanced at the guard in surprise and asked the guard where he had heard that. The guard told her that he had heard it from a couple of public defenders yesterday.

Catherine shook her head as she remarked. "Don't believe everything you hear." Deciding that there was nothing that she could do here, Catherine turned to leave.

~ o ~

Catherine walked down the typical university hallway checking the room numbers. She spotted the one she wanted and approached the door marked 'Professor Alexander Ross' then knocked on it. From inside a voice invited her in so she opened the door and entered the office. A man in his thirties was standing on a chair in front of a bookcase, holding a book.

"Professor Ross?" Catherine inquired.

The man stepped down from the ladder as he responded. "Yes."

Catherine started to introduce herself. "I'm Catherine . . ."

Ross jumped in before she could finish introducing herself. "Chandler. Yeah, my secretary said you called."

Catherine cocked her head. "Have I caught you at a bad time?"

Ross hurried to set the book down. "No, no, not at all . . . sit down. Here let me take this." He reached for the coat she had draped over her arm. Ross laid Catherine's coat on a chair as he ushered her to another chair then he perched on the edge of his desk. "So, what can I do for you Catherine Chandler?"

Catherine got right to the point. "Well, I've been told that you're an authority on voodoo."

Ross gave her a self depreciating smile. "Yeah, much to the chagrin of my colleagues in science."

Catherine continued. "We have a murder suspect in custody. His defense attorney claims that he's a voodoo priest."

Ross shook his head as he responded. "Well, if he's committed a murder he's not a priest . . . More likely a sorcerer. A Boko, a servant of evil. Voodoo is full of dualisms. White magic, black magic. And each has its cult." He paused to consider. "If you're inside the cult then you're protected. But if you're outside, then you are the enemy, and their gods and demons are everywhere; Lowa, they are called. And they can assume any form, birds, clouds, beasts. Well, they do posses people."

Catherine responded with a hint of asperity. "Scientifically speaking, of course."

Ross rose to his feet and stepped to a bookshelf where he picked up something. "Well, I can explain it in medical terms if you prefer. Yeah. Voodoo, long ago, discovered a truth that modern medicine still resists. The mind rules the body."

Catherine saw where this was headed and responded. "If faith can heal, then fear can paralyze?"

Ross answered back. "Or kill. All in your point of view."

Catherine shook her head with a half smile and a hint of skepticism in her voice. "I don't know if I believe that."

Ross stepped toward her and placed a shell in her hand in her hand as he spoke. "Here. Look at this. What do you see?"

Catherine looked at him curiously. "A shell."

Ross responded. "No. It is the key to the universe. It is a beacon to the Gods. You see, in voodoo nothing is what it appears to be."

This time Catherine's skepticism was more pronounced. "Really?"

Ross now took on a condescending tone. "Is this intrinsically any less powerful than the sacred images of all the other religions?"

Catherine tried to hand the shell back to Ross. "I guess not."

Ross refused to take the shell. "No. no, you keep it. For good luck. Look, forgive me. You gotta forgive me for carrying on like this, about this stuff. I mean, I have this bad habit of lecturing all the time and I know you didn't come here for a seminar."

Catherine responded. "No, I didn't. I need to determine if Hector Ocala's trance is a put on. A maneuver to avoid prosecution."

Ross responded back. "See, I couldn't possibly tell you that without seeing him in person."

Catherine cocked her head to one side. "Would you be willing to go to the tombs and have a look?"

Ross smiled at her. "I was hoping that you would ask."

~ o ~

The guard escorted Catherine and Ross to Hector Ocala's cell. Ocala was seated on his bunk, his back to the cell door, still chanting as before. To her inquiry about Hector's condition the guard simply reported that nothing had changed. Hector Ocala turned to look at them then rushed forward, reaching through the cell bars toward Ross. He was yelling "Beast of the night!" along with phrases in a language that Catherine didn't understand. Catherine and Ross backed away in surprise. Then the guard led them away.

Catherine turned to Ross as they walked away from Hector's cell. "What is he saying?"

Ross responded dismissively. "It's a chant of protection. An invocation against evil spirits. Most of it anyway."

Catherine nodded. "And the part about the beast?"

Ross shrugged. "That was a hallucination, a projection of his fear. Only to him, it was really there."

As they reached the end of the hallway a large dark skinned man going the other way bumped into her. He continued on without even acknowledging the incident. After a momentary pause Ross and Catherine continued through the gate out of the cellblock.

Ross paused just beyond the gate to address Catherine. "Now look, I know you don't want to hear this but I think your suspect is for real."

~ o ~

After she left Ross Catherine visited a shop where the next person on her list, a witness, worked. It was one of those small downtown shops that carried exotic Caribbean and voodoo merchandise. A young woman was sitting in a chair behind the counter amid an eclectic collection of candles, odd paraphernalia, jars and bottles. Catherine stepped up to the woman and introduced herself. Lindsay Gates looked up and responded that she had already talked to the police and they had not believed her. Catherine forged ahead and finally convinced the woman to talk to her.

Lindsay told Catherine that Hector was a Boko (A voodoo sorcerer) and that William was terrified of Hector. She told Catherine that William had come to her looking for a charm against Hector. Catherine asked Lindsay to describe what happened the night of the murder.

Lindsay responded. "William phoned me and insisted that I come to the party. It was as though he thought my being there would protect him from Hectors power. It didn't."

Catherine remarked. "Coleman was poisoned. He didn't die of a curse."

Lindsay responded with a shake of her head. "It wasn't poison that threw him through that window."

~ o ~

Joe and Catherine were walking toward a conference room as Joe complained about the situation. "We roll over on this one we'll never hear the end of it. Do you want to go down in legal history next to the twinkie defense?"

Catherine shook her head. "All I'm saying is the P.D might have a bono fide claim."

Joe looked at Catherine in disbelief. "Radcliffe, please?"

Catherine shrugged. "My expert says it's a protection chant. But I'm not so sure what he might be afraid of."

Joe snorted in response. "Yeah he's protecting himself from a long jail term. Now, will you get back there? He can't keep up this zombie act forever."

~ o ~

A half-hour later Catherine was back at The Tombs being escorted to Ocala's cell. When she got there it was to find two officers placing Ocala's body on a gurney. One of the guards informed her that Ocala had simply dropped dead. There was not a mark on his body and the attending medic said that there was no sign of drugs. Catherine told them that she wanted a copy of the autopsy in the DA's office as soon as it's done. With a sigh of frustration she turned and followed the gurney out of the cell block. At the main guard station she stopped and called Joe to report the latest development. Joe told her to go on home for the night and spend some time with the rest of her family.

Catherine was still seething with frustration over the confusing Ocala case as she stepped out of the cab in front of her brownstone. At that moment she could feel Vincent's approach from below and it made her feel better. She smiled knowing that Vincent had felt her frustration and would soon be there to lend her his soothing presence. She also was looking forward to holding her new son.

As she entered her home she turned on the light and closed the front door then reached over to turn off the alarm only to find it already off. Now unsettled she walked through the small entry and into the parlor. She gasped as she looked around. The parlor was in a shambles. Furniture was overturned, books and papers were thrown around haphazardly, and her name was written backwards, with something that looked disturbingly like blood, over the fireplace. As she stepped further into the room, she noticed a beheaded chicken on her coffee table. She looked around and spotted a face that closely resembled Vincent painted in the same red substance on the other wall. The similarity to Vincent was marred by the evil cast to the eyes and the cruel snarl to the mouth that made Catherine shudder.

At that moment Vincent came rushing in from the back of the house. "Catherine? Are you all right?" Then he came to a sudden stop as the image on the wall registered.

Catherine stepped into Vincent's distracted embrace as she responded. "I am now. Do you see what they did?"

Vincent now took in the rest of the room as Jamie arrived carrying little Edward. She stared stupefied at the image on the wall as Vincent inquired worriedly. "Who would have done this?

Catherine hugged Vincent tightly for a second then looked over at the disturbing image and shook her head. "I was investigating a man who belonged to a voodoo cult. He died this afternoon but I'm sure it's related." She shrugged. "It's the only case I'm working on at present."

Vincent held her away by her shoulders and stared intently into her eyes. "Whoever did this to you is trying to frighten you, to control you with fear."

Catherine shook her head denying the thread of fear that she knew he could feel running through her. "I'm not afraid."

Vincent gave her a slight nod indicating that he understood and responded with a single word. "Good."

Catherine looked back at the wall. "The drawing."

Vincent followed her gaze feeling the echo of her uncertainty in his own emotions as he responded. "Yes."

Catherine shook her head and felt a shiver run up her spine at the image on her wall. "What do you think it means?"

Vincent responded as he projected comfort to her over their bond. "It's a picture of what they're most afraid of. For them, it has power. You must not surrender to it."

Catherine snorted with a hint of derision. "If they're trying to scare me they picked the wrong image. I won't be frightened by images that resemble you." She glanced over at Jamie with Edward bundled up in her arms. "I'd better call the police and you need to get out of here. I should call Joe as well and let him know what is happening." She looked into Vincent's eyes. "I'll meet you below in our little weekend getaway later after the police are done here." She glanced over at Jamie and her infant son. "It might be a good idea to keep Edward below until this is resolved."

~ o ~

A half hour later, the police detectives were going over the torn up room and collecting evidence. One was scraping a sample of the dark red substance from the image on the wall into an evidence bag. Catherine was on the phone to Joe. "No, Joe, I don't know who did it . . ."

"Don't worry about me. As soon as the police are done I'm going to my little weekend hideaway for the night. . ."

"I'm going to talk to my expert again tomorrow morning then I'll be in the office by lunch time."

~ BB ~

The next morning found Ross standing in front of the drawing on the parlor wall and studying it very intently. Catherine was seated on a couch, with a cup in her hand. After a few minutes Ross joined her on the couch. "If you hadn't phoned this morning, I was going to call you and warn you. You ought to see what they did to my place."

Catherine shook her head. "But why? . . . And who?"

Ross shrugged and waved at the image on the wall drawing her attention involuntarily back to the image. "Ocala's followers, I imagine. Catherine, I don't want to frighten you but this thing isn't over yet, Ocala's followers will avenge his death. They liken themselves to the stars, working at night, touching everything and invisible during the day."

Catherine again shook her head. "Well, if they think they can frighten me off, they're wrong."

Ross' face took on a worried frown. "Catherine, I don't think you understand. They're not trying to scare you off the case. . . They're trying to scare you to death."

Catherine looked back at him, steely determination in her eyes. "I will not drop this. I have two suspicious deaths and more questions than answers."

Ross nodded. "Well then, obviously I will do everything I can to help you."

Catherine nodded back at him. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Ross checked his watch and rose to his feet. "Oh yeah look. I have a class now. Maybe we could have dinner tonight. Around 8:00?"

Catherine rose to face Ross. "Okay, but I already have plans for dinner. How about I meet you tomorrow right after I get off from work. Say around 5:30?" Ross thought for a moment then grudgingly agreed.

Catherine arrived at work an hour later and spent the rest of the day going over everything that they had on the Ocala case. She had an office intern dig up everything that could be found on William Coleman, Hector Ocala and Lindsay Gates. Something just did not add up. The whole case felt wrong to her but she just couldn't pin down what it was that was bothering her about it.

Joe came by her office late that afternoon and told her to knock off for the day and go home to her family.

That night Vincent held Catherine protectively close. He told Catherine that he was going to visit Narcissa in the morning to find out what she might know about what was happening.

~ BB ~

Catherine's first stop the next morning was an auto repair garage where she planned to speak to talked with a mechanic named Ray who was Hector's brother. The first person hshe encountered directed her to a pair of legs sticking out from under a car. So far the man lying on the floor working on a car had not been very helpful and Catherine was a little annoyed.

"He was your brother. He was in perfect health. Do you believe he simply dropped dead?" Catherine inquired testily.

The mechanic slid out from under the car. It was the tall dark skinned man that had bumped into her in the jail the day that Hector Ocala died. The man responded. "The autopsy said it was a heart attack."

Catherine responded with a hint of exasperation. "Not if you believe in voodoo."

Ray shook his head dismissively. "I don't buy into any of it."

Catherine remarked gently. "Your brother did."

Ray shrugged sadly. "Hector believed in a lot of things. Me, I believe in oil changes and seat belts. I know how to stay out of the way."

Catherine quickly picked up on that last remark. "Out of whose way?"

Ray's expression suddenly became closed off. "You ask too many questions."

Catherine shot back. "Maybe you would rather talk to the police."

Ray stood up and looked around nervously to see who is in earshot before responding. "Hector must have had an enemy. A very powerful one."

Catherine tried a new line of attack. "Some people believe that Hector was a very powerful sorcerer, a Boko."

Ray responded to her derisively. "Do you think a powerful sorcerer would have to work as a servant? No, a Boko uses his strength for selfish ends." His voice softened and became much lower. "Hector was no Boko."

Catherine tried another tact. "Did Hector poison William Coleman?"

Ray looked at her with surprise and annoyance. "Coleman was Hectors friend. No, Hector's enemy killed Coleman to get at Hector. To steal his power. To destroy him." Ray again looked around nervously. "Just like they will do to you if you keep asking questions."

~ o ~

In the tunnels far below the area occupied by the community Vincent entered the Chamber Of The Winds. He bent down and brushed aside the sand, revealing an arrow painted on the floor. He headed off in that direction through several darkened corridors. After many twists and turns Vincent eventually entered a small chamber, lit with many candles. An older dark skinned woman with milky white blind eyes and dressed in white clothes with a roughly Caribbean flair spoke to him without looking up. "Welcome, Vincent."

Vincent looked at the old woman's back in bemusement. "You remember me."

The old woman smiled to herself. "When you were a young boy, you and Devin then later You and Catherine would play in the Chamber of the Winds. I remember."

Vincent took a step closer. "Narcissa, I need your help, your knowledge."

Narcissa again smiled to herself. "I am a crazy old woman. Hasn't Father told you so? How can I help you?"

Vincent's expression turned more serious. "Catherine is in danger. Men have broken into our home, shattered her mirrors, defaced the walls. She's afraid it is the work of those who belief in voodoo."

Narcissa's face turned serious as she exclamed. "The bizango. La culte des morts." She seemed to calm herself down with effort as she turned to face Vincent. "They have placed her under a curse."

Vincent hesitated a moment before continuing. "There was a drawing on the wall. It looked like me."

Narcissa nodded knowingly. "Drawing is Veve. It is used to summon the demon Baca, the great beast. The devourer. No magic is as great as Baca's. No magic is as evil." Her brows furrowed in worry. "Catherine is in great danger."

Vincent shook his head in denial. "But magic can only touch those who believe in its power."

Narcissa became very agitated. "**No! Magic is power! Power of the words!**" Her voice dropped a bit becoming more intense. "Of the powder. Of the fear that curls in the heart like a black worm. Watch your Catherine, Vincent. Guard her close. The way is dark before her." She cocked her head and placed her hand on Vincent's shoulder. "Your bond has power, too. Use it to combat the power of the powder."

~ o ~

Meanwhile back at the DA office it was near quitting time when Joe approached Catherine. "Hey, Radcliffe. how'd your lead pan out?"

Catherine shrugged noncommittally. "I'm working on it."

Joe nodded then reached out to give her shoulder a reassuring pat. "We put an extra patrol on your block. I don't want anyone else re-decorating your home."

Catherine nodded. "Thanks, I'll keep you posted. Right now I have to go back to talk to my voodoo expert."

Joe dropped his hand. "See ya later." He called out to her as she turned and headed out of the office.

Five minutes later Catherine exited the elevator and walked through the parking garage to her car. She backed out of her space and had just started to move forward when she felt something move across her feet. She jumped in surprise and fear causing her car to swerve before she brought it to a stop. She looked down to see a snake coiling around her feet. A look of pure horror spread across her face as she opened the car door and pulled the snake off her leg then threw it to the garage floor.

As she tried to get control of her hammering heart she thought she heard faint footsteps running. She looked around but she saw no one else in the garage. She sat back as she fought to get control of herself. It would not due to have Vincent running to her rescue in this open garage where he might be spotted. She felt Vincent's urgency and sent him reassurance over their bond. It did the trick, Vincent would not show up here where he could be too easily seen.

Finally after she got herself under some semblance of control she headed for the small upscale bar where Ross had asked her to meet him.

Ross had apparently been waiting for her in a booth. On the table in front of him sat a wine in an ice bucket and two wine glasses. Catherine turned down his offer of wine, which seemed to annoy him, and began talking about what happened in the parking garage.

Catherine took a sip from her water glass then continued talking. "I'm still shaking. I'm sure I heard footsteps running away. I must have just missed them." Catherine shook her head worriedly.

Ross poured some of the wine into Catherine's wine glass. "I think you really need to relax." He picked up the glass and handed it to Catherine.

Catherine distractedly took the offered glass without thinking as she talked. "I may not be afraid of voodoo curses, but I'm terrified of snakes."

Ross took a drink from his glasses and indicated that Catherine should take a drink. This time Catherine took a sip from her glass more to appease Ross than anything else. Then she jumped back into her investigation. Hector Ocala's brother believes one of Hector's enemies killed William Coleman."

Ross smiled momentarily at her then began to almost lecture her about the situation. "Ah well, he may be right. Because you see, I did some checking this afternoon and Ocala apparently had worked himself in with a powerful circle of Wallstreet financiers. He was advising these guys on business matters. Now I'm sure there are some people that would envy his position.

Catherine remarked curiously. "The autopsy says he died of natural causes, a massive coronary. It just seems like such an unlikely coincidence."

Ross shook his head dismissively as he responded to her. "In voodoo, there are no coincidences."

Catherine responded back. "His brother believes he was killed by a rival." She shrugged. "How could they get to him inside of the tombs?"

Ross shook his head looking intently back at her. "Brick and iron can't stop a curse, Catherine."

Now Catherine responded dismissively. "I don't believe in curses."

Ross continued to study her expression. "Yeah, but Hector Ocala did. If you believe that magic can kill, then it can."

Catherine spoke trying to draw Ross's attention back to the subject of the portrait they had painted on her wall. "Alexander, that drawing on the wall of my apartment."

Ross continued in a lecture voice. "The beast. La Bête Noir, or Baca, as he is sometimes called. A terrible evil demon, who rends men apart and feasts on their flesh."

Catherine shrugged her uncertainty. "Why? I mean, the rest of it makes a certain kind of twisted sense. But why that drawing?"

Ross looked into her eyes. "To make you afraid, Catherine. To show you the face of Baca, the demon that will destroy you. But then if you don't believe, then no harm can come to you. And there are much nicer things to believe in."

Catherine found herself becoming uncomfortable. "Is it hot in here?" She inquired as she pulled at the collar of her blouse.

Ross shook his head negligently. "Not particularly." He handed her wine glass to her. Catherine took a couple of sips at his urging. "Have a bit of wine. It will help you relax."

A few minutes later Catherine was becoming more uncomfortable. "I feel like I'm burning up."

Ross responded to her as he stood up from the booth. "Well you've had a long day. I'll take you home."

Catherine weakly responded, "Okay," as she let him help her out of the booth."

Somewhere in the back of her mind she became aware of Vincent's worry as Ross helped her into a cab and climbed in with her. Some indeterminable time later he was helping her up her steps to her front door. Her awareness of Vincent's presence in the house and the feeling of his concern gave her enough presence of mind to not want him to enter her home. Despite his attempts to follow her into the brownstone she managed to refuse him and finally closed the door in his very frustrated face.

Once the front door was closed Vincent rushed to her side and carried her to their bed. Catherine's mind was unfocused and barely cognizant. It was almost like she was drunk but the smell of the wine was not anywhere near strong enough to account for her condition. Within seconds she was sound asleep. Vincent watched over her for over an hour but she seemed to be sleeping peacefully so he finally climbed into bed with her but he vowed to talk to Peter tomorrow morning. Also he worried about the impressions he had picked up from the man that had brought her home. Something had just not felt right about him. He would have to talk to Catherine about that man tomorrow morning. Finally Vincent drifted off to sleep.

~ o ~

Vincent awoke to a sense of growing unease that turned to fear. He automatically turned toward a restless Catherine as he recognized the escalating fear as coming from her. As her body shifted restlessly in her sleep he reached out to caress her shoulder calling out her name softly while projecting calming assurance and love over their bond. The impending panic was forced into the background of her mind.

Suddenly she was awake, sitting up and calling out. "Spiders!" She looked wildly around for a moment but only Vincent was there.

Catherine plunged into Vincent's embrace as she continued to resist the fear boiling inside her. Then Vincent was there through their bond, holding back the fear that had been threatening to engulf her. They could still both feel the mindless fear that wanted to overtake her but his powerful love flooding her mind continued to hold it at bay. The silent struggle within her continued for nearly an hour then the unreasoning fear melted away leaving only an echo of unease and vague fading vestiges of a nightmare behind.

After a few more minutes all trace of the fear was gone. Catherine slumped against Vincent shivering and fighting the urge to cry. Finally once she felt better in control she looked up into his face. "Thank-you, Vincent, I don't know what I would have done without your help." She took a deep sigh of a breath and frowned.. "What was that?"

Vincent shook his head. "I don't know for sure but it reminded me a bit of what I sensed once when I discovered a drugged teenager wandering in the upper tunnels."

Catherine sat up straighter. "I think we should call Peter, have him take a sample and see if he can find out what it was."

~ o ~

An hour later, dressed in a robe and gown, Catherine grimaced as Doctor Peter Alcott removed the needle from her arm. At the same time Vincent brought a tray with tea to the table. Doctor Alcott placed the small vial with the sample of blood he had just taken from Catherine and placed it in the old fashioned black doctor's bag.

Doctor Alcott looked from Catherine to Vincent and back. "I'll have this analyzed but, without knowing what to look for, there are literally hundreds of drugs that might go undetected."

Catherine responded. "Try concentrating on substances that might be used in a Voodoo ritual."

Peter frowned. "Voodoo?" He didn't look particularly happy.

"It might have something to do with a case that I'm working on." Catherine responded.

Vincent was frowning deeply in concentration then stepped in and spoke. "Based on some information that I was given, it might be something that normally comes in powder form."

Doctor Peter closed his bag. "I'll take that into consideration but a lot of those concoctions are very hard to detect." He picked up his bag. "I'll try to get the results back to you as soon as I can." He paused frowning. "Cathy, you be very careful. Some of these home-made concoctions can be very dangerous. It also might be wise to discontinue breast feeding for a few days until we can be sure that 'whatever this is' has been cleared from your system."

Vincent escorted Peter to the door to let him out. At the door peter stopped and turned to address Vincent. "Keep an eye on her. The effects of some of those voodoo compounds can be unpredictable." Then he exited the brownstone.

After Vincent locked the front door he quickly checked the other doors and windows to make sure the place was secure. Then he went back over to take Catherine back to bed. She still felt a need for his comfort and he could still feel a vestige of the fear lingering in the back of her mind. Vincent and Catherine lay down and he continued to project love over their bond. She snuggled deeper into his embrace and soon fell back asleep awash in his love.

~ o ~

Ross growled in frustration as he looked up at the image in red on his wall. "Something's wrong." He shook his head.

Lindsay Gates came up behind him and began to rub his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Ross shook his head. "She's resisting somehow. By now she should have called me in a panic begging me for help."

~ BB ~

Back at the office the next day, Catherine looked up to see Ross approaching her desk. He looked down at her frowning. "Hi" Catherine greeted him.

Ross responded. "Is everything alright? Are **you** alright?"

"I'm just fine." She replied. "Why are you here?"

Ross glanced around then leaned closer. "I think you may be in serious danger. Can we go out for coffee and talk?"

Catherine closed the folder she had been looking through. "OK, I have a little time available."

She rose and grabbed her coat. They left the office and went to a hole in the wall coffee shop just down the street. Looking around nervously Ross led her to one of the more secluded booths at the back. Once they were seated Ross asked her if she had experienced any nightmares, strange visions or panic attacks in the last few days.

Catherine shook her head. "No. Other than an unusually restless night last night, I'm doing fine." She didn't want to mention her nightmare or the attack of fear she had experienced last night until she heard back from Peter. "Why do you ask?"

Ross seemed to be a bit worried or annoyed (Catherine couldn't tell which) as he responded. "It's just that I have a feeling Ocala's followers are just getting started and things could get really bad if they come after you." Ross drew Catherine's attention to a picture on the wall while making a point about the power of suggestion in voodoo. As Catherine looked at the picture Ross produced a vial and poured a dark powder into her coffee cup. "Well, I'm going to do all I can today, to find you some answers." He picked up his cup and drank from it. Catherine did the same. "You ever notice how a simple cup of coffee will often make you feel better?" His voice had taken on a soft soothing quality.

Catherine shrugged took another sip then responded. "Sometimes."

He droned on for a few minutes about how good it felt some times to just relax and enjoy a cup of coffee. Catherine's eyes began to droop slightly. Ross moved to her side of the booth then reached out and rubbed the back of her neck.

Catherine sighed drowsily. "Hmm. Oh, that feels good."

Ross responded with a sly smile. "Good. That's good."

~ o ~

Catherine looked around a bit disoriented then noticed Ross seated across from her. "Did I just doze off?"

Ross smiled back at her. "Just for about a second." He glanced at his watch. "Well, I would really like to stay and talk with you some more but I can't miss this department meeting today." They both rose from the booth and Ross helped Catherine with her coat. She felt like she was just a bit out of focus like walking in a dream.

They walked to the door to the government building where Ross caught the attention of a taxi. He turned to Catherine and took her hand. "I'll call you later."

Catherine only responded with a simple "Okay."

Catherine stared up at Ross with a wide-eyed, vacant look. Ross leaned in and kissed her lips then caresses her hair. Catherine barely seemed to notice his actions. Then Ross remarked. "I'm here if you need me. Remember that." He turned away and climbed into the taxi.

~ o ~

An hour later, Catherine was in Joe's office. Joe was seated at his desk and Catherine was standing in front of it. She seemed agitated as she rubbed her neck and shoulder in a compulsory manner. Joe took a deep breath. "Look, we're trying to find out who trashed your apartment, Cathy. Give me a break, huh. I'm gonna put you on something else. We've got a heavy case load here."

Catherine responded. "What about the William Coleman murder?" She shook her head. "There's a lot more to this case than we realized. I'm sure of it."

Joe shook his head in annoyance. "You're beating a dead horse. Hector Ocala killed Coleman. Ocala is dead, natural causes! That's all she wrote. It was a coincidence. Next case. Let's move on, huh?" He paused, concern showing on his face. This case had turned into a nightmare and Cathy was bearing the brunt of it. Right now he just wanted her as far away from it as possible. "I just don't like the way things are going. Leave it for the police to sort out."

Catherine didn't answer. She was staring down at a pile of file folders on Joe's desk and saw blood pouring out from between them. Joe noticed the strange look of fear on Catherine's face. "What's wrong?"

Catherine looked up at Joe. She looked terrified. "Don't you see it?"

Joe glanced at his desk and shook his head in confusion. "What?"

Catherine pointed unsteadily at the folders. "On your desk!" She watched the blood drip down to pool on the floor.

Joe was now worried. Something wasn't right here. "What? Cathy, are you all right? Are you okay?"

Catherine squeezed her eyes shut then opened them. The blood was gone and the files were normal but the sense of dread was still there. She looked up at Joe as he came towards her reaching out to her. Suddenly she saw blood on Joe's hands and she felt the pain of her face being slashed. She called out for Vincent in her mind as she backed away from Joe. Suddenly her mind was flooded with Vincent's presence, once again holding back the fear. This time though the struggle was greater, the fear was much stronger. "No! Don't touch me!" Catherine cried out as she whirled about and bolted out of the office. She made a beeline for the ladies restroom.

Joe called out to her retreating figure. "What the hell is wrong with you? Cathy!" He started to go after her when his phone rang. Joe stood momentarily uncertain as his phone continued to ring. Finally after he saw Catherine enter the women's restroom he turned and grabbed the phone.

"District Attorney Joe Maxwell." . . .

"Vincent? What?" . . .

"She's right here. I just saw her head for the ladies room." . . .

"No, she was acting very strange." . . .

"What? Drugged? How?" . . .

"Yea, I'll keep an eye on her." . . . Joe listened for a moment then sat down and began writing down the information that Vincent was giving him. Finally he responded. "I'll get our people on this immediately. There can't be that many places where someone could obtain those substances."

~ o ~

Catherine splashed water on her face then stared at her face in the mirror. She could see the stitched up slashes on her face and felt the wild panic trying to get a hold of her. Without knowing why she reached into the pocket of her stylish suit jacket. There she found the shell that Ross had given her. She suddenly felt an almost irresistible urge to call Professor Ross for help but the pull of Vincent's love coming over their bond was even stronger.

Catherine turned from the mirror and, with her hands covering her face, she made her way back to her desk. She grabbed her purse and coat and dashed for the elevator.

Catherine continued fighting the terrible panic that threatened to overwhelm her despite Vincent's effort she blindly collided with several of her coworkers on her way out of the office.

Joe looked up at the sound of a commotion out in the bullpen. "Just a moment Vincent." . . . He set down the handset and glanced out of his office then hurried back to the phone. "Vincent, Cathy just got into the elevator. I think she may be heading your way." . . .

~ o ~

As the elevator descended to the garage level Catherine fought to regain control of herself. She drew on the love and strength that Vincent had been projecting to her over their bond. She forced herself to relax and lower her hands to her sides. Next she tried to calm her breathing. The more she calmed herself, the stronger Vincent's projection came through and the easier it was for her to push the terrible panic and visions to the back of her mind. They wouldn't go away but she was getting them more or less under control. Finally she forced herself to return the shell to her purse.

As she rode the elevator down she thought about what had just happened. She began to wonder just what part Ross might be playing in everything that was happening. Maybe she should take a closer look at him and everyone else connected to this case. She would do that later. Right now she just wanted to get to Vincent.

The elevator doors opened on the garage and Catherine stepped out making a bee line for her car. Once she got there she carefully checked the interior for any unwanted hitchhikers, especially snakes, then tossed her purse into the passenger seat.

She suddenly felt an arm go around her throat and a foul smelling cloth over her nose and mouth. As she was losing consciousness she heard Ross's voice. "I don't know how you are resisting Baca but he will not be denied his sacrifice."

Vincent felt the attack and he felt Catherine lose consciousness but his link to her was so strong at that point that even after she lost consciousness he could still clearly feel her presence. The next instant Vincent was heading into the tunnels at a dead run. After a few minutes he could tell that Catherine was moving at a fair rate of speed. He shifted his direction to try and intercept her. He reached a small business with tunnel access just a half second after she had passed and again changed his direction. Now he was reduced to following and hoping for a close access when she stopped moving.

~ o ~

Joe was on the phone trying to track down the origin of the substances that Vincent had given him when he was told by his assistant that building security was trying to reach him. He called the security office and was told that someone had found Catherine Chandler's car sitting in the parking garage with the driver's door wide open and her purse in the passenger's seat. When security checked it out they found a single very expensive shoe under the car and a rag by the rear tire that had a distinctive chemical smell that they could not identify.

Joe instructed the head of security to call Detective Henderson of the NYPD and tell him what had happened. Joe then called Catherine's home but only got the answering machine. That meant that Vincent must already be on Cathy's trail. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. This could get messy. He could almost bring himself to feel sorry for whoever kidnapped Cathy if it weren't for the fact that it was Cathy that they had taken. He only hoped that Vincent didn't leave too big a mess for him to clean up.

A few minutes later Joes phone rang. It was Detective Henderson. He had received a call from the lab. He had ordered additional tests on Ocala's blood. They had found a trace of an unknown compound.

~ o ~

Inside an apartment full of Voodoo decorations Lindsay Gates sat on the sofa against the wall looking very nervous. On one wall painted in blood red was a lion-like face identical to the one that had been painted on the wall in Catherine's brownstone. In the center of the room was a long table covered with a black tablecloth and several candles. Lindsay nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a loud pounding on the door.

When she opened the door, Ross was there holding Catherine. She looked from Catherine up to Ross's face. "What happened?" She asked him nervously. "This isn't how you told me it would happen."

Ross stepped into the room as he replied. "She was continuing to resist my control so I had to take more drastic action."

At that moment Catherine began to stir and groan then she opened her eyes and looked blearily up at him. Ross set her on her feet next to the black covered table. He reached over and picked up a gold goblet that contained a dark reddish brown liquid. "Here drink this it will make you feel better. It will free you." He held the goblet up to Catherine's lips.

Catherine could just barely feel Vincent's approaching presence urging her to hold on just a bit longer. Catherine pulled her head back and reached up and knocked the goblet out of his hand then she began a slow collapse. As Ross lowered Catherine to the ground, Lindsay began to tie her legs.

Catherine became momentarily aware and began struggling and calling out feebly. "No, no, no."

Ross tried to talk to Lindsay. "Look at her. Even now she resists. You can feel the power in her." He then turned to face the lion's head drawing and called out. "Father Baca, she is here. She is yours, body and soul. And for this sacrifice her power will be mine." He then took the dagger that had been sitting on the table and began to cut Catherine's blouse.

~ o ~

Vincent had reached a point in the tunnels directly below Catherine's position but there was no immediate access to the surface here. Over their bond he could feel her confusion and vague fear as she seemed to slip in and out of consciousness. His own worry and desperation grew as he ranged through the adjacent tunnels searching for access to the surface. He found a manhole and peeked out only to quickly duck when it turned out to be in the middle of the street.

A couple of minutes later he found his way into the basement of a building. He could sense Catherine's presence off to his left and fairly high up. She must be in an upper floor on a possibly adjacent building. The building he was currently in was obviously very old and there was no elevator so he had no choice but to use the stairwell. It was the middle of the day so he had to be extra cautious. He pulled his hood as far forward as he could as he moved through the basement and into the stairwell. The old building was only eight stories tall and he quickly made his way up to the roof. Once there he looked in the direction that he could feel Catherine.

The building he sensed Catherine in was directly across a narrow alley and it was ten stories tall and in much better shape than the one he was on. As near as he could tell Catherine was on the other side of the top floor of that other building. Fortunately there were no windows on the side facing the rooftop where he now stood but there were narrow ledges running around each floor.

With a running start Vincent leapt across the alley and caught the ledge that ran just below the roof. Digging in with his claws, Vincent clambered up onto the roof. He paused to scan the roof. On the other side of the building he spotted a skylight that was almost directly over where he felt Catherine to be. From the impressions he was getting through the bond, he didn't think that he had much time left. He quickly made his way over to that skylight.

~ o ~

Ross had just finished cutting off Catherine's outer clothes leaving only a teddy and slip then had lifted her up onto the black table while Lindsay lit the candles. Ross lifted the dagger high over Catherine's chest, a light of madness in his eyes as he chanted. "Come to her now, Father Baca, and posses her."

At that moment there was a loud roar accompanied by the sound of shattered glass as Vincent dropped through the skylight. Lindsay screamed, her eyes wide with fright, as Vincent landed and his hood fell back. Ross stood and faced Vincent, a look of worship mixed with a hint of insanity on his face. Lindsay screamed again and backed away from the image of towering rage before her and knocking over a bowl and a couple of candles from the table.

Ross took a step forward, apparently unaware of Vincent's rage. "Oh, Baca! Fill me with her power."

Vincent swiped at Ross, knocking him down then quickly stepped over and cut Catherine's bonds with his claws then gathered her up in his arms. He glanced around the room. The carpet had caught fire beside the table. Lindsay had backed up into a corner where she crouched, whimpering in terror, as she stared at Vincent. Ross was looking up at Vincent in uncertain confusion.

Vincent glanced up at the ceiling. The broken skylight was over twelve feet up. There was no way he could get them both back up through that skylight. The only way out while carrying Catherine was through the front door of the apartment.

Vincent stopped to look down at the heap that was Ross while remembering everything Catherine had told him about the case as well as some of the things that Narcissa had told him. He spoke to Ross in a menacing growl choosing his words carefully. "Know now that you have interfered with what was already mine. For that you are cast out. I banish you from my sight. From now on you shall wander alone without power and without any protection from your enemies." He turned from Ross and glared momentarily at Lindsay, who shied away from the rage she saw in his leonine face. Vincent kicked over the black draped table that was blocking his way, scattering candles everywhere, and stepped over it then forced his way through the door into the hallway.

Headless of who might see him, Vincent strode down the hallway toward the stairwell door. He paused a moment to pull the fire alarm then took the stairs up to the roof. He paused again at the roof door and heard the commotion of people entering the stairwell below in response to the fire alarm and making their noisy way down to the street. He found the roof door locked so he reared back and kicked at it knocking it from its hinges. Vincent passed through the shattered door onto the building's roof. Glancing around he spotted a light wisp of smoke rising from the shattered skylight on the other side of the roof.

Vincent looked down into Catherine's face. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Her hand came up and caressed his face as she softly spoke his name. Then her hand dropped and her eyes closed with a sigh but the smile remained even as consciousness again slipped away from her. Vincent gently laid her down then removed his cloak and wrapped her in it. He picked her back up and leaped to the next building's roof as he heard the wail of the fire trucks in the distance.

Vincent raced down the stairs, past one very startled young child, into the basement and on into the tunnels. A short time later he gently placed Catherine down into their own bed then he called Doctor Peter Alcott and Joe Maxwell, reporting to both what had happened.

~ BB ~

A couple of days later Catherine arrived back at work. She had just settled down at her desk and had begun perusing the pile of papers that had collected on her desk in the last three days when she glanced up to see Joe advancing toward her desk.

Joe came around and perched on the corner of her desk the spoke to her. "How are you feeling?"

Catherine shrugged giving him a half-hearted smile. "Much better."

Joe looked down at his shoes. "I was worried about you for awhile."

Catherine nodded. "I know."

Joe shifted his gaze to her face. "You stuck with it. You did good work."

Catherine's smile widened slightly. "Thanks, Joe."

Joe nodded in acknowledgement then continued. "Lindsay Gates just rolled over on Alexander Ross. She's also giving us the names of his other followers. One of them works at the jail. She also copped to poisoning Coleman." He shook his head. "Ross seems to have gone off the deep end though. He jumps anytime anyone comes near him and screams in terror whenever someone touches him. The rest of the time he behaves just like Ocala did when he was in jail. Keeps calling for Baca to take him back." Joe gave out with a sigh and took on a rueful frown. "I guess he didn't handle meeting an angry voodoo god very well."

Catherine sighed. "Alexander Ross was right. Hector Ocala did have a powerful rival."

Joe shook his head. "Can you believe that? A tweed suit type like Ross? Makes you wonder what they're teaching in college these days." His frown deepened. "How is Vincent taking it?"

Catherine shrugged. "You know Vincent. He feels a bit disappointed that they reacted to him the way they did. But I also sense a hint of satisfaction over what he said to Ross, turning his own twisted beliefs against him."

Joe shook his head. "Unfortunately that puts us right back where we were with Ocala."

"Not necessarily." Catherine responded. "In this case, Ross really is insane."

~ o ~

Later that night Vincent and Catherine stood on their rooftop garden looking out into the night.

Catherine looked down at the shell she held. "I found this in my coat pocket." She looked down at it as she nervously fingered the shell.

Vincent silently reached out and touched the shell. Catherine placed her free hand over his hand and turned to face him. She looked deeply into his eyes, her love shining from her face as they both communed silently through their bond. Vincent took the shell from her hand, crushed it and flung the powder out over the railing into the night sky. The crushed shell particles sparkled in the light from the full moon above them as they stared deeply into each other's eyes once again. Then Catherine buried her head into his shoulder as Vincent lay his head on top of hers and smiled.

After a moment Vincent scooped Catherine up into his arms and delivered a passionate kiss then carried her downstairs to their bed where, together, they renewed their pledge of love for each other.

**_The End (of episode 9)_**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>**_Beauty and the Beast_**_' __and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given._


	11. Episode 10 : A Childrens Story

** **The Other Path ~ Season 1******  
><strong>_By Thomas Mc_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note :<em>**_ As with previous episodes, I wish to thank those responsible for the **Beauty and the Beast Scripts and Transcription Project** which saves me from the frustrating days it would take to recreate some of the dialog from this episode. Because of the nature of this episode it will bear a much closer resemblance to the original TV episode though I did manage to make a few alterations influenced by Vincent and Catherine's relationship.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>A Children's Story<strong>

Little Naomi stood on tip-toes as she peered into the crib. The infant gurgled at her and she looked up at Catherine Chandler and Loretta Neil with a grin of enchantment on her face. "He's so cute and fuzzy." She looked back down at the infant. "Is he going to be a lion-man too?"

Loretta blushed a bright red as Catherine smiled down at the little five year old girl. "Yes he is, just like his daddy."

Loretta looked over at Catherine with a slightly more serious look on her face. "You are so brave, Cathy. I don't think I would have the courage to do what you have done."

Catherine leaned down and scooped the infant up into her arms. She looked into his leonine face for a second then responded. "It wasn't courage . . ." Catherine looked up at Loretta with a soft introspective smile. "It was love."

Loretta felt a tingle run up her back at the look on Catherine's face combined with her simple words. She loved her husband and her family dearly but what she had seemed to pale before the strength of what Cathy and Vincent had.

She shook off the slight case of envy then remarked. "I sometimes wish . . ."

At that moment they were disturbed by the sound of an animated conversation as two young tunnel children came to a stop at the door. Catherine looked toward the door to see Kipper and Sara standing there looking uncertainly hopeful.

"Can we come in to see the baby?" The young girl inquired.

~ o ~

Geoffrey was muttering to himself as he trotted down a street. Normally he would have been below, playing with his friends in the tunnels but Kipper had gone off somewhere with Sara (probably to see Vincent and Catherine's new baby if he knew Sara). So Father had tapped Geoffrey to deliver the package to one of the Helpers. Now Geoffrey was on his way back to the tunnels.

Suddenly a young boy of about the same age came running around the corner of the building. The boy was looking over his shoulder as he ran. Geoffrey saw two men running toward them as the boy ducked between two parked cars.

"Get away!" The young boy hissed at Geoffrey.

Geoffrey glanced at the two men then back down at the young boy as he tried to make himself as small as possible while trying to work his way under one of the cars. "That's not a good place, they'll find you there." Geoffrey remarked as he quickly glanced again at the two rapidly approaching men. Then he reached out a hand toward the boy. "Come on!" He ordered insistently.

After a moment's hesitation, the boy scrambled out from under the car. Geoffrey led the boy into another alley. Geoffrey stopped at a small metal door in the side of an old abandoned building. After quickly scanning the area he pulled the door open, which revealed an old style coal chute and indicated for the boy to precede him. They crawled down the chute and Geoffrey pulled the door shut behind then.

A few seconds later the two men rounded the corner into the alley. The first man looked around in frustration as he spoke to the other man. "He's here, somewhere." The two men started moving slowly up the alley searching for the missing boy.

Meanwhile Geoffrey and the boy crouched in the empty coal bin of the abandoned building. "Who are those guys chasing you?" Geoffrey inquired.

The young boy hesitated a moment before responding. "They're from Ridley."

Geoffrey looked quizzically at the boy. "Ridley?"

The boy glanced around nervously then responded fearfully. "The foster home, Ridley Hall. They whack you and pretend they're helping you. It's a slime pit. They catch me, I'm dead meat…"

"What do you mean?" Geoffrey inquired.

The boy shook his head, fear in his eyes. "Kids even disappear…"

Geoffrey looked back in a combination of curiosity and concern. "Disappear?"

"That's what they're trying to do to me." The obviously frightened boy responded. He tilted his head, listening for a moment then continued. "Think they're gone?"

Geoffrey shook his head. "I don't know…" The boy started to climb toward metal door where they had come in. "Hey! Where're you going?"

"Far away from Ridley." The boy responded as he reached for the door.

Outside, about ten feet from the coal bin hatch, the two men were slowly searching the alley. One of the men raised his hand. "Shut up! I think I heard something."

Inside the coal bin Geoffrey grabbed the boy's arm. "Hey! Let me go!" The boy cried.

Geoffrey held on and made a hushing motion to the boy as he spoke with quiet intensity. "Don't go that way." He shook his head. "It's not safe. They might still be out there." After a moment's thought Geoffrey came to a decision. "I know a safer way."

The boy looked back at Geoffrey a moment in indecision then with a shrug nodded. "OK."

Geoffrey pushed at the half open doorway on the other side of the coal bin and led the boy through it into large dusty basement. Everything was covered with a thin layer of dust and the light filtering in through the grimy windows on the other side of the large room gave everything an eerily spooky aura. To the boy's left two large boilers loomed menacingly above them.

Geoffrey grabbed the boy's hand. "This way." He insisted quietly and drew the boy down the space between the huge boilers. A bit reluctantly, the boy let Geoffrey pull him along as he looked up at the metal behemoths on either side of them.

In the alley above, the larger of the two men moved toward the coal chute hatch. "Over here. I know I heard something."

The two boys came to a metal hatch in the wall behind the boilers. Some pipes went from the boilers through the walls while several smaller pipes went up the wall and through the ceiling above. Geoffrey grabbed the handle in the hatch, twisted it and pulled. For a moment nothing happened then the hatch gave way with a squeal of ancient rusty hinges. Quickly Geoffrey pulled the startled boy through the opening and then pulled the hatch closed again. The boy stood momentarily staring at the brick lined tunnel that he now found himself in. Dozens of pipes and conduits of all sizes and colors ran along the walls of the tunnel.

Geoffrey touched the boy's arm to get his attention. "Quick, this way." They heard some muffled shouting from beyond the closed hatch. Geoffrey grabbed the sleeve of the boy's shirt and tugged. "Run!" He told the boy in a low urgent voice. The two boys took off running down the utility tunnel. Twenty feet from the hatch Geoffrey led them around a corner into one of the innumerable side tunnels. After several more turns down other side tunnels the boy felt hopelessly lost but Geoffrey slowed down and his demeanor took on a more confident air. Geoffrey smiled at the confused boy. "We're safe now. Those men won't be able to follow us in this maze of tunnels." Geoffrey continued on at a brisk relaxed walk.

"Where are we going?" The boy asked as he took in the surrounding tunnel and his companion's appearance.

"I'm taking you to a safe place where those bad men will never be able to find you." Geoffrey responded with an encouraging smile. "My name's Geoffrey. What's your name?"

"Peter." The young boy replied.

Geoffrey stopped at an intersection and looked at Peter for a moment unsure whether he should take Peter down into the home tunnels without father's permission. He had already bent the rules pretty severely by bringing him this far. The boy looked back at him uncertainly. Geoffrey came to a decision. "I think I know just the person who can help you and the other kids where you come from." His mind made up, Geoffrey turned to the left hand tunnel and again set off at a brisk walk with Peter following close behind him.

~ o ~

Up in the nursery Vincent heard Geoffrey's voice call out at about the same time he became aware of two new presences down in the parlor. "Catherine, Vincent!" Geoffrey called out again.

"We'll watch little Edward for you." Sara remarked solemnly.

.

With a barely suppressed smiles Catherine and Vincent looked at each other then Vincent nodded to the young girl and her friend. "We'll be back in a few minutes." Then he took Catherine's hand. "Come on Catherine, I think Edward is in good hands for now."

~ o ~

Geoffrey turned to Peter who was staring, wide eyed, around the parlor at the understated elegance that surrounded him. "If anyone can help you, Catherine can." He grinned. "She is a very important person." He then paused looking more serious. "Also I want you to know that Vincent is the kindest person I know. He would never hurt you no matter how scary he might look." Geoffrey hoped that he hadn't made a mistake bringing Peter to Catherine and Vincent's place like this.

The sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs drew both boys' attention. Moments later, Peter, his mouth hanging open in shock and surprise, edged closer to Geoffrey as he stared at the huge lion-man that had just arrived at the bottom of the stairs followed by a very elegant beautiful woman.

The lion-man spoke, his voice full of gentle power that seemed to ease the tension that had filled Peter. "Geoffrey, what's going on?" The lion-man tilted his head slightly as he looked straight at Peter as though looking into his soul. "Who is this boy and why did you bring him here?"

Geoffrey spoke up. "His name is Peter, and he was being chased, and I helped him hide…"

Catherine stepped around Vincent and approached the boys then kneeled down to be at eye level with them. "Who was chasing him?" Catherine asked trying, unsuccessfully, to draw Peter's attention from Vincent.

Geoffrey responded. "Some men from this place called Ridley."

"Ridley?" Vincent asked.

"It's a foster home." Catherine responded, never taking her eyes from Peter. Vincent had been letting her feel his sense of the boy's emotions by echoing them through their bond. The boy had felt a surge of fear at the mention of the foster home's name. There must be something unusual going on there to cause such a strong reaction in this young boy.

Geoffrey spoke up aiming his words at Catherine. "He said bad things happen there . . . kids got whacked, kids even disappeared. I wanted to bring him below but I thought that it might be better to bring him to you." His voice took on a pleading tone. "I thought that if anyone could help the other kids there, you could."

Catherine spoke soothingly to Geoffrey's companion. "Tell me about it, Peter."

Peter dragged his attention away from the lion-man standing over by the stairs. Hesitantly at first, he began telling the pretty woman a chilling tale of a place where children lived in constant fear of some vague unknown terror befalling them if they said or did anything that displeased their keepers. He told of children disappearing without a word or a trace, sometimes for no known reason. He told of his short time there and of the three children that had disappeared while he had been there. He had finally run away when the two men had come to take him away.

There was a short span of oppressive silence when Peter finished his story. Catherine glanced over her shoulder at Vincent, already sure what he was going to say. "This boy is telling the truth as he sees it." Vincent remarked. "The children Below speak occasionally of a place called Ridley. To them is a place of nebulous dread and now we have the words of this boy who has been there and brings a firsthand account." He took a step toward her. "Those children have no one to protect them. We can't let those in charge hurt the helpless ones . . ."Vincent looked at Peter his brows furrowed in concern. "How can this be, how can this happen?" His gaze shifted to Catherine. "They must be made to feel safe."

Catherine stood up. She rested her hand gently on Peter's shoulder as she responded with a hint of steel in her voice. "If children are being abused in this place I can stop it! I'll look into it right away." She then shifted her attention to Peter. "In the mean time I think Peter should stay with us for a while." She turned her gaze to the other boy. "Geoffrey, why don't you take Peter upstairs and show him to one of the guest rooms." She turned her gaze back to Peter. "You'll be safe here while I get this sorted out." She smiled winningly at Peter. "No one can hurt you while you are under Vincent's protection."

~ o ~

About an hour later, Vincent and Catherine were standing together in the doorway to the nursery with their arms around each other's waists and watching the children in the room. Kipper, Sara and Peter were standing around the crib thoroughly engrossed in baby Edward. Little Edward was gurgling happily at the antics of the three children standing around his crib.

Catherine leaned her head against Vincent's shoulder and sighed. "You know that children always seem to take to you more easily than adults."

Vincent nodded but the look on his face took on a more serious demeanor as he responded. "That may be so but Ridley must be a pretty terrible place if Peter found his first unexpected sight of me to be less intimidating than that place that he came from."

Catherine shook her head very slightly. "First thing tomorrow morning, I'm going to discuss this information with Joe."

~ BB ~

The next morning Catherine was in Joe's office discussing the situation with Ridley.

Joe was pacing in front of Catherine. "Cathy I don't doubt what you're saying. If Vincent says the boy is telling the truth then I believe him." He stopped pacing, exasperation in his eyes. "But there is no way we can use that boy's testimony. He's seen Vincent and the upper tunnels."

Catherine shrugged, just as exasperated. "An anonymous tip from someone reliable with access to information . . ."

He threw up his hands. "It's still an anonymous tip against a sterling reputation. Ridley is supposed to be a model place, one of the good ones." Joe shot back. "I'm going to need a lot more in order to move against that place and I don't have the time to look for something more solid." Joe shook his head. "I'm already juggling seven cases, all going to trial, and I'm gonna need you on the Kowalski case. Cathy, we go to trial next week! There's going to be press coverage, I'm gonna need you there to keep an eye on the witnesses . . ."

Catherine responded. "The Kowalski case? It's all routine; you don't need me on that anymore! It's all paperwork from here and as far as the rest is concerned, I could do it in my sleep!" Her voice took on a hint of pleading in its tone. "Joe, this is important. We're talking about kids! It can't wait."

"The best I can do on an 'anonymous tip' is request surveillance on Barnes." Joe leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms. "OK, Radcliffe. In the meantime, if you can do a little snooping and find me something I can work with, I will act . . . but make it fast, okay? Otherwise we will have to wait for the surveillance on Barnes to turn up something. You know we got plenty of work that needs to be done on our existing cases."

Catherine smiled at Joe. "Okay . . . Thank you." She turned and exited the office in a hurry, her mind already playing with ideas on how to get the information she needed for Joe to be able to act.

~ o ~

About an hour later a taxi pulled up before Ridley Hall. Catherine stepped out of the vehicle and looked up at the imposing façade of the building as she detected Vincent's presence below her and close by. At that moment a young boy whizzed by on a skateboard. She caught just enough of a glimpse to recognize Kipper before he disappeared around the next corner. She glanced up and down the street and recognized two other children from the tunnels. She smiled to herself. Vincent had apparently decided to take a more active role and he had enlisted the 'Central park Irregulars', as she often called them, to help him. She shook her head with a grin and entered the building.

Catherine walked up to the reception desk in a very businesslike manner.

The receptionist looked up at her. "Can I help you?"

Catherine handed the woman her business card. "Yes, I'm Catherine Chandler, with the District Attorney's office.

The receptionist straightened up. "What can we do for you?"

"I would like to have a look around." Catherine replied.

The receptionist adopted a more official tone of voice. "Do you have an appointment?"

Catherine's response was just as short and officious. "No I don't."

"Let me see if Mr. Barnes is able to see you." The receptionist responded.

As the receptionist turned toward the administrator's office, a middle aged man came out. "That's all right, if you'd like a tour of the facilities, I'd be glad to show you around." He extended his band. "I'm Richard Barnes, the administrator."

Catherine cordially shook the man's hand. "Catherine Chandler."

Barnes gestured toward the stairway. "Why don't we start upstairs? So you're with the district attorney's office?"

"That's right." Catherine responded as they started up the stairs

Barnes was looking at Catherine as though trying to divine her real purpose. "And what brings you here Miss Chandler?"

"We're making a survey of the cities foster care systems." Catherine answered.

"We truly try to do the best we can for the children." Barnes remarked smoothly.

Catherine remarked with a very slight shrug and a tilt of her head. "You have a good reputation."

Barnes led her to what he described as a typical dorm room. It was occupied by a half dozen children, two sitting on beds the others on the floor, all sitting very quietly. Barnes stressed how clean and orderly the rooms were. Catherine noticed one bespectacled boy sitting cross-legged on a bed was staring at her and she could have sworn that he wanted to say something but he held his peace. Catherine stated that she wanted to see a classroom. Barnes showed Catherine a classroom full of quiet children diligently scribbling on notebooks while a teacher scribbled on a chalk board. Catherine remarked on how well behaved the children were and Barnes replied that it was because the children were given structure. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was something about the class that just didn't feel right. She had not seen a single smile. These kids just weren't acting like kids. She got the feeling that they were all very afraid of something.

After Catherine and Barnes left the class they encountered the same boy with the glasses taking a drink from the water fountain. He stepped away from the fountain and once again he looked as if he wanted to speak to her. Catherine halted and said hello to the boy. The next instant an older girl strode quickly by and grabbed the boy by the hand dragging him away up a flight of stairs.

When Barnes offered to show her a play area she demurred, stating that she would like to talk to a few of the children. Barnes offered to get some of them together but Catherine told him that she would prefer to just walk around for a few minutes.

Catherine headed back down the hall to the room where she first met the boy with glasses but it turned out to be empty. The next room was a playroom with children engaged in various 'quiet' activities. She squatted down next to a young girl sitting in a chair clutching a doll. "Hi. What's your dolly's name?" Catherine asked the little girl.

"Suzie…" She replied.

"Where does Suzie live?" Catherine asked. The girl just shrugged her shoulders. "Does Suzie live here with you?"

The little girl responded. "No, she lives with her mommy and daddy and little sister, but she comes here to play with me sometimes."

"Does she have fun when she comes here?" Catherine asked.

The little girl looked intensely at Catherine, a hint of fear in her eyes. "You know I'm not 'sposed to talk to strangers."

Catherine nodded to the girl and left the room. As Catherine was walking back down the stairs, she again encountered the boy with the glasses. He paused and stared at her. After glancing quickly around she spoke urgently to the boy. "What? Did you want to tell me something?"

The boy nervously responded. "They took Peter! He didn't run away, they took him."

Catherine became very interested. "Who, what do you mean?" She inquired.

"They made him disappear!" The boy responded.

Now she was getting somewhere. "OK, let's start over: what's your name?"

"Eric." The boy replied.

Suddenly the same older girl that had dragged him off before appeared and grabbed him by the hand again then began to draw him up the steps. "Are you crazy? Come on!" She scolded him in a hushed voice.

"Wait!" Catherine called out.

"She's my sister!" The boy replied.

"What's your last name?" Catherine called out to the boy.

"Shut up Eric!" She told him as she pulled him up the stairs. Catherine watched them go in deep frustration.

~ o ~

As soon as Catherine returned from Ridley she was on the phone to the department responsible for the foster home system. Joe was leaning against the wall listening in.

"No, I don't have his last name." . . .

"His first name is Eric." . . .

"No, I can't go out there, I've been out there. That's the point, I want to talk to him away from Ridley Hall." . . .

"When can I get the transfer order?" . . .

"Tomorrow!? . . . Can I talk to your supervisor?" . . .

Catherine rolled her eyes then gave Joe an exasperated look.

"And when will she be back?" . . .

"All right, tomorrow morning first thing, I'll be there."

She hung up with a little more emphasis than was strictly necessary then turned to Joe. Joe shook his head in sympathy. "Bureaucracy in action."

Catherine's exasperation clearly showed on her face as she complained. "The rules designed to protect the child from being moved are the same rules that prevent the child from being moved to safety."

Joe shrugged in response. "Sounds perfectly logical."

Catherine sighed. "Unless you're the kid stuck in a home and being abused, he's gotta wait. It makes me furious."

Joe held his hands out in a gesture of surrender. "What are you going to do? The wheels won't turn any faster."

Catherine began gathering her things. "Well I'm out of here."

Joe looked at her in mock surprise. "Hey, you've only put in 12 hours today!" Catherine laughed then Joe's expression turned serious. "Tell Vincent to be careful out there tonight." He was fairly certain that Vincent would be keeping watch on that place tonight despite the danger to him if he was seen. His biggest worry, though, was the possibility that Catherine or Vincent might take it upon themselves to act. Joe tilted his head a bit. "Listen, you and Vincent be very careful out there . . . and if there's anything I can do . . ."

Catherine's expression altered to match Joe's "No . . . just stay as cynical as you are." She started toward the elevators while speaking over her shoulder. "Good night, Joe."

~ o ~

Back at Ridley, Baines called two tough looking men into his office. "I just got a call from my contact in the head offices of Child Welfare Services. That Chandler woman is making waves. She's trying to get access to two of our kids . . ." He glanced down at an open folder sitting on a stack of folders. "An . . . Eric and Ellie. I've heard a lot of reports about that woman . . . she's trouble. We need to get those two kids out of here tonight."

He closed the file folder. "I'll make arrangements to send the boy to Bridgemont Youth House. Noj has been bugging me for another kid, we'll give him the girl."

~ o ~

Three hours later Catherine was at a black tie cocktail fundraiser at the New York Public Library. An opera singer has just finished singing. Catherine was standing on the mezzanine with a group of old upper scale acquaintances. A woman named Margaret asked Catherine how her job at the DA office was going.

Greg laughed and teasingly commented. "Cathy prowls the mean streets, fighting evil and corruption wherever it raises its ugly head."

Catherine smiled at him and responded. "Something like that."

Elliot Burch who was acting as her escort for the evening draped a friendly arm across Catherine's shoulder and remarked earnestly. "I think what she's doing is terrific. She's doing something she feels passionate about and she's making a difference."

Catherine smiled at him. "I knew I could count on you to defend my honor."

Margaret raised her Champaign glass. "Well, here's to passion, wherever you find it."

Another male friend raised his glass and remarked. "Do me a favor: when you do find it, let me know."

They all raised their glasses and drank to the toast.

~ o ~

When Catherine arrived home she found Vincent waiting up for her. Vincent smiled and enveloped her in a massive lion-hug. "How did it go tonight?"

Catherine hugged him back. "It went very well. We raised a lot of money for the 'Children's Fund'." She gave him a quick kiss then tilted her head. "And how have things gone over at Ridley?"

He raised one eyebrow. "At Ridley?"

Catherine reached up and stroked his fuzzy cheek. "I know you have the tunnel kids watching the place. I spotted a couple of them while I was there this morning. Even Joe suspects that you are getting involved and asked me to tell you to be careful."

Vincent gave her a half smile and relented. "Nothing yet."

At that moment they both heard the sound of feet running up the basement stairs. "Speak of the devil." Catherine comment as she pulled away from Vincent's arms.

Kipper burst into the room. "Vincent, some rough looking guys just left Ridley with a girl that might be the one you told us about. Geoffrey overheard one of them say something about selling her to Noj and taking the boy to Bridgemont. Joey and Dora are trying to follow them and see where they are taking her." He shook his head worriedly and shuddered. "We've all heard rumors about 'Noj'. They say he makes kids steal for him and beats them when they fail."

Catherine's brow furrowed in concentration. "Bridgemont . . . Bridgemont . . ." Then she looked up. "Bridgemont Youth House." She frowned. "I remember . . . a couple of years ago that place was involved in an abuse scandal but nothing was ever proved." Her eyes took on a determined glint. "I'm calling Henderson. Kipper, you and your friends need to see if you can locate this Noj character but be very careful. I don't want any of you hurt or in trouble."

About ten minutes later, a very frustrated Catherine hung up the phone with unnecessary force. Vincent already knew from her mental state that she was less than satisfied with the outcome of the conversation. Catherin sighed deeply then relayed the gist of the call. "Henderson said much the same thing as Joe. He can't act directly on what we have without involving the tunnel kids as witnesses. The best he can do is treat it as an anonymous source which will allow him to put Ridley and Baines under surveillance which he has already done this afternoon at Joe's request." She tilted her head. "He pointedly told me 'not to get caught' trying to retrieve those kids on my own."

After a second Vincent chuckled. "In that case we had better not get caught." He glanced over at the clock on the fireplace mantle. "It's getting late and you have a meeting with Baines in the morning. I think the children will be safe for tonight until we find out where they took Ellie."

Kipper nodded to Catherine. "We'll let you know as soon as we find out where she is." He turned and rushed down the stairs to the basement.

~ BB ~

After a fitfully restless night, Catherine once again stood before the receptionist's desk at Ridley. Baines had been very dismissive of her transfer order giving her custody of the boy named Eric and his older sister. He eventually told Catherine that they had a couple of runaways and suggested that they might be the kids she was looking for. She finally left the foster home in a huff.

As soon as she hit the street, she turned north walking briskly toward Central Park. She quickly discovered that she was being followed by the custodian that she had noticed in the hall at Ridley the first time she had been there. To the man following her she seemed to turn a corner into a parking lot then another corner down an alley and disappeared. It was the same location where that kid he had been chasing disappeared just a couple of days ago. He spent several minutes searching for her but was forced to give up when he spotted a police cruiser nearby.

As soon as Catherine reached the utility tunnel she was met by Vincent. After a big hug Vincent asked how it went.

Catherine shook her head. "Well, they did just what we expected. We know that Eric is still at Ridley but they stonewalled me, claiming that both kids had run away." She sighed. "Have the 'Irregulars' located Ellie yet."

Vincent gave her a quick hug then responded. "They've spotted Noj and a big guy named Freddy along with some kids working the street around Time Square but Ellie is not with them. We'll follow them when they return to their base tonight."

Catherine nodded. "I know that it's the best we can do but I don't like having to wait." She pulled out of Vincent's embrace. "I needed your encouragement but now I have to be heading back to work."

Another quick hug and she headed back up to the surface. She emerged into the curio shop of a helper and caught a cab back to the DA office.

~ o ~

Late in the afternoon the officer watching Ridley saw Barnes and the custodian take Eric to Bridgemont and reported in. The information was relayed to Catherine about twenty minutes after she had received a similar report from Kipper.

An hour later Catherine showed up at Bridgemont with Joe and a uniformed officer in tow. She barged right in and immediately spotted two boys watching TV in the common room. She approached the two boys while Joe and the officer stayed back. "I'm looking for a boy named Eric Peterson? He had glasses?"

The dark haired kid looked up. "Eric?" He looked at the light haired kid with him. "Hey what's the new kids name?"

The light haired kid shrugged. "I don't know."

The dark haired kid pointed toward the ceiling. "Upstairs in detention."

The light haired kid threw in. "Locked up."

Catherine quickly climed the stairs and after a couple of seconds spotted a door marked detention. She knocked on it. "Eric?" She called out softly. Eric stood up off the floor where he'd been laying and went to the door. "Eric?" Catherine called again.

From beyond the door she heard a young voice. "Yeah?"

At that moment a woman coming down the hallway spotted Catherine. "What is this?" She demanded as she grabbed Catherine's arm. "What are you doing?"

Catherine pulled her arm away. "I'm here to retrieve this boy." She held up the hand containing the transfer order from Child Welfare Services.

The woman didn't even glance at the paper. "Who are you?"

Catherine pulled herself up straight. "I think you had better unlock this door now!"

The woman also pulled herself up straighter. "I think you better leave."

"Give me the key." Catherine demanded. The two of them grappled for a second and Catherine twisted the woman's arm behind her back while retrieving the key.

At the same time Eric was banging on the door and calling out. "Let me out, let me out, let me out."

Hearing the commotion the officer started toward the stairs but Joe held out his hand. "Let Catherine handle this."

Catherine unlocked the door as the woman called for someone named Nick.

Eric came out and looked up at Catherine in surprise. "You!"

Catherine nodded. "Yes Eric, go downstairs, get in the car in front…GO!"

Eric ran down the stairs as Catherine shoved the matron into the room and locked her in. The next moment Nick appeared and tried to grab Catherine, but she sidestepped and pushed him hard from behind. His foot came down just beyond the first step and he barely avoided falling down the stairs. She rushed past him down the stairs and out the door into her car, where Eric sat waiting for her. When Nick tried to follow Catherine he found himself stopped by Joe and the police officer and could only look on as Catherine's car pulled away from the curb.

Joe and the police officer immediately began questioning Nick about his part in what was going on at Bridgemont and at Ridley.

~ o ~

By the time Catherine arrived at her home Eric had fallen asleep. With Vincent's help she was able to get him up to one of their guest rooms. As they looked in at the sleeping boy who is curled up on the bed, they discussed what to do now.

"They separated him from his sister." She shook her head. "I'm afraid that they'll come looking for him to take him back; I'm afraid I'll lose him if they find him. I can't chance that Vincent.

Vincent nodded sympathetically. "He'll be safe with us." He started to enter the bedroom.

Catherine put her hand on Vincent's chest. "No wait, I'm afraid he'll . . ."

Vincent looked into her green eyes. "That he'll be afraid?"

Catherine nodded, just a bit sad for Vincent, as she continued. "He's been through a lot, I don't know how . . ."

Vincent took hold of her hand and moved into the room. "It's all right, wake him." He stepped back toward the doorway.

Catherine shook Eric's shoulder gently. "Eric."

Eric roused himself and looked up at Catherine. "What? Where am I?"

Catherine smiled at him. "You're in my home. You're safe now. No one can hurt you here."

Eric shook his head. "I've heard stories. They'll come after me. They'll hurt you."

Catherine shook her head. "They will never be able to get to us. I have a friend who will protect us, someone very extraordinary. I'd like you to meet him?"

Vincent stepped away from the door and came over to stand next to Catherine. He squatted down so that he was eye level with Eric. "Hello, Eric. My name is Vincent."

Eric stared at Vincent in wide-eyed wonder. He then looked over at Catherine. "What is that? Is it real?"

Vincent responded with a faint chuckle. "It's real."

Eric shyly reached out to stroke Vincent's face. "How'd you get like that?"

Vincent shrugged in return and responded. "I don't know, I don't think I ever will. I grew up without ever knowing my father and mother. I only very recently found my mother."

Eric smiled. "I bet you'd know him if you saw him." The two smiled tentatively at each other then Eric turned to Catherine. "They took Ellie."

Catherine reached out and squeezed Eric's shoulder. "Don't worry about your sister. We have some friends tracking the people that have her. By this evening we will know where she is and tonight Vincent and I will go and bring her back." She glanced at her watch. "I have to get back to work but I will be back in a couple of hours. Then we'll see about retrieving your sister." She placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "Meanwhile Vincent will look after you until I return."

~ o ~

By the time Catherine returned from work Eric and Vincent had become best buddies. Eric was still fascinated by Vincent's appearance but there was no sign of fear. As she entered the library she found Vincent and Eric looking at a comic book from a collection Vincent had when he was very young. Vincent looked up. "They have located Noj's lair. Geoffrey says that Ellie is there."

Catherine nodded. "Without enough proof for a warrant there is nothing that Joe or the police can do." She sighed. "It's up to us. We'll go in tonight after dark." Vincent cocked his head and chuckled. Catherine looked a bit askance at him. "What's so funny?"

Vincent's eyes twinkled as one corner of his mouth twitched for a moment then he responded. "You sound just like the main character in that spy movie we watched last week."

Catherine chuckled then continued. "What we need is a way in."

Vincent grinned. "Mouse has already found a way into the place from the tunnels."

~ o ~

Barnes stood beside his car in an alley behind a warehouse for several minutes waiting impatiently. Eventually Noj stepped out of a dark alcove and stopped. After a few seconds Baines approached Noj and spoke. "How's the new girl doing?" There was a forced insincere cheerfulness to his voice.

Noj responded noncommittally. "She's a tough one, doesn't talk much, but she's smart . . . I think."

Barnes stopped in front of Noj. "I thought it might work out knowing how bright she is." Barnes silently held out his hand and Noj handed him an envelope. He took it and looked down at the envelope, frowning, and then started to open it. "How much is here?"

Noj responded. "Fifteen-hundred."

Barnes looked up at Noj. "I told you last week that I wanted twenty-five hundred for the next one."

Noj feigned surprise. "Twenty-five?"

Barnes nodded. "And this is the last one."

Noj looked at Barnes in annoyance. "Last one? What are you talking about?"

Barnes shook his head. "It's getting too risky; there are too many people on my back."

Noj shrugged. "How about for the next one I give you three-thousand?"

Barnes shook his head. "No, no, no, I want **twenty-five-hundred** for this one . . . then it's over and I'm out."

Noj shrugged, a hint of anger in his voice. "All right, all right, I'll find another source."

Barnes turned away from Noj to return to his car when several police cars appeared, racing up with red and blue lights flashing, their headlights suddenly illuminating the deserted alley. Joe Maxwell and Detective Henderson both stepped out from behind a dumpster. Within a few minutes Noj and Barnes were handcuffed and being loaded into the back of the police cars.

~ o ~

At the same time that Barnes and Noj were bargaining, several pre-teen kids were in the cluttered basement of a rundown building sitting on any available surface. There was a full size manikin dressed in a suit that had little bells sewn all over it. Two men were guarding the children; one was a large rough looking man; the other was a smaller weasel faced man. A very unhappy Ellie was standing next to the manikin as the smaller man was demanding that Ellie take a wallet out of the pocket. When Ellie refused to do it the weasel faced man began to berate her. "We own you, We bought you, get it through your head you're ours and you better be glad about that because without us you got nothing. You'll end up strung out on drugs and selling your body? You want that?"

On the verge of tears, Ellie shook her head. "I don't want to be here either."

The weasel faced man growled out at her. "Nobody want's you. You got nothing else. The pocket, do it!" He gave her shoulder a rough shove. "The pocket on the left side, do it. Do it Ellie . . . **Do it**!"

Ellie reluctantly reached out and pulled the wallet out, ringing a bell.

The larger man reached out and struck Ellie as he spoke in a rough crude voice. "You little idiot! We're going to be here all night."

Her eyes tearing, Ellie cringed away from the two men "No more . . . please . . ."

~ o ~

Catherine cautiously emerged from an air vent and looked around. There were voices coming from the other side of the basement but there was no one nearby. She signaled to Vincent and he emerged from the same air vent. There was a sudden commotion and some incoherent yelling.

At the other end of the basement the large crude man had a painful hold of a struggling Ellie's arm as the weasel faced man was yelling. "You try that again and I'll cut your feet off, you don't run away from me!"

Ellie cried out desperately. "Let go, don't, I won't do it again."

The weasel faced man drew back his hand to strike Ellie when the air was shattered by the roar of an enraged lion. Everyone froze, startled, and in the sudden silence the roar rang out again. Now everyone was looking around in fear.

"What was that?" The Large man asked fearfully.

The weasel faced man shook his head then turned to one of the young boys. "Red, go check it out." The red headed boy, cowering behind the large man, shook his head silently. Weasel stepped menacingly toward the boy and yelled at him. "Do what I say, go check it out."

Again the air rang with that roar. Weasel squeaked in fear and bolted for the door. The large man threw Ellie to the floor and bolted following Weasel. The door slammed shut behind them and the bolt could be heard sliding into place. The children looked around in panic. They were locked in.

Catherine came striding out of the darkness at the far end of the basement. She glanced around a moment then approached Ellie.

Catherine reached down and helped the frightened girl up from the floor. "Ellie, don't be afraid. Its ok I'm taking you out of here to Eric."

Ellie looked fearfully at Catherine. "Who are you?"

Catherine released Ellie's hand and glanced quickly at the locked doorway. "We don't have much time, I'm the one Eric was talking to at Ridley. Do you remember?"

Ellie looked closer at Catherine's face. "You found him?

Catherine nodded. "Yes. Let's go. We have to get out of here before they come back."

Ellie looked around at the other kids. "Deb, please, come with us."

Catherine glanced at the other children. "You can all come!"

Everyone's attention was now totally centered on Catherin an nobody noticed the youngest girl over by the door when she quietly jammed a chair under the door handle.

The girl named Deb objected. "We can't." She looked around at the others. "Noj will find us and hurt us or the police will find us and put us back in those terrible foster homes. We can't let them leave. Noj will blame us if she get's away."

Catherine shook her head. "No they won't! Don't you try to stop me! I'm taking Ellie out of here. I'm taking her to a place of safety where Noj and his goons will never be able to find her." Her gaze swept the group of children. "As far as the police and Noj are concerned, as soon as I get you children to safety I will be sending the police after Noj for enough crimes to lock him away for life." She took Ellie's hand. "Come on Ellie. Eric is waiting for us." She glanced around at the others. "As for the rest of them . . . they will have to decide for themselves whether they will follow us to safety . . . or stay here and take their chances on their own." She looked down at Ellie. "Come on!" She and Ellie started moving swiftly toward the darker end of the basement.

For several seconds the other children milled around uncertainly then a few of the youngest cried out simultaneously. "Wait for me!" They took off after Catherine and Ellie. The a few more followed.

Deb grabbed the arm of one of the young girls as she turned to leave and cried out. "No! We have to stay!"

The girl hesitated a moment then yanked her arm free. "Wait! I'm coming!" She called out as she ran after the others.

That seemed to break the jam and the rest of the children called out as they ran after those that were leaving despite Deb's demands that they stay. The next instant there was pounding on the door and a rough voice threatening to break some bones. Deb's determination broke and she ran after the others.

At first the children were reluctant to follow Catherine and Ellie through the ventilation grate but the sound of pounding on the door and Deb's arrival among them changed their minds. Once they were all into the main utility tunnel, the strangeness and fascination soon overtook their fear. Then they heard that same roar coming from the tunnels behind them and began to panic.

Catherine raised her hands out from her sides and spoke up loud enough to carry over their babbling. "NO! . . . No! There is nothing to fear from that sound. He is just making sure that we are not followed. You are all perfectly safe down here. No one will harm you, I promise." With Catherine's continued reassurance, the children soon calmed down then they again started down the tunnel.

After about thirty minutes of wandering through a maze of tunnels (Catherine had deliberately taken them on a round-about route) they met three people dressed in strange patched together clothes. The oldest was a girl in her late teens or early twenties. The other two were young pre-teen boys. The girl whispered something to Catherine.

Catherine smiled at the children and thought for a moment then she spoke to the children. "OK, children, all of you now have a choice to make." She looked at Ellie whose hand she was holding. "I will be taking Ellie to my home where her brother is waiting for her." She looked at the three tunnel children. "These three are Jamie, Geoffrey, and Kipper." Each raised a hand at the mention of their name. Catherine looked back at the orphans. "Those three will be heading back to that safe place that I was telling you about. There are several good people there that will take care of you and protect you from harm. Each of you must choose whether to go with them or come with me to my home. But you must know that if you come with me, there is a chance that you will be called on to testify in court about Ridley and Noj later on." She paused to again sweep them with her gaze. "If you go with my friends, you may have to stay hidden for a long time. The place is safe because it is well hidden and if you get caught you could endanger the secret."

Catherine paused and watched patiently as the children slowly drifted either toward Jamie, Geoffrey, and Kipper or toward Catherine and Ellie. Finally they ended up in two groups. Four of the children, including Deb, stuck with Catherine. The rest decided to go with Jamie. After a few assurances that the two groups would still be able to send messages to each other, they parted.

~ o ~

Forty minutes later Catherine and the five children with her emerged into a clean well kept cellar and climbed the stairs into Catherine's home. All five children were immediately impressed with how nice the place looked.

Then a small bespectacled boy cried out, "**Ellie!**", and ran up to grab his sister in a huge hug.

After a stunned moment Ellie wrapped her arms around her brother. "Eric! You're here! I thought I'd lost you."

At that moment Joe came out of the kitchen. "Cathy . . ." He looked around at the six children. "I tried to get a hold of you but you were out." He paused to again look at the children. "And who do we have here?"

Catherine swept her hand indicating all of the children. "These are some of the kids that were missing from Ridley. Except for Eric and Ellie, the ones I brought here have said that they were willing to testify if necessary."

Another male voice was heard coming from the kitchen doorway. "There is no need." Detective Henderson walked casually out of the kitchen. "About an hour ago, we caught Baines, 'Red Handed', talking to some lowlife name Noj. They were discussing terms for selling a couple of kids to the Noj character. We got the whole thing on film. Now everyone else involved is spilling their guts on those two in order to save their own skins." He looked at the children. "You kids don't even need to get involved."

Deb, who had been looking down and scuffing her tow on the fancy hardwood floor, raised her head and, after a quick glance at Catherine, Ellie and Eric, spoke up. "I **want** to testify." She glanced back at Catherine, who nodded encouragement, then continued. "I can tell you all about Noj and his operation."

Catherine and Ellie both gave Deb a hug. Catherine spoke quietly to Deb. "I am so proud of you. Your testimony will make our case so much stronger. Thank you."

Joe commented. "Cathy, since you will probably be involved in the prosecution of the case, this young lady cannot stay with you. We will have to find her another safe place to stay."

Catherine thought a moment then responded. "Peter Alcott might be willing to take care of her for a while until the trials are over. Why don't I call him?"

At that point Eric tugged on Catherine's arm. "Where is Vincent?"

Catherine Quickly glanced around at the other children then smiled down at Eric. "These others have not met Vincent yet so he thought it would be better if he stayed with some friends for a day or two. Once the others are settled in homes of their own, he will come back and you can introduce Ellie to him."

Eric glanced at the other children then nodded and whispered to Catherine. "They might be scared of him."

Catherine's response was halfway between a shrug and a nod. She then looked around at the children. "How many of you would like a snack before bed?" With their enthusiastically affirmative response, Catherine led them into the kitchen.

An hour later, when Peter arrived, all of the children, except Deb, had been assigned rooms and were already in bed. Peter stayed a while and talked to Deb about himself and his two daughters. Then he and Deb left, followed shortly by Joe and Henderson.

~ BB ~

The next day Catherine took the three remaining children that were staying with her shopping for some new clothes. She also took them out to a nice restaurant for lunch. They were all delighted with their new clothes.

The day after that Catherine arranged for each of those three children to be taken in by two helper families.

The third day, after the big rescue, Vincent and little Edward returned to the brownstone. Eric and Ellie were on the floor in the library playing a board game when Vincent stepped into the room. Catherine came in right behind him holding Edward.

Eric looked up past Ellie's shoulder as Vincent entered. His face broke into a huge grin then he jumped up and rushed over calling out. "**Vincent!**" Then he practically crashed into Vincent.

As Eric threw his arms around Vincent, Ellie turned around and just stared for a stunned moment, her eyes becoming huge, as she took in Vincent's appearance. Then her hand came up to her mouth as she emitted a small startled squeak.

Eric turned to face his sister. "Ellie, this is my friend Vincent."

For a couple of seconds Ellie stared incredulously at the giant lion-man towering over her little brother while a jumbled maelstrom of emotions surged through her. Her eyes wandered from his large powerful frame to his distinctly leonine features to the fur covered hand with its wickedly sharp claws resting on her brother's shoulder. Inside her a war was being fought between fear and curiosity.

Then Vincent spoke. "Hello, Ellie. It's nice to meet you. Eric has talked a lot about his big sister. I'm glad that we were able to get you two back together."

At the sound of Vincent's voice Ellie felt her young heart melt and her muscles turn to jelly. For a moment she was on the verge of swooning in a sudden teenage crush as Eric took Vincent's hand and drew him over toward his sister. Catherine followed and stepped to the other side of Vincent as they stopped before Ellie.

Catherine smiled at the smitten girl then spoke. "And this is our new son, Edward."

Ellie glanced over at the infant then the implications of the infant's appearance got through her infatuation fogged mind. Her crush was instantly crushed. Vincent was very much taken. Her face fell but soon a smile began to creep back across her face as she fell prey to the charm of the leonine infant. Soon they were all on the floor playing with little Edward who was eating all the attention up.

Later that night as Vincent and Catherine lay together in their bed she commented. Well I think your meeting with Ellie went a bit better than I had hoped."

Vincent responded to her with a soft smile. "I think that was mostly due to Eric's enthusiastic support of me to Ellie."

Catherine giggled. "Well, that along with your devilishly good looks and that silver tong made you irresistible. There isn't a girl alive that could resist such a devastating combination."

Vincent answered that the only way he could. He leaned over and kissed her passionately good night.

~ BB ~

Catherine and Vincent looked around Bill and Jennifer McCormick's new home. The place was located only three blocks from their own brownstone and it had direct access to the tunnels. There were still a few boxes scattered around that had yet to be emptied but that did not stop Vincent and Catherine from appreciating the place.

"It's a beautiful place, Mother." Vincent commented. "And the best part is that with the tunnel access we will be able to visit you whenever we want."

Jennifer smiled as she glanced around at her new home. "It was Catherine and your helper friends that found this place for us. It is a wonderful home." Jennifer leaned into Bill as he put his arm around her. "And your tunnel friends were wonderful about helping us move in."

Catherine smiled back at Bill and Jennifer then her expression turned a bit more serious as she glanced up at the sounds of Eric and Ellie's voices coming from the floors above. "Are you sure they won't be too much trouble for you."

Jennifer grinned back. "Not a bit, Dear. We would love to have them." Bill tightened his arm around her as she continued. "We wouldn't have offered if we didn't want to do this. We both love children and we're still young and healthy enough to handle it."

Vincent nodded. "I think Eric and Ellie will like it here. It will give them a stable home life as well as allowing them to stay together."

Catherine jumped in. "Also since they both know about Vincent it is better if they stay with others that know."

Bill nodded back. "That is another reason why we volunteered." He paused with his head cocked. "By the way, how did you get us approved to take them so quickly?"

Catherine chuckled. "After what happened at Ridley, I think Child Welfare Services is just a bit afraid of me and they are too preoccupied with getting their own house in order to fight me over this. I have managed to get several of the other kids placed with willing helpers as well. Deb is scheduled to testify in court next week and she is going to stay with Peter on a more permanent basis afterward. Once the trials are over we will introduce her to Vincent and maybe show her the tunnels. The rest of the kids have decided to remain below. That boy that first alerted us to what was happening at Ridley has become Father's latest chess student. He loves it down there."

Bill smiled at his very unique stepson. "Speaking of the tunnels, after attending Winterfest last week I think I'm going to have to visit 'Below' again soon. That is such a fascinating place."

Jennifer grinned. "And with the tunnel access, you will be able to bring that adorable new grandbaby of ours over for a visit any time you want." She finished with an exaggerated wink.

Catherine responded with a chuckle. "One thing about 'Below', there hasn't been a shortage of offers to look after Edward." She glanced up at a squeal of delight from above. "And Ellie has gone completely ga-ga over him. But I'm sure you will be able to get your fill of him as well if Ellie will let you." She looked over at Vincent then continued. "Don't forget to be at our place tomorrow night for the New Years Eve party." She leaned in conspiratorially. "Edward will be there to meet all his admirers." She winked. "At least until he gets tired then he may want his grandmother to put him to bed."

"Ooo, you're a wicked manipulative woman, Catherine Chandler-Wells." Jennifer responded with a laugh. "How can I possibly pass up such an invitation?"

Bill responded with a chuckle. "Talk about the offer that you can't refuse."

**_The End (of episode 10)_**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>**_Beauty and the Beast_**_' __and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given._


	12. Episode 11 : An Impossible Silence

** **The Other Path ~ Season 1******  
><strong>_By Thomas Mc_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note :<em>**_ Once again, I wish to thank those responsible for the **Beauty and the Beast Scripts and Transcription Project** which saves me from the frustrating days it would take to recreate some of the dialog from this episode. As before the plot alterations are influenced by Vincent and Catherine's marriage.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>An Impossible Silence<strong>**

Catherine shuffled through the small collection of legal documents on her desk and grinned. She had been working very hard at pushing this through the system but had still been surprised at how fast it had finally happened. She suspected that the age of the two children involved probably had a lot to do with it. It was usually very difficult to find people willing to take on children as old as these two. She and Vincent were looking forward to presenting the adoption documents for Eric and Ellie to Bill and Jennifer McCormick tonight when they came over for dinner. Eric and Ellie would also be happy over this as well. With a self satisfied nod she placed the adoption papers back in their envelope and dropped it into her purse.

With a sigh she turned her attention to her pile of new cases. It was still several hours before quitting time and she had a lot of work to get done before then. She pulled the next file from the stack. It was another drug raid case. She would be going over this one very carefully; double checking everything including the contents of the evidence locker. She didn't want another fiasco over missing evidence like what happened last week.

~ o ~

Vincent smiled as Eric and Ellie raced up to him and gave him a quick hug. Then Jennifer stepped up and wrapped her arms around her very unusual eldest son. The two children then rushed over to where little Edward lay in his playpen beside the fireplace. Jennifer released Vincent and gave Catherine a hug as Bill reached out to shake Vincent's hand. A half hour later they were all seated around the dining room table.

Bill looked over at Catherine. "When you called to confirm that we were coming, you said that you had something important to tell us." He remarked, a look of curiosity on his face.

Catherine grinned back at Bill and Jennifer as she pulled the envelope from where she had left it under her seat. "I have some good news for you." She set the envelope on the table in front of Bill. "These are the adoption papers for Eric and Ellie. They are both now yours." She turned toward the two children in question. "Congratulations, Ellie McCormick and Eric McCormick, you are both now officially part of the family."

Eric and Ellie's faces lit up like a sunny day. Ellie turned to Eric. "We've been adopted!" The two children embraced each other.

Jennifer reached over and squeezed her husband's arm as he pulled the papers from the envelope. "Oh Catherine, that is wonderful. Thank-you." She looked down at the documents in Bill's hands as he shifted through them, her eyes shimmering with joy.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. Documents were examined, tearful hugs were exchanged, and plans were made. Later Dennis came by to welcome his new siblings into the family.

~ o ~

It was well after sundown and Laura moved silently through the dark back alley scrounging for any castoffs that might be useful. Though the tunnels lacked for none of the basic needs there was still the fundamental human desire for the little extras and she had a certain upcoming birthday to deal with.

On an adjacent deserted street two men were leaving a bar. There was a definite air of tension between them as they walked down the street together. Soon they arrived at a car parked close the dark alley.

Tony Perotta opened the door to the car and a bit unsteadily climbed into the driver's seat then looked up at his companion with a worried frown. "Hey, Danny?"

Danny Yates placed one hand on the car door as the other hand went behind his back. "What?"

Perotta, now seated behind the wheel, looked up at Yates. "Everything's gonna be all right, huh?"

Yates nodded. "Don't worry, Tony. Everything's okay." As Tony turned to put the key into the ignition, Yates pulled a gun from behind his back, aimed and fired point blank at Tony.

Laura caught the bright flash out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was and saw Yates standing beside the car. The driver's door was open and she could clearly see the driver slumped over the wheel. The next moment she saw Yates fire two more shots into Perotta. Startled, Laura emitted an inarticulate sound and turned to run, colliding with and knocking over a garbage can.

Startled by the unexpected clatter, Yates looked over in the direction of the noise. In the dark alley across the street he could barely make out a figure scrambling over an overturned trash can. The figure looked back at him as it passed through a pool of light from above a doorway. It was raggedly dressed female street urchin. She took off running up the alley and he took off chasing after her.

Tony fired at her and missed. Muttering in frustration, he fired three more times but she had already ducked around a corner and the three quick shots smashed harmlessly into the wall next to the corner. The girl was moving a lot quicker than Tony had expected for a starving homeless person and he was slowly losing ground. When he reached the corner he spotted her and fired again, but she had fallen and his shot missed. Tony gained a little ground, as the girl scrambled back to her feet, but she continued running around another corner before he could get off another shot.

Glancing back behind her after rounding the corner onto a busy street, Laura tripped and fell against a man knocking him over. She scrambled back to her feet and immediately ran into the arms of a police officer.

The Police officer looked into the panicked eyes of the young woman as he steadied her on her feet. "You okay? What the hell you doing in this part of town anyway? You . . ."

Laura glanced back the way she had come then bolted off down the street. The police officer yelled after her in surprise. "Hey!" Then she had disappeared around another corner.

Hidden from the police officer's view, Tony Yates fumed in frustration as he watched Laura escape up the busy street.

~ BB ~

It was very early in the morning and Vincent and Pascal stood in a large chamber, filled with pipes of every size and dimension imaginable. The chamber was alive with tapping as Pascal, armed with two short lengths of metal rod, sent out a quick message on one of the pipes. Pascal then turned and beamed at Vincent. "See? I worked out some new abbreviations for the express stuff. You wouldn't believe how much we cut down on congestion by using more abbreviations."

Vincent nodded with an amused twinkle in his eye as he commented. "Oh, I believe it. But don't you ever get tired, Pascal?"

Pascal paused, listening intently to one of the pipes, then responded. "Only when I stop."

The two of them were interupted by the sound of crying was heard echoing through the chamber. Vincent turned as Laura rushed into the chamber flung herself into his arms.

~ o ~

Just outside the Courthouse conference room Catherine straightened Joe's off center tie and grinned up at his worried frown. "You look fine, Joe."

Joe shook his head. "Oh, I hate these guys. They travel in packs like sharks."

Catherine chuckled, shook her head and responded. "It's just a room full of reporters."

Joe gave her a half hearted glare and shivered. "Easy for you to say. You don't have to face them."

Catherine grinned. "Relax, you're not running for office." Joe stopped his fidgeting and looked down into her face as she smirked. "Or are you?"

Joe laughed. "Well, let's just say that putting a cop killer away right now wouldn't hurt my career any." He straightened his shoulders and pasted a sober look on his face. "Wish me luck." He stepped up to the lectern in the conference room crowded with reporters and photographers. Joe glanced at the microphones and cameras then pulled a sheet of paper from his inside jacket pocket. "All right, I'm going to read a statement and then after that I'm not at liberty to answer any questions."

One of the reporters called out. "Aw, come on, Joe . . ."

Joe shook his head. "I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry." He cleared his throat. "Last night Curtis Jackson was arrested and charged with the murder of vice squad detective Tony Perotta. Ballistics has confirmed that the hand gun that was found in his car was the murder weapon. The district attorney office has set a preliminary hearing date and we have every reason to believe that justice will be served in a fair, but expeditious, fashion. That's all folks."

Another reporter called out. "Oh, come on, just a question . . ." He glanced at his notes. "Can you at least give us an idea about the hearing date?"

A second reporter piped up. "Are you gonna handle the case yourself?"

Joe again shook his head as he responded. "I'm sorry. I can't . . . I can't answer any more questions at this time."

A third reporter called out. "What has the reaction been to this killing in the precinct?"

This was followed close by the first reporter. "Just one or two more questions?"

Joe ignored the questions and quickly made his way to the back of the room where Catherine is waiting for him. He paused. "Well? How'd I do?"

Catherine smiled at him, her eyes dancing with humor. "Watch out, city hall."

~ o ~

Later that evening in the parlor of their brownstone Catherine and Vincent were faced with a very agitated Laura as she signed at them so fast that her message was hard for Catherine to follow. "I didn't quite get that." Catherine complained. "My sign language skills ar not that good."

Vincent spoke aloud and signed beck at Laura. "{ Slow down. I'm listening . . .}"

Laura continued to sign as Vincent interpreted for Catherine. "The wrong man?"

Laura nodded as she pointed to the news paper showing Vincent the headline "**Cop Killer Caught**" then she continued signing.

"You saw the killer? Is that what had you so upset last night?" Vincent inquired.

Laura nodded and signed some more.

Vincent's eyebrows rose in surprise. "She says that the killer was a white man?"

Catherine faced Laura in surprise then looked at Vincent. "And she is sure that it was this murder that she saw?"

Laura was nodding as she paced.

Vincent remarked. "The man she saw . . . Was not a black man. It could not be that man pictured in the paper."

Catherine shook her head in frustration then spoke to Laura while signing slowly. "{ But, the evidence they have against him is overwhelming. Are you positive? Where was the man when he was shot?"

Laura sighed back rapidly and Vincent interpreted to Catherine. "She's not mistaken. The man was in his car when the other man shot him."

The skepticism vanished from Catherine's face. "That information was not released to the public. I believe her." Catherine frowned then looked at Vincent. "Is she aware of what it could mean if she came forward to testify?"

Vincent saw her nod solemnly and answered for her. "She knows." He glanced at Laura. ". . . What this might mean . . . Coming forward to tell her story."

Catherine nodded in response. "I'll do everything I can to make that unnecessary but, Vincent; I honestly don't think there's any other way."

Vincent took Laura's hand, halting her nervous pacing. Laura cringed. He forced her to look at his face. "It's good that you came to us." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pronounced his words very carefully. "Don't be afraid. You're not alone, I promise. You will have Catherine there with you."

~ o ~

In the basement of Danny Yates' home the three men, Yates, Davis, and Keller, were discussing the current situation.

Laine Keller was very agitated as he spoke. "He was my partner for eight years, you son-of-a . . ."

"Hey!" Davis interrupted, trying to keep the situation from getting out of hand.

Keller just kept rolling on in full rant. "How the hell could you do it, Danny?"

Danny Yates shot back heatedly. "You ought to thank me for doing your dirty work."

Keller reached out and grabbed Yates who responded by threatening Keller with a pool cue. Keller yelled back aggressively. Come on! Come on!"

By now Davis was getting angry at both of the other men. "**Back off!** **Both of you!** Now I'm sorry, Laine, but Danny only did what he had to. Now you know how Tony was, especially the last couple of weeks. He would have blown it for us. All of us. Anyway . . . It's over with. Now if you're going to blame Danny, you might as well blame me, too."

Keller backed down a bit. "What about Jackson?" He looked over at Davis.

Davis grinned evilly. "Oh . . . We got him cold. Murder weapon, motive. All we have to do is sit tight and let the system do its thing. He was a punk. Whatever he gets, he deserves.

Yates took on a more placating tone. "Look, Laine, I want you to know I only did what was necessary. Tony was a good man." He paused dramatically. "But what we are talking about . . ." Yates produced a cellophane wrapped package containing white powder. ". . . Is a hundred-thousand dollars here . . ." He shook the package. "This month and every month, from now on."

Yates' wife entered at that point with beers for the men. Yates took one. "Thanks, hon."

Davis also accepted a beer. "Thank you."

Maggie Yates turned toward Keller. "Drink?" Keller reluctantly took the offered beer and Maggie touched his shoulder sympathetically. "I'm so sorry about Tony."

Keller nodded to her. "Yeah, Maggie . . . Me, too." Then he glared at the two men over her shoulder.

~ BB ~

First thing the next morning Catherine was in the interview room talking to Jackson. Jackson looked suspiciously at Catherine as he remarked sarcastically. "Now, that's a new one on me. Since when does the DA's office go around trying to get people off, hmm? I know . . . That's some kind of new psychology, right?"

Catherine ignored the remarks as she continued keeping a controlled even tone. "How long were you out of prison?"

Jackson shrugged. "Almost a year."

Catherine continued while glancing down at the open folder before her. "Your parole office tells me you were meeting regularly."

Jackson shrugged again still maintaining his sarcastic demeanor. "Every week, ma'am. And I also help little old ladies cross the street. And I go to church every Sunday and repent my sins."

Catherine had finally had enough of his attitude and her face and voice became as cold and hard as steel. "Let's get this straight. A man who sells drugs to kids doesn't deserve to see the light of day . . . **Ever**." Now her voice dripped sarcasm. "They tell me you're rehabilitated. Congratulations." The cold hard voice returned. "But if it were up to me, I'd have buried you. Now, I am here because I don't believe you killed Detective Perotta, and I want to find out who did, and you are going to help me."

Jackson was taken aback by her sudden shift in demeanor and there was just a bit less attitude in his response. "Yeah, a lot of good that'll do."

Catherine's voice returned to its reasonable tone but the steel did not leave her eyes. "Tell me about the threats you were supposed to have made against Perotta."

Jackson seemed a bit more cowed as he was forced to drop his eyes from her steely gaze. "Look, man, that was a long time ago and it was stupid and he was the cop who busted me. I . . . I was mad and I said some stupid things, you know?"

Catherine kept up the pressure. "How did that gun get in your car?"

Jackson shrugged again in frustration. "How the hell do I know? Somebody put it there."

Catherine pressed on. "Any ideas who?"

Jackson shot back in a combination of frustration and anger. "What do you want . . . A list?"

Catherine nodded with a cold mirthless grin. "Yeah, that's exactly what I want."

~ o ~

An hour and a half later, Catherine entered the 29th precinct reception area and approached the desk officer. "Excuse me; I'm looking for a detective Keller."

The Desk Officer looked up. "Third desk, right back there. Uh, the guy in the striped shirt."

Catherine responded politely. "Thank you." She then turned and approached the detective's desk. "Detective Keller?"

Keller glanced up and responded. "That's me."

Catherine continued. "I'm Catherine Chandler with the District Attorney's Office."

Keller stood up to shake Catherine's hand while giving her the once over. "How ya doing?"

"I'm sorry about Lieutenant Perotta." Catherine remarked.

Keller nodded back to her then looked down at his desk. "Yeah. Me, too. Have a seat." Meanwhile Yates had taken an interest and was watching from his nearby desk. Keller continued talking. "Eight years is a long time. Do you have anything to do with nailing Jackson?"

Catherine replied. "Yes."

Keller nodded mostly to himself then responded. "I appreciate it. We all do. Believe me, it's no small consolation." Yates shifted his position moving to within easy hearing distance.

Catherine forged ahead. "Detective Keller, I don't believe Curtis Jackson killed your partner."

Keller's head shot up and he stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

Catherine dropped the bomb. "We may have an eyewitness."

Keller's eyes opened wide and his Adam's apple bobbed nervously. "What eyewitness? Who? . . . Who says Jackson didn't do it?"

Catherine shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm not at liberty to disclose that at this time."

Keller frowned angrily. "**Jackson** killed my partner. He had it out for Tony. Everyone knew it. They just about caught him in the act."

Catherine Nodded sympathetically. "Yes, I know. He says he was set up." She shrugged. "My witness however states quite clearly that your partner was killed by a **white** man, **not** a black man. That pretty well eliminates Jackson."

Keller shook his head. "Look, um, I'm sorry I flew off. It's just, you know, you come in here and you lay this on me like a ton of bricks. Now I don't know what to think."

Catherine reached out and touched his upper arm. "I understand. If you have a few minutes, I'd like to ask you some questions about recent cases, anybody else who might have had a motive. Just preliminary, but it might give me a place to start looking."

Keller now shrugged. "Sure, I got a few minutes."

Catherine smiled encouragingly at Keller. "Okay, let's start with your most recent cases."

~ o ~

Late in the afternoon Joe poked his head out of his office. "Chandler, you got a second?"

Catherine glanced toward Joe. That did not sound good. Joe rarely called her Chandler unless he was unhappy about something. She turned her attention back to the two co-workers she had been talking to. "Excuse me . . ." She jogged over to Joes office closing the door behind her as she entered. Joe was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Definitely a bad sign.

"Cathy, just what the hell do you think you're doing? Yesterday everything was beautiful. We'd closed a major investigation in record time with textbook perfection and today . . . Today I find out you've been sniffing around behind my back. Questioning Detective Keller and throwing doubt on our case."

Catherine placed her hands on the back of one of the guest chairs as she responded. "Joe, I'm having second thoughts. I wanted to make sure I could bring you something solid before I said anything."

Joe looked at her in surprise. "What?! Why didn't you come to me yesterday with your second thoughts?"

Catherine took a deep calming breath and replied. "Because yesterday I didn't know there was a witness." She paused tilting her head as she continued. "There was a witness, Joe. I just found out last night."

Joe took a few seconds to recover from the shock of her revelation. Like her, he took a deep calming breath (something she had taught him) before continuing. "Can you produce this witness?"

Catherine glanced back at the closed door then responded cautiously. "I can if I have to but I would rather not. The witness is a deaf girl named Laura. She comes from the tunnels below."

Joe nodded. "Yea, I can see where that could pose a problem." He stared thoughtfully at the floor. "You already know about what happened to my father. I want whoever was responsible for that cop's death and I want it to be the right culprit. Do whatever you have to do to find this guy." He sat down at his desk as Catherine opened his door. "And Radcliffe . . ." She paused looking back at him. "Be careful." She nodded and left the office as Joe began flipping through the case file on the Officer Tony Perotta murder. It looked like things weren't quite as cut and dried as they had appeared.

Catherine returned to her desk and began planning out her campaign to find the real killer of Tony Perotta. She didn't want to drag Laura into having to testify if she could avoid it. Maybe she could bring Laura to the police station and have her try to identify the killer from a mug shot without telling the police what case it involved. She could say that Laura was a mugging victim. Then she could look for evidence against the killer once Laura identified him. If she found enough evidence to convict the killer, she could say that she had followed an anonymous tip and Laura could stay out of it. Getting Laura directly involved would be a last resort.

Catherine began going through the records of all of the arrests made by Tony and his partner. This would take the rest of her day.

~ o ~

It had been a long day going through the large stack of arrest records and it was after dark by the time Catherine stepped up to her brownstone. She smiled while rummaging in her bag for her keys. She could feel Vincent approaching from below and despite her fatigue the feel of his approach energized her. She was anxious to be in their home to meet him when he arrived. Little Edward was spending a couple of days with Vincent's mother and stepfather so they would have the place to themselves tonight. She smiled to herself. She had plans for the two of them tonight.

Catherine inserted the key into the lock just as the door was yanked wide open, pulling her inside. A masked thug grabbed her and threw her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her, as another masked thug hastily shut the door. The next instant the second thug grabbed her arms and held them tightly and painfully behind her. This man was definitely an expert. She struggled but was finding it impossible to do anything useful against the man holding her.

The first masked thug spoke. "Turn her around." As she was hauled around the first thug slapped her hard making her head swim. Then he spoke again. "The only thing worse than a cop killer, is somebody who covers up for one. **Back off!**" He reared back and punched her in the gut causing her to double over from the pain. Then she was thrown to the floor where she laid coughing and puking. The larger thug kicked her where she lay.

In that instant Vincent burst into the room with a roar of pure rage. Both men yelled in terror as the terrifying apparition charged down on them. Vincent grabbed the larger man and threw him against the wall hard enough to leave an impression in the plaster and the man dropped to the ground unconscious. The second man screamed in terror as, the next instant, Vincent turned and swung on him, knocking him down. He hit the floor so hard that he was knocked out as well.

For several seconds Vincent stood there flexing his claws as he fought to regain control of himself. He had come so close to using his claws on those two thugs. He still felt the urge to rip them to shreds for attacking his wife.

Once he was in control he knelt down to check on Catherine. She blinked blearily up at Vincent and gasped out his name. She was doubled up from a lot of pain in her abdomen. Afraid to move her he first made a quick call to Joe to let him know what happened then he called 911 to report the break-in and assault.

~ BB ~

Catherine woke up feeling woozy and slightly disconnected. She weakly called out Vincent's name. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and heard Joe's voice. "Take it easy Cathy. You've just had major surgery but you're safe now." She opened her eyes to see Joe's face looking down sympathetically at her. At the same time she felt Vincent's worried loving presence. He was somewhere below her.

She glanced around and realized that she was in a hospital room. "What . . . ?"

A hint of anger entered Joe's voice. "Those bastards did some serious internal damage to you but the surgeon says that you will be OK."

Catherine inquired weakly. "Vincent . . . He didn't . . ."

Joe glanced over his shoulder before responding in a low voice. "Vincent is just fine. He kept his claws sheathed and those two are alive and in jail. It's a good thing I got to your place before the police and paramedics. It might have been a bit difficult to explain what happened without me to cover for you. As it was you were pretty much out of it."

"Who . . . ?" Catherine asked.

Joe's face hardened. "It was Yates and Davis."

Catherine took a moment to digest this. She was slowly emerging from the fog of the anesthetic. She glanced around at the sterile hospital room once more then asked. "So what happened?"

Joe responded. "Yates, Davis Keller and Perotta had stolen a seized shipment of cocaine from the evidence vault. The two kilos of cocaine we recovered from Yates's basement . . . They're from the Ricardo bust last month . . ." Joe had to stop and take a deep calming breath. There was nothing Joe hated more than a corrupt cop. "Both sets of partners were in on it." He shook his head. "It turns out that Internal Affairs was already looking into the missing cocaine. When the murder of Perotta went down it was only a matter of time before their whole operation would have fallen apart like a house of cards and I.A lowered the boom." He again shook his head at the irony of it all then grinned, half heartedly, at Catherine as he gently squeezed her shoulder. "But you got there first." He paused a moment then continued. "Yates was the leader but Davis was just as bad."

After a moment to digest what she had just been told Catherine asked. "What about Keller."

Joe snorted as he responded. "He's glad it's over. His partner's murder hit him pretty hard." Joe Nodded grimly. "Keller rolled on Yates and Davis. When Perotta got cold feet, Yates killed him and set up Jackson."

Catherin nodded thoughtfully and responded. "Mmm-hmm. Only Yates didn't count on a witness being there."

Joe nodded back. "No he didn't. When you started asking questions, Yates felt trapped and came after you." Another squeeze on her shoulder. "You get some rest. I need to get back to the office. This thing has generated a shit-load of paperwork."

~ BB ~

Two days later at the brownstone Vincent, Catherine and Joe were sitting in the parlor. Catherine had little Edward cradled in her arms as the infant began to drift off to sleep.

Joe was responding to Catherine's worry about the possible exposure of Vincent's existence. "Davis has made a few references to Vincent's appearance but no one believes him. The court psychiatrist says that his macho cop's ego is severely bruised by the encounter and he is compensating by exaggerating the ferocity of his opponent."

Catherine sighed with relief. "That makes me feel a bit better. I was a very worried about how any close scrutiny might impact Vincent and Edward."

Joe smiled momentarily at the infant. He then continued. "With Keller's testimony it looks like we will be able to handle this case without getting your witness involved."

Catherine nodded. "Though Laura says that she is ready and willing to testify, I'm sure she will be relieved that it won't be necessary."

Joe thought a moment then inquired. "I don't visit below as often as I like but I thought I knew everyone by now." He shook his head. "I just don't remember Laura."

Vincent responded to Joe. "Laura tends to be very reclusive. I'm sure you've seen her at Winterfest but you probably didn't notice her. It took a lot of courage on her part to be willing to come forward as a witness.

Catherine jumped in at this point. "When Laura first came to us she was only a child. Alone. Frightened. Based on what we were able to learn from her, it seems that her parents had abandoned her in the park. I supposed they wanted a 'normal' daughter." Catherine paused, frowning at the injustice.

Vincent took over. "There was a friend . . . A helper . . . Who found her and brought her to us where it was safe . . . Where she could know love. In the beginning, she was so incredibly shy." Vincent paused a moment as memories swept through him. "I remember how she used to collect things, things that would make sound . . . Keep them on her bedside table . . . Alarm clocks . . . Bells . . . Buzzers . . . And she would hold them to her ear . . . Feeling the vibrations . . . Trying to hear the stolen sounds. It broke my heart."

Catherine smiled at Vincent. "And you became her teacher."

Vincent looked over at Catherine then gently touched the dozing infant's cheek. "I became her friend."

Joe glanced at both of them, his eyes filled with sympathy, then looked back at Vincent. "Can she speak . . . At all?"

Catherine glanced fondly at Vincent. "She speaks . . . With her hands . . . A beautiful language." She cocked her head slightly and shrugged. "Vincent and I both learned sign when she first came to us but he is so much better at it than I am. When the two of them get into a really animated . . ." She snickered at the unintended pun then continued. "Ah intense conversations I have trouble keeping up."

Vincent smiled indulgently. "You do OK."

Catherine shrugged, smiling back at him. "Not as well as you."

Joe smiled and remarked. "Maybe you can teach me a little bit. I would like to, at least, be able to say hello to her at the next Winterfest when I expect you to introduce me to her."

**_The End (of episode 11)_**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>**_Beauty and the Beast_**_' __and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given._


	13. Episode 12 : Shades Of Gray

** **The Other Path ~ Season 1******  
><strong>_By Thomas Mc_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note :<em>**_ As usual, I wish to thank those responsible for the **Beauty and the Beast Scripts and Transcription Project** which again saves me from the frustrating days it would take to recreate some of the dialog from this episode. As before _Vincent and Catherine's marriage_ will have a noticeable influenced on the plot of this episode.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Shades Of Grey<strong>****

Catherine opened the door to Joe's office just as a dart whizzed by, sinking into a dart board mounted on the wall next to his door with a solid "thunk". She jumped back then laughed and cautiously re-opened the door. She saw Joe seated with his feet propped up on his desk, a frown on his face. "You wanted to see me?" She asked as Joe dropped his feet to the floor.

Joe sat up straight and waved her in. "Yeah. Come on in, shut the door."

Catherine stepped into the office, closing the door behind her. "What is it?"

Joe stood up. "The Avery case."

Catherine noticed a newspaper picture of Max Avery pinned to the dartboard. The look of frustration that crossed her face matched the one currently being sported by Joe.

Joe continued speaking as he stared at the picture on the dartboard. "Max Avery is as dirty as they come. I know it, you know it, the guy who sells the hotdogs across the street knows it, only nobody can prove it. We've already talked to Waldrop, Snodgrass and Mertens, and a dozen others that we know damn well have paid him off to keep their buildings going. You know what we got?" Joe made a "zero" sign with his thumb and forefinger. "Zip." Now he turned his attention to Catherine and his scowl softened. "The chief detective on the case wants me to talk to you." His look took on a hint of the apologetic. "There's one major developer who hasn't yet said no . . ."

Catherine was one step ahead of Joe. "Are you really going to ask me to go to Elliot Burch?"

Joe shrugged. "Gimme a break, Radcliffe. Do you think I want to do this? The head detective heard on the grapevine that you had a connection to Elliot Burch so he came to me and pushed me to speak to you." He sighed in resignation. "Just have a little talk with Burch . . ." He shrugged again. "It couldn't hurt to ask."

~ o ~

Jacob shook his head as he looked at the half assembled pieces of Mouse's latest creation. He reached out and touched the nearly new looking machine parts and frowned. "Where did you get these parts?" He scowled at mouse. "You know our rules about stealing from 'Above'."

Charles stepped out from behind a shelf full of random gadgets. "He didn't take them." He stepped up next to Mouse and rested his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Elliot Burch donated them. When he saw the sketch that Mouse drew of this device he was fascinated by the idea of a fully self contained portable rock drill." Charles grinned. "In exchange for the drawing he donated the parts so that Mouse could try to build his new 'gizmo'." Charles chuckled. "Elliot already has his research department working on a more commercial version of Mouse's invention."

Jacob looked at Charles in surprise. "Elliot Burch knows about Mouse?"

Charles shook his head. "Elliot has never met Mouse but, shortly after he engaged my firm to represent his company a few months ago, I told him of an uneducated young man that has a flair for mechanical engineering. I've shown him some of Mouse's designs." Charles glanced over at the boy. "And he knows that the designer goes by the name Mouse."

Jacob harrumphed. "Well, just be careful with that thing. Don't go knocking holes in all the walls down here."

Mouse shook his head vigorously. "Mouse careful."

Vincent stepped forward. "I thought that mouse and I could test it out tomorrow on that tunnel wall where you wanted to cut a new shortcut from the children's dorms to the dining chamber."

Jacob looked at Vincent. "Well, just be careful." He gave another dubious glace at Mouse's contraption.

At that moment Ellie burst into the chamber, a look of alarm on her face. "Father . . . come quickly . . . It's Eric . . . he fell."

Jacob looked at her in concern. "Fell? Where?"

Ellie grabbed Jacob's hand. "In the maze . . ."

Jacob frowned at the upset girl. "You know how dangerous the maze is!" Jacob shook his head. "That whole area is saturated with ground water. The walls are unstable, there are warnings posted everywhere and I know that Mary has told you a thousand times to stay away from there."

Ellie looked at the ground on the verge of tearing up. "We were playing hide-and seek . . . Kipper told him not to climb up there, he told him . . ."

Vincent knelt and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's all right Ellie. Can you take us to Eric?"

"Yes." She shook her head vigorously.

Jacob spoke as he turned to follow. "I need to get my medical bag."

Charles touched Jacob's shoulder. "I'm coming with you. Vincent you're much faster than us, fetch Jacob's bag and meet us at the entrance to the maze."

~ o ~

Vincent had arrived at the Maze a minute ahead of Ellie, Charles and Jacob. Ellie led Vincent Charles and Jacob through a passage partially blocked by wooden barricades. "It's this way . . . right through here . . ." Several yards into the Maze Ellie started to crawl though a small side passage, then turned with childish impatience to the three men looking askance at the small passage. "It's only a little crawl . . ."

Jacob shook his head in exasperation. "Only a little crawl . . ."

Vincent glanced at Jacob uncertainly. "Father, are you sure you can make it?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes." Then he got cautiously down on his knees and followed Ellie into the hole. Charles was on his hands and knees right behind him and Vincent followed the two older men shaking his head at the stubborn determination of both men.

~ o ~

Catherine sat across the expensive executive desk from Elliot, her eyes straying to a thick file sitting on that desk between them. "It **is** important to us but I don't want to push you into this, Elliot. I know that this could cause you no end of problems if you get involved."

.

Elliot nodded. "I know." He indicated the thick file. "It's all here . . . every threat, every bribe, every kick back, dates, times, amounts, names of all their go betweens. It's enough to put Max Avery away for twenty years." Catherine started to reach for the file but Elliot stopped her. "Not yet . . . Please . . . there's something I'd like to say first." Elliot leaned back in his big leather office chair, looking her in the eye. "I'm not really doing this for you. I've known about Maxwell's attempts to get some of the other large contractors to talk and I knew that he would eventually come to me. I've had that file prepared and waiting for several weeks now. I've dealt with a dozen Max Avery's since I began and not because I've wanted to. Maybe in your life your choices have been always black and white but in mine they are always gray." His eyes softened and he cocked his head a bit as a half smile played across his lips. "Then again, after seeing Vincent, I suspect your world may contain a few gray areas as well." Elliot's face became serious as he stood and began to pace the room. He paused before the large window and gazed out of it for a moment then, with a sigh, turned to face Catherine. "I wanted to create, I wanted to build . . . and I found that it was easier . . . and cheaper to play ball with the Max Avery's of this world than it was to fight them." He walked back to desk and sat down, looking intently at Catherine and tapped the file with his finger tips. "My attorney advised me to shred this file a few months ago." He pushed the file towards Catherine. "I got a new attorney."

Catherine took the file, looked down at it a moment then looked back up at Elliot. "Why, Elliot?"

Elliot responded calmly. "Because I'm not one of the bad guys Cathy . . . no matter what others may think."

Her eyes softened. "I know that, Elliot. I've known that since you helped Sophie and Mischa." She paused and frowned. "It might take us months, even years to put Avery away; until then you'll have every kind of nightmare you ever imagined. Avery plays hardball."

Elliot nodded. "Yes, that **is** true. Avery's in a position to cripple four of my current projects. Not to mention the bad press this will generate." He looked down at his desk and sighed. "He'll cost me millions of dollars." Elliot then looked up at Catherine. "But when it's over the city will be rid of him and so will I!" His voce got very quiet and hard edged. "I can play hardball too."

~ o ~

Jacob, Charles and Vincent were crawling through the small tunnel passage trying to keep up with the young girl who was urging them to hurry. Jacob was feeling the ache in his hip getting more pronounced. Unaware of the way sound was amplified by the walls of the narrow tunnel, he was grumbling to himself about getting too old for this type of activity.

Charles had heard and responded just as quietly. "You and me both."

From just ahead Ellie inquired a little more loudly. "Father, are you OK?"

Vincent replied from the back. "They are fine Ellie; just a little slower than you kids."

Seconds later they emerged from the narrow tunnel to find Eric lying on the floor. Kipper was beside him holding up his injured leg. Ellie scurried out of the tunnel and rushed over to Eric. Jacob and Charles emerged next and Charles assisted Jacob to his feet. Vincent emerged last and, with one glance at Jacob to see that he was OK, moved quickly over to kneel beside Ellie and Eric. Seconds later Jacob arrived on the other side of Eric from Vincent and Ellie

With Charles help, Jacob knelt and began to examine Eric. "It's alright Eric, don't worry we're here to help. Let's see. What's the problem, this ankle?" He looked up at Vincent. "Can you bring the lantern over a little closer so I can get a better look?" Vincent quickly retrieved the lantern that was sitting on the floor and held it up near Eric. "Now how did this happen?" Jacob inquired of the chamber in general.

Kipper spoke up in response. "He fell . . . He was climbing up there." Kipper pointed up to a ledge above their heads. "The rocks broke."

Charles placed his hand on Eric's shoulder to distract him from the pain in his ankle while Jacob examined it. "These stones are not as strong as they look Eric." He nodded toward the rock wall in question. Here and there it glistened from the moister that was leaching out in spots. "See how damp the walls are? The same water that carved this maze continuously eats away at these rocks."

Jacob jumped in a bit sternly as he wrapped a bandage tightly around the ankle. "Which is precisely why none of you should be down here in the first place. You're a lucky boy Eric, it's a very bad sprain but I don't think anything's broken." He nodded to Kipper and Ellie. "Now I want you two to help him up, **very gently now**, and try not to put any weight on it. Alright?" As the two children helped Eric up, Jacob encouraged them in a much gentler voice. "That's it, that's right . . . good."

As Kipper and Ellie helped Eric up they were startled when a few rocks fell around them. Jacob looked worridly around as Charles assisted him to his feet. Jacob glanced at the children. "I want this place sealed up, it's just too hazardous . . . children are down here playing . . ."

More rocks fell and everyone looked around, nervous, frightened.

Charles spoke urgently as he handed Jacob his cane. "Come on quickly, get out of here. Hurry on, kids . . ."

Just as the children reached the narrow crawl way, a large column of rock, that supported the ceiling, broke loose and fell toward the same opening where the children were starting into the small tunnel. Vincent leapt over to the opening and caught it before it could crush Kipper.

Kipper looked back. "Vincent . . ."

Vincent grunted from the effort to hold up the heavy stone. "Go quickly!" He ordered through clenched teeth.

Kipper hesitated. "Vincent!"

Vincent roared at them, galvanizing the children into motion and they hurried out. The chamber shook as more pieces of the ceiling rained down around the three men. Charles had rushed over and was attempting to help Vincent hold up the column as the children disappeared into the small tunnel.

Vincent called out. "Go Father!"

At that moment the walls around them started to collapse. Vincent pushed Charles away as the rock column shifted and broke free.

~ o ~

Catherine frowned. Something was wrong. Vincent was worried.

Elliot noticed her distracted state. "Cathy, is something wrong?"

Catherine's eyes grew wide as she felt a sudden fear shoot through her. Vincent was afraid. Then she felt a sudden pain that caused her to wince and close her eyes. Then it was gone. She no longer felt any emotions from Vincent. With sudden understanding, her eyes open. "Vincent!" She called out in a frightened whisper. The next instant she was up and running for the door leaving a confused Elliot sitting at his desk.

~ o ~

It was very dark, the only light a small patch of flame on the floor where the oil from the smashed lantern had spilled. The only sound was the shifting of a few small pebbles and the sound of coughing. Then the small patch of oil burned out, leaving the cavern in darkness.

Charles looked around himself in the deep gloom. "Jacob . . . Vincent . . ." He heard coughing. "Jacob . . ." There's a groan. "Jacob!" He cautiously felt his way toward the sound and soon felt a hand. "I'm here Jacob. I'll get you out." He started blindly moving the rocks. He jumped when he heard rocks shifting behind him.

With a groan Vincent pushed away the stones that had landed on him and carefully stood up, shaking off the dust and rubble. He looked around himself. In the deep gloom he could just barely make out different shades of dark gray. He spotted movement and realized that the two slightly lighter shapes on the floor were Charles and Father.

Jacob had heard his friends voice in the darknes and felt the rocks being moved. "Charles?" He coughed from the dust in the in his throat. "Vincent . . . the children?"

Vincent responded as he knelt down beside Jacob and Charles. "They were well up the tunnel when it collapsed, I'm fairly sure that they're safe." Vincent laid his hand on Charles' shoulder. "Let me do that, I can see better in the dark." He eased Charles over against a wall.

Charles responded. "I can't see anything at all."

After a few minutes Vincent had Jacob free of the rubble and checked him for injuries. Once assured that there were no broken bones Vincent gently shifted Jacob to a more comfortable position next to Charles. Jacob smiled weakly, as he reached up toward the general direction of Vincent's face. Vincent grabbed his hand and pressed it against his cheek.

Jacob coughed then sighed. "Your eyes are astonishing; in this blackness I'm blind."

Charles voice came out of the darkness next to Jacob. "Jacob, how do you feel?"

Jacob gave a wry, weak smile that only Vincent could barely make out. "I've been better."

~ o ~

Several members of the tunnel community gathered around the collapsed entrance to this part of the maze.

Jamie shook her head in despair. "My God … look at this; it's even worse than Kipper said."

Winslow stared at the pile of rubble. "Can we clear the tunnel?"

Jamie frowned shaking her head. "Even if we clear this hole, that crawl space is twenty feet long. Once you're in there's no room to turn around and swing a pick."

Sarah looked around at the others, desperation in her eyes, as she spoke. "There must be something that we can do. We can pass out the stones hand to hand."

Winslow shook his head. "One rock at a time, they'd be dead for sure by the time we reached them."

Mary glared at Winslow. "Don't say that, they're not dead and they're not going to die." Her voice dropped as she remarked to herself. "Jacob is alive. He has to be"

Winslow frowned. "There's gotta be another way in."

At that moment Catherine came running up the tunnel toward them. "What happened?"

Samantha, Mouse and Kipper arrived at that moment. Kipper had his arms full of rolled up maps.

Mouse quickly looked over the situation and announced his opinion. "Can't get in that way. Take too long. Other way in. Quicker."

Winslow grabbed for the maps. "Where?"

Mouse shook his head. "Not on maps." He pointed to his head. "Mouse knows." He then took off followed by Catherine, Jamie and Winslow.

The rest of the tunnel residents began to laboriously move the rocks away from the opening while hoping that Mouse would find a better way.

~ o ~

In the deep darkness Charles was sitting against the wall next to Jacob and looking blindly in his direction. Vincent was kneeling on the other side of Jacob, a worried frown on his face as he stared down at the man who had raised him. Gently Vincent finished wrapping the makeshift bandage around Jacobs head.

Jacob gazed vaguely into space through half lidded eyes mumbling. "Hmm . . . it's a long way, Vincent." His eyes drifted shut.

Vincent laid his hand on Jacob's shoulder and shook it very gently. "Father?" At Jacob's lack of response , Vincent shook him a bit more urgently. "Father! You must stay awake, you may have a concussion."

Jacob's eyes slowly fluttered open. "I feel very faint . . . very sleepy."

His mind relieved for now by Jacob's response, Vincent settled himself more comfortably. He could just barely see the worry in Charles' face through the deep gloom but he could clearly sense the fear and concern in Charles' mind. He sensed confusion with a hint of unfocused concern from Jacob.

Charles spoke insistently. "Just keep talking, Jacob."

Jacob shifted his position and carefully shook his head slightly as he answered a bit irritably. "Alright, alright . . . if the head injury was very severe I wouldn't be lucid. And I am lucid . . . aren't I?"

Vincent had seen Jacob wince as he had shaken his head. "So far . . ."

Jacob frowned in the general direction of Vincent's voice. "So far? Well in that case I shall recite from Virgil on the hour just to make sure."

An amused half smile played across Charles' face. "Then I'll be asleep."

Jacob laughed as he glanced in the direction of Charles's voice. "Heathen . . ."

At that moment there was a rumble and more rocks started falling, Vincent threw himself on top of Jacob and Charles to shield them.

~ o ~

As the group following Mouse stopped the others stared at the solid rock wall in despair.

Winslow growled angrily. "What is this?"

Mouse Pointed to the rock wall. "Wall thin. Drill. Blast. Quicker."

~ o ~

The rumbling ceased and Vincent pulled back from his protective position over Charles and Jacob. He paused, listening to the very faint sounds of digging in the distance. "They know we are here. They are coming for us." His attention shifted to a new direction. "Catherine is with them. I can feel that she's near." He projected emotions of well being then echoed the emotions of Jacob and Charles to her as well. "I have let her know that we are all alive."

Jacob blinked. "Catherine? She's here?"

Charles responded. "It makes sense. Their bond is stronger and deeper than either of us could begin to imagine. You know that she would come the instant she felt that something was wrong."

Jacob reached out blindly, brushed Vincent's vest and grabbed hold. "As if both your destinies were inextricably linked." Jacob sighed. "I know she will find a way to us . . . to you."

Charles responded, a wistful smile on his face. "As if your hearts, in their search for union, would transcend time and space, circumvent the laws of physics and probability."

Vincent merely smiled.

~ o ~

On the other side of the rock wall Catherine smiled, as she addressed the others. "They're all alive. Father is hurt but he's alive and awake."

Winslow looked up at her in surprise. "How could you know that?"

Catherine responded. "I can feel Vincent. He feels the emotions of Father and Daddy and he was able to pass on what he feels from them to me over our bond."

~ o ~

Jacob started talking to the gloom, his gaze far away. "One June afternoon, nearly 40 years ago, I was walking along 57th Street. As I approached 5th Ave, I saw the loveliest woman I had ever in my life seen. She was walking toward me in a summer dress, a soft breeze was blowing, she was . . . a vision. She wasn't merely beautiful; her eyes were beaming with intelligence and humor, full of life. Her gaze met mine for a moment, and left me . . . utterly speechless. I knew then that this was the woman I'd searched all my life for. Before I could even think of doing anything, she'd . . . she'd stepped into a cab and was gone." Jacob looked downward. ". . . gone."

Vincent looked at Jacobs contemplative face. He looked more alert than a minute ago. "What did you do?"

Jacob looked up in Vincent's direction. "Oh, I tried to find her. I went back to the same corner the next day and the next. A day never went by when I didn't think of her and wonder.

Charles cocked his head looking in the direction of Jacob's voice. "I hope that's not the end."

Jacob smiled to himself. "Well, a year passed by. One day, I was walking along 57th when a cab drew into the curb, and out **'she'** stepped, at almost the same spot. A year later we were married."

Vincent and Charles responded simultaneously. "Margaret!"

Jacob gazed into the distance and his smile brightened. "Yes . . . Margaret." Then he faced Vincent. "So you see, Vincent, I too know of miracles."

Charles remarked. "That's a wonderful story, Jacob."

Jacob nodded. "Well, I wanted you both to hear it."

Charles was now looking out to another time and place as he began to speak. "I remember a beautiful summer day at the beach out on long island. The whole family was there. I was out in the water with my cousin. He was trying to teach me how to body surf." An amused grin spread across his face. "I had finally managed to catch a wave and I was flying along when I ran headlong into someone and went under. The next moment I came up sputtering and indignant when I heard a girl's voice roundly chastising me to watch what I was doing. The next moment I wiped the water from my eyes and found myself looking into the most beautiful pair of green eyes I had ever seen. For a while the rest of the world faded away and only that soaked angel's face remained until my cousin dragged me back to the present."

Jacob nodded knowingly, a hint of sympathy in his voice. "Caroline?"

Charles nodded. "Caroline picked up the techniques of body surfing very quickly. Within a very short time the three of us were flying along with the waves and my destiny was sealed."

Jacob grimaced as he shifted uncomfortably. Vincent tried to settle him into a better position. "Are you in much pain?"

Jacob responded with a groan. "Enough . . ."

At that moment more rocks begin to fall. Vincent again covered Jacob and Charles with his own body in order to shield them from more harm. Seconds later it was again quiet.

Jacob frowned as he looked at the dark that enclosed them. "It looks bad doesn't it? There was so much more I wanted to tell you."

Vincent reached out and gently squeezed his shoulder. "Father, the three of us will walk out of here together. I promise."

~ o ~

Jaime, Catherine and some others went with Mouse back to his chamber. Once there Mouse went straight to an irregular pile of objects beside his cluttered workbench. He started shifting parts as Catherine and others looked on.

Winston looked on uncertainly. "This is a machine?"

Mouse shook his head. "Not yet, will be. Not here, there. Come on everybody help." He pointed to a box on the workbench. "Jamie, give the box to Catherine." He pointed to the pile of parts on the floor. "Need help. Assemble in maze."

They were soon carrying the parts through the tunnels, following Mouse until he stopped them.

Mouse scanned the blank rock face for a moment then pointed. "Ok good, ok fine. Here."

They set down their burdens then started to help Mouse assemble the machine. About an hour later Mouse pulled a starter cord on the assembled drilling machine and it started running. Guarded smiles spread across the faces of the others as Mouse grabbed a pair of mismatched handles and forced the bit into the rock face. The tunnel was suddenly filled with the sound of metal grinding on stone.

~ o ~

The three trapped men all looked up at the faint sound of drilling that wafted through the deep gloom.

Charles grinned. "I believe I hear the sound of another miracle in progress. Mouse must have completed that drilling machine he's working on." He frowned. "But why are they drilling?"

Vincent thought a moment then responded. "The passage we came in through must have completely collapsed so they are trying to drill through from another direction."

Jacob looked in the direction of Vincent's voice a moment deep in thought. "I think the greatest miracle of all, Vincent, is you and Catherine. The two of you have made the impossible happen, over and over again. You two brought Margaret back to me. You brought Devin home and helped us reconcile many misunderstandings." There was another pause as Jacob glanced over in the general direction of Charles. "You introduced me to Charles, one of my two best friends."

Charles cleared his emotion choked throat. "Jacob, it was you, Vincent and these tunnels that saved me." There was another pause and Charles cleared his throat again. "I was drowning in my sorrow over the recent loss of Caroline. Then I saw Vincent playing with Cathy in that hidden culvert. The next thing I see you coming out of that drainage tunnel and before I knew it you had brought us down to these tunnels. I gained a wonderful new extended family and I learned to hope again. That was the real miracle."

No one spoke for several seconds and the sound of drilling filled the pause.

Finally Vincent spoke. "I think the real miracle is Catherine." He smiled to himself. "Everything that you both have mentioned has been because of her."

The sound of drilling stopped and the dark silence closed in.

After about a minute Charles spoke. "Why have they stopped?"

Vincent shook his head, though no one could see it. "I don't know." At that moment the drilling sound resumed.

~ o ~

Mouse was concentrating hard as he pushed against his machine. The near defining noise filled the chamber and there was a thin haze of rock dust hanging in the air. Where the drill bit touches the stone, there was only a small hole. Suddenly there was a loud clanging noise and Mouse was thrown back from his machine.

Catherine and Jamie both rushed over to the young man's side. Catherine was the first to speak. "Mouse, you alright?"

Mouse shook his head in exasperation as he stared at the broken drill bit. "No good, no good, no good!" He kicked the machine. "Three bits ruined . . . three inches of hole."

Catherine felt her heart squeeze with worry. "We have to keep going."

Mouse thought a moment. "Could go above, find what's needed . . . construction shack maybe big job no time."

Catherine's brows furrowed. "What, you need more gadgets? Tell me what you need maybe I could get them."

Jamie responded. "We need tungsten carbide drill bits?"

Mouse nodded. "Need explosives,"

Catherine nodded mostly to herself. "I know a man who might be able to help."

Mouse looked at Catherine doubtfully. "Must be sure, no time to waste. I come. Show what's needed."

Catherine responded. "I'm sure this man can help! Let's go!" She jumped to her feet.

Jamie and Mouse also jumped to her feet. Jamie looked dubiously at Catherine. "Is it safe?"

Catherine nodded. Dad told me that this man has seen some of Mouse's designs and wants to meet him.

Jamie looked at Catherine in surprise for a moment then Mouse remarked. "Ok good . . . ok fine!" The three of them hurried out of the chamber.

~ o ~

Elliot Burch was pacing with a glass of scotch in his hand a worried look on his face. When Cathy had bolted from his office she had been scared. He knew that the documents that he had given her would mean real trouble for him but that was currently the furthest thing from his mind. He mind kept revolving around her actions and what it could mean. He finally stopped and sat down to work on some plans when the phone buzzed.

Elliot sighed in exasperation, picked up the phone and spoke. "Listen I thought I told you that I didn't . . . of course I'll see her, send her in."

The next second Catherine walked through the door followed by two very strange looking young people. Elliot barely gave them a glance as he jumped up and rushed around his desk responding to the look on Cathy's face. "Cathy what's the matter?" He noticed the dusty appearance of all three people. "What happened to you?"

Catherine jumped right in. "Elliot, I need a favor . . ."

Elliot reached out to take Cathy's elbow. "You look shaky, come on . . . sit down, I'll get you a brandy."

Catherine shook her head, too agitated for a polite response. "I don't need a brandy! What I need is your help."

Elliot released her elbow and nodded. "Tell me what you want."

Catherine reaches into her pocket, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Elliot. "I need these items."

Elliot looked at the list and his eyebrows shot up. "A tungsten carbide drill bit? Explosives and detonator?" He looked up into her face again, taking in her dust covered appearance. "You've given up the law for hard rock mining?"

Catherine shook her head. "Please, Elliot, there is no time. Daddy and Vincent were caught in a cave-in."

Elliot frowned. "This has something to do with that mysterious 'Below' doesn't it?" Catherine merely nodded. Elliot grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. "I can get you what you need but you need to take me with you." He noticed the defensive look on the three faces before him. "Look you are going to need plastic explosive to do this right. I know how to handle the stuff. I can help."

Elliot picked up the phone.

"Hi, its Elliot Burch, give me Jack, quick." . . .

"Jack, I'm coming down with some friends. We are going to need a few things on the Q.T." . . .

"Thanks, we'll be there shortly." . . .

He hung up the phone and wrote something on the list and headed toward the door. "He'll be expecting us. Jack will get us what you need." The four of them exited the office.

~ o ~

In the quiet dark, Vincent, Charles, and Jacob all were worried. It had been nearly an hour since the drilling sound had stopped.

Charles inquired into the quiet dark. "Why aren't they still drilling?"

Vincent responded. "Catherine went 'Above' for some reason but she's now on her way back. They'll soon be drilling again. They will break through, then this will be no more than a memory."

Jacob's breathing was becoming labored. "Vincent, it's very hard to breath."

Vincent felt Jacob shiver and gently pulled him into his embrace as he responded. "Help is coming."

Charles reached out blindly and gripped Jacob's arm when he made contact. "Jacob, please stay with us."

Vincent spoke again. "Father, listen: To see the world in a grain of sand . . ."

After a moment Charles spoke, his voice strained with worry. "Listen Jacob: To see the world in a grain of sand . . . What's the next line?"

After another pause Jacob finally responded. "And Heaven in a wild flower . . ."

Charles sighed and continued. "To hold infinity in the palm of your hand . . ."

Jacob responded weakly. "And eternity in an hour . . ." Then he passed out in Vincent's arms.

A short time later Vincent was wiping Jacob's face with a cloth. Jacob was awake again but his breathing was still labored. He shook his head as he began talking. "We haven't much air left, no use fooling ourselves."

Charles shook his head in denial. "You mustn't lose hope, Jacob."

Jacob shook his head. "I haven't much time left, Vincent."

Vincent felt himself choking up. "Father, please . . ."

Jacob interrupted. "No, please listen to me. Our world must continue, a lot of good and trusting people depend on this place . . . it's all they have."

Charles could feel the sting of tears threatening. He gulped and replied to his friend's plea. "Our world will continue, my friend, and you'll live to see it for many years to come."

Jacob responded. "If I don't, both of your voices will be needed."

Vincent closed his eyes as he rejoined. "Ours is not the only voice."

Jacob coughed. "Yours are the truest, and the strongest, promise me you'll keep . . ."

Vincent placed his finger to Jacob's lips. "Shhhh Father . . ."

Jacob feebly pushed Vincent's hand away. "No, no . . . please, please promise me you'll keep our dream alive."

Vincent and Charles replied simultaneously. "We promise."

Jacob relaxed slightly as he began to ramble. "It won't be without sacrifice . . . The colors . . . I think I miss the colors most of all. They've even began to fade from my mind's eye . . . I wish you could have seen the blue of the Pacific under a summer sun, the green of the grass at Ebbetts Field. I will always remember the fall leaves blazing orange and yellow out at you lake house Charles . . ." His eyes became unfocused as peered into memories. "It was you that gave that to Vincent . . . and, that one time, to me."

A single tear slid down Charles' cheek as he interjected. "That was Cathy's doing. She was the one who came up with the idea of annual fall trips to the lake house for the tunnel kids. She wanted to show it to Vincent so she came up with the idea."

Vincent stroked Jacob's fevered brow. "But I have seen them, all Father, no child ever had a better guide. Your words painted pictures that I will never forget. You took me around the world, Twain's Mississippi, Kipling's India, Jack London's Klondike. You made them come alive for me."

Jacob passed out again and Vincent felt tears on his own cheek as he continued to hold him.

~ o ~

As Mouse fitted the shiny new drill bit into the chuck, Elliot stared at the machine in wonder. His trip down into this seemingly magical place had been an exhilarating revelation. To think that all of this wonder was right below their feet and no one even had a hint that it existed. Cathy had introduced Mouse and Jamie to him on the way down. Jamie reminded him a lot of a younger version of a female engineer that his company often employed. It was Mouse however that he found fascinating. The young man had the makings of a brilliant engineer but there was something wrong with his communication ability. Elliot suspected some form of brain injury but he refrained from asking.

Winslow stood back looking with suspicion at the extremely well dressed stranger that Catherine had brought down into the tunnels. Catherine had introduced the man as Elliot Burch and vouched for his integrity but Winslow was still unsure.

On their way back down they had stopped at the collapsed opening and Catherine had convinced those still working there that Mouse had a better way in and needed their help. She had also sent Sarah to the surface to fetch Doctor Peter Alcott, claiming that Father had been injured. Winston just hoped that she knew what she was doing.

"Mouse set down his tools with a satisfied grunt. "Ready." Then he pulled the starter cord and the machine roared to life. Mouse and Jamie then, a second later, Catherine and Winston leaned into the machine as it began to grind its way into the rock wall. After a couple of seconds Elliot knelt beside them and added his strength to the force being applied to the drill.

Being much stronger and sharper, as well as being able to handle the far greater force being applied by all five people pushing against it, the new drill bit chewed away at the rock at an impressive rate.

~ o ~

Vincent smiled with relief as he sensed Catherine's presence. A few minutes later the dark chamber was again filled with the muffled sound of the drill. "Catherine!" He sighed.

Jacob stirred. "Hmm? What?"

Vincent responded to Jacob. "Catherine. She's returned, they're drilling again." He took Jacob's hand. "She is feeling much more confident. We'll be out of here soon."

~ o ~

Mouse rolled the plastic substance into a ball the way Elliot had told him then shoved it into the hole. He reached for some more but Elliot stopped him.

At Mouse's inquiring look Elliot responded. "That's all you need. This stuff is very powerful. We don't want to blow up the whole wall. We could injure ourselves and those on the other side of that wall, and possibly cause another cave-in. We just want to fracture it . . . turn it into rubble that can be easily scooped away." Elliot handed Mouse the detonator cap. "Press this into the plastic."

Mouse took the object grumbling. "Mouse knows. Put the stuff in the hole, put in the gizmo, set it off with the other gizmo, read all about it."

Elliot grinned to himself. "Right. That's perfect. Now take these wires and connect them to that . . . other gizmo." He looked over at the others. "The rest of you get behind those columns." He moved over beside Mouse. "Perfect." He placed his hand on the young man's shoulders. "You want to set it off." The young man's happy grin was all the answer he needed. "Everyone take cover!" He called out.

Mouse glanced over at Catherine. "Vincent and Fathers safe?"

Catherine nodded. "Vincent is several yards away from that wall. Father and my dad are with him." She noticed the quizzical look on Elliot's face and gave a quick explanation. "Vincent and I share a kind of mental link. I always know his distance and direction from me. I'll explain later."

Elliot's left eyebrow rode halfway up his forehead then he shrugged and turned his attention back to mouse. "Take one more, quick, look around to make sure everyone is safely sheltered from the blast. Always double check when using explosives." He paused while Mouse obediently glanced around. "Now press the button."

There was a slightly muffled BOOM! And the air was filled with rock dust. When the dust began to clear it reveled that a large area of the rock wall had been turned to rubble. Everyone there moved forward and began scooping out the loose rubble. In no time at all they were through. The wall had only been about eight feet thick at this point. Ten yards away they saw Vincent, Jacob and Charles leaning against the far wall and blinking into the relatively bright light streaming in through the new opening.

Vincent peered into the bright opening where he could discern many silhouettes. One figure ran ahead of the rest calling out his name.

"Catherine!" Vincent responded.

The next instant Catherine was in his arms and they hugged.

Vincent broke momentarily from their hug. "Father is badly hurt."

Winston and Elliot came over to them carrying a stretcher between them. Vincent stared at Elliot in surprise.

Aware of Vincent's expression, Elliot responded. "Cathy told me you were in trouble and, against my better judgment, I came 'Below' to help."

They set the stretcher down beside Jacob as Mouse ran up and knelt beside him. Catherine reluctantly released Vincent and knelt beside Charles. Her face creased in concern as she took his hand. "Daddy?"

Elliot also knelt down beside Charles. "Sir, are you hurt?"

Charles shook his head. "No, I'm fine, but I could use a bit of help standing up."

"Of course, Sir." Elliot responded as he and Catherine helped Charles to his feet with a slight groan.

"These old bones don't handle cold hard floors as well as they used to. Thank you . . ." He blinked as he finally took in the identity of the young man. "Elliot?" He paused glancing around. "When did you find out about these tunnels?"

Elliot chuckled. "Just a few hours ago."

Vincent and Winslow picked up the stretcher and they all headed out of the maze.

Sarah nand Doctor Alcott were waiting for them when they arrived at the tunnel infirmary.

~ o ~

A few hours later Vincent and Elliot entered Jacob's library to find Jacob sitting at his desk, peering into a large, ornate brass kaleidoscope A wide white bandage surrounded his head. He seems unaware of Elliot and Vincent's presence at first.

Vincent called softly to him. "Father . . ." Jacob lowered the kaleidoscope and looked up at Vincent. He frowned as his gaze swept over Elliot. Vincent continued. "Am I disturbing you?"

Father sighed and set the kaleidoscope aside. "No. I was . . . hmm . . . no, no . . ."

Vincent lightly touched the kaleidoscope. "I remember when Mouse first made this for you . . . his tube of colors . . . all the colors we lacked . . . colors from the world above . . ."

Jacob glanced again at Elliot then smiled fondly at the kaleidoscope. "I was afraid he'd stolen it. But he promised me solemnly that he'd made it himself. He was ten years old at the time. I was very touched." He gave a little chuckle ". . . then I found out that he'd stolen the parts."

Jacob and Vincent both chuckled at the memory. Elliot snickered.

Jacob turned his attention to Elliot. "I do not believe I have met you."

Elliot stepped forward. "Elliot Burch, Sir. It is a rare privilege to meet you." He reached out his hand and Jacob, after a moment, took it. "I have always been very proud of my accomplishments in the world above." He released Jacob's hand and glanced around at the library chamber. "But I feel unusually humbled by the amazing world that you have created down here." He paused a moment. "I must head back to the surface very soon because of a business crisis that will probably be occupying most of my time for the foreseeable future but I hope that when things are settled that you will allow me to come back for a visit."

Jacob nodded. "I believe we can allow that."

Vincent stepped in. "Catherine went by Mary's to pick up Edward. She and I will take Elliot back up 'Above' with us."

Jacob nodded then watched the two very different men walk out of the chamber. Just after they disappeared through the doorway, he heard Elliot's voice faintly from the tunnel beyond. "This bond you and Cathy were telling me about . . ." As their voices faded away Jacob gingerly shook his head then picked up the kaleidoscope.

**_The End (of episode 12)_**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>**_Beauty and the Beast_**_' __and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given._


	14. Episode 13 : China Moon

** **The Other Path ~ Season 1******  
><strong>_By Thomas Mc_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note :<em>**_ As usual, I wish to thank those responsible for the **Beauty and the Beast Scripts and Transcription Project.**_ This time it is the additional presence of Catherine and her father_ that will have a noticeable influenced on the plot of this episode. At first I wasn't sure there was any way to alter this episode. Then it occured to me - (What if Catherine and her father had been there when Lin returned from the engagement dinner?) - Catherine and Charles would be very effective advocates for Lin and Henry._

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>China Moon<strong>****

The two opponents faced each other across the field of battle. Occasionally they would throw taunts at each other or insult the other's skill. In truth they were fairly evenly matched. To the side a third warrior, by far the most skilled of the three, observed, occasionally kibitzing or heckling the other two.

A bit apart stood two other observers. The larger one spoke. "Those three can be so amusing sometimes."

Beside him the smaller one grinned totally unafraid of the larger ones fearsome appearance. She giggled at the image that popped into her mind as she responded. "I was thinking along the lines of the three stooges." .

The larger one looked at her a bit surprised. "Catherine!" His barely concealed grin belied the severity of his tone. "Have some respect for our elders." He cocked his head looking back at the three warriors. "They remind me of the three Musketeers . . . forever competing yet always there when they are needed."

She looked up at her powerful lover and her smile softened but the spark of mischief remained in her eyes. "Well if they are the three Musketeers that must make you D'Artagnan and I your Constance." She batted her eyelashes at him in an outrageously seductive flirt.

Vincent smiled at Catherine a moment. "Let us hope that our fate is much happier than theirs was."

Her expression softened and she smiled back at Vincent, her eyes sparkling like emeralds her face glowing with love for him. "It already is, My Love." She looked down at the dozing infant that he held cradled in one powerful arm. "It already is."

He caressed the infant's fuzzy cheek and a contented smile slowly spread across his face. "Yes it is."

They were disturbed by an outburst from the group at the chess board. Catherine chuckled as she remarked. "Maybe we should get over there and rescue Peter before Father and Daddy have him tossed out again for kibitzing."

~ o ~

At the same time, on the streets above and halfway across town, in a well appointed dining room, a different group of people sat at a long elegant dining table. Outside, on in the streets of Chinatown, could be heard the sounds of the Chinese New Year celebration. The mood outside was joyful, celebratory. An elderly man by the name was Shin Li Chiang sat at the head of the table. Seated to his right was his grandson Peter Chiang, and to his left, Peter's bride-to-be, Lin Wong. The look on the young woman's face didn't reflect the celebratory mood outside nor the solemn pleased mood inside.

Shin Li Chiang stood and held up his glass. "To my grandson and his fiancé, may the new year, the Year of the Dragon, be a joyous one to both of you, a time of new beginnings and reaffirmation of old traditions." He looked over at Lin, who looked down, clearly uncomfortable. His next words were directed at Lin. "We welcome you into our family, Lin Wong. Please give my best regards to your grandfather. This will be a union of two proud families whose bloodlines will intermingle into a fine grandchild.

Peter stood up and spoke a few words in Chinese then switched to English. "Thank you Grandfather . . ." He raised his glass. "We appreciate your good wishes and your plans for our future. You will have your grandson."

Lin was becoming more uncomfortable as she heard the plans for her future.

Shin Li Chiang laughed heartily and spoke some more in Chinese then took a drink from his glass. The rest of the party raised their glasses in salute and also took a drink.

Lin did not raise her glass. Peter Chiang noticed and addressed her. "Are you all right? You look so pale."

Shin Li Chiang looked down at Lin. "Ah . . . Just a nervous bride, that's all." He chuckled but then there is a hint of steel in his voice as he continued. "It's a quality to be admired in an age where tradition holds so little value for most young people, and that is why your union means so much. It is very important. Never lose sight of that, my children.

~ o ~

A short distance away in the General Lee's Chinese Restaurant a member of the Tong gang was busy knocking things off shelves. He grabbed a meat cleaver and violently slaps it down several times then approached the young owner of the place. The young man named Henry Pei struggled against another Tong member that was holding him. The two Tong members dragged Henry into a storage area and roughed him up a bit more.

"Find yourself a new girlfriend, Henry." The first thug ordered. They beat on him some more then the first thug continued. "We don't want to have to come back here again. Understood?"

Henry barely responded and the thug punched him in the face knocking him down. The second thug tossed a box of oranges is on top of him then they walked away.

~ o ~

An hour later in yet another part of Chinatown, Peter Alcott stood beside Catherine and Vincent inside the back room of a small shop in Chinatown. The sign on the outside showed large Chinese followed by English that read, "**Hin Yuen Hong Chinese Herb Co**". Doctor Wong, an elderly Chinese man, was preparing a mixture of herbs at a table, carefully weighing them out and pouring them into a bowl. A hint of amusement crinkled the corners of his eyes as he spoke to Peter Alcott. "Did Father and Charles throw you out again?" He began grinding the contents of the bowl with a pestle.

Peter harrumphed then responded. "I just came along to insure that you didn't put anything untoward in that concoction of yours"

Doctor Wong chuckled. "I know how you men of science feel about my little herbs and powders but they have been handed down for generations because they work." He tapped the side of the bowl as he dumped the ground herbs out onto a pile of others that are already on a piece of paper.

Peter responded in a surprisingly respectful tone. "I may be a 'Man of Science' as you put it but I do not discount the old folk remedies. Many modern medicines are derived from those same concoctions." He paused and smiled at Doctor Wong. "And I cannot deny the beneficial effects that your 'powders and herbs' have on Jacobs's stiff achy hip and leg."

Doctor Wong carefully folded the paper over the mixture and taped it shut. He chuckled mostly to himself and addressed Vincent. "It's been twenty years since I first prescribed these herbs for your father, Vincent." He glanced over at Catherine. "I remember the both of you coming here as children."

Catherine responded. "I always found this place to be fascinating and mysterious when I was a child."

Doctor Wong remarked. "Yes, that was long before Lin came to live with me." He handed the packet to Vincent. "I'm so pleased you both became friends with my granddaughter."

Catherine spoke up. "Vincent and I have both cherished Lin's friendship and yours."

~ o ~

At that moment outside of the little shop a limousine pulled up to the curb. The driver got out and opened the back door. In the back of the limousine sat Lin and Peter. The atmosphere was tense. Peter held Lin's hand painfully tight as he spoke to her. "You think you're fooling me, don't you?"

Lin looked away. "No."

Peter's gaze drilled at her like a laser. "The way you behaved tonight, it was unacceptable."

Lin refused to make eye contact. "I was only nervous, as your grandfather said."

Peter responded coldly. "In the future . . . you will smile when you're expected to smile, you will show your gratitude." He grabbed her chin and roughly turned her face towards him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you. I know you're still seeing Pei, and it must stop."

She jerked her head out of his grip and quickly exited the limo. The limo driver shut the door then the window lowered, and Lin looked back at the sound of Peter Chiang's menacing voice. "Our marriage is very important to my grandfather, which makes it very important to me." The window went back up as the limo pulled away.

Lin stood there frozen for a moment then her name was called out from behind. She turned to see a battered Henry Pei approaching and called out in her distress at the sight. "Henry . . . What happened? Who did this to you?"

Henry shook his head. "Nothing, forget about it."

Lin gently reached out to caress his battered face. "It was Peter's friends, wasn't it?"

Henry's shoulders slumped in defeat. "They tore up the restaurant."

Lin sighed. "I'm sorry." Then she embraced him. "I love you."

Henry looked around then spoke in a low voice. "Did they make the announcement?"

Lin sighed again dejectedly. "Chiang did, at dinner tonight. Grandfather's agreed to the wedding date."

"When?"

"Three weeks."

Henry pulled himself together. "Then we'll leave tonight . . . now!"

Lin shook her head. "We have nowhere to go. And if we do run away, what happens to Grandfather?"

Henry shook his head. "They won't hurt him." Lin sighed and Henry continued. "You've listened to too many of your grandfather's stories. Those people don't rule the world."

Lin shook her head in response. "They rule our world."

Henry took Lin by the shoulders. "No. We're a part of each other. Nothing else matters. We'll find a way to be together. I promise." He kisses her; they embraced, and then both looked around to make sure no one has seen them together.

~ o ~

Inside the shop Vincent rested one clawed hand on Doctor Wong's shoulder. "I'll see you again soon."

Wong nodded to Vincent as the doorbells on the front door rang and Lin walked in. Doctor Wong stepped through the beaded opening into the main part of his shop. He addressed Lin looking a bit nervous. "Oh, Lin, h…how did it go with you?"

Lin's eyes flashed her anger and distress. "Why must it be this way? You know I don't love him."

Wong held up his hands pleadingly. "Shhh, please let's not talk about it now. We have guests."

Lin looked up and saw the three visitors standing just behind the beaded curtain. "Vincent, Catherine, Peter."

Vincent stepped through the beaded curtain. The anger, hurt and fear he felt from Lin brought a frown of concern on his face. "What has made you so unhappy?"

Catherine and Peter had followed Vincent into the main shop.

Lin glanced at her grandfather, displeasure crossing her features. "Hasn't my grandfather told you? I'm to be married."

Vincent cocked his head and looked at Lin in concern and confusion. "A wedding should be a time of joy."

Lin shot back, her voice strained with anger. "Not in Chinatown." She turned away and rushed through the beaded curtain brushing it violently aside in her frustration.

Doctor Wong called after her. "Lin!" His shoulders slumped as he turned to Vincent, Catherine and Peter. "Well, I should have told you before . . . Lin is to marry Peter Chiang, grandson of one of the most powerful men in Chinatown."

Vincent shook her head remarking sadly. "She does not love him."

Doctor Wong sighed deeply looking at the still swaying beaded curtain. "Well, perhaps she will learn to love him; it's going to be a good marriage."

Catherine's voice rang with indignation. "How could you do that? This is the twentieth century; there are no more arranged marriages."

Wong looked down and turned away at these words and shook his head dejectedly. "Not in your worlds. But Chinatown is another world, apart from yours." He turned to face his guests. "I have known Shin Li Chiang for a long time, and it was he who helped me bring Lin over from Taipei. Now she thinks she's in love with another. A poor boy. What can he hope to give her?"

Vincent cocked his head and responded in a soft but sure voice. "His heart."

Catherine had looked up in surprise as she recognizes the name. "Wait a minute; did you say Shin Li Chiang?" She blinked and her look of surprise morphed into one of anger. "Do you know who he is? He is the head of a vicious Tong gang. We have been investigating him for a couple of years." Her eyes flashed as she glared at Wong. "We have a file, several inched thick, filled with beatings, and even murders, all attributed to this Shin Li Chiang. We would have put him away long ago if we could." Wong took a step back at the fire he saw in her eyes as she continued. "Every time we think we have him, the witnesses disappear or change their minds and refuse to testify." She paused as a memory rose up then continued. "A friend of my boss, Jack Millhouse, was investigating some union busting going on in a Chinatown sweatshop when he disappeared. They found his body in a dumpster off Pell. Joe worked on that case for over a year. It took me six months just to find a witness. I finally found three witnesses including this nice old guy, not afraid of anything. He promised to testify and helped me convince the other two to talk as well. We had Chiang and his grandson dead to rights. Two days later that nice old gentleman was the victim of a hit and run in front of his market. That same day, his entire family was killed in a fire. The other two witnesses were scared out of their minds and backed down then a month later disappeared." She paused to get her emotions under control. "How can you tie your granddaughter to such a monster?"

Peter Alcott just stood there, stunned by what he was hearing.

Vincent stepped in. "I have known you for more years than I can count. You have helped us selflessly, kept our secrets. I know how gentle and wise you are and how much you love your granddaughter. Yet now you are trying to force her to marry a dangerous man that she does not love."

Lin came back into the room her eyes downcast. She responded quietly. "You don't understand. After my parents' death, Mr. Chiang paid for my passage from China. He even arranged for my visa. Grandfather feels he owes him a great debt."

Peter spoke this time. "Well, indebtedness is one thing, but that does that give anyone the right to choose who you marry?"

Lin looked over at Peter. "I wish it were as simple as you make it sound, but you are not Chinese, you don't understand our ways. My grandfather is my only living relation. Everything I've been taught tells me it's my duty to obey him."

Catherine responded, her voice much softer this time. "I don't think you have to be Chinese to understand that. For me, it is my father. He always had very specific ideas about who I should be . . . what I should do . . . then we met Vincent and he showed us that the truth is in your heart, and you should follow it.

Lin sighed and shook her head. "Wish I could."

Catherine cocked her head. "Your Grandfather mentioned another young man."

Lin glanced over at her grandfather then at Catherine. "Henry." A soft whisper of a smile crossed her face. "I don't know how to tell you about him. He's . . . he's wonderful. He's good, strong, and gentle, and he loves me." She paused. "He owns a restaurant called the General Lee's Chinese Restaurant. It's very close to here." Her face fell into a sad frown. "They beat him to night, as a warning to stay away."

Catherine looked sharply at Lin. "Who?"

Lin shrugged sadly. "Some gang members hired by Mr. Chiang. They broke into his restaurant, destroyed everything."

Catherine's face showed anger. "I know that restaurant. I've been there with my father several times." She looked off into space thoughtfully. "Maybe I can help you do something about that."

Lin looked up alarmed. "Oh, no, Miss Chandler, please." She glanced at her grandfather who was now looking decidedly uncomfortable as his gaze shifted among the other four people. "I . . . I . . . I don't think Henry would want that. We'll . . . we'll be all right."

Wong hung his head as all the words and emotions swirled around in his mind. Finally he looked at the expression of anger and distaste on the faces of his friends then took in the defeat on Lin's face. His heart ached and he finally spoke softly mostly to himself. "What have I done to you?" He looked down. "What choice do I have?"

Catherine glanced at Doctor Wong then looked at Lin for a moment deep in thought. She glanced at Vincent then nodded decisively to herself. "Lin and her friend would be safe down in the tunnels."

Vincent looked back at Catherine a bit surprised. "You know that there are rules about bringing newcomers down into the tunnels."

Catherine nodded but her face showed a familiar stubborn determination. "I know about the rules. But what do the rules say about love? And Lin is not a stranger."

Lin glanced at her grandfather then spoke up. "Henry is my life. From the moment I first saw him, I knew that he was the only person who could make my life complete." She paused. "I don't wish to make the tunnels our home. All I would ask is that you offer us sanctuary for a little while."

Vincent looked around at the others. He could see and feel that Lin's grandfather was torn. Catherine was determined. Peter was sympathetic to both Lin and her grandfather.

Lin turned to her Grandfather. ""I'm sorry, Grandfather. I love you, and I have always respected your wishes. But I don't know what to do. Peter Chiang is a very cold cruel person. " She paused, on the edge of tears. "I could never be happy without Henry." She looked pleadingly at Vincent. "If you turn us away . . ."

The emotions of Doctor Wong ran the full gamut as the battle between love, duty and fear raged with in him. He looked up at Lin and Catherine standing next to each other. Finally he heaved a great sigh. "You are a very persuasive woman, Catherine." His gaze shifted to Lin. "And I do care about my granddaughter's happiness." His gaze shifted to Vincent. "If Father approves it . . ." His gaze shifted back to Lin. ". . . then you have my blessing."

Vincent nodded once. "I will speak with Father. And . . . I will contact you tomorrow."

~ o ~

A short time later Catherine and Vincent met Charles and Jacob in Jacob's chambers. Together they laid out the problem to Jacob. He listened thoughtfully to what they had to say. Charles, who was familiar with the restaurant in question and its owner, added his voice on behalf of Lin and Henry.

After a few moments of thoughtful silence Vincent added a final comment. "How could we possibly deny them?"

Jacob thought a moment more then he responded. "To begin with, we've never met this Henry Pei. How do we know we can trust him?"

Vincent answered simply and with conviction. "Because Lin trusts him."

Charles jumped in at this point "I have known Henry Pei and his Father before him. Henry is a good honorable young man."

Catherine remarked, a hint of urgency in her voice. "Time is of the essence. This must be done quickly or it will be too late."

Jacob looked at her for a moment then placed his hands on Vincent and Catherine's shoulders before responding. "Then we must share the responsibility of our decision."

Vincent placed his hand over Jacob's in a heartfelt response. "Thank you, Father."

~ o ~

Henry stood a moment at the doorway to the kitchen of General Lee's Restaurant. Broken dishes were being swept up by his friend and employee, Eddie. Henry sighed then strode over to Eddie and handed him a check. "I know the check's a few days late."

Eddie stood up holding an armload of broken dishes and shrugged. "Forget it." He turned to place some of the broken dishes into the trash.

Henry pushed the check into Eddie's hands. "Come on, man. You have to pay rent too. Don't look so worried, it's good . . . at least till Tuesday."

Eddie looked down at the check in his hands. "Thanks."

Henry nodded. "You've been a good friend, Eddie. More than a good friend . . . a brother. Whatever happens . . . I want you to know I appreciate your standing by me like this."

They both looked around at a noise coming from the back of the restaurant then a dog barked. Henry went through the kitchen to investigate. He glanced at the cook that was preparing vegetables. Slowly Henry approached the back door and cautiously looked out. It was Lin.

He rushed out the back door to her. "What are you doing here?" He looked around worriedly.

Lin shook her head and took his hand. "Don't worry we're alone."

Henry looked around again to see if anyone had seen them. "Are you sure?"

Lin leaned in and kissed him then as she pulled back she whispered. "Yes."

Henry held her by her shoulders. "You're pretty reckless."

Lin smiled back at him. "I'm not reckless, I'm in love."

Henry shook his head. "With us it's almost the same thing."

Lin's smile widened. "Not anymore. We're leaving this place, tomorrow night."

Henry frowned. "What are you talking about? Where?"

Lin's smile turned enigmatic. "There's this place I know of . . . a forgotten place that's secret and safe. I've been there only a few times, but I know its people. Two of them are very good friends of mine. I'm sure they'll welcome us."

Henry cocked his head in uncertainty. "Who are these friends? How come I don't know them?"

Lin sighed and cocked her head. "I can't explain."

Henry's disquiet got stronger. "Why not?"

Lin's smile became wistful. "Because it is truly beyond words. When you meet them, when you see this place, you'll understand. But for now I can only ask you to trust me."

Henry reached out and caressed her face. "Of course I trust you."

Lin placed her hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Then meet me at the band shell in Central Park tomorrow night, at nine." She took his hand and held it in both of hers and her expression turned serious. "But you must tell no one."

Henry looked into her eyes and felt a spark of hope. "You make it sounds like a fairy tale."

Lin's smile turned sunny. "Yes, I know."

They embraced then kissed deeply. They were both unaware that Eddie was watching from the doorway.

~ o ~

The next evening Henry closed the empty restaurant early then he approached Eddie who was standing by the bar. "Eddie, I had Mr. Hon draw up papers today. You know, a contract. I'm signing the place over to you."

Eddie looked back at Henry in surprised disbelief. "Come on, get serious."

Henry responded. "I am serious. I withdrew half the account this afternoon. But the books are in order, and there'll be enough money for a while." Eddie leaned on the bar as Henry continued. "The restaurant's yours Eddie, if you want it. I mean this place is as much yours as it is mine. Hey, we grew up here, both of us. Maybe with me out of the way Chiang will let a couple of customers through."

Eddie shook his head. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

A secretive smile passed across Henry's face then was gone. "I can't tell you. But I'll be in touch as soon as I can." He handed a thin stack of documents he had been holding over to Eddie.

Eddie looked down at the documents, his response a bit subdued. "I don't know what to say."

Henry shrugged. "Just promise me you'll take care of the place." He paused. "Hey, come on, Eddie." Then he held out his hand, and after a moment Eddie took it. As Henry turned away he missed the look of guilt that passed across his friend's face. Henry grabbed his jacket and retrieved a suitcase from behind the bar then headed for the front door. There was a taxi waiting there for him.

~ o ~

A few minutes later a lone taxi drove down Terrace Drive through Central Park and stopped at The Mall next to the Band shell. A few moments later, Henry stepped out, grabbed his suitcase from the seat and looked around as the taxi drove away. Lin stepped out of the shadows to greet him and they embraced passionately.

Lin giggled. "Henry."

Henry blushed. "Hey, no, what . . . ?"

Lin held her finger to his lips. "Shh . . . follow me."

Henry looked around at the dark park in confusion. "What do you mean? Where are we going?"

Lin giggled again. "You'll see. Come on." She started toward the Band Shell dragging a confused Henry behind her.

The next second, as they were approaching the band shell, Peter Chiang suddenly stepped out from around a tree. "I warned you, Pei, but you were stupid." The two lovers turned to run the other way, but Bruce and Tommy appeared from behind a hedgerow ready to stop them. Henry pushes Lin away from himself. "Run, Lin, run!" Henry called as he swung his suitcase at the approaching men momentarily driving them back. Lin took off and ran behind the Band Shell, disappearing from view.

Peter Chiang called out. "Go get her. Don't let her get away." He pulled out a switchblade knife threatening Henry with it as the other men ran after Lin.

Henry swung his suitcase again knocking Peter's knife hand aside then took off running. He dropped his suitcase as he ran around the other side of the band shell. Peter took off after Henry and soon they were both stumbling through a dark wooded area. Henry stumbled over a tree root and went down with a grunt of pain as the wind was knocked out of him. Peter tripped over the same root and yelled, both hands thrust out before him as he went down. He landed next to Henry with a cry of pain as his own knife was driven into his chest by the force of his impact with the ground. Then after an inarticulate grunt Peter Chiang was still.

Two seconds later, Lin emerged from the shadows to Henry's right. She looked down at the two young men lying on the ground. "Henry." She exclaimed in a half sob.

Henry pushed himself up on his elbow and looked over at the motionless Peter. He stared in horror as he crawled away from Peter's body. Then Lin helped Henry to his feet. "This way!" She whispered urgently and she quickly led him into the woods.

Lin appeared to be searching as she muttered to herself. "Vincent said it was right around here." A short time later she cried out softly, "That's it, I found it."

The next moment Henry found himself being led into a gully and down into a large concrete storm drain pipe. "Lin glanced over her shoulder at him as she quietly remarked. "We're almost there. Then we will be safe." She again muttered to herself. "A rusty steel grate, it's supposed to be just ahead." She stopped at a five way junction. "This must be it."

There were four tunnels leading away from the junction and one short alcove blocked by a very rusty ancient metal grate. Lin pulled futilely on the grate then frowned. "Vincent where are you?"

After a second she turned and faced Henry who looked back at her with doubting eyes. "He'll be here soon. He promised." Her face turned serious as she spoke to him. "Henry, first there are some things I should tell you about the place we're going. Things you probably won't understand until you see them. Most important is Vincent, my friend. No matter how frightening he may appear to you, he is a kind soul and he is my friend. He protects the place we are going to and he will protect . . ."

She was interrupted by a deep grating sound and Henry saw the concrete wall that blocked the short section beyond the rusty steel grate move aside. A tall cloaked figure was standing just beyond the secret opening.

A deep soft commanding voice issued from the concealing hood. "This way, quickly! Your pursuers are close."

Lin pulled on the grate and it now swung noiselessly open. She pulled Henry through into the hidden tunnel and past the dark cloaked figure as he reached out and pulled the grate shut. The imposing hooded figure then pressed a spot on the tunnel wall. The concrete barrier slid shut. At that moment the dark figure turned and the dim light of the hidden tunnel fell across his face. Henry froze. His mind seemed to go numb at the frightening apparition he was confronted with.

~ o ~

Tommy looked around angrily. "Where is she? We've lost her."

Bruce shook his head in frustration then pointed toward a clearing. "Tommy, check over there."

A moment later, Tommy called out. "Hey! Over here." Bruce came running up and Tommy pointed across a clearing toward a dark stand of trees. "I saw them. They went through there."

The two of them ran off in that direction. They passed through the trees into another clearing. The two fleeing lovers were nowhere in sight. The nearest cover they could see was a group of hedges and scattered trees. They sprinted over but all they found was a gully with a large concrete storm drain at one end and no one else in sight.

Tommy looked around then pointed to the storm drain. "Maybe they went in there."

As they entered the storm drain they were arguing about whether the couple could have come this way. Tommy thought he heard a faint deep grating sound. They spent over an hour searching fruitlessly through the storm drain network before giving up and returning. When they returned to the surface they searched a long time for Peter Chiang but he was nowhere to be found so they finally gave up and headed back to Chinatown.

~ o ~

Henry stood frozen to the spot as he gazed at the fearsome being before him. For a moment he wondered if Peter Chiang had killed him and this was the way to hell.

Then to his utter astonishment, Lin wrapped her arms around the lion-man and exclaimed, "Vincent, I have never been so glad to see you!" Then she turned to Henry. "Henry, this is my friend Vincent that I mentioned to you." She took Henry's hand. "Now you can see what I meant when I told you that you had to see him for yourself."

Vincent nodded to Henry. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Henry. Lin told me about your situation. I'm glad that we could help."

Lin's face darkened. "Vincent, some things have changed since we last talked."

Vincent felt the fear in both of the young lovers. "We should go to Father's library. We can talk there." He turned and started down the tunnel. He was very troubled by the emotions that he felt coming from the two of them and he could also sense two angry presences in the storm drain just beyond the secret door.

Lin took a tight grip of Henry's hand and followed Vincent drawing a very befuddled Henry along with her.

Henry kept a wary eye on the huge lion-man as he led them deeper underground. Soon however he became fascinated by the strange world he was being led into. The seemingly endless spiral stairs boggled his mind as they descended even deeper. Then they came to a group of tunnels lined with apartment like chambers filled with a large variety of very interesting looking people. Finally they passed through an opening and Henry found himself standing on what looked like a balcony above a very cluttered underground library. An older man was sitting at an old desk, flipping through the pages of a book. His glasses are perched at the end of his nose.

Henry looked around the chamber in wonder. "I still can't believe all this is real."

Lin smiled at him as she hugged him close. "Believe it!"

The lion-man nodded at Henry. "It's as real as your love."

The old man looked up as Vincent descended the metal stairs followed by Henry and Lin. They approached the old man as he stood up and leaned on a rough homemade cane. The next moment a beautiful woman entered the chamber from another entrance. Henry recognized her as Catherine Chandler who he had seen several times in his restaurant with her father. To Henry's surprise Catherine walked right up to the lion-man and threw her arms around him. Then she looked over to Lin and Henry. "I see you made it."

The old man stepped around the desk. "Lin, it's good to see you again." He smiled as he approached Lin and Henry. "The last time you came below was over a year ago for Winterfest." He turned his head and studied Henry for a moment. "And I suppose this is your friend, Henry that Vincent told me about." He stuck out his hand. "You are welcome to stay with us as long as you need. The only thing we ask of you is that you keep the secret of our existence." He clasped the bemused young man's hand in welcome.

Lin spoke up. "Father, there has been an unexpected complication come up that I must tell you about."

Jacob looked at Lin, one eyebrow rose in inquiry, then pointed to a small grouping of mismatched chairs and spoke. "I see child. Let us sit and you can explain what this complication might that be?"

Jacob, Catherine, Lin and Henry all took seats while Vincent stood leaning against the wall next to the chairs. Lin then proceeded to tell Jacob everything that had happened up in the park. After she finished Jacob encouraged Henry to tell his side of the events. After Henry finished Jacob sat for a while deep in contemplation. When he looked up his eyes were troubled but determined as he spoke. "What's done is done. There's nothing we can do about what happened tonight." He looked up at the lion-man. "Vincent why don't you and Catherine guide our guests to the chambers we have prepared for them." He looked at Catherine. "Tomorrow you can find out what the outcome will be of tonight's events."

~ o ~

In the District Attorney's offices the next morning Catherine and Joe were walking through the bull pen. Joe was speaking. "Hey, did you hear about the Peter Chiang murder in Central Park last night? His body was found early this morning."

Catherine responded simply. "Yes I have."

At the flat sound of her voice Joe looked more closely at her. "Well? Do you know anything about it?"

Catherine nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, but it wasn't a murder. An ahhh, anonymous source informed me that Peter Chiang was running through the park last night, around nine, chasing someone that he and a couple of his Tong friends had tried to ambush. He tripped on a tree root and fell on his own knife."

Joe nodded guessing at all that she had left unsaid. "Well for what it's worth, Jerry Poholski is on the case. You should let him know, huh?" Joe walked away as Catherine sits down at her desk. He could talk to her later in private to get the full story. No doubt it involved the tunnels and possibly Vincent.

~ o ~

At about the same time, Inside a building in Chinatown that served as Tong Headquarters, Shin Li Chiang sat behind a large ornate desk in his office. Bruce was walking nervously around a room filled with others who were seated in front of Chiang's desk. Chiang turned in his chair to face the men. "The line has been broken." He leaned on his desk waving a cigarette in hand. "My grandson, Peter, is dead. Nothing we do will bring him back to me. But I want the ears and eyes of Chinatown open and I want every source we have outside of Chinatown contacted. I want Henry Pei found today." He then spoke several orders in Chinese to the men. The Tong soldiers quickly left the office as Chiang swiveled back around turning his back on the room.

~ BB ~

Henry and Lin sat on the old patched sofa in Jacob's library holding hands. Jacob and Lin's grandfather sat in the two chairs next to the sofa. Vincent was leaning against the rock wall next to the sofa. Catherine was standing next to him as he had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Joe Maxwell was precariously perched on the only uncluttered corner of Jacob's desk.

Catherine was reporting on recent developments to the rest of those present. "I've talked with Joe's friend in the Asian Gangs Taskforce. Chiang has mobilized his people but they have no idea where you have disappeared to." She faced Doctor Wong. "An undercover officer from the Asian Gangs Taskforce with a family background in herbal medicine similar to yours is looking after your shop."

Joe spoke up as he turned toward Henry and Lin. "Peter Chiang's death has been ruled an accident so Henry is in the clear with the law. Eventually we **will** get Chiang and his bunch."

Jacob smiled at the three new residents of the tunnels. "In the mean time you are all three safe down here and you are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

~ BB ~

A week later a fair number of people had gathered in Jacob's Library Chamber. A Buddhist monk lighted a red candle located in front of a statue of Buda. Flowers decorated every clear space in the chamber. Lin Wong and Henry Pei stood in front of the monk. Doctor Wong stood beside Lin, Catherine behind him. Jacob stood beside Henry and Vincent stood behind him. Lin and Henry touched palms.

The monk spoke. "May you enter this marriage with love and respect for one another. May your years together be blessed by children. Your love is the sum of your being and must be cherished until the end of your days. For love is truly the strongest of bonds. Yet, for all its strengths, love is also delicate as a lotus flower, and requires care. Let your courage to love serve as an inspiration to all who climb the highest mountains and cross the great waters in love's name."

Vincent and Catherine looked lovingly at each other and smiled. Then their attention shifted back to the bride and groom. The very hectic past week swirled through Catherine's mind. She had seen weddings in the tunnels thrown together quickly before but the speed with which this had been arranged had really surprised her.

~ o ~

Vincent and Catherine stood together sharing a moment on the back stairs in the great hall after the ceremony. Vincent nuzzled the top of her head as he spoke. "You looked so beautiful. For a moment . . . I found myself remembering when we were married and thinking of what a wonderful dream my life is because of you."

Catherine looked up into his eyes. "It is you that has turned my life into a beautiful magical dream, my love."

Vincent looked over at Lin and Henry who were currently dancing together. "They will have a lifetime together. I hope it will be as magical as our life has been."

Catherine sighed deeply. "Their start was rocky but they are safe now."

Charles came up to them and smiled at his daughter and son-in-law. He glanced over at the newlywed couple. "I always love a good wedding. It combines a happy ending with a bright promising beginning." Then his attention shifted back to Vincent and Catherine. "Jacob told me that Devin and Carol are coming to New York for a visit next week."

Peter Alcott, who was passing them at that moment, stopped dead. "Devin and Carol? Oh lord, batten down the hatches. This should be interesting."

That elicited chuckles from everyone within earshot.

**_The End (of episode 13)_**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>**_Beauty and the Beast_**_' __and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given._


End file.
